Twilight - KookV Ver -
by Kim Army
Summary: Aku mendengar suara malaikat memanggil namaku, memanggilku ke satu-satunya surga yang kuinginkan/"Oh, tidak. Taehyung, tidak!"/"Dia kehilangan banyak darah.."/"Jungkook..." BxB . KookV. NamJin. MinGa. J-Hope
1. Chapter 1

**TWILIGHT (KookV Version)**

 **-** **Pandangan Pertama** **-**

 **::. Cast:**

 **Edward X Bella : Jungkook X Taehyung**

 **Jacob Black : Jung Hoseok/J-Hope**

 **Jasper X Alice : Namjoon X Seokjin**

 **Emmet X Rosaline : Jimin X Yoongi**

 **Mr. Cullen X Mrs. Cullen : Siwon X Kyuhyun**

 **::. Rate : T**

 **::. Disclaimer : Cerita aslinya copyright by Stephenie Meyer, semua cast juga bukan milik saya ^^**

 **::. Warning : Aku ambil cerita dari novelnya, ada beberapa part yang aku ubah/sesuaikan. Kedepannya, cast/disclaimer, etc. tidak akan dicantumkan lagi. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TWILIGHT [KookV Version] -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ibuku mengantar ke bandara, jendela mobil yang kami tumpangi dibiarkan terbuka. Suhu kota Phoenix 23°C dengan langit biru yang cerah, tanpa awan. Aku mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran, salah satu kemeja favoritku, dengan lengan panjang, ada pita hitam yang tersemat dikerah kemeja ini, aku mengenakannya sebagai lambang perpisahan. Terasa menyedihkan.

Di Semenanjung Olympic di barat laut Washington, sebuah kota kecil bernama Forks berdiri di bawah langit yang nyaris selalu tertutup awan. Di kota terpencil ini hujan turun lebih sering dibandingkan tempat lainnya di Amerika Serikat. Dari kota inilah, dan dari bayangannya yang kelam dan kental, ibuku melarikan diri bersamaku ketika aku baru berusia beberapa bulan. Di kota inilah aku telah dipaksa untuk menghabiskan satu bulan setiap musim panas sampai aku berusia 14 tahun. Ketika itu aku akhirnya mengambil keputusan tegas; dan sebagai gantinya selama tiga musim panas terakhir ini, ayahku, berlibur bersamaku di California selama dua minggu.

Ke kota Forks-lah sekarang aku mengasingkan diri, keputusan yang kuambil dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Aku benci Forks.

"Taehyung-ie" akhirnya ibuku berkata-untuk terakhir kali dari ribuan kali ia mengatakannya, sebelum aku menaiki pesawat. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

Ibuku berasal dari Korea Selatan, itulah kenapa ibu memberiku nama Korea, alih-alih memberikanku nama barat. Ibuku, menikah dengan ayah, kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Korea Selatan –hanya untuk berpisah dengan ayah beberapa bulan setalah aku lahir- miris sekali. Ibuku mirip aku. kecuali garis usia di sekeliling bibir dan matanya. Mata, bibir, warna rambut, hampir semua kudaptakan dari ibu, kecuali hidung mancungku, ini kudapat dari ayah –dan aku senang dengan hal itu, haha-.

Aku merasa sedikit panik dan cemas saat menatap mata kekanak-kanakannya yang lebar. Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan ibuku yang penuh kasih, labil, dan konyol ini sendirian? Tentu saja sekarang ia bersama Phil –pasangan barunya- jadi ada yang membayar tagihan-tagihannya, akan ada makanan di kulkas, mobilnya takkan kehabisan bahan bakar, dan ada orang yang bisa diteleponnya bila ia tersesat, tapi tetap saja...

"Aku ingin pergi," aku berbohong. Aku tak pernah pandai berbohong, tapi aku telah mengatakan kebohongan ini begitu sering hingga sekarang nyaris terdengar meyakinkan.

"Sampaikan salamku buat ayahmu."

"Akan kusampaikan." Aku mengangguk.

"Sampai ketemu lagi," ibuku berkeras. "Kau bisa pulang kapanpun kau mau, aku akan segera datang begitu kau membutuhkanku."

Tapi di balik matanya bisa kulihat pengorbanan di balik janji itu.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku," pintaku. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku sayang padamu, eomma." Ibuku memelukku erat-erat beberapa menit, kemudian aku naik pesawat, dan dia pun pergi.

Makan waktu empat jam untuk terbang dari Phoenix ke Seattle, satu jam lagi menumpang pesawat kecil menuju Port Angeles, lalu satu jam perjalanan darat menuju Forks. Perjalanan udara tidak mengusikku; tapi satu jam dalam mobil bersama ayah-lah yang agak kukhawatirkan.

Secara keseluruhan pria itu lumayan baik. Perasaan senangnya sepertinya tulus, ketika untuk pertama kali aku datang dan tinggal bersamanya entah selama berapa lama. Ia sudah mendaftarkan aku ke SMA dan akan membantuku mendapatkan kendaraan pribadi.

Tapi tentu saja saat-saat bersama ayah terasa canggung, sangat canggung. Aku seperti menadadak kehilangan topik pembicaraan jika sedang bersamanya. Lagipula, pada dasarnya kami sama-sama bukan tipe yang suka bicara –salah satu sifat yang diturunkan oleh ayah padaku-. Aku tahu ia agak bingung karena keputusanku, sebab seperti ibuku, aku juga tidak menyembunyikan ketidaksukaanku terhadap Forks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika aku mendarat di Port Angeles, hujan turun. Aku tidak melihatnya seperti pertanda, hanya sesuatu yang tak terelakkan. Lagipula aku telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada matahari. Ayah menungguku di mobil patrolinya. Yang ini pun sudah kuduga. Ayah adalah Kepala Polisi bagi orang-orang baik di Forks. Tujuan utamaku di balik membeli mobil, meskipun tabunganku kurang, adalah karena aku menolak diantar berkeliling kota dengan mobil yang ada lampu merah-biru di atasnya. Tak ada yang membuat laju mobil berkurang selain polisi. Ayah memelukku canggung dengan satu lengan ketika aku menuruni pesawat.

"Senang bisa ketemu denganmu, Taehyung," katanya, tersenyum ketika spontan menangkap dan menyeimbangkan tubuhku. "Kau tak banyak berubah. Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Eomma baik-baik saja. Aku juga senang ketemu kau, Ayah." Aku tidak memanggilnya Appa, karena memang dia tidak begitu suka dengan panggilan itu. Ibu juga cerita kalau ayah sempat menentang dengan keras saat ibu ingin memberikanku nama Korea. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apakah dia benci Korea atau kenapa. Aku juga tidak ingin ambil pusing karena itu.

Aku hanya membawa beberapa tas. Kebanyakan pakaian Arizona-ku tidak cocok untuk dipakai di Washington. Ibuku dan aku telah mengumpulkan apa saja yang kami miliki untuk melengkapi pakaian musim dinginku, tapi tetap saja kelewat sedikit. Barang bawaanku muat begitu saja di bagasi mobil patroli ayah.

"Aku menemukan mobil yang bagus buatmu, benar-benar murah," ujarnya ketika kami sudah berada di mobil.

"Mobil jenis apa?" Aku curiga dengan caranya mengatakan 'mobil bagus buatmu', seolah itu tidak sekadar 'mobil bagus'.

"Well, sebenarnya truk, sebuah Chevy."

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Kau ingat Billy Black di La Push?" La Push adalah reservasi Indian kecil di pantai.

"Tidak." Jawabku jujur, tidak menyulitkan diri untuk berusaha mengingat siapa itu.

"Dulu dia suka pergi memancing bersama kita di musim panas," Ayah menambahkan.

Pantas saja aku tidak ingat. Aku mahir menyingkirkan hal-hal tidak penting dan menyakitkan dari ingatanku.

"Sekarang dia menggunakan kursi roda," Ayah melanjutkan ketika aku diam saja, "jadi dia tidak bisa mengemudi lagi, dan menawarkan truknya padaku dengan harga murah."

"Keluaran tahun berapa?" Dari perubahan ekspresinya aku tahu dia berharap aku tidak pernah melontarkan pertanyaan ini.

"Well, Billy sudah merawat mesinnya dengan baik, umurnya baru beberapa tahun kok, sungguh." Kuharap ayah tidak menyepelekan aku dan berharap aku mempercayai kata-katanya dengan mudah. "Kapan dia membelinya?"

"Rasanya tahun 1984."

"Apa waktu dibeli masih baru?"

"Well, tidak. Kurasa mobil itu keluaran awal '60-an, atau setidaknya akhir '50-an," Ayah mengakui malu-malu. Dan aku menatapnya datar.

"Ch, ayah, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mobil. Aku tidak akan bisa memperbaikinya kalau ada yang rusak, dan aku tidak sanggup membayar montir..."

"Sungguh, Tae, benda itu hebat. Model seperti itu tidak ada lagi sekarang."

 _Benda itu_ , pikirku... sebutan itu bisa dipakai, paling jelek sebagai nama panggilan.

"Seberapa murah yang ayah maksud?" Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa berkompromi soal yang satu ini.

"Well, Sayang, aku sebenarnya sudah membelikannya untukmu. Sebagai hadiah selamat datang." Ayah melirikku dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

Wow. Gratis.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Ayah. Aku berencana membeli sendiri mobilku."

"Aku tidak keberatan kok. Aku ingin kau senang di sini." Ia memandang lurus ke jalan saat mengatakannya. Ayah merasa tak nyaman mengekspresikan emosinya. Aku mewarisi hal itu darinya. Jadi aku memandang lurus ke depan ketika menjawab.

"Asyik, Ayah. Terima kasih. Aku sangat menghargainya." Tak perlu kutambahkan bahwa aku tak mungkin bahagia di Forks. Ayah tidak perlu ikut menderita bersamaku. Dan aku tak pernah meminta truk gratis, atau mesin.

"Well, sama-sama kalau begitu," gumamnya, tersipu oleh ucapan terima kasihku.

Kami masih bicara tentang cuaca yang lembab, dan itulah sebagian besar topik percakapan kami. Selebihnya kami memandang ke luar jendela dalam diam. Tentu saja pemandangannya indah, aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. Semua hijau, pepohonan dengan batang-batang tertutup lumut, kanopi di antara cabang-cabangnya, tanahnya tertutup daun-daun yang berguguran. Bahkan udaranya tersaring di antara dedaunannya yang hijau. Terlalu hijau, sebuah planet yang asing. Indah untuk dipandang sebenarnya.

Akhirnya kami tiba di rumah ayah. Ia masih tinggal di rumah kecil dengan dua kamar tidur, yang dibelinya bersama ibuku di awal pernikahan mereka. Hanya itu hari-hari pernikahan yang mereka miliki, masa-masa awal. Di sana, terparkir di jalanan di depan rumah yang tak pernah berubah, tampak truk baruku, yah, setidaknya itu baru buatku. Truk itu berwarna merah kusam, dengan bemper dan kap yang melekuk dan besar. Yang membuatku amat terkejut, aku menyukainya. Aku tak tahu apakah benda itu bisa jalan, tapi bisa kubayangkan diriku berada di dalamnya. Ditambah lagi, kendaraan itu jenis kendaraan yang sangat kokoh yang tidak bakal rusak, jenis yang bakal kau temukan di lokasi kecelakaan dengan cat yang tak tergores dan dikelilingi serpihan mobil yang telah dihantamnya.

"Wow, daebak, neomu joa! Gomawo!" Bahkan tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan bahasa Korea, semoga ayah masih mengingatnya. Semoga, karena saat bersamapun, ibu bilang ayah jarang sekali menggunakan bahasa Korea.

Sekarang hari-hari menakutkan yang menjelang takkan menakutkan lagi. Aku takkan dihadapkan pada pilihan berjalan dua mil ke sekolah hujan-hujan atau menumpang mobil patrol polisi.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya," kata ayah parau, sekali lagi merasa malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuma butuh sekali angkut untuk membawa barang-barangku ke atas. Aku mendapati kamar tidur di sebelah barat yang menghadap ke halaman depan. Kamar itu sangat familier, itu kamarku sejak aku dilahirkan.

Lantai kayu, dinding biru cerah, tirai berenda kekuningan yang membingkai jendela, semua ini bagian masa kecilku. Satu-satunya perubahan yang dibuat ayah adalah mengganti tempat tidur bayi menjadi tempat tidur sungguhan dan menambahkan meja seiring pertumbuhanku. Di meja itu sekarang ada komputer bekas, dengan modem tersambung pada kabel telepon yang menempel sepanjang lantai hingga colokan telepon terdekat. Ini permintaan ibuku, supaya kami gampang berkomunikasi. Kursi goyang dari masa bayiku masih ada di sudut kamar. Hanya ada satu kamar mandi kecil di lantai atas, dan aku harus memakainya dengan ayah. Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Salah satu hal terbaik tentang ayah adalah, ia tidak pernah membuntutiku. Ia meninggalkanku sendirian untuk membongkar dan merapikan bawaanku, perilaku yang tidak mungkin kudapatkan dari ibuku. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa sendirian, tidak harus tersenyum dan tampak gembira. Lega bisa memandang murung ke luar jendela, memandangi hujan lebat dan membiarkan kesedihanku mengalir. Aku tidak sedang mood untuk menangis habis-habisan. Aku akan menyimpannya sampai saat tidur nanti, ketika aku harus memikirkan esok pagi.

Total SMA Forks hanya memiliki sangat sedikit murid yaitu 357, sekarang 358, sedangkan murid SMP di tempat asalku ada lebih dari 700 orang. Semua murid di sini tumbuh bersama-sama, kakek-nenek mereka menghabiskan masa kecil bersama. Aku akan jadi anak baru dari kota besar, mengundang penasaran, orang aneh.

Barangkali takkan begitu jadinya bila kau berpenampilan seperti layaknya anak dari Phoenix. Tapi secara fisik aku tak pernah cocok berada di mana pun. Aku harus sporty, pirang, pemain voli, atau pemandu sorak mungkin, segala sesuatu yang cocok dengan kehidupan di lembah matahari. Satu-satunya fisikku yang seperti layaknya anak dari Phoenix adalah kulitku yang berwarna tan.

Selebihnya aku tidak memiliki mata biru atau rambut merah, meskipun sering terpapar sinar matahari. Tubuhku selalu ramping atau mungkin kurus untuk ukurna laki-laki, tapi lembek, jelas bukan atlet. Aku tak memiliki kemampuan koordinasi antara tangan dan mata untuk berolahraga tanpa mempermalukan diriku sendiri, dan melukai diriku atau siapapun di dekatku.

Ketika aku selesai memasukkan pakaian ke lemari tua dari kayu cemara, aku mengambil tas keperluan mandiku dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelah perjalanan sehari. Aku memandang wajahku di cermin sambil menyisir rambutku yang lembab dan kusut. Barangkali tipuan cahaya, tapi aku terlihat pucat, tidak sehat. Memandang pantulan wajah pucatku di cermin, aku terpaksa mengakui sedang membohongi diri sendiri. Bukan secara fisik saja aku tak pernah cocok. Dan kalau aku tak bisa menemukan tempat di sekolah berpopulasi 300 orang, kesempatan apa yang kupunya di sini?

Hubunganku dengan orang-orang sebayaku tidak bagus. Barangkali sebenarnya hubunganku dengan orang-orang tak pernah bagus, titik. Bahkan ibuku, orang terdekat denganku dibandingkan siapapun di dunia ini, tak pernah selaras denganku, tak pernah benar-benar sepaham. Kadang-kadang aku membayangkan apakah aku melihat hal yang sama seperti yang dilihat orang lain di dunia ini. Mungkin ada masakah dengan otakku. Tapi penyebabnya tidak penting. Yang penting adalah akibatnya. Dan besok baru permulaannya.

Tidurku gelisah malam itu, bahkan setelah aku selesai menangis. Hujan terus menderu dan angin yang menyapu atap tak lenyap juga dari kesadaranku. Aku menarik selimut tua itu menutupi kepala, kemudian menambahkan bantal-bantal. Tapi lepas tengah malam barulah aku tertidur, ketika hujan akhirnya berubah menjadi gerimis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya hanya kabut tebal yang bisa kulihat dari jendela kamarku, dan bisa kurasakan klaustrafobia (ketakutan dalam ruang tertutup) merayapi tubuhku. Di sini kau tak pernah bisa melihat langit, seperti di kandang.

Sarapan bersama ayah berlangsung hening. Ia mendoakan supaya aku berhasil di sekolah. Aku berterima kasih padanya, meski tahu doanya sia-sia. Keberuntungan selalu menjauhiku, aku sudah mematrinya dalam hati sejak dulu. Ayah berangkat duluan, menuju kantor polisi yang menjadi istri dan keluarganya. Setelah ia pergi aku duduk di meja kayu ek persegi tua itu, di salah satu dari tiga kursinya yang tak serasi, mengamati dapur kecilnya, dengan dinding panelnya yang gelap, rak-rak kuning terang, serta lantai linoleumnya yang putih.

Tak ada yang berubah. 18 tahun yang lalu ibuku mengecat rak-rak itu dengan harapan bisa membawa sedikit kecerahan di rumah. Di atas perapian bersebelahan dengan ruang keluarga yang mungil, tampak deretan foto-foto. Yang pertama foto pernikahan orang tuaku di Las Vegas, kemudian foto kami di rumah sakit setelah aku lahir yang diambil oleh seorang perawat, diikuti rangkaian fotoku semasa sekolah hingga tahun lalu. Aku malu melihatnya, aku harus mencari cara supaya ayah mau memindahkannya ke tempat lain, setidaknya selama aku tinggal di sini. Rasanya mustahil berada di rumah ini, dengan tidak menyadari bahwa ayah belum bisa melupakan ibuku. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman.

Aku tak mau terburu-buru ke sekolah, tapi aku tak bisa tinggal di rumah lebih lama lagi. Aku mengenakan jaketku, yang rasanya seperti pakaian antiradiasi, dan menerobos hujan. Hujan masih gerimis, tapi tak sampai membuatku basah kuyup ketika meraih kunci rumah yang selalu disembunyikan di bawah daun pintu, dan menguncinya. Suara decitan sepatu bot anti-airku yang baru membuatku takut. Aku merindukan bunyi keretakan kerikil saat aku berjalan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti dan mengagumi trukku lagi seperti yang kuinginkan, aku sedang terburu-buru keluar dari kabut lembab yang menyelubungi kepalaku dan hinggap di rambutku di balik tudung jaket.

Di dalam truk nyaman dan kering. Entah Billy atau ayah pasti telah membersihkannya, tapi dari jok berlapis kulit cokelat itu samar-samar masih tercium bau tembakau, bensin, dan pepper mint. Mesinnya langsung menyala, dan aku lega karenanya, tapi derunya keras sekali. Yah, truk setua ini pasti memiliki kekurangan. Radio antiknya masih berfungsi, nilai tambah yang tidak terduga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menemukan letak sekolah tidaklah sulit, meskipun aku belum pernah kesana. Bangunan sekolah, seperti kebanyakan bangunan lainnya, letaknya tak jauh dari jalan raya. Tidak langsung ketahuan itu bangunan sekolah sih, -hanya papan namanya yang menyatakan bangunan itu sebagai SMA Forks- yang membuatku berhenti. Bangunannya seperti sekumpulan rumah serasi, dibangun dengan batu bata warna marun. Ada banyak sekali pohon dan semak-semak sehingga awalnya aku tak bisa mengira-ngira luasnya. Di mana aura institusinya? Aku membayangkan sambil bernostagia. Di mana pagar berantai dan pendeteksi logamnya?

Aku parkir di depan bangunan pertama yang memiliki papan tanda kecil di atas pintu, tertulis TATA USAHA. Tak ada yang parkir disana, sehingga aku yakin itu daerah parkir khusus. Tapi aku memutuskan akan bertanya di dalam, daripada berputar-putar di bawah guyuran hujan seperti orang tolol. Dengan enggan aku melangkah keluar dari trukku yang nyaman dan hangat, menyusuri jalan setapak dari bebatuan kecil berpagar warna gelap. Sebelum membuka pintu aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Di dalam keadaan cukup terang, dan lebih hangat dari yang kuharap. Kantornya kecil, ruang tunggunya dilengkapi kursi lipat berjok, karpet bersemburat jingga, pemberitahuan dan penghargaan bergantungan di dinding, sebuah jam dinding besar berdetak keras. Tanaman ada di mana-mana dalam pot plastik besar, seolah pepohonan yang tumbuh rimbun di luar masih belum cukup. Ruangan itu dibagi dua oleh konter panjang, berantakan karena keranjang-keranjang kawat penuh kertas. Pamflet-pamflet warna terang direkatkan di depannya. Ada tiga meja di balik konter, salah satunya dihuni wanita bertubuh besar, berambut merah yang menggunakan kacamata. Ia mengenakan T-shirt ungu, yang membuatku merasa pakaianku berlebihan.

Wanita berambut merah itu mendongak. "Bisa kubantu?"

"Aku Kim Taehyung," kataku. Kulihat matanya berkilat terkejut. Tak diragukan lagi, aku akan segera menjadi topik gosip. Putra mantan istri Kepala Polisi yang bertingkah akhirnya pulang.

"Tentu saja," katanya. Ia mengaduk-aduk tumpukan dokumen di mejanya hingga menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Ini jadwal pelajaranmu, dan peta sekolah." Ia membawa beberapa lembar ke meja konter dan memperlihatkannya kepadaku. Kemudian ia menjelaskan kelas-kelas yang harus kuambil, menerangkan rute terbaik menuju masing-masing kelas pada peta, dan menyerahkan lembaran kertas yang harus ditandatangani masing-masing guru. Pada akhir jam pelajaran nanti aku harus menyerahkannya kembali. Ia tersenyum dan berharap -seperti ayah- aku senang berada disini di Forks. Aku balas tersenyum dan mengiyakan sebisaku.

Ketika aku keluar lagi menuju truk, murid-murid lain berdatangan. Aku mengemudi mengelilingi sekolah, mengikuti barisan-barisan mobil lain. Aku senang mobil-mobil lainnya juga sama tuanya seperti trukku, tak ada yang bagus. Di tempat asalku, aku tinggal di permukiman kelas bawah di distrik Paradise Valley. Melihat Mercedes baru atau Porsche di parkiran murid sudah biasa bagiku. Disini, mobil terbagus adalah Volvo yang bersih mengkilap, dan jelas mencolok. Tetap saja aku mematikan mesin begitu mendapatkan tempat parkir, sehingga suaranya yang keras tidak menarik perhatian.

Aku mempelajari petanya di dalam truk, berusaha mengingatnya; berharap aku tak perlu berjalan sambil memeganginya seharian. Aku memasukkan semua ke tas, dan menyilangkan talinya di bahu, dan menarik napas panjang. Aku bisa melakukannya, aku setengah membohongi diriku. Tak ada yang bakal menggigitku. Akhirnya aku menghembuskan napas dan melangkah keluar truk.

Kubiarkan wajahku tersamar tudung jaket ketika berjalan melintasi trotoar yang dipenuhi remaja. Jaket hitam polosku tidak mencolok, aku merasa lega menyadari hal itu. Begitu sampai di kafetaria, gedung tiga dengan mudah kutemukan. Angka 'tiga' hitam besar dicat di kotak persegi putih di pojok sebelah timur. Aku mendapati napasku pelan-pelan berubah menjadi terengah-engah begitu mendekati pintunya. Aku berusaha menahan napas ketika mengikuti dua orang yang mengenakan jas hujan uniseks melewati pintu.

Kelasnya kecil. Orang-orang di depanku berhenti tepat di muka pintu untuk menggantungkan jas hujan mereka di tiang gantungan yang panjang. Aku mencontoh mereka. Mereka dua orang gadis, yang satu berambut pirang, yang lain juga berkulit pucat, rambutnya cokelat muda.

Aku menyerahkan lembaran tadi pada seorang guru, laki-laki tinggi botak yang di mejanya terdapat papan nama bertuliskan Mr. Mason. Ia melongo menatapku ketika melihat namaku, bukan respon yang membangun, tentu saja wajahku memerah seperti tomat. Tapi setidaknya ia menyuruhku duduk di meja kosong di belakang tanpa memperkenalkanku pada teman-teman sekelas. Sulit bagi teman-teman baruku untuk menatapku di belakang, tapi entah bagaimana mereka bisa melakukannya. Aku terus menunduk, memandangi daftar bacaan yang diberikan guruku. Bacaan dasar : Brontë, Shakespeare, Chauter, Faulkner. Aku sudah pernah membaca semuanya. Menyenangkan... dan membosankan. Aku membayangkan apakah ibuku mau mengirimkan folder esai-esai lamaku atau apakah menurut dia itu sama dengan menyontek. Aku berdebat dengannya dalam benakku sementara guru terus bicara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika bel berbunyi, suaranya berupa gumaman sengau. Seorang cowok ceking dengan kulit bermasalah dan rambut hitam licin bagai oli bersandar di lorong dan berbicara kepadaku.

"Kau Kim Taehyung, kan?" Aku terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang selalu terdengar aneh saat memanggil namaku. Tipikal orang luar yang tidak bisa melafalkan nama Korea. Ia kelihatan seperti orang yang kelewat suka menolong, tipe anggota klub catur.

"Panggil aku Kim atau Tae saja jika itu sulit," Semua orang dalam jarak tiga kursi berbalik menghadapku. "Habis ini kau masuk kelas apa?" tanyanya.

Aku harus memeriksa dulu di dalam tasku. "Mmm, Pemerintahan, dengan Hefferson, di gedung enam." Aku tak bisa melihat kemanapun tanpa beradu pandang dengan mata-mata penasaran.

"Aku akan ke gedung empat, aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu..." Jelas tipe kelewat suka menolong.

"Aku Eric," tambahnya.

Aku tersenyum hati-hati. "Terima kasih."

Kami mengambil jaket dan menerobos hujan, yang sudah reda. Aku berani bersumpah beberapa orang di belakang kami berjalan cukup dekat supaya bisa menguping. Kuharap aku tidak menjadi paranoid.

"Jadi, ini sangat berbeda dengan di Phoenix heh?" tanyanya.

"Sangat."

"Disana tidak sering hujan kan?"

"Tiga atau empat kali setahun."

"Wow, seperti apa rasanya?" Ia membayangkan. "Cerah," ujarku.

"Kulitmu tan, kudengar orang korea atau keturunannya berkulit putih."

"Tidak semua seperti itu."

Ia mengamati wajahku dengan waswas, dan aku mendesah. Kelihatannya awan dan selera humor tidak pernah selaras. Beberapa bulan saja di tempat ini, aku pasti sudah lupa bagaimana caranya bersikap sinis.

Kami berjalan lagi mengitari kafetaria, ke gedung-gedung di sebelah selatan dekat gymnasium. Eric mengantarku sampai pintu, meskipun papan tandanya jelas.

"Semoga berhasil," katanya ketika aku meraih gagang pintu. "Barangkali kita akan bertemu di kelas lain." Ia berharap.

Aku tersenyum samar dan masuk.

Sisa pagi itu berlalu kurang-lebih sama. Guru Trigonometriku, Mr. Vanner, yang toh bakal kubenci juga karena mata pelajaran yang diajarkannya, adalah yang satu-satunya menyuruhku berdiri di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri. Aku tergagap, wajahku merah padam, dan tersandung sepatu botku sendiri ketika menuju kursiku.

Setelah dua pelajaran, aku mulai mengenali beberap wajah di masing-masing kelas. Selalu ada yang lebih berani dari yang lain, yang memperkenalkan diri dan bertanya mengapa aku menyukai Forks. Aku mencoba berdiplomasi, tapi secara keseluruhan aku hanya berbohong. Setidaknya aku tidak pernah membutuhkan peta.

Seorang gadis duduk di sebelahku baik di kelas Trigono dan Bahasa Spanyol, dan ia berjalan menemaniku menuju kafetaria saat jam makan siang. Tubuhnya lebih pendek daripada aku yang 179 senti, dengan rambut gelapnya yang sangat ikal. Aku tak ingat namanya, jadi aku tersenyum dan mengangguk ketika ia mengoceh tentang guru-guru dan pelajarannya. Aku tak berusaha memperhatikannya.

Kami duduk di ujung meja yang dipenuhi beberapa teman-temannya. Ia memperkenalkanku kepada mereka. Aku langsung lupa nama-nama mereka begitu ia mulai mengobrol dengan mereka. Mereka tampak kagum dengan keberaniannya berbicara denganku. Cowok dari kelas bahasa Inggris, Eric, melambai padaku dari seberang ruangan.

Disanalah aku duduk di ruang makan siang, berusaha memulai pembicaraan dengan tujuh orang asing yang penasaran denganku ketika aku pertama kali melihat mereka. Mereka duduk di sudut kafetaria, sejauh mungkin dari tempat dudukku. Mereka berlima. Mereka tidak bicara, juga tidak makan, meskipun di depan mereka masing-masing ada satu nampan makanan yang tak tersentuh. Mereka tidak terpana menatapku, tidak seperti kebanyakan murid lainnya, jadi rasanya aman untuk memandangi mereka tanpa takut bakal beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata yang kelewat penasaran. Tapi bukan ini yang menarik perhatianku.

Mereka tidak terlihat seperti yang lain. Mereka sama sepertiku, maksudku, wajah mereka, aku yakin mereka berasal dari negara yang sama dengan ibuku –Korea Selatan-. Dari lima pria itu, yang satu tingginya lebih pendek dariku, tapi memiliki tubuh yang atletis –membuatku iri seketika-, rambutnya berwarna putih perak. Yang lain lebih tinggi –aku rasa paling tinggi- dengan tubuh yang proporsional dan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat. Selanjutnya pria –berotot tapi lebih tinggi dari pria dengan rambut putih perak- dengan rambut berwarna coklat kemerahan yang berantakan. Ia terlihat lebih kekanakan daripada yang dua lagi, yang kelihatannya sudah kuliah, atau bahkan bisa menjadi guru disini dan bukannya murid.

Selanjutnya ada pria manis dengan tubuh lebih pendek dariku. Akan tetapi tubuhnya indah, begitu mungil dan ramping, rambutnya berwarna mint sangat sesuai dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Dan yang terakhir, pria yang mungkin tingginya sama denganku. Wajahnya sangat manis, rambutnya berwanra pink –aku tidak tahu apakah itu memang pink atau apa-

Namun toh mereka sama persis. Mereka pucat pasi, paling pucat dari semua murid yang hidup di kota tanpa matahari ini. Mata mereka sangat gelap, begitu kontras dengan warna rambut mereka. Mereka juga memiliki kantong mata, keunguan, memar seperti bayangan. Seolah-olah mereka melewati malam panjang tanpa tidur, atau baru saja hampir sembuh dari patah hidung. Terlepas dari hidung mereka, semua garis tubuh mereka lurus, sempurna, kaku.

Tapi bukan semua itu yang membuatku tak bisa berpaling.

Aku memandangi mereka karena wajah mereka yang begitu berbeda, namun sangat mirip, semuanya luar biasa, keindahan yang memancarkan kekejaman. Mereka wajah-wajah yang tak pernah kau harapkan bakal kau lihat kecuali di halaman majalah fashion. Atau dilukis seorang pelukis ahli sebagai wajah malaikat. Sulit memutuskan siapa yang paling indah, mungkin yang berambut putih perak yang sempurna itu, atau si cowok berambut coklat kemerahan.

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan, dari satu sama lain, dari murid-murid lain, dari segala sesuatu sejauh yang kulihat. Ketika aku memperhatikan, salah satu dari mereka –pria dengan rambut yang kukatakan itu pink- bangkit membawa nampan, kaleng sodanya belum dibuka, apelnya masih utuh, dan berlalu sambil melompat cepat dan indah. Gerakan yang bisa dilakukan di landas pacu. Aku terus mengawasinya, mengagumi langkah luwesnya bagai penari, sampai ia menaruh nampannya di tempat nampan kotor dan melayang lewat pintu belakang, lebih cepat dari yang kupikir mungkin dilakukannya. Mataku tertuju kembali ke yang lain, yang sama sekali tak beranjak.

"Siapa mereka?" aku bertanya pada cewek dari kelas bahasa Spanyol-ku, yang aku lupa namanya.

Ketika ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang kumaksud, meskipun dari nada suaraku barangkali ia sudah tahu, tiba-tiba salah satu cowok dari kelompok itu memandang ke arahnya, cowok yang berwajah kekanakan, mungkin yang paling muda. Ia melihat ke cewek di sebelahku hanya beberapa detik, lalu matanya yang gelap mengerjap ke arahku. Ia berpaling dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari yang bisa kulakukan, meskipun karena malu aku langsung menunduk saat itu juga. Sekilas tadi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan, seolah temanku telah menyebut namanya, dan ia memandang sebagai reaksi spontan, telah memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

Gadis di sebelahku tertawa tersipu, menunduk memandangi meja seperti aku.

"Itu Jungkook dan Jimin, serta Suga dan Namjoon. Yang baru saja pergi namanya Jin, mereka tinggal bersama dr. Choi dan istrinya." Ia mengatakannya dengan berbisik.

Aku tidak mempedulikan pelafalan cewek itu yang tetap terdengar aneh saat menyebutkan sederet nama Korea. Aku melirik cowok tampan itu, yang sekarang sedang memandangi nampannya, mencubit-cubit bagelnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang pucat. Mulutnya bergerak sangat cepat, bibirnya yang sempurna nyaris tidak terbuka. Yang tiga lagi masih membuang muka, namun aku merasa ia berbicara diam-diam pada mereka.

"Mereka... sangat tampan dan juga….. cantik." Dengan susah payah aku menyatakan komentar yang mencolok itu.

"Benar!" Jessica setuju seraya terkekeh lagi. Aku akhirnya ingat cewek di sebelahku bernama Jessica, nama yang sangat umum. Di kelas Sejarah di sekolah tempat asalku, ada dua cewek yang bernama Jessica.

"Dan mereka selalu bersama-sama, Jim dan Suga, Nam dan Jin, maksudku. Dan mereka tinggal bersama-sama." Suaranya mewakili keterkejutan dan ketidaksetujuan kota kecil ini, pikirku kritis. Tapi kalau mencoba jujur, harus kuakui bahkan di Phoenix pun hal seperti itu akan menimbulkan gunjingan.

"Itu nama panggilan mereka?"

"Ya, setidaknya kami semua memanggil mereka seperti itu. Nama mereka tetap asing bagi kami, sepertimu." Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Yang mana di antara mereka yang bermarga Choi?" tanyaku. "Mereka tidak kelihatan seperti satu keluarga..."

"Oh, memang tidak. Dr. Choi masih sangat muda, kira-kira 20-an atau awal 30-an. Mereka semua anak adopsi."

"Mereka kelihatannya agak terlalu tua untuk menjadi anak angkat."

"Sekarang memang. Nam dan Suga umurnya 18, tapi mereka sudah hidup bersama-sama Mrs. Choi sejak masih 8 tahun."

"Mereka baik sekali, mau memelihara semua anak-anak itu, ketika mereka masih kecil dan segalanya." Ungkapku, kagum.

"Kurasa begitu," ujar Jessica enggan, dan aku mendapat kesan ia tidak menyukai sang dokter dan istrinya untuk alasan tertentu. Dari caranya memandang anak-anak adopsi itu, aku menduga alasannya adalah iri.

"Kurasa Mrs. Choi tidak bisa punya anak," Jessica menambahkan, seolah-oleh komentarnya mengurangi kebaikan hati mereka.

Sepanjang percakapan mataku mengerjap lagi dan lagi ke meja tempat keluarga aneh itu duduk. Mereka terus memandang dinding dan tidak makan.

"Apa sejak dulu mereka tinggal di Forks?" tanyaku. Aku yakin pernah melihat mereka di salah satu kunjungan musim panasku disini.

"Tidak," kata Jessica, nadanya mengindikasikan bahwa itu seharusnya sudah jelas, bahkan bagi pendatang baru seperti aku. "Mereka baru saja pindah ke sini 2 tahun yang lalu dari sekitar Alaska."

Aku merasakan sebersit rasa iba, sekaligus lega. Iba karena betapapun cantik dan tampannya mereka, mereka adalah pendatang, dan jelas tidak diterima. Dan lega karena aku bukan satu-satunya pendatang baru di sini, dan sudah pasti bukan yang paling menarik bila dilihat dari standar apapun. Meskipun aku masih penasaran, kenapa dari Alaska? Bukankah jelas dari nama mereka saja, mereka berasal dari Korea Selatan. Atau, mereka memiliki alasan yang sama. Maksudku, sudah tidak tinggal lagi di negara ginseng itu.

Saat aku mengamati mereka, yang paling muda, mendongak dan beradu pandang denganku, kali ini ekspresinya memancarkan rasa penasaran yang nyata. Ketika pelan-pelan aku mengalihkan pandangan, tampak olehku bahwa tatapannya mencerminkan semacam harapan yang tak terpuaskan.

"Cowok berambut coklat kemerahan itu siapa?" tanyaku. Aku mengintip ke arahnya lewat sudut mata, dan ia masih menatapku, tapi tidak melongo seperti murid-murid lain seharian ini, ekspresinya sedikit gelisah. Aku kembali menunduk.

"Itu Jungkook, kami memanggilnya hanya 'Jung' saja sebenarnya. Dia tampan, tentu saja, tapi jangan buang-buang waktu. Dia tidak berkencan. Kelihatannya tak satupun cewek atau cowok disini cukup mampu memikatnya." Jessica mendengus, sikapnya jelas pahit. Aku membayangkan kapan Jungkook menampiknya.

Aku menggigit bibir untuk menyembunyikan senyumku. Lalu aku kembali memandang Jungkook. Ia sudah memalingkan wajah, tapi rasanya pipinya seperti tertarik, seolah-olah dia juga tersenyum. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berempat meninggalkan meja bersama-sama. Tak diragukan lagi mereka sangat anggun. Aku kecewa menyaksikan kepergian mereka. Yang bernama Jungkook tidak menoleh ke arahku lagi.

Aku duduk di meja bersama Jessica dan teman-temannya lebih lama daripada kalau aku duduk sendirian. Aku tidak ingin terlambat tiba di kelas pada hari pertamaku tiba di sekolah. Salah satu kenalan baruku, yang dengan baik hati mau mengingatkan lagi bahwa namanya Angela, juga mengambil kelas Biologi II bersamaku pada jam berikutnya. Kami berjalan ke kelas bersama-sama tanpa bicara. Ia juga pemalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika kami memasuki kelas, Angela duduk di meja lab yang bagian atasnya berwarna hitam, persis yang dulu sering kutempati. Ia sudah punya teman sebangku. Malah sebenarnya semua meja telah terisi, kecuali satu yang masih kosong. Di sisi gang tengah, aku mengenali Jungkook dari rambutnya yang tidak biasa, duduk di sebelah kursi yang kosong.

Saat aku menyusuri gang untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada guru dan memintanya menandatangani kertasku, aku diam-diam memperhatikan Jungkook. Ketika aku melewatinya, tiba-tiba duduknya menjadi kaku. Ia menatapku lagi, mataku bertemu mata dengan sepasang mata dengan ekspresi paling aneh, tidak bersahabat, gusar. Bergegas aku memalingkan wajah, terkejut, wajahku merah padam. Aku tersandung buku dan nyaris terjembab hingga tanganku meraih ujung meja. Cewek yang duduk disitu terkekeh.

Saat itulah aku memperhatikan bahwa matanya berwarna hitam, hitam legam. Mr. Banner menandatangani kertasku dan menyerahkan sebuah buku tanpa berbasa-basi tentang perkenalan. Bisa kukatakakan kami bakal cocok. Tentu saja dia tak punya pilihan kecuali menyuruhku menempati kursi yang kosong di tengah kelas. Aku terus menunduk ketika menempatkan diriku di sisinya, bingung oleh tatapan antagonis yang dilemparkannya padaku.

Tanpa mengangkat wajah, kuatur bukuku di meja lalu duduk, tapi dari sudut mata bisa kulihat posturnya berubah. Ia menjauh dariku, duduk di ujung kursi, memalingkan wajah seakan-akan mencium bau yang tidak enak. Diam-diam aku mengendus rambutku. Aromanya seperti stroberi, aroma shampo dari buah kesukaanku. Sepertinya baunya cukup enak. Aku terus menunduk, sehingga poniku terjuntai hampir menutupi mataku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihat atau bahkan sekedar melirik kearah Jungkook.

Tapi sialnya pelajaran saat itu mengenai anatomi sekuler, sesuatu yang sudah pernah kupelajari. Meski begitu aku tetap mencatat dengan teliti, dan selalu menunduk. Aku tak bisa menahan diri dan sesekali mengintip lewat celah rambutku ke pria aneh di sebelahku. Sepanjang pelajaran ia tak pernah duduk santai di kursinya, duduk sejauh mungkin dariku. Aku bisa melihat tangannya yang mengepal diletakkan di paha kiri, otot-ototnya menyembul di balik kulit pucatnya. Untuk yang satu ini, dia juga tak pernah santai. Lengan panjang kaus putihnya digulung sampai siku, dan menampilkan lengannya yang kekar dan berotot di balik kulitnya yang pucat.

Pelajaran kali ini kelihatannya lebih lama daipada yang lain. Apa itu karena sekolah sudah hampir usai, atau karena aku sedang menunggu kepalan tangannya mengendur? Tangannya terus terkepal, ia duduk tak bergeming sampai-sampai ia seolah-olah tidak bernapas. Apa yang salah dengannya? Apakah ini juga perilaku normalnya? Aku mempertanyakan penilaian Jessica yang ketus siang tadi. Barangkali cewek itu tidak sebenci yang kupikir. Tak mungkin ada hubungannya denganku. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenalku.

Sekali lagi aku mengintip, dan menyesalinya. Ia sedang menatapku, matanya yang hitam penuh rasa jijik. Ketika aku mengalihkan pandang, menciut di kursiku, tiba-tiba kalimat bila rupa bisa membunuh melintas di benakku. Jika kalimat itu benar, mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang.

Bel berbunyi keras, membuatku terperanjat. Jungkook bangkit dari tempat duduk. Dengan luwes dia berdiri, ia lebih tinggi daripada yang kukira, memunggungiku, dan ia sudah keluar dari pintu sebelum yang lain beranjak dari kursi mereka.

Aku duduk membeku, menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia jahat sekali. Ini tidak adil. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai membereskan barang-barangku, mencoba mengenyahkan kemarahan yang menyelimutiku, sebab khawatir air mataku bakal menggenang. Untuk beberapa alasan emosiku melekat erat dengan saluran air mataku. Kalau marah aku biasanya menangis, kebiasaan yang memalukan memang, menginta aku ini seorang lelaki.

"Apa kau Kim.. Taehyung?" terdengar suara cowok bertanya.

Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat seorang cowok bertampang imut dan tampan, rambutnya yang pirang pucat di-gel berbentuk spike yang teratur. Ia tersenyum ramah. Ia jelas tidak menganggap bauku tidak enak.

"Tae atau Kim," ralatku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Mike."

"Hai, Mike."

"Kau butuh bantuan mencari kelasmu selanjutnya?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau ke gymnasium. Kurasa aku bisa menemukannya."

"Itu juga kelasku berikutnya." Ia tampak senang, meskipun itu bukan kebetulan yang luar biasa di sekolah sekecil ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami berjalan bareng ke gymnasium; ia ternyata cowok yang senang mengobrol, kebanyakan topik pembicaraan kami berasal darinya, memudahkan segalanya buatku. Ia tinggal di California sampai umur 10 tahun, jadi ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang matahari. Dari pembicaraan kami, aku jadi tahu ia juga sekelas denganku di bahasa Inggris. Ia orang paling ramah yang kutemui hari ini.

Tapi ketika kami memasuki gymnasium, ia bertanya, "Jadi, kau menusuk Jung dengan pensil atau apa? Aku tak pernah melihatnya bersikap seperti itu."

Jung? Ah, Jungkook mungkin maksudnya. Aku langsung menciut. Jadi, aku bukan satu-satunya yang memperhatikan hal ini. Dan itu rupanya bukan perilaku Jungkook yang biasanya. Aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Maksudmu cowok yang duduk di sebelahku di kelas Biologi?" tanyaku polos.

"Ya," katanya. "Dia tampaknya kesakitan atau apa."

"Aku tidak tahu," timpalku. " Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya."

"Dia aneh." Bukannya menuju kamar ganti, Mike malah terus bersamaku. "Kalau aku cukup beruntung bisa duduk denganmu, aku bakal mengobrol denganmu."

Aku tersenyum padanya sebelum melangkah ke kamar ganti cewek. Ia cukup bersahabat dan mempesona. Tapi itu tak cukup mengobati sakit hatiku.

Guru senam kami, Pelatih Clapp, memberikan seragam buatku. Ia tidak menyuruhku mengganti pakaian dengan seragamku untuk kelas hari ini. Di tempat asalku, pelajaran olahraga hanya selama dua tahun. Disini pelajaran olahraga wajib selama empat tahun. Secara harfiah, Forks bagiku adalah neraka di bumi. Berturut-turut aku menyaksikan empat pertandingan voli. Mengingat jumlah cedera yang telah menimpaku, dan yang kutimbulkan, ketika bermain voli aku merasa agak mual.

Akhirnya bel terakhir berbunyi. Aku berjalan pelan ke kantor Tata Usaha untuk mengembalikan kertas-kertas yang sudah ditandatangani. Hujan sudah reda, tapi angin bertiup kencang dan lebih dingin. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Ketika melangkah ke ruang Tata Usaha yang hangat, aku nyaris langsung berbalik dan melarikan diri.

Jungkook berdiri di meja di depanku. Aku mengenali rambut berwarna coklat kemerahan yang bernatakan itu. Sepertinya ia tidak memperhatikan kedatanganku. Aku berdiri merapat ke dinding belakang, menunggu petugas resepsionis selesai. Jungkook sedang berdebat dengannya, nada suaranya rendah dan indah. Dengan cepat aku menangkap inti perdebatan mereka. Ia sedang berusaha menukar pelajaran Biologi dari jam keenam ke jam lain, jam mana saja.

Aku sama sekali tak percaya keinginnannya memindahkan kelas Biologi-nya ada hubungannya denganku. Pasti sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum aku memasuki kelas itu. Raut wajahnya tadi pasti karena ia sedang jengkel semata. Tak mungkin orang asing ini bisa tiba-tiba sangat tidak menyukaiku.

Pintunya terbuka lagi, dan angin dingin tiba-tiba berhembus ke dalam ruangan, meniup kertas-kertas di meja, meniup rambutku hingga bisa kupastikan jadi berantakan. Cewek yang masuk langsung melangkah ke meja, meletakkan catatan di keranjang kawat, lalu keluar lagi. Tapi punggung Jungkook menegang, dan perlahan ia berbalik menatapku, wajahnya luar biasa tampan, tatapannya menghujam dan sarat kebencian. Seketika aku merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat, hingga bulu kuduk di tanganku meremang. Tatapannya hanya sedetik, tapi membuatku membeku lebih dari angin yang dingin. Ia berbalik lagi ke resepsionis.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja," katanya terburu-buru dengan nada selembut beledu.

"Aku mengerti ini tak mungkin. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan Anda." Dan ia berbalik tanpa memandangku lagi, lalu lenyap di balik pintu.

Aku berjalan pelan ke meja, wajahku pucat dan bukannya memerah. Kuserahkan kertas yang sudah ditandatangani.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Nak?" tanya resepsionis lembut.

"Baik," aku berbohong, suaraku lemah. Ia kelihatan tidak percaya.

Ketika tiba di lapangan parkir, hanya tinggal beberapa mobil disana. Truk itu rasanya seperti tempat perlindungan, nyaris mirip rumah yang kumiliki di lubang hijau yang lembab ini. Aku duduk sebentar di dalamnya, hanya menerawang ke luar kaca depan. Tapi ketika aku kedinginan dan membutuhkan kehangatan, kuselipkan kuncinya dan mesin pun menyala. Aku pulang ke rumah ayah sambil menahan air mata sepanjang perjalanan ke sana. Entah kenapa perlakuan Jungkook begitu menyakitiku, menyakiti perasaanku, hatiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

-End of Part 1-

.

.

.

.

Semuanya, ada yang masih ingat dengan akun ini? Semoga iya.. haha..

Okay, im baaaaaccckkk from a looooooong hiatus with new story…

Aku udah lama sebenarnya pengen bikin remake twilight versi KookV, cuma baru bisa dilakuin sekarang. Untuk dr. Cullen beserta pasangannya, aku pilih Siwon sama Kyuhyun karena, aku gak tahu lagi couple mana yg cocok buat mereka. XD

Aku bakal post part berikutnya kalau ada minimal 10 reviews.. hehehe.. jadi kalo kalian gak minat, aku bakal stop aja (mungkin).

Oh ya, untuk ff yang Remember Me (semoga ada yg ingat), aku buntu sama ide cerita itu. mendadak kehilangan feel sama ff yang itu. Soalnya, setelah selesai skripsi sama sidang sama wisuda, aku malah maleeeees banget buat nulis. Pengennya tuh males2an, mungkin karena ngerasa udah bebas dari tugas akhir jadi gitu..

FF itu aku usahain buat dilanjut, sampe saat ini baru 1 halaman yang berhasil aku tulis.. #plak

Oh ya, ini sudut pandangnya taetae semua. sesuai sama di novelnya yang sudut pandang nya diambil dari bella aja. Hope u like it..

Okaylah, jadi bagaimana dengan ff ini? tolong kasih saran atau kritik atau apalah itu ya di kolom review.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - Buku yang Terbuka

**TWILIGHT (KookV Version)**

 **\- Buku yang Terbuka -**

Keesokan harinya lebih baik... tapi juga lebih buruk.

Lebih baik karena hujan belum turun, meski langit sudah tebal oleh mendung. Itu lebih mudah karena aku jadi tahu apa yang kuharapkan. Mike duduk bersamaku di kelas bahasa Inggris, dan mengantarku ke kelasku berikutnya. Eric si anggota Klub Catur memelototinya sepanjang waktu, membuatku tersanjung. Orang-orang tidak memandangiku seeperti kemarin. Aku duduk dalam kelompok besar saat makan siang, bersama Mike, Eric, Jessica, dan beberapa anak lainnya yang nama dan wajahnya bisa kuingat sekarang. Aku mulai merasa seperti air yang mengalir tenang, bukan tenggelam.

Lebih buruk karena aku lelah. Aku masih tak bisa tidur karena angin yang terus bergema di sekeliling rumah. Lebih buruk karena Mr. Vanner memanggilku di pelajaran Trigono padahal aku tidak mengacungkan tangan dan jawabanku salah. Menyedihkan karena aku harus bermain voli, dan sekalinya tidak terhantam bola, aku malah melemparkannya ke teman se-reguku. Dan lebih buruk karena Jungkook sama sekali tidak terlihat di sekolah.

Dari pagi aku sangat menghawatirkan saat makan siang, was-was terhadap tatapan anehnya. Sebagian diriku ingin mengonfrontasinya dan menuntut ingin mengetahui apa masalahnya. Ketika terbaring nyalang di ranjang, aku bahkan membayangkan apa yang bakal kukatakan. Tapi aku mengenal diriku terlalu baik, tak mungkin aku punya nyali melakukannya. Aku membuat Singa Pengecut terlihat seperti sang pemusnah.

Tapi ketika aku berjalan ke kafetaria bersama Jessica, mencoba menjaga mataku agar tidak nanar mencari sosok Jungkook dan gagal total, aku melihat keempat saudaranya duduk bareng di meja yang sama, tapi ia sendiri tak ada.

Mike menghadang dan mengajak kami ke mejanya. Jessica sepertinya senang dengan perhatian Mike, dan teman-teman Jessica langsung bergabung dengan kami. Tapi sementara aku berusaha mendengarkan obrolan santai mereka, aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman, gelisah menantikan kedatangan Jungkook. Aku berharap ia akan mengabaikan aku kalau muncul nanti, dan membuktikan kecurigaanku keliru.

Ia tidak datang, dan dengan berlalunya waktu, akupun semakin tegang.

Aku menuju kelas Biologi dengan lebih percaya diri. Sampai waktu makan siang berakhir tadi, Jungkook masih belum muncul juga. Mike, yang mirip Golden Retriever, melangkah setia disisiku menuju kelas. Sesampainya di pintu aku menahan napas, tapi Jungkook juga tidak berada disana. Aku menghembuskan napas dan pergi ke kursi. Mike mengikuti sambil terus membicarakan rencana jalan-jalan ke pantai. Ia tetap di mejaku sampai bel berbunyi. Lalu ia tersenyum sedih dan beranjak duduk dengan cewek berkawat gigi yang rambutnya keriting dan jelek.

Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu tentang cowok itu, dan ini takkan mudah. Di kota seperti ini, tempat orang-orang selalu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi atas orang lain, diplomasi sangatlah penting. Aku tak pernah pandai berdiplomasi, aku tak pernah berpengalaman menghadapi teman cowok yang kelewat ramah.

Aku lega karena bisa menempati meja itu sendirian, berhubung Jungkook tidak masuk. Aku terus-terusan mengingatkan diriku, tapi aku tak bisa mengenyahkan kecurigaan bahwa akulah alasan ketidakhadirannya. Betapa konyol dan narsisnya aku, mengira bahwa diriku bisa mempengaruhi orang seperti itu. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Tapi toh aku tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan bahwa itu benar.

Ketika sekolah akhirnya usai, dan rona di pipiku akibat kecelakaan waktu main voli tadi mulai memudar, aku buru-buru mengenakan kembali jeans dan sweter biru tentaraku. Aku bergegas meninggalkan kamar ganti dan berjalan cepat menuju parkiran. Tempat itu dipenuhi murid yang lalu-lalang. Aku masuk ke truk dan mengaduk-aduk tas, memastikan semua ada disitu.

Semalam aku mengetahui ayah tidak bisa memasak kecuali membuat telur goreng dan bacon. Jadi aku meminta diberi tugas memasak selama tinggal bersamanya. Ayah dengan senang hati menyerahkan urusan itu kepadaku. Aku juga mendapati ayah tidak menyimpan makanan apapun di rumah. Jadi aku membuat daftar belanjaan, lalu mengambil uang dari stoples bertuliskan UANG MAKANAN yang disimpan di lemari, dan sekarang akan menuju Thriftway. Aku menyalakan mesin truk yang menggelegar, mengabaikan kepala-kepala yang menengok, dan mundur pelan menuju mobil yang mengantre keluar dari parkiran.

Ketika aku menunggu, mencoba berpura-pura bahwa deru yang memekakkan telinga ini berasal dari mobil orang lain, aku melihat mereka –anak angkat dr. Choi- masuk ke mobil mereka. Volvo baru yang mengkilap. Tentu saja. Sebelumnya aku tidak memperhatikan pakaian mereka, aku kelewat terpesona dengan rupa mereka. Karena sekarang aku memperhatikan, jelas sekali mereka berpakaian sangat bagus; simpel, namun bermerek. Dengan rupa mereka yang luar biasa keren, gaya mereka, mereka bisa saja memakai lap tangan dan tetap kelihatan keren. Rasanya berlebihan sekali memiliki keduanya: wajah rupawan dan uang. Tapi sejauh yang kutahu, hidup memang lebih sering seperti itu. Dan sepertinya kenyataan itu tak lantas membuat mereka diterima disini.

Tidak, aku tak percaya sepenuhnya. Mereka memang suka menyendiri; tak bisa kubayangkan tak ada yang tidak mau menyambut ketampanan dan kecantikan seperti itu. Mereka memandang trukku yang berisik ketika aku melewati mereka, sama seperti yang lain. Pandanganku tetap terarah kedepan dan aku merasa lega ketika akhirnya keluar dari lahan sekolah.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

The Thriftway tak jauh dari sekolah, hanya beberapa blok ke selatan, selepas jalan raya. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa berada di supermarket; rasanya normal. Di tempat asalku akulah yang berbelanja, dan aku menyukainya. Supermarket itu cukup luas sehingga aku tak dapat mendengar tetesan air hujan di atap yang mengingatkan keberadaanku sekarang.

Sesampainya di rumah aku mengeluarkan semua barang belanjaan, lalu menyumpalkannya dimana-mana. Kuharap ayah tidak keberatan. Kubungkus kentang dengan aluminium dan kumasukkan ke oven lalu memanggangnya, melapisi steak dengan saus marinade, dan meletakkannya diatas sekarton telur di kulkas. Selesai melakukannya, aku membawa tas sekolahku ke atas. Sebelum mengerjakan PR, aku mengganti pakaian dengan yang kering dan memeriksa e-mail-ku untuk pertama kali. Aku mendapat 3 pesan.

" _Taetae_ ," tulis eomma... itu nama panggilanku darinya. Imut, begitu kata eomma.

[ _Kirimi aku kabar begitu kau sampai. Ceritakan bagaimana penerbanganmu. Apakah hujan? Aku sudah merindukanmu. Aku hampir selesai mengepak untuk ke Florida, tapi aku tak bisa menemukan blus pink-ku. Kau tahu dimana meletakkannya? Phil kirim salam._

 _Eomma.]_

Aku mendengus dan membaca pesan berikutnya. Pesan itu dikirim 8 jam setelah pesan pertama.

" _Taetae,_ " tulisnya...

[ _Kenapa kau belum kirim e-mail? Apa sih yang kau tunggu?_

 _Eomma._ ]

Yang terakhir dikirim pagi ini

[ _Taehyung,_

 _Kalau sampai jam 5.30 sore ini aku belum juga mendengar kabar darimu, aku akan menelepon ayahmu._ ]

Aku melihat jam. Aku masih punya waktu 1 jam, tapi ibuku sangat terkenal suka meledak-ledak.

[ _Eomma,_

 _Tenang saja. Aku sedang menulis sekarang. Jangan konyol._

 _Taetae._ ]

Aku mengirimnya, dan memulai lagi.

[ _Eomma,_

 _Semua baik-baik saja. Tentu saja disini hujan. Aku menunggu sampai punya cerita yang bisa kubagikan. Sekolahku tidak jelek, hanya sedikit mengulang pelajaran. Aku bertemu beberapa anak yang baik yang makan siang bersamaku._

 _Blus pink-mu ada di dry clean, kau harus mengambilnya hari Jumat._

 _Ayah memberikan aku truk, kau percaya? Aku menyukainya. Mobil tua, tapi benar-benar 'bandel', yang berarti bagus, kau tahu kan, buatku._

 _Aku juga rindu padamu. Aku akan menulis lagi nanti, tapi aku takkan mengecek email-ku setiap 5 menit sekali. Tenang, tarik napas. Aku sayang eomma._

 _Taetae_ ]

Kuputuskan untuk membaca Wuthering Heights, novel yang sedang kami pelajari di kelas bahasa Inggris, demi kesenangan, dan itulah yang kulakukan ketika ayah pulang. Aku lupa waktu, dan bergegas turun mengeluarkan kentang dari oven serta memanggang steaknya.

"Tae?" panggil ayahku ketika mendengar aku menuruni tangga. Memangnya ada orang lain? pikirku.

"Hei, ayah. Sudah pulang?"

"Ya."

Ia menggantungkan sabuk senjatanya dan melepaskan botnya sementara aku sibuk di dapur. Setahuku, ia tak pernah menembakkan senapannya selama bertugas. Tapi senjatanya itu selalu siaga. Waktu aku datang kesini, ketika masih kanak-kanak, ayah selalu mengosongkan pelurunya begitu dia masuk ke rumah. Kurasa sekarang dia sudah menganggapku cukup dewasa sehingga tidak akan dengan sengaja menembak diriku sendiri, dan tidak depresi sehingga mencoba bunuh diri.

"Kita makan malam apa?" tanya ayah hati-hati. Ibuku juru masak imajinatif, dan percobaannya tak selalu aman untuk dimakan. Jadi aku tidak pernah mendapatkan pelajaran 'memasak' yang benar dari ibu.

"Steak dan kentang," jawabku, dan ayah tampak lega.

Sepertinya dia merasa salah tingkah berada di dapur tanpa melakukan apa-apa; jadi dia pergi ke ruang tamu dengan langkah diseret lalu menonton TV sementara aku bekerja di dapur. Ini lebih nyaman buat kami berdua. Aku membuat salad sementara steaknya sedang dipanggang, kemudian menyiapkan meja makan.

Aku memanggil ayahku ketika makan malam sudah siap, dan ia mengendus nikmat sambil menuju ruang makan.

"Aromanya lezat, Tae."

"Terima kasih."

Selama beberapa menit kami makan dalam diam. Namun diam yang nyaman. Tak satupun dari kami terusik keheningan itu. Dalam beberapa hal, kami sangat cocok hidup bersama.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa kau sudah dapat teman baru?" Ayah berkata setelah mengulur waktu.

"Well, aku mengambil beberapa kelas bersama cewek bernama Jessica. Saat makan siang, aku duduk bersama teman-temannya. Lalu ada cowok, Mike, yang sangat bersahabat. Semuanya kelihatan lumayan baik." Dengan satu pengecualian mencolok.

"Itu pasti Mike Newton. Anak baik, keluarganya baik. Ayahnya memiliki toko perlengkapan olahraga di luar kota. Karena banyak backpacker datang kesini, dia cukup berhasil."

"Apa kau mengenal keluarga Choi?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. "Mereka... anak-anaknya... agak berbeda. Sepertinya mereka tak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di sekolah."

Ayah mengejutkanku karena ekspresinya tampak marah.

"Orang-orang di kota ini," gumamnya. "Dr. Choi ahli bedah genius dan dia bisa saja memilih bekerja di rumah sakit dimana pun di dunia ini, dengan gaji sepuluh kali lipat daripada yang didapatkannya disini," lanjutnya, suaranya makin keras.

"Kita beruntung memilikinya, beruntung istrinya mau tinggal di kota kecil. Dia aset bagi komunitas kita, dan perilaku anak-anak mereka baik dan sopan. Aku memang pernah ragu ketika mereka pertama pindah kesini, dengan anak-anak remaja adopsi itu. Kupikir mereka akan menimbulkan masalah. Tapi mereka sangat dewasa, aku belum mendapat satu masalahpun dari mereka. Sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukan anak-anak yang orangtuanya telah tinggal disini selama beberapa generasi. Dan keluarga itu hidup seperti keluarga biasa, pergi kemping setiap dua akhir pekan sekali... Tapi hanya karena mereka pendatang baru, lalu orang-orang menggunjingkan mereka."

Wow. Aku melongo, mungkin tidak sadar menampilan wajah blank ciri khasku. Itu ucapan terpanjang yang pernah kudengar dari ayah. Ia pasti tidak menyukai apa pun yang dikatakan orang-orang.

Aku mundur sedikit. "Bagiku mereka sepertinya cukup ramah. Hanya saja kulihat mereka sepertinya menyendiri. Mereka sangat menarik," tambahku.

"Kau harus bertemu dr. Choi, keluarga itu juga berasal dari Korea" kata ayah tertawa.

"Untunglah pernikahannya bahagia. Banyak perawat di rumah sakit sulit berkonsentrasi bila dia berada di sekitar mereka."

Kami kembali terdiam ketika selesai makan. Ayah membersihkan meja sementara aku mencuci piring. Ia kembali menonton TV, dan setelah selesai mencuci piring, dengan enggan aku naik untuk mengerjakan PR Matematika-ku. Aku bisa merasakan sebuah tradisi ketika mengerjakannya. Malam itu suasana tenang. Aku tertidur dengan cepat, kelelahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sisa minggu itu berlangsung membosankan. Aku terbiasa dengan rutinitas kelasku. Pada hari Jumat aku sudah bisa mengenali wajah, kalaupun bukan nama, hampir semua murid di sekolah. Di gymnasium anak-anak sudah paham untuk tidak mengoper bola padaku dan tidak buru-buru melangkah di depanku kalau tim lain mencoba memanfaatkan kelemahanku. Dengan senang hati aku menyingkir dari mereka.

Jungkook -anak termuda dr. Choi- tidak kembali ke sekolah.

Setiap hari, dengan was-was aku memperhatikan sampai seluruh keluarga Choi memasuki kafetaria tanpanya. Setelah itu baru aku bisa santai dan ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan makan siang. Sering kali obrolan kami adalah mengenai perjalanan menuju La Push Ocean Park dua minggu mendatang yang diprakarsai Mike. Aku diajak, dan telah setuju untuk ikut. Bukan karena ingin, tapi lebih karena tidak enak menolaknya. Pantai seharusnya panas dan kering.

Hari Jumat dengan nyaman aku memasuki ruang kelas Biologiku, tak lagi menghawatirkan Jungkook. Yang kutahu, ia telah meninggalkan sekolah. Aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya, tapi aku tak bisa benar-benar menekan kekhawatiran bahwa akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas absennya Jungkook. Memang konyol sih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir pekan pertamaku di Forks berlalu tanpa insiden. Ayah, yang tidak terbiasa menghabiskan waktu dirumah yang biasanya kosong, memilih bekerja sepanjang akhir pekan. Aku membersihkan rumah, mengerjakan PR, dan menulis e-mail yang lebih ceria untuk ibuku. Hari Sabtu aku pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi berhubung koleksinya sangat sedikit, aku tidak jadi membuat kartu anggota; aku harus segera membuat jadwal untuk segera mengunjungi Olympia atau Seattle dan menemukan toko buku bagus disana. Iseng, aku membayangkan seberapa jauh jarak tempuh truk ini... dan bergidik memikirkannya.

Sepanjang akhir pekan hujan gerimis, tenang, sehingga aku bisa tidur nyenyak.

Hari Senin orang-orang menyapaku di parkiran. Aku tidak tahu nama mereka masing-masing, tapi aku balas melambai dan tersenyum pada semuanya. Pagi ini cuaca lebih dingin, tapi untungnya tidak hujan. Di kelas bahasa Inggris, seperti biasa Mike duduk di sebelahku. Ada ulangan mendadak mengenai Wuthering Heights. Sejujurnya, ulangan itu sangat mudah. Secara keseluruhan aku merasa jauh lebih nyaman daripada yang pernah kuperkirakan.

Ketika kami berjalan keluar kelas, udara dipenuhi butiran putih yang berputar-putar. Aku bisa mendengar orang-orang berteriak kesenangan. Angin menerpa pipi dan hidungku.

"Wow," kata Mike. "Salju."

Aku memandang butiran kapas kecil yang mulai menggunung di sepanjang jalan setapak dan berputar-putar di wajahku.

"Uuuh." Salju. Hilang sudah hari baikku.

Mike tampak terkejut. "Tidakkah kau suka salju?"

"Tidak. Itu berarti terlalu dingin untuk turun hujan." Jelas.

"Selain itu, kupikir seharusnya salju turun dalam bentuk kepingan, tahu kan, masing-masing bentuknya unik dan sebagainya. Ini sih hanya kelihatan seperti ujung cotton bud."

"Kau pernah melihat salju tidak sih?" tanyanya heran.

"Tentu saja pernah." Aku terdiam. "Di TV."

Mike tertawa. Lalu bola salju besar dan lembut menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya. Kami berbalik untuk melihat darimana asalnya. Aku curiga itu perbuatan Eric, yang berjalan jauh memunggungi kami, dan bukannya menuju kelasnya. Sepertinya Mike memiliki dugaan yang sama. Ia membungkuk dan mulai membentuk bola putih.

"Kita bertemu lagi saat makan siang, oke?" aku berkata sambil terus berjalan. Begitu orang-orang mulai melemparkan bola-bola basah itu, aku langsung masuk.

Mike hanya mengangguk, matanya tertuju pada sosok Eric yang semakin menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepagian itu semua orang membicarakan salju dengan perasaan senang, rupanya ini salju pertama di tahun baru. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tentu saja lebih kering daripada hujan, sampai saljunya mencair di kaus kakimu.

Aku berjalan waspada menuju kafetaria bersama Jessica seusai kelas bahasa Spanyol. Bola-bola salju melesat dimana-man. Aku memegang binder di tanganku, siap menggunakannya sebagai pelindung bila diperlukan. Jessica menganggapku konyol, tapi sesuatu pada ekspresiku menahannya untuk tidak melemparkan bola salju ke arahku.

Mike menghampiri ketika kami sampai di pintu. Ia tertawa, gumpalan es meleleh di rambutnya. Ia dan Jessica bicara penuh semangat tentang perang salju ketika kami antre membeli makanan. Diluar kebiasaan aku memandang sekilas ke meja di pojok. Lalu aku berdiri mematung. Ada lima orang di meja itu.

Jessica menarik lenganku.

"Halo? Tae? Kim? Kau mau apa?"

Aku menunduk, telingaku panas. Aku tak punya alasan untuk merasa malu, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Tae kenapa sih?" Mike bertanya pada Jessica.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku. "Hari ini aku minum soda saja." Aku berjalan pelan ke ujung antrean.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Jessica.

"Sebenarnya, aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan," kataku, mataku masih tertuju ke lantai.

Aku menunggu Mike dan Jessica mengambil makanan mereka, lalu mengikuti mereka ke meja, mataku menatap ke bawah. Aku menghirup sodaku pelan-pelan, perutku keroncongan. Dua kali Mike menanyakan keadaanku, dengan kekhawatiran yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Kukatakan aku baik-baik saja, tapi dalam hati berpikir apakah sebaiknya aku bersandiwara saja dan menyembunyikan diri di UKS selama satu jam kedepan.

Konyol. Konyol sekali. Aku seharusnya tak perlu melarikan diri.

Aku memutuskan untuk melirik sekali lagi ke meja tempat keluarga Choi berada. Kalau ia menatapku, aku akan bolos kelas Biologi, seperti pengecut. Aku terus menunduk dan mengintip sekilas dari balik bulu mataku. Tak satupun dari mereka melihat ke arahku. Aku sedikit mengangkat kepala.

Mereka sedang tertawa. Jungkook, Namjoon, dan Jimin, rambut mereka berlumur salju yang meleleh. Jin dan Suga menjauhkan diri ketika Jimin mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah ke arah mereka. Mereka menikmati hari bersalju, seperti anak-anak lainnya, hanya saja mereka lebih mirip adegan film ketimbang kami. Tapi terlepas dari tawa dan keceriaan itu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda, dan aku tak dapat mengatakan dengan pasti apa itu. Aku mengamati Jungkook dengan sangat saksama. Warna kulitnya sudah tidak terlalu pucat, barangkali memerah akibat perang-perangan salju, lingkaran di bawah matanya juga sudah tidak terlalu kentara. Tapi ada sesuatu.

Aku memikirkannya lagi sambil memandangi mereka, berusaha menemukan perbedaan itu.

"Kau sedang menatap apa, Tae?" Jessica membuyarkan lamunanku, matanya mengikuti arah pandanganku. Pada saat bersamaan mata Jungkook bersirobok dengan mataku.

Aku menunduk, kubiarkan poniku menutupi sebagian mataku. Meski begitu aku yakin, saat sekilas mata kami beradu pandang itu, ia tidak terlihat kasar atau tak bersahabat seperti terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Ia hanya kelihatan penasaran, seperti tidak puas.

"Jung menatapmu," Jessica berbisik di telingaku sambill cekikikan.

"Dia tidak kelihatan marah, iya kan?" Aku tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Tidak," kata Jessica, terdengar bingung dengan pertanyaanku. "Apakah seharusnya dia marah?"

"Sepertinya dia tidak suka padaku," jawabku jujur. Aku masih gelisah. Ketelungkupkan kepalaku di tangan.

"Keluarga Choi tidak menyukai siapapun... well, mereka memang tidak mempedulikan siapa-siapa. Tapi dia masih memandangimu."

"Sudah, jangan dilihat lagi," desisku.

Jessica mendengus, tapi toh dia mengalihkan pandangan. Kuangkat kepalaku sedikit untuk memastikan, dan bermaksud mengancamnya kalau dia menolak. Lalu Mike menyela kami, ia merencanakan perang salju di lapangan parkir seusai jam sekolah dan ingin kami bergabung. Dengan penuh semangat Jessica menyetujuinya. Dari caranya menatap Mike, aku ragu ia akan menolak apapun yang disarankan cowok itu. Aku diam saja. Aku harus bersembunyi di gymnasium sampai lapangan parkir sepi.

Selama sisa waktu makan siang, dengan sangat hati-hati kuarahkan pandanganku ke mejaku sendiri. Kuputuskan untuk melaksanakan ideku tadi. Berhubung ia tidak kelihatan marah, aku akan ikut pelajaran Biologi. Perutku sedikit mulas ketika membayangkan akan duduk bersebelahan lagi dengannya.

Aku benar-benar tak ingin berjalan ke kelas bareng Mike seperti biasa, sepertinya ia sasaran empuk para pelempar bola salju, tapi ketika kami berjalan menuju kelas, semua orang kecuali aku serempak mengeluh. Hujan turun, membuat salju disepanjang jalan setapak mencair. Aku menaikkan tudung jaket, menyembunyikan perasaan senangku. Artinya aku bebas, bisa langsung pulang setelah kelas Olahraga.

Mike terus mencerocos, dan mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung empat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu tiba di kelas, aku lega karena mejaku masih kosong. Mr. Banner sedang berjalan mengelilingi kelas, membagikan mikroskop dan sekotak slide untuk masing-masing meja. Selama beberapa menit pelajaran belum juga dimulai, dan ruangan langsung bergema dengan anak-anak yang mengobrol. Aku terus menjauhkan pandangan dari pintu, iseng-iseng menggambari sampul buku catatanku.

Aku mendengar sangat jelas ketika kursi disebelahku bergeser, tapi mataku tetap terarah pada gambarku.

"Halo," kudengar suara merdu dan tenang.

Aku mendongak, terkejut karena Jungkook-lah yang sedang berbicara padaku. Ia duduk sejauh mungkin hingga ujung meja, tetapi kursinya diarahkan padaku. Air menetes dari rambutnya, berantakan, meski begitu ia terlihat seperti baru saja selesai syuting iklan gel rambut. Wajahnya yang mempesona tampak bersahabat, senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya yang sempurna. Tapi matanya tampak hati-hati.

"Namaku Jungkook," lanjutnya. "Aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri minggu lalu. Kau pasti Taehyung." Saking bingungnya, kepalaku sampai pusing. Apakah aku selama ini berkhayal? Sekarang ia sangat sopan. Aku harus bicara, ia menunggu. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun yang wajar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

Ia tertawa lembut, tawa yang menyenangkan.

"Oh, kurasa semua orang tahu namamu. Seluruh kota telah menantikan kedatanganmu." Aku nyengir. Sudah kuduga jawabannya akan seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu harus merespon seperi apa. Aku masih sangat bingung dengan perubahan Jungkook.

Untungnya Mr. Banner memulai pelajaran saat itu juga. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi mendengarkan saat dia mencoba menjelaskan tentang apa yang akan kami lakukan hari ini. Slide dalam kotak tak dapat digunakan. Bersama partner masing-masing, kita harus memisahkan slide akar bawang merah dengan tahapan mitosis yang mereka repretansikan dan diberi label sesuai identitas mereka. Kami tidak diperbolehkan membaca buku. Dalam 20 menit ia akan berkeliling untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya dengan benar.

"Mulai!" perintahnya.

"Kau duluan, partner?" tanya Jungkook. Aku mengangkat kepala dan kulihat ia tersenyum lebar begitu menawannya sampai-sampai aku hanya memandanginya seperti orang idiot.

"Atau aku bisa memulainya kalau kau mau." Senyum itu memudar, jelas ia mengira aku tidak kompeten melakukannya.

"Tidak," kataku, wajahku merah padam. "Aku akan memulainya."

Aku memamerkan kemampuanku, hanya sedikit. Aku pernah melakukan percobaan ini, dan tahu apa yang harus kucari. Seharusnya mudah. Aku menaruh slide pertama di bawah mikroskop dan langsung menyesuaikan pembesarannya menjadi 40x. Kupelajari slide-nya sebentar.

Aku yakin dengan pengamatanku. "Profase."

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" pintanya ketika aku mulai memindahkan slide-nya. Jungkook mencoba menghentikannya dengan memegang tanganku. Jari-jarinya dingin bagai es, seolah ia baru saja menggengam tumpukan salju sebelum kelas dimulai. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku buru-buru menarik tangan. Ketika ia menyentuhku, jarinya menyengatku bagai aliran listrik.

"Maaf," gumamnya pelan, langsung meraih tangannya. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap meraih mikroskop. Meski masih kaget, aku memperhatikannya mengamati slide lebih cepat daripada yang kulakukan tadi.

"Profase," dia setuju, dan menuliskannya dengan rapi pada halaman pertama lembar kerja kami. Ia langsung mengganti slide pertama dengan yang kedua, lalu melihatnya sepintas lalu.

"Anafase," gumamnya, sambil menulis.

Aku berusaha terdengar tidak peduli. "Boleh kulihat?"

Ia tertawa mengejek, dan mendorong mikroskop ke arahku.

Aku mengamati lewat lubang mikroskop dengan penasaran, dan merasa kecewa karena dugaanku salah. Sial, ia benar.

"Slide 3?" Kuulurkan tanganku tanpa memandangnya.

Ia menyerahkannya padaku, sepertinya berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuhku lagi. Aku berusaha mengenalinya secepat aku bisa.

"Interfase."

Aku mengoper mikroskop sebelum ia memintanya. Ia mengintip sebentar, lalu menuliskannya. Aku bisa saja menuliskannya selagi ia mengamati, tapi tulisan tangannya jelas rapi dan membuatku minder. Aku tak ingin merusak lembar kerja kami dengan tulisan cakar ayamku.

Kami selesai duluan. Aku bisa melihat Mike dan partnernya membandingkan 2 slide lagi dan lagi, dan kelompok lain membuka buku di bawah meja. Aku tak punya pilihan lain kecuali memandangnya. Aku mendongak, dan ia sedang menatapku, pandangan frustasi dan misterius yang sama. Tiba-tiba aku menemukan perbedaan yang tak terkatakan selama ini di wajahnya.

"Kau memakai lensa kontak ya?" kataku tanpa berpikir.

Ia tampak bingung dengan pertanyaanku yang tak terduga. "Tidak."

"Oh," gumamku. "Kupikir ada yang berbeda dengan matamu."

Ia mengangkat bahu dan memalingkan wajah.

Sebenarnya aku yakin ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku ingat jelas warna hitam kelam matanya ketika terakhir kali melihatnya, warna itu sangat kontras dengan kulit pucat dan rambutnya yang coklat kemerahan. Hari in warna matanya benar-benar berbeda : cokelat kekuningan yang aneh, lebih gelap daripada mentega, tapi dengan nuansa keemasan yang sama. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu, kecuali ia berbohong tentang lensa kontaknya. Atau barangkali Forks membuatku sinting dalam artian sebenarnya.

Aku menunduk. Tangannya mengepal lagi.

Lalu Mr. Banner menghampiri meja kami, untuk melihat mengapa kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia melihat dari balik bahu, menatap percobaan yang telah selesai, lalu melihat lebih serius untuk memeriksa jawaban kami.

"Jadi, Jungkook, tidakkah kau pikir Kim Taehyung perlu diberi kesempatan menggunakan mikroskop?" tanya Mr. Banner.

"Taehyung," Edward meralat ucapan Mr. Banner.

"Sebenarnya dia mengidentifikasi tiga dari lima slide itu." Sekarang Mr. Banner menatapku, ekspresinya skeptis.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan percobaan ini sebelumnya?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum malu-malu. "Tidak dengan akar bawang merah."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner mengganguk. "Apa kau masuk kelas khusus di Phoenix?"

"Ya."

"Well," katanya setelah beberapa saat. "Kupikir kalian cocok menjadi partner." Ia menggumamkan sesuatu lagi sambil berlalu.

Setelah ia pergi, aku mulai mencoret-coret buku catatanku.

"Sayang sekali turun salju, ya kan?" Jungkook bertanya. Aku punya perasaan ia terpaksa bercakap-cakap denganku. Ketakutan kembali menyelimutiku. Seolah-olah ia telah mendengar percakapanku dengan Jessica saat makan siang tadi dan berusaha membuktikan bahwa aku salah.

"Tidak juga," jawabku jujur, dan bukannya berpura-pura normal seperti yang lain. Aku masih berusaha menyingkirkan kecurigaan yang tolol ini, dan aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Kau tidak suka dingin." Itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Atau basah."

"Forks pasti bukan tempat menyenangkan bagimu," ujarnya melamun.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya," gumamku dingin.

Ia tampak terpesona oleh perkataanku, entah untuk alasan apa, aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Wajahnya tampak sangat putus asa hingga aku berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya melebihi batas kesopanan seharusnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang kesini?"

Tak seorangpun menayakan itu padaku, tidak blak-blakan seperti dirinya, begitu menuntut jawaban. "Jawabannya... rumit."

"Rasanya aku bisa mengerti," desaknya.

Lama aku diam, lalu membuat kesalahan dengan beradu pandang dengannya. Mata keemasannya yang gelap membuatku bingung, dan aku menjawab tanpa berpikir.

"Ibuku menikah lagi," kataku.

"Itu tidak terdengar terlalu rumit," bantahnya, tapi tiba-tiba ia terlihat bersimpati. "Kapan itu terjadi?"

"September lalu." Suaraku terdengar sedih, bahkan untukku sendiri.

"Dan kau tidak menyukainya," Jungkok mencoba menebak, suaranya masih ramah.

"Tidak, Phil baik. Terlalu muda barangkali, tapi cukup baik."

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama mereka?"

Aku tak bisa mengerti ketertarikannya, tapi ia terus menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk, seolah kisah hidupku yang sangat membosankan entah mengapa sangat penting.

"Phil sering bepergian. Dia pemain bola." Aku setengah tersenyum.

"Apakah dia terkenal?" tanyanya, balas tersenyum.

"Barangkali tidak. Dia bukan pemain andal. Benar-benar liga kecil. Dia sering berpindah-pindah."

"Dan ibumu mengirimmu ke sini supaya dia bisa bepergian bersamanya." Lagi-lagi ia melontarkan dugaan, bukan pertanyaan.

Dahiku mengerut. "Tidak, ia tidak mengirimku kesini. Aku sendiri yang mau." Sanggahku.

Alisnya bertaut. "Aku tidak mengerti," katanya, dan ia tampak bingung tanpa sebab mendengar kenyataan ini.

Aku menghela napas. Kenapa aku menjelaskan semua ini kepadanya? Ia terus menatapku penasaran.

"Mula-mula ia tinggal denganku, tapi dia merindukan Phil. Ini membuatnya tidak bahagia... jadi sudah kuputuskan sudah waktunya menghabiskan waktu yang berkualitas bersama ayah." Suaraku terdengar muram ketika selesai bercerita.

"Tapi sekarang kau tidak bahagia," ujarnya.

"Terus?" tantangku.

"Itu tidak adil." Ia mengangkat bahu, namun tatapannya masih tajam.

Aku tertawa sinis. "Tidakkah ada yang pernah memberitahumu? Hidup tidak adil."

"Aku yakin pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat sebelum ini," timpalnya datar.

"Ya sudah, itu saja," kataku, bertanya-tanya kenapa ia masih memandangiku seperti itu.

Tatapannya berubah menilai. "Kau pandai berpura-pura," katanya pelan. "Tapi aku berani bertaruh kau lebih menderita daripada yang kauperlihatkan kepada orang lain."

Aku nyengir, menahan keinginanku untuk menjulurkan lidahku seperti anak berumur 5 tahun, lalu memalingkan wajah.

"Apa aku salah?" Aku mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Kurasa tidak," gumamnya puas.

"Kenapa ini penting buatmu?" tanyaku jengkel. Aku terus menghindari pandangannya, mengawasi Mr. Banner yang sedang berkeliling.

"Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus," ujarnya, teramat pelan hingga kupikir ia sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun setelah hening sebentar aku memutuskan itu satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa kudapat. Aku menghela napas, memandang marah ke papan tulis.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?" tanya Jungkook. Ia terdengar senang.

Aku memandangnya tanpa berpikir... dan sekali lagi mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Tidak juga. Aku lebih kesal pada diriku sendiri. Ekspresiku sangat mudah ditebak, ibuku selalu menyebutku buku yang terbuka." Wajahku merengut.

"Kebalikannya, aku malah sulit menebakmu." Terlepas dari semua yang kukatakan dan diduganya, ia terdengar bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti sangat pintar membaca sifat orang di kelasku."

"Biasanya." Ia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan sederet gigi putih bersih yang sempurna.

Mr. Banner menyuruh murid-murid tenang, dan aku berbalik lega untuk mendengarkan. Aku tak percaya telah menceritakan kehidupanku yang membosankan kepada cowok aneh namun tampan ini, yang mungkin membenciku atau tidak. Ia tampak menikmati percakapan kami, tapi sekarang bisa kulihat, dari sudut mataku, bahwa ia menjauh lagi dariku, tangannya dengan tegang mencengkeram ujung meja.

Aku berusaha terlihat menyimak ketika Mr. Banner menjelaskan dengan menggunakan transparasi OHP, tentang apa yang telah kulihat tanpa kesulitan lewat mikroskop. Tapi aku tak bisa mengumpulkan pikiranku.

Ketika bel akhirnya berbunyi, Jungkook langsung meninggalkan kelas dengan gerakan anggun seperti yang dilakukannya Senin lalu. Dan seperti Senin lalu, aku memandangi kepergiannya dengan terkagum-kagum. Mike dengan cepat melompat ke sisiku dan merapikan buku-bukuku. Aku membayangkannya dengan ekor bergoyang-goyang.

"Itu buruk sekali," erangnya. "Semua slide itu mirip. Kau beruntung berpasangan dengan si Jung itu."

"Gampang saja buatku," kataku, terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Aku langsung menyesal.

"Aku pernah melakukan percobaan ini, itu saja," lanjutku sebelum perasaannya terluka.

"Jung tampak cukup ramah hari ini," ia berkomentar ketika kami mengenakan jas hujan. Mike tidak tamapak senang.

Aku berusaha terdengar kasual. "Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padanya Senin lalu."

Aku tak sanggup menyimak celotehan Mike sepanjang perjalanan menuju gymnasium, dan pelajaran Olahraga tidak terlalu menarik perhatianku. Mike satu tim denganku hari ini. Ia mau berbaik hati menggantikan posisiku sekaligus menjalankan posisinya, sehingga lamunanku hanya terusik ketika aku mendapat giliran melakukan serve. Anggota timku dengan hati-hati menghindar setiap kali giliranku tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan hanya rintik-rintik ketika aku berjalan ke lapangan parkir, tapi aku merasa lebih gembira setelah berada di trukku yang kering. Kunyalakan mesin penghangat, sekali ini tidak memedulikan suara mesin yang meraung-raung. Aku membuka jaket, melepas tudungnya, dan menggeraikan rambut lembabku agar mengering dalam perjalanan pulang.

Aku memandang sekelilingku, memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Saat itulah aku menangkap sosok pucat yang diam tak bergerak itu. Jungkook sedang bersandar di pintu depan Volvo, yang jaraknya tiga mobil dariku, matanya menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku langsung mengarahkan pandangan dan memundurkan truk begitu terburu-buru hingga nyaris menabrak sebuah Toyota Corolla berkarat. Toyota itu beruntung, aku menginjak rem tepat pada waktunya. Trukku jenis penghancur. Aku menarik napas panjang, masih melihat ke sisi lain mobil, dan berhati-hati mundur lagi, kali ini lebih baik. Aku memandang lurus ke depan ketika melewati Volvo itu, namun sekilas aku bersumpah melihatnya tertawa. Apa yang dia tertawakan? Apa dia tertawa karena tingkahku tadi, hampir menabrak mobil Toyota Corolla. Aku tidak mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The end of chapter 2-**

 **.**

 **.**

Okay, ini udah aku post ya chapter dua nya. meskipun review nya masih kurang dari 10. tapi gak apa-apa, haha..

terima kasih buat yang udah sempet review di chapter pertama *bow* *hug*

oh ya, taetae disini cewek, kemarin ada yang nanya ttg taetae disini cowo/cewe. haha.. itu kesalahan saya yang kurang teliti waktu editing. im so sooorrryyyy...

yo wis, untuk chapter ini bagaimana? mind to give me some reviews?


	3. Twilight (Pengumuman)

Halo semua pembaca cerita Twilight KookV version. Ini bukan update-an chapter selanjutnya. Ini sebuah klarifikasi (?) . Aku baru cek chapter kemarin. Daaaaaaaan.. there's something wrong!! Aku kan buat keterangan setelah end. Nah.. Itu maksud aku taetae disini cowok. C-O-W-O-K / NAMJA. Aku gak tahu kenapa bisa salah gitu. Soalnya perasaan aku, aku udah nulis 'cowok' bukan 'cewek'.

So, im sorry im sorry im sorry my readers..

Intinya, cerita ini BL (Boys Lover).

Udah mau ngasih tahu itu aja.. hehe..

Sekali lagi. Maafkan dakuuuu...

okay, see you ~~


	4. Chapter 3 - Fenomena

**TWILIGHT (KookV Version)**

 **\- Fenomena -**

Aku membuka mata, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Sudah pagi ternyata. Masih terbaring, mataku menangkap cahaya yang masuk dari celah-celah jendela. Masih cahaya hijau kelabu memang, sebagai ciri khas dari hari yang mendung di hutan, tapi bagaimana pun, pagi ini terlihat lebih cerah. Aku menyadari tak ada kabut menyelubungi jendelaku. Segera aku melompat dari tempat tidur untuk melihat keluar, lalu mengerang ngeri.

Lapisan salju yang sempurna menutupi halaman rumah, melapisi atap trukku, dan membuat jalanan menjadi putih. Benar-benar putih. Tapi bukan itu bagian terburuknya. Hujan yang turun kemarin telah membeku, melapisi pepohonan membentuk jarum dalam pola yang sangat indah, dan menjadikan jalan setapak licin dan berbahaya. Aku menghela napas, dengan sifat cerobohku saja aku sudah cukup kerepotan agar tidak terpeleset saat jalanan kering. Aku meringis membayangkan bagaimana nanti saat berjalan disana, jadi mungkin lebih aman kalau aku tidur lagi sekarang.

Ayah sudah berangkat sebelum aku turun. Dilihat dari berbagai sisi, hidup bersama ayah bagaikan hidup sendirian. Tapi anehnya, aku merasa senang bukannya merasa kesepian. Aku sarapan semangkuk sereal dan jus strawberry, buah kesukaanku. Aku merasa bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah, dan ini membuatku takut. Karena, bukan lingkungan ataupun pembelajaran disana yang membuatku semangat pergi ke sekolah. Bukan juga karena teman-teman baruku. Tapi karena Jungkook. Aku bersemangat pergi kesekolah, karena disana ada Jungkook. Ya Tuhan, Kim Taehyung, kenapa kau begitu memalukan.

Aku seharusnya menghindari cowok itu setelah omonganku yang tidak cerdas dan memalukan kemarin. Dan aku curiga padanya, kenapa ia harus berbohong tentang matanya? Aku masih takut dengan sifat permusuhan yang kadang-kadang terpancar dalam dirinya, dan aku masih tak sanggup bicara setiap kali melihat wajahnya yang sempurna. Aku sangat sadar kelompokku dan kelompoknya sama sekali tidak cocok. Jadi tak seharusnya aku ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Sambil mengemudi ke sekolah, kualihkan berbagai pemikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Jungkook dengan memikirkan Mike dan Eric. Kalian tahu, sikap cowok-cowok terhadapku disini benar-benar berbeda. Padahal aku yakin aku tampak sama persis seperti ketika di Phoenix. Mungkin cowok-cowok di tempat asalku telah menyaksikan aku perlahan-lahan melewati semua tahap kedewasaan yang membuat canggung dan masih memandangku dengan cara itu. Mungkin karena aku masih baru disini. Mungkin kecanggunganku dianggap menarik dan bukannya menyedihkan, membuatku kelihatan seperti pemuda yang sedang kesusahan. Apapun alasannya, sikap Mike yang seperti anak anjing dan sikap Eric yang bersaing dengannya sangat mengganggu sekaligus membantu. Sikap mereka membuatku merasa, aku memiliki teman disini.

Trukku sepertinya tidak masalah dengan es yang melapisi jalanan. Meski begitu, aku mengemudi sangat pelan, tak ingin tergelincir. Ketika turun dari truk sesampainya di sekolah, aku tahu kenapa aku nyaris tidak mendapat masalah. Aku melihat sesuatu berwarna perak, dan aku berjalan ke bagian belakang truk, dengan hati-hati berpegangan pada sisi truk untuk menjaga keseimbangan, dan memeriksa banku. Ada rantai tipis saling berkaitan membentuk intan di sekelilingnya. Ayah telah bangun entah sepagi apa untuk mengikatkan rantai salju di trukku. Tenggorokkanku tiba-tiba tercekat. Aku tak terbiasa diurus, meskipun saat tinggal bersama ibu, wanita itu selalu berusaha mengurusku. Tapi sifat pendiam dan penyendiriku ini membuatku tidak ingin 'diurus'. Apalagi oleh ayah yang tidak begitu dekat denganku, dan ini mengejutkanku.

Aku sedang berdiri di pojok belakang truk, berjuang melawan gelombang emosi mendadak yang ditimbulkan rantai salju itu, ketika mendengar suara aneh. Itu suara lengkingan tinggi, yang segera berubah sangat keras hingga memekakan telinga. Aku mendongak, benar-benar terkejut. Aku melihat beberapa hal bersamaan. Tidak ada yang bergerak lambat seperti di film-film. Sebaliknya semburan adrenalin membuat otakku bekerja lebih cepat, dan dengan jelas aku menyerap detail beberapa hal secara serentak.

Jungkook yang berdiri empat mobil dariku, memandangku ngeri. Wajahnya tampak mencolok diantara lautan wajah disana, semua membeku dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sama. Tapi yang lebih mengerikan adalah van biru gelap yang meluncur, bannya terkunci dan mengerem hingga berdecit, berputar-putar tak terkendali di lapangan parkir yang tertutup es. Mobil itu nyaris menabrak bagian belakang trukku, dan aku berdiri diantara keduanya. Aku bahkan tak sempat memejamkan mata. O-oh, apa aku akan terjepit dua mobil? Apa aku akan mati? Disini? Sekarang?

Persis sebelum aku mendengar bunyi tabrakan keras van di badan truk, sesuatu menerjangku, keras, tapi bukan dari arah yang semula kuduga. Kepalaku membentur aspal yang tertutup es, dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang padat dan dingin menindihku ke tanah. Aku terbaring di trotoar di belakang mobil coklat yang terparkir di sebelah truk. Tapi aku tak sempat memperhatikan yang lainnya, karena van itu masih meluncur mendekat. Mobil itu berputar-putar mengerikan di dekat belakang truk, masih berputar dan meluncur, nyaris menabrakku lagi.

Suara mengumpat pelan membuatku sadar bahwa ada seseorang bersamaku, dan tak mungkin aku tidak mengenali suara itu. Sepasang tangan putih yang panjang terulur melindungiku, dan van itu bergetar hingga berhenti hanya sejengkal dari wajahku, tangan-tangan besar itu untungnya pas dengan rongga badan van. Lalu tangannya bergerak sangat cepat hingga tampak samar. Yang satu tiba-tiba mencengkram bagian bawah van, dan sesuatu menarikku, mengayun-ayunkan kakiku seakan-akan aku boneka mainan, sampai kakiku menabrak ban mobil coklat itu. Suara gemuruh besi beradu memekakkan telinga, dan van itu berhenti, lalu terdengar suara kaca pecah, berhamburan ke jalanan, tepat ditempat kakiku berada satu detik sebelumnya.

Benar-benar hening untuk waktu yang lama sebelum terdengar jeritan. Dalam kekacauan yang tiba-tiba, aku bisa mendengar lebih dari satu orang meneriakkan namaku. Tapi dari semua teriakan itu, aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara pelan dan was-was Jungkook di telingaku.

"Taehyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Suaraku terdengar aneh. Aku mencoba duduk dan menyadari ia memegangku sangat erat di satu sisi tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati," ia mengingatkan ketika aku menggeser tubuhku. "Kurasa kepalamu terbentur cukup keras." Aku menyadari rasa sakit yang amat sangat di atas kepala kiriku.

"Bagaimana bisa..." suaraku perlahan menghilang. Aku berusaha menjernihkan pikiran, mengumpulkan kekuatan. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini secepat itu?"

"Aku berdiri di sebelahmu, Taehyung," katanya, nada suaranya kembali serius.

Aku mencoba duduk dan kali ini dia membiarkanku, melepaskan pegangannya di pinggangku dan mundur sejauh mungkin di ruang yang sempit itu. Aku memandang wajahnya yang was-was dan sekai lagi aku merasa bingung karena kekuatan matanya yang berwarna keemasan. Apa yang kutanyakan padanya tadi?

Lalu mereka menemukan kami, kerumunan orang dengan air mata membasahi wajah mereka, saling berteriak kepada kami.

"Jangan bergerak," seseorang memerintah.

"Keluarkan Tyler dari bawah van!" terdengar teriakan lain.

Banyak sekali kesibukan di sekeliling kami. Aku mencoba bangkit, tapi tangan Jungkook yang dingin menahan bahuku.

"Sekarang jangan bergerak dulu."

"Tapi dingin," aku mengeluh. Aku terkejut karena ia tertawa kecil. Ada kegetiran dalam suaranya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau ada di sebelah sana," tiba-tiba aku ingat dan tawa kecilnya langsung berhenti. "Kau ada di sebelah mobilmu." Jelasku kemudian.

Ekspresinya berubah kaku. "Tidak."

"Aku melihatmu." Ujarku yakin.

Sekeliling kami kacau. Aku bisa mendengar suara orang-orang dewasa yang lebih keras mendekat. Tapi aku tetap bersikeras mendebatnya. Karena aku benar dan ia akan mengakuinya.

"Taehyung, aku sedang berdiri bersamamu, dan aku menarikmu dari sana." Ia menyalurkan kekuatan pandangannya padaku, seolah memberitahu sesuatu yang penting.

"Tidak." Rahangku mengeras. Aku sangat yakin dengan penglihatanku.

Warna emas di matanya berkilat-kilat. "Kumohon, Tae."

"Kenapa?" desakku.

"Percayalah padaku," ia memohon, suaranya yang lembut mengodaku.

Aku bisa mendengar suara sirene sekarang.

"Maukah kau berjanji menceritakan semuanya nanti?"

"Ya," tukasnya, tiba-tiba terdengar putus asa.

"Oke," aku mengulanginya dengan nada marah.

Butuh enam petugas medis dan dua guru, Mr. Varner dan Pelatih Clapp, untuk memindahkan van itu cukup jauh dari kami sehingga tandunya bisa dibawa mendekat. Jungkook dengan kasar menolak saat petugas medis akan membawanya dengan tandu. Aku berusaha melakukan hal yang sama karena aku merasa baik-baik saja, tapi Jungkook -si penghianat itu- memberitahu mereka kalau kepalaku terbentur dan mungkin mengalami gegar otak. Aku nyaris mati karena malu ketika mereka memasang penyangga di leherku. Aku melihat banyak sekali orang saat mereka mengangkutku ke dalam ambulans, mungkin seluruh siswa ada disini. Jungkook naik di depan. Menjengkelkan.

Yang membuat segalanya lebih parah, Kepala Polisi –ayahku- tiba sebelum mereka membawaku pergi dengan selamat.

"Taehyung!" ia berteriak panik ketika menyadari aku ditandu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ayah," keluhku. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku meyakinkan.

Ia beralih ke petugas paramedis di dekatnya untuk menanyakan keadaanku. Aku berusaha tidak mendengarkan karena kepalaku sudah penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ketika mereka mengangkatku menjauh dari mobil, aku melihat lekukan dalam di bemper mobil cokelat itu, lekukannya sangat dalam yang sesuai dengan kontur bahu Jungkook. Seolah-olah ia telah menahan mobil itu dengan tenaga yang bisa merusak bingkai baja itu. Ya Tuhan, itu tidak mungkin kan? Mana mungkin Jungkook punya tenaga sebesar itu? Mana mungkin Jungkook sekuat itu?

Aku melihat keluarganya yang berkumpul dikejauhan. Ekspresi mereka beragam, mulai dari protes sampai marah, tapi tak ada sedikitpun kepedulian akan keselamatan saudara mereka. Aku berusaha mencari solusi masuk akal yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang baru saja kulihat, solusi yang menghilangkan asumsi bahwa aku gila.

Tentu saja polisi mengawal ambulans itu menuju rumah sakit wilayah. Aku merasa konyol ketika mereka menurunkan aku. Yang membuatnya lebih buruk, Jungkook bisa melewati pintu rumah sakit tanpa bantuan sama sekali. Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Mereka membawaku ke UGD, ruangan panjang dengan barisan tempat tidur yang dipisahkan oleh tirai berpola warna pastel. Seorang suster meletakkan alat pemeriksa tekanan darah di lenganku dan termometer di bawah lidah. Karena tak ada yang bersedia menarik tirai agar aku mendapatkan privasi, kuputuskan aku tak perlu lagi mengenakan penyangga leher bodoh itu. Ketika suster pergi, aku dengan segera melepaskan Velcro itu dan melemparnya ke kolong tempat tidur.

Lalu datang pasien lain, sebuah tandu diangkut ke tempat tidur di sebelahku. Aku mengenali Tyler Crowler, temanku di kelas Pemerintahan, balutan perban bernoda darah tampak erat membungkus kepalanya. Tyler kelihatan seratus kali lebih parah daripada yang kurasakan. Ia menatapku was-was.

"Tae, maafkan aku!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tyler. Kau tampak buruk, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ketika kami bicara, para suster mulai melepaskan perban di kepalanya, memperlihatkan luka gores yang jumlahnya banyak di sekujur kening dan pipi kirinya.

Ia mengabaikanku. "Kupikir aku bakal membunuhmu! Aku mengemudi terlalu cepat, dan mobilku selip..." Ia meringis ketika salah satu suster mengelap wajahnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, kau tidak mengenaiku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyingkir secepat itu? Kau ada disana, lalu kau menghilang..."

"Mmm... Jungkook menarikku."

Ia terlihat bingung. "Siapa?"

"Jungkook, dia berdiri di sebelahku." Aku tak pernah pandai berbohong, aku sama sekali tidak terdengar meyakinkan saat mengatakannya. Karena aku sendiri tidak yakin.

"Jung? Aku tidak melihatnya... wow, kurasa semuanya berlangsung cepat sekali. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa begitu. Dia ada disini entah dimana, tapi mereka tidak mengangkutnya dengan tandu."

Aku tahu aku tidak gila. Apa yang terjadi? Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang telah kusaksikan. Lalu mereka mendorongku pergi dengan kursi roda untuk meronsen kepalaku. Kukatakan kepada mereka aku baik-baik saja, dan aku benar. Aku bahkan tidak mengalami gegar otak. Aku bertanya apakah aku boleh pergi, tapi suster bilang aku harus bicara dulu dengan dokter. Jadi, aku terperangkap di UGD, menunggu, terganggu dengan Tyler yang terus-menerus meminta maaf dan berjanji akan melakukan apa saja untukku. Tak peduli berapa kali aku mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja, ia terus saja menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya kupejamkan mataku dan mengabaikannya. Ia terus menggumamkan penyesalan.

"Apa dia tidur?" aku mendengar suara yang merdu bertanya. Mataku langsung terbuka.

Jungkook berdiri di ujung tempat tidurku, nyengir. Aku memandangnya.

"Hei, Jung, aku sangat menyesal, " Tyler memulai. Jungkook mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikannya.

"Tidak ada darah, tidak seru," katanya, memamerkan giginya yang sempurna dan dua gigi depan yang lebih besar, seperti kelinci. Tampan sekaligus menggemaskan. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?

Jungkook beranjak dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur Tyler, namun menghadap ke arahku. Ia nyengir lagi.

"Jadi, apa kata mereka?" ia bertanya kepadaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi mereka tidak mengijinkanku pergi," aku mengeluh. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidak ditandu seperti kami?"

"Itu cuma soal siapa yang kau kenal," jawabnya.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu." Sambungnya.

Lalu seorang dokter menghampiri, dan mulutku menganga melihatnya. Ia masih muda, dengan rambut hitam legam... dan lebih tampan dari bintang film manapun yang pernah kulihat. Meski begitu ia terlihat pucat, tampak lelah dengan lingkaran di bawah matanya. Dari yang dideskripsikan ayah, ini pasti ayah Jungkook. Dokter Choi Siwon.

"Jadi, Tuan Kim Taehyung," dr. Choi berkata dengan suara sangat merdu, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku, mudah-mudahan untuk terakhir kali aku mengatakan kalimat itu.

Ia berjalan ke papan pembaca foto ronsen di atas kepalaku dan menyalakannya.

"Hasil ronsen-mu bagus," katanya.

"Apa kepalamu sakit? Kata Jungkook, kepalamu terbentur cukup keras."

"Tidak apa-apa," aku mengulangi sambil menghela napas, lalu menatap Jungkook geram.

Jemari dokter yang dingin meraba ringan tulang tengkorakku. Ia memperhatikan ketika aku meringis. "Sakit?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga." Aku sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih parah.

Aku mendengar suara tawa, dan melihat Jungkook tersenyum meremehkan. Mataku menyipit.

"Well, ayahmu berada di ruang tunggu, kau bisa pulang dengannya sekarang. Tapi kembalilah kalau kau merasa pusing atau mengalami masalah sekecil apapun dengan penglihatanmu."

"Bisakah aku kembali ke sekolah?" tanyaku, membayangkan ayah bakal kelewat perhatian padaku.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat hari ini."

Aku menatap Jungkook. "Apakah dia boleh pergi ke sekolah?"

"Harus ada yang menyebarkan kabar gembira bahwa kita selamat," kata Jungkook dengan senyum jahilnya. Membuatku mengerutkan alisku, sebal sekali dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Sebenarnya," dr. Choi meralat, "Sepertinya seluruh penghuni sekolah ada di ruang tunggu saat ini."

"Oh tidak," erangku, menutupi wajahku dengan tangan.

Alis dr. Choi terangkat. "Kau mau tinggal disini?"

"Tidak, tidak!" aku berkeras, menurunkan kakiku ke sisi tempat tidur dan langsung melompat. Terlalu cepat, aku terpeleset, dan dr. Choi menangkapku. Ia tampak was-was.

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku meyakinkannya lagi. Tak perlu memberitahunya bahwa keseimbanganku tak ada hubungannya dengan kepalaku yang terbentur.

"Minum Tyfenol untuk mengurangi sakitnya," ia memberikan saran sambil memegangiku.

"Sakitnya tidak separah itu kok," aku berkeras.

"Kedengarannya kau sangat beruntung," kata dr. Choi, tersenyum sambil menandatangani statusku dengan gerakan berlebihan.

"Aku beruntung karena Jungkook kebetulan ada di sebelahku," aku menekankann ucapanku dengan menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat.

"Oh, well, ya," ujar dr. Choi, tiba-tiba menyibukkan diri dengan kertas didepannya. Lalu ia berpaling memandang Tyler, dan menghampiri tempat tidur sebelah. Intuisiku tepat, sang dokter sedang memikirkannya.

"Aku khawatir kau harus tinggal bersama kami lebih lama," ia berkata kepada Tyler, dan mulai memeriksa luka-lukanya. Begitu dokter memunggungiku, aku bergeser ke sisi Jungkook.

"Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?" aku berbisik. Ia mundur selangkah, rahangnya sekonyong-konyong mengeras.

"Ayahmu sudah menunggumu," katanya sepelan mungkin. Aku memandang dr. Choi dan Tyler.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu, kalau kau tidak keberatan," desakku.

Ia menatapku jengkel, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri ruang panjang itu. Aku nyaris berlari untuk mengejarnya. Begitu kami berbelok di sudut menuju lorong pendek, ia berbalik menghadapku.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

"Kau mau apa sih?" tanyanya jengkel. Tatapannya dingin.

Sikapnya yang tak bersahabat itu mengintimidasiku. Kata-kata yang mengalir tak seketus yang kuinginkan. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku," aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku menyelamatan hidupmu, aku tak berhutang apa-apa padamu."

Aku tersentak mendengar amarah dalam suaranya. "Kau sudah janji."

"Taehyung, kepalamu terbentur, kau tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Nada suaranya tajam.

Emosiku meluap-luap sekarang, kutatap dia tajam-tajam. "Tak ada yang salah dengan kepalaku."

Ia balas menantang. "Apa yang kau mau dariku, Tae?"

"Aku mau tahu yang sebenarnya," kataku.

"Apa menurutmu yang terjadi?" sergah Jungkook.

Lalu semua terlontar begitu saja.

"Yang kutahu kau tak ada di dekatku, Tyler juga tidak melihatmu, jadi jangan bilang aku kalau aku mengarang semuanya. Van itu harusnya sudah menghancurkan kita berdua, tapi nyatanya tidak dan tanganmu meninggalkan lekukan di badan mobil itu. Juga di mobil yang lain dan kau sama sekali tidak terluka. Van itu seharusnya menghancurkan kakiku, tapi kau menahannya..."

Aku bisa mendengar betapa itu terdengar sinting, dan aku tak bisa melanjutkannya. Aku begitu marah sehingga bisa merasakan air mata mulai menggenangi mataku, aku berusaha menahannya dengan menggertakkan gigiku.

Ia menatapku tak percaya. Tapi wajahnya tegang, tampak bersalah.

"Kaupikir aku mengangkat mobil van itu dari atas tubuhmu?" nada suaranya mempertanyakan kewarasanku, tapi itu justru membuatku semakin curiga. Itu seperti kalimat yang dibawakan dengan sangat baik sekali oleh seorang aktor berbakat.

Aku hanya mengangguk sekali, rahangku mengeras.

"Tak ada yang bakal mempercayai itu, kau tahu." Suaranya terdengar mengejek sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun." Aku mengucapkan setiap kata dengan pelan, hati-hati mengendalikan amarahku.

Wajahnya tampak kaget. "Lalu kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya?"

"Ini penting buatku," desakku.

"Tak bisakah kau berterima kasih saja dan melupakannya?"

"Terima kasih." Aku menunggu, marah dan berharap.

"Kau takkan menyerah, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu... kuharap kau menikmati kekecewaanmu."

Kami saling menatap marah dalam hening. Akulah yang pertama bicara, berusaha untuk tetap fokus. Perhatianku nyaris teralihkan oleh wajahnya yang pucat dan menawan. Rasanya seperti menatap malaikat penghancur.

"Kenapa kau bahkan peduli?" tanyaku dingin.

Ia berhenti, dan sesaat wajahnya yang indah tak disangka-sangka berubah rapuh.

"Aku tak tahu," bisiknya. Lalu ia berbalik dan menjauh.

Aku sangat marah, hingga butuh beberapa menit agar bisa bergerak. Setelah bisa berjalan, aku melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar di ujung lorong. Ruang tunggu lebih tidak menyenangkan dari yang kukhawatirkan. Sepertinya semua wajah yang kukenal di Forks ada disana, menatapku. Ayah bergegas menghampiriku, aku mengangkat tangan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kuyakinkan dirinya dengan nada jengkel. Aku masih kesal, tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Dr. Choi memeriksaku, dan katanya aku baik-baik saja dan bisa pulang." Aku menghela napas. Mike, Jessica, dan Eric ada disana, mulai bergabung dengan kami.

"Ayo," pintaku.

Ayah meletakkan lengannya di punggungku, tidak benar-benar menyentuhku, lalu membimbingku ke pintu keluar yang terbuat dari kaca. Aku melambai malu-malu ke arah teman-temanku, berharap bisa menunjukkan bahwa mereka tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat lega berada didalam mobil patrol ayahku.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami berdiam diri. Aku begitu larut dalam pikiranku sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan ayah di dekatku. Aku yakin sikap Jungkook dilorong tadi merupakan jawaban atas hal-hal aneh yang baru kusaksikan, yang masih tak bisa kupercaya.

Ketika kami tiba di rumah, ayah akhirnya bicara.

"Mm... kau harus menelepon ibumu." Ia menunduk bersalah.

Aku terkejut. "Ayah memberitahu eomma?!"

"Maaf."

Aku membanting pintu mobil patroli sedikit lebih keras daripada yang seharusnya ketika keluar. Tentu saja ibuku pasti akan histeris. Aku harus memberitahunya setidaknya tiga puluh kali bahwa aku baik-baik saja sebelum ia bisa tenang. Ia memohon supaya aku mau pulang, melupakan kenyataan bahwa saat itu rumah kosong, tapi permohonan ibu lebih mudah kutolak daripada yang kubayangkan. Aku asyik dengan misteri yang disimpan Jungkook. Dan aku pikir aku merasa terobsesi kepada Jungkook. Gila kan?

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Aku tidak terlalu ingin meninggalkan Forks sebagaimana seharusnya, sebagaimana yang seharusnya diinginkan orang normal dan waras. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal malam itu. ayah terus-menerus mengawasiku, membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku masuk kekamar mandi sebentar sebelum menuju kamar, mengambil mengambil tiga Tyfenol. Obat ini lumayan membantu, dan begitu rasa sakitnya mereda, aku tertidur pulas.

Itu adalah malam pertama aku memimpikan seorang Jungkook.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

 **-End of Part 3-**

.

.

.

Helo gaes~~~ what's up? XD

Okay, ini chapter 3 nya. Maaf ya kemarin udah sempet bikin pusing. Terus maaf juga sama yang ngerasa di php in karena update an kemarin.. kkkkkk~~

So, bagaimana dengan part ini? Aku harap memuaskan yaaaa…

Ah, kalian udah lihat poster dari BTS – Love Yourself? Aku speechless! Kenapa mereka semakin ganteng? Hahaha.. yang mana favorite kalian? Kalo aku paling suka Yoongi sama Taetae… XD

.

.  
.

Taekook Loves : Terima kasih ya mau nge-review tiap chapter.. hihihi.. aku sangat berterima kasih…

ORUL2 : Taetae cowo disini… maaf ya bikin bingung… L iya, aku juga gemes sendiri pas ngedit. Sambil bayangin Jungkook jadi Edward Cullen..XD

Kazamatsu : iya terima kasih udah review dan kasih saran..

Nanaho : Tae cowo disini.. terima kasih review nya…

Serdadu Hatsuki : maaf atas typo nya.. mataku gak jeli, aku pikir udah semua keganti.. Iya ini aku ambil dari buku, dan emang bahasanya baku banget. Terima kasih sarannya, aku usahakan untuk membuat bahasanya lebih ringan lagi..

Guest : terima kasih sudah me-review

Vochu : username kamu mengingatkan aku sama nochu.. hehe.. Tae cowo disini, maaf bikin bingung.. terima kasih sudah me-review…

tanxinqian : Terima kasih… terus nantikan chapter berikutnya ya…

jaegunssi : sampe breaking down? Pengennya sih gitu, tapi kalo sampe sana ada adegan plus plus (?) nya.. gak kuat aku tuh.. XD yah semoga aku bisa post sampe breaking down… terima kasih udah review…

King Levi : Ini BL kok.. hehehe.. maaf sempet bikin kecewa, itu kesalahan aku.. terima kasih udah review…

bxbblegumt : terima kasih udah review….

.

.

Okay gaes, jangan lupa kasih review ya buat chapter ini dan tetap tunggu chapter selanjutnya.. semoga bisa update asap..

See you~~


	5. Chapter 4

**TWILIGHT (KookV Version)**

 **\- Undangan -**

 **KookV - NamJin - MinYoon - J-Hope - WonKyu**

 **BxB / Boys Love / YAOI**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Didalam mimpiku terlihat sangat gelap, hanya ada cahaya samar-samar didepanku yang terpancar dari kulit Jungkook. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya ketika ia menjauh dariku, meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan. Tidak peduli seberapa cepat aku berlari, seberapa kerasa aku memanggil namanya. Aku tidak bisa mengejarnya, Jungkook tidak pernah berbalik.

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Mimpi tadi terasa begitu nyata untukku. Sampai aku merasa ketakutan sendiri dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Setelah itu Jungkook nyaris selalu ada dalam mimpiku setiap malam. Mimpi yang sama, mimpi dimana aku bisa melihatnya tapi selalu tidak bisa kujangkau.

Satu bulan setelah kecelakaan itu segalanya terasa tidak nyaman, menegangkan, dan pada awalnya memalukan. Yang membuatku cemas adalah aku mendapati diriku menjadi perhatian selama sisa minggu itu. Tyler Crowley selalu mengikuti kemana saja aku pergi, terobsesi untuk memperbaiki segalanya, entah dengan cara apa. Aku mencoba menyakinkannya bahwa yang kuinginkan adalah agar ia melupakan kejadian itu. Terutama karena aku baik-baik saja, tapi ia tetap berkeras. Ia mengikuti dan duduk bersamaku dimeja makan siang yang sekarang penuh orang. Mike dan Eric bahkan tak kalah sebal padanya. Dan aku jadi khawatir telah mengundang penggemar yang tak kuinginkan.

Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Jungkook. Sepertinya tidak ada satu orang pun yang peduli tentang Jungkook. Meskipun aku terus-menerus menceritakan bahwa dialah sang pahlawan, bagaimana Jungkook menarikku dan nyaris saja ikut terlindas. Aku berusaha terdengar meyakinkan. Tapi Jessica, Mike, Eric, dan orang-orang lain selalu berkomentar bahwa mereka tidak melihatnya sampai van itu ditarik. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa tidak satupun melihatnya berdiri jauh dariku, sebelum ia tiba-tiba -dengan tidak mungkinnya- menyelamatkan hidupku. Entah kenapa aku merasa kecewa dengan reaksi semua orang terhadap Jungkook. Dan aku menyadari satu hal karena sikap mereka, bahwa tidak satupun yang menyadari keberadaan Jungkook seperti aku. Bahwa tidak satupun yang memperhatikannya seperti aku. Dan itu, terasa… menyedihkan.

Jungkook tidak pernah dikelilingi orang-orang yang penasaran ingin mendengar cerita itu dari sudut pandangnya. Orang-orang menghindarinya seperti biasa. Keluarga Choi duduk di meja yang sama seperti biasa, tidak makan, hanya mengobrol sendiri. Tak satupun dari mereka, terutama Jungkook, memandang ke arahku lagi.

Saat didalam kelas, dia masih duduk disebelahku, tapi mengambil posisi sejauh mungkin. Dan sepertinya ia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku sangat ingin bicara dengannya dan aku sudah berusaha melakukannya sehari setelah kecelakaan. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Jungkook itu di luar ruang UGD, kami berdua begitu marah. Aku masih marah karena ia tak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadaku, meskipun aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Tapi nyatanya ia toh telah menyelamatkan nyawaku, entah bagaimana caranya. Dan dalam sekejap kemarahanku berganti rasa syukur yang mengagumkan.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Jungkook sudah duduk ketika aku sampai di kelas Biologi, tanpa melirik kanan-kiri. Aku duduk, berharap ia akan berpaling ke arahku. Ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyadari aku berada disana.

"Halo, Jungkook," sapaku ramah, mencoba terlihat sopan.

Dia menoleh sedikit tanpa memandang mataku, mengangguk sekali, lalu berpaling lagi. Dan itulah kontak terakhirku dengannya, meskipun ia ada disana, sejengkal dariku, setiap hari. Terkadang, karen aku tidak sanggup menahan diriku. Aku memperhatikannya dari jauh, baik itu di kafetaria atau di parkiran. Kuperhatikan matanya yang keemasan semakin hari semakin gelap. Tapi di kelas aku seolah tak memedulikannya, seperti Jungkook yang juga tidak memedulikanku. Aku benar-benar merana. Dan mimpi-mimpiku masih terus berlanjut.

Meskipun aku bersikap tak peduli, emosi yang terpancar dalam semua e-mail ku membuat ibu menyadari keadaanku yang tertekan. Ia menelepon beberapa kali, terlihat sekali dia mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku berusaha meyakinkannya, bahwa cuacalah yang membuatku sedih.

Salju benar-benar lenyap setelah hari bersalju yang berbahaya itu. Mike kecewa tidak bisa main perang-perangan salju lagi, tapi senang perjalanan ke pantai akan segera terwujud. Meski begitu hujan terus-menerus turun dan minggu demi minggu pun berlalu. Jessica membuatku menyadari satu masalah lagi, ia meneleponku hari Selasa pertama di bulan Maret untuk meminta izin mengajak Mike ke pesta dansa musim semi dua minggu lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak keberatan... kau tak ingin mengajaknya?" ia mendesak terus ketika aku mengatakan sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Tidak, Jess, aku tak akan pergi," aku meyakinkannya. Berdansa sudah jelas di luar kemampuanku.

"Bakal asyik banget lho." Usahanya membujukku benar-benar setengah hati, aku curiga Jessica lebih menikmati popularitasku yang tidak biasa dan bukannya kehadiranku yang sesungguhnya. Kalian tahu kan, teman seperti itu? Tapi kuharap itu hanya kecurigaanku saja.

"Bersenang-senanglah dengan Mike," aku mendukungnya.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku terkejut Jessica tidak cerewet seperti biasa di kelas Trigono dan Spanyol. Ia diam saja ketika berjalan di sebelahku menuju kelas, dan aku takut menanyakan alasannya. Kalau Mike menolak ajakannya, pasti akulah orang terakhir yang ingin diberitahunya. Kekhawatiranku semakin menguat saat makan siang, ketika Jessica duduk sejauh mungkin dari Mike, berbincang sangat akrab dengan Eric. Mike juga diam, tidak seperti biasa.

Mike masih diam ketika mengantarku ke kelas, wajahnya yang suram pertanda buruk. Tapi ia tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu hingga aku duduk di kursi dan ia bertengger di mejaku. Seperti biasa, aku sadar Jungkook duduk cukup dekat hingga aku bisa menyentuhnya, namun toh begitu jauh seolah ia hanyalah imajinasiku saja.

"Jadi," kata Mike menatap lantai, "Jessica memintaku pergi dengannya ke pesta dansa musim semi."

"Bagus dong." Aku berusaha terdengar ceria dan bersemangat. "Kau akan bersenang-senang dengan Jessica."

"Well..." ia berkata ragu sambil mengamati senyumku, jelas tidak menyukai reaksiku. "Aku bilang padanya aku akan memikirkannya."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Kubiarkan kekecewaan memancar dari nada suaraku, meskipun aku lega Mike tidak langsung mengatakan tidak.

Wajahnya memerah ketika menunduk lagi. Aku merasa iba.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kalau... well, kalau kau berencana mengajakku, Tae."

Aku berhenti sesaat, membenci perasaan bersalah yang menyelimutiku. Tapi dari sudut mata kulihat kepala Jungkook tanpa sadar miring ke arahku.

"Mike, kurasa kau harus bilang ya padanya," kataku.

"Apa kau sudah mengajak seseorang?" Apakah Jungkook sadar Mike menatap nanar ke arahnya?

"Tidak," aku menyakinkannya. "Aku tidak akan pergi ke pesta dansa."

"Kenapa tidak?" desak Mike.

Aku tak jadi mengatakan bahaya yang bakal muncul bila aku berdansa, jadi aku langsung menyusun rencana baru.

"Hari Sabtu itu aku akan pergi ke Seattle," tuturku. Lagipula aku memang perlu ke luar kota,

"Tak bisakah kau pergi lain kali?"

"Maaf, tidak bisa," kataku. "Jadi seharusnya kau tidak membuat Jess menunggu lebih lama, itu tidak baik." saranku.

"Yeah, kau benar," gumamnya, lalu berbalik, dengan muram berjalan ke mejanya.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menekan jari-jariku ke kening, mencoba mengusir perasaan bersalah dan simpati dari benakku. Mr. Banner mulai bicara. Aku menghela napas dan membuka mata. Dan Jungkook sedang menatapku penasaran, raut frustrasi yang sama dan tak asing bahkan lebih jelas terpancar di matanya yang hitam. Aku balas menatap, terkejut, berharap ia akan langsung membuang muka. Tapi ia malah terus menatap tajam mataku. Tak diragukan lagi aku akan berpaling. Tanganku mulai gemetaran.

"Mr. Jung?" panggil Mr. Banner, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tak sempat kudengar.

"Siklus Krebs," jawab Jungkook, tampak enggan memalingkan wajah dan menatap Mr. Banner.

Aku menunduk, memandang bukuku begitu ia tak lagi menatapku, berusaha menenangkan diri. Pengecut seperti biasa. Aku tak mempercayai aliran emosi yang bergetar dalam diriku, hanya karena ia kebetulan menatapku untuk pertama kali setelah enam minggu lamanya. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya mempengaruhiku seperti ini. Menyedihkan. Lebih dari menyedihkan, ini tidak sehat.

Aku berusaha sangat keras agar tidak mempedulikannya selama sisa pelajaran. Ketika bel akhirnya berbunyi, aku berbalik memunggunginya untuk mengumpulkan barang-barangku, berharap ia langsung pergi seperti biasa.

"Taehyung?" Suaranya seharusnya tidak sefamilier itu, seolah-olah aku telah mengenalnya sepanjang hidupku dan bukannya beberapa minggu yang singkat.

Perlahan aku berbalik, enggan.

"apa yang kau inginkan, Jungkook?" aku bertanya, mataku tetap terpejam, lebih mudah berbicara rasional padanya dengan cara ini.

"Aku minta maaf." Ia terdengar tulus. "Aku tahu sikapku sangat kasar. Tapi lebih baik seperti itu, sungguh."

Aku membuka mata. Wajahnya sangat serius.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu," kataku, hati-hati.

"Lebih baik kalau kita tidak berteman," ia menjelaskan. "Percayalah." Mataku menyipit. Aku pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak menyadarinya sejak awal," desisku tertahan. "Kau jadi tidak perlu repot-repot menyesal begini."

"Menyesal?"Perkataan itu dan nada suaraku, jelas membuatnya kaget. "Menyesal kenapa?"

"Karena tidak membiarkan van bodoh itu menimpaku."

Jungkook terpana. Dia memandangku keheranan. Ketika akhirnya bicara, ia nyaris terdengar marah.

"Kau pikir aku menyesal telah menyelamatkanmu?"

"Aku tahu kau merasa begitu," tukasku.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Taehyung." Ia jelas sangat marah.

Aku memalingkan wajah dan menelan semua tuduhan liar yang ingin kulontarkan kepadanya. Ku kumpulkan semua buku, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu. Aku bermaksud meninggalkan kelas dengan gaya dramatis. Tapi tentu saja, kecerobohan seperti teman sejatiku. Ujung sepatu boot ku tersangkut sudut pintu sehingga semua buku jatuh berantakan. Aku terdiam beberapa saat, sempat berpikir untuk pergi saja. Aku menghela napas dan membungkuk untuk memungutinya. Jungkook ada disana, ia sudah menyusun semuanya kembali. Ia menyerahkan buku-buku itu padaku, wajahnya tegang.

"Terima kasih," kataku dingin.

Matanya menyipit. "Sama-sama," balasnya geram.

Aku langsung bangkit berdiri, berpaling darinya dan melangkah ke gymnasium tanpa menoleh. Hari ini kami belajar basket. Sebenarnya aku menyukai basket, tapi sekali lagi kerane teman sejatiku –kecerobohan- aku jadi malas menekuni olahraga yang ini. Anggota timku tidak pernah mengoper bola padaku, dan itu bagus, tapi aku sering sekali terjatuh. Terkadang aku menyeret orang lain jatuh bersamaku. Hari ini aku lebih kacau daripada biasanya karena kepalaku penuh dengan Jungkook. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi pada kakiku, tapi pikiran itu terus muncul persis ketika aku membutuhkan keseimbangan.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, rasanya lega ketika sekolah berakhir. Aku nyaris berlari ke truk, banyak orang yang ingin kuhindari. Kecelakaan itu hanya meninggalkan sedikit kerusakan pada trukku. Aku harus mengganti lampu belakangnya, dan kalau mahir mengecat aku akan mengecat ulang trukku. Aku nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat berbelok dan melihat sosok yang tinggi dan gelap bersandar di sisi trukku. Lalu aku sadar itu hanya Eric. Aku mulai melangkah lagi.

"Hei, Eric," sapaku.

"Hai, Tae."

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu. Aku tidak memperhatikan nada suaranya yang kaku, jadi kata-kata berikutnya mengagetkanku.

"Ehh, aku hanya bertanya-tanya... maukah kau pergi ke pesta dansa musim semi denganku?" Suaranya bergetar.

Aku berhasil menenangkan diri dan berusaha tersenyum hangat. "Terima kasih untuk ajakannya, tapi aku akan pergi ke Seattle hari itu."

"Oh," katanya. "Well, mungkin lain kali."

"Tentu," aku menyetujuinya, lalu menggigit bibir. Aku tak ingin dia kelewat serius menanggapinya.

Aku melihat Eric yang berjalan dengan malas-malasan kembali ke dalam sekolah. Kemudian aku mendengar suara tawa samar-samar. Jungkook sedang melangkah melewati depan trukku, menatap lurus ke depan, bibirnya terkaput. Aku membuka pintu, melompat masuk, dan membantingnya keras-keras. Kupacu trukku hingga mengeluarkan suara memekakkan dan mundur ke jalanan. Jungkook sudah berada di mobilnya, hanya selang dua kendaraan, meluncur mulus dihadapanku, memotong jalanku. Ia berhenti disana, menunggu keluarganya; aku bisa melihat mereka berempat berjalan kemari, tapi masih di sekitar kafetaria.

Aku menimbang-nimbang untuk menyengol bemper Volvo yang mengkilap itu, tapi ada banyak saksi. Mobil-mobil lain sudah mulai antre. Tepat di belakangku, Tyler Crowler dengan Sentra bekas yang baru dibelinya melambai padaku. Aku terlalu jengkel untuk menyapanya. Aku mendengar suara ketukan di jendela truk. Aku memandang, ternyata Tyler. Aku melirik spionku, bingung. Mobilnya masih menyala, pintunya terbuka. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke sisi truk untuk membuka jendela. Keras sekali. Aku berhasil membukanya separuh, lalu menyerah.

"Maaf, Tyler, Jungkook menghalangiku." Aku kesal, jelas kemacetan ini bukan salahku.

"Oh, aku tahu, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu selagi kita terjebak disini." Ia nyengir. Ini… tidak mungkin seperti yang aku perkirakan kan?

"Maukah kau mengajakku ke pesta dansa musim semi?" atau tidak?

"Aku akan pergi ke luar kota, Tyler." Suaraku agak ketus. Aku harus mengingat-ingat bukan salahnya kalau Mike dan Eric telah menguras kesabaranku hari ini.

"Yeah, Mike sudah bilang," akunya.

"Lalu kenapa…"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya berharap kau hanya ingin menolaknya secara halus."

Oke, ini benar-benar salahnya.

"Maaf, Tyler," kataku, berusaha menyembunyikan kejengkelanku. "Aku benar-benar akan pergi ke luar kota."

"Oke, tidak apa-apa. Masih ada pesta prom."

Sebelum aku bisa bicara, ia sudah berjalan kembali ke mobilnya. Aku tak sabar lagi menunggu Jin, Suga, Jimin, dan Namjoon masuk ke Volvo mereka. Dari kaca spionnya, mata Jungkook tertuju padaku. Tidak diragukan lagi ia gemetar karena tawa, seolah-olah ia mendengar sendiri setiap kata yang diucapkan Tyler. Kakiku gatal ingin menginjak pedal gas... satu tabrakan kecil tak akan melukai mereka, paling-paling cuma lecet. Benarkan? Kuinjak pedal gasnya.

Tapi sebelum aku melakukan niat jahatku, mereka semua sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan Jungkook memacu kencang Volvo-nya. Perlahan aku mengemudikan trukku menuju rumah, hati-hati, sambil menggerutu sendiri sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah aku memutuskan untuk membuat _enchiladas_ ayam untuk makan malam. Memasak makanan itu lumayan lama, tapi itu bisa membuatku tetap sibuk. Ketika aku sedang menumis bawang dan cabe, telepon berbunyi. Aku nyaris takut mengangkatnya, tapi itu bisa saja ibu atau ayah.

Ternyata Jessica, dia hanya menelponku untuk memberi kabar bahwa Mike menerima ajakannya. Setelah menutup telepon aku berusaha berkonsentrasi membuat makan malam, terutama mengiris daging ayamnya tipis-tipis, aku tak mau masuk ruang UGD lagi. Tapi kepalaku berputar-putar, mencoba menganalisis setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan Jungkook hari ini. Apa maksudnya, lebih baik kami tidak berteman?

Perutku bergejolak begitu aku memahami maksudnya. Ia pasti tahu betapa aku sangat terpesona olehnya, ia pasti tidak ingin itu berlanjut... karena itu kami tidak bisa berteman... karena ia sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku. Tentu saja ia tidak tertarik padaku dasar bodoh kau Kim Taehyung, pikirku marah. Tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas sekarang mataku perih dan itu bukan karena irisan bawang. Aku tidak menarik. Sementara Jungkook kebalikannya. Menarik... dan pintar... dan misterius... dan sempurna... dan tampan...dan barangkali bisa mengangkat van berukuran besar dengan satu tangan.

Well, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa melupakannya sekarang. Aku akan meninggalkannya. Aku akan selamat melewati semua pikiran ini, kemudian berharap ada sekolah di barat daya, atau mungkin Hawaii, yang akan menawariku beasiswa. Aku memikirkan pantai-pantai dengan sinar matahari dan pohon palem ketika _enchiladas_ -ku selesai dan aku memasukkannya ke oven.

Saat makan malam, aku langsung meminta izin –bukan meminta izin sebenarnya, tapi memberitahu- kalau aku akan pergi ke Seattle. Tentu saja awalnya ayah ingin ikut, hell no. Aku tidak ingin dia ikut! Situasinya pasti akan canggung, dan aku tidak ingin diganggu oleh hal semacam itu. Jadi dengan kejeniusanku aku beralasan akan berlama-lama disana, membeli buku, baju dan segala. Dan, seperti magic. Ayah langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk itu. Mengingat pria itu tidak tahan jika harus menunggu.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, ketika akan memarkir truk, aku sengaja parkir sejauh mungkin dari Volvo silver itu. Kalau berada di dekatnya, bisa-bisa aku tergoda untuk merusaknya. Ketika keluar dari truk, kunciku terjatuh dari genggaman dan mendarat di kaki. Sebelum tanganku sampai untuk mengambilnya, sebuah tangan putih bergerak cepat dan mendahului. Aku langsung menegakkan tubuhku. Jungkook tampak tepat di sebelahku, bersandar santai di trukku.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanyaku kaget sekaligus sebal.

"Melakukan apa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan kunci trukku. Ketika aku meraihnya, ia menjatuhkannya di telapak tanganku.

"Muncul tiba-tiba."

"Taehyung, bukan salahku kalau kau tidak pernah memperhatikan sekelilingmu." Seperti biasa suaranya tenang, lembut, merdu.

Kutatap wajahnya yang sempurna. Warna matanya berubah terang lagi hari ini, warna madu keemasan yang kental. Lalu aku menunduk, untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kenapa kau membuat kemacetan kemarin?"tanyaku sambil tetap mengalihkan pandangan.

"Itu demi kebaikan Tyler, bukan aku. Aku harus memberinya kesempatan," oloknya.

"Kau..." ujarku geram. Aku tak bisa memikirkan kata-kata yang cukup jahat. Seharusnya amarahku ini bisa membakarnya, tapi sepertinya ia malah semakin terhibur.

"Jadi, kau sedang berusaha membuatku kesal sampai mati? Mengingat van Tyler gagal membunuhku?"

Amarah berkilat-kilat di matanya yang kekuningan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, selera humornya lenyap.

"Taehyung, kau benar-benar gila," katanya, suaranya dingin.

Telapak tanganku memanas, ingin sekali rasanya aku memukul sesuatu. Aku terkejut pada diriku sendiri. Aku biasanya tidak menyukai kekerasan. Aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu," panggilnya. Aku terus berjalan marah, menerobos hujan. Tapi dia menyusulku dengan mudah.

"Maafkan aku, sikapku tadi itu kasar," katanya sambil berjalan. Aku mengabaikannya.

"Aku tidak bilang itu tidak benar," lanjutnya, "tapi bagaimanapun juga itu kasar."

"Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku sendirian?" gerutuku.

"Aku ingin menanyaimu sesuatu, tapi kau menghalangiku," ia tertawa. Sepertinya selera humor Jungkook sudah kembali.

"Kau ini berkepribadian ganda ya?" tanyaku ketus.

"Kau melakukannya lagi."

Aku menghela napas. "Baik kalau begitu. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Aku sedang bertanya-tanya, seminggu setelah Sabtu depan, kau tahu, pesta dansa musim semi,"

"Kau sedang melucu ya?" aku menyelanya, mengitarinya. Wajahku jadi basah kuyup saat menengadah memandangnya.

Matanya bersinar jail. "Izinkan aku menyelesaikannya."

Aku menggigit bibir, dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan serta mengaitkan jemariku, sehingga aku tak bisa melakukan hal-hal berbahaya.

"Aku dengar kau mau ke Seattle hari itu, dan aku juga bertanya-tanya apakah kau memerlukan tumpangan."

Benar-benar tak terduga.

"Apa?" Aku tak yakin maksud perkataannya.

"Apa kau butuh tumpangan ke Seattle?"

"Dengan siapa?" tanyaku terkesima.

"Tentu saja aku." Ia mengucapkan setiap suku kata perlahan-lahan, seolah-olah bicara dengan orang cacat mental.

Aku masih tertegun. "Kenapa?"

"Well, aku berencana pergi ke Seattle beberapa minggu lagi dan sejujurnya, aku tak yakin trukmu bisa sampai kesana."

"Trukku baik-baik saja, terima kasih banyak untuk kepedulianmu." Aku mulai berjalan lagi, tapi terlalu terkejut hingga tidak semarah tadi.

"Tapi apakah trukmu bisa sampai dengan sekali mengisi bensin?" Ia berhasil menyusulku.

"Kupikir itu bukan urusanmu." Dasar pemilik Volvo silver tolol. Jungkook tampan yang bodoh.

"Penyia-nyiaan sumber daya yang tak dapat diperbaharui adalah urusan semua orang."

"Jujur saja, Jungkook." Aku merasakan kebahagiaan merasukiku ketika menyebut namanya, dan aku membencinya.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Kupikir kau tak mau berteman denganku."

"Aku bilang akan lebih baik kalau kita tidak berteman, bukannya tidak mau menjadi temanmu."

"Oh, terima kasih, sekarang semuanya jelas." Sindiran tajam. Aku sadar ternyata aku sudah berhenti melangkah. Kami berada di bawah atap kafetaria, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah melihat wajahnya. Yang jelas itu tidak membantuku berpikir lebih jelas.

"Akan lebih bijaksana bagimu untuk tidak berteman denganku," ia menjelaskan. "Tapi aku sudah lelah berusaha menjauh darimu, Tae."

Tatapannya begitu lekat ketika ia mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terakhir, suaranya berapi-api. Aku sampai tak ingat bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"Maukah kau pergi ke Seattle bersamaku?" tanyanya, masih menatapku tajam. Aku masih belum bisa bicara, jadi aku hanya mengangguk. Ia hanya tersenyum sekilas, lalu wajahnya kembali serius.

"Kau benar-benar harus menjauh dariku," ia mengingatkan. "Sampai ketemu di kelas." Ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah kami datang tadi.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Sisa pagi itu berlangsung samar-samar. Sulit dipercaya, bahwa aku tidak hanya mengkhayalkan perkataan Jungkook, dan sorot matanya. Barangkali itu hanya mimpi yang sangat nyata hingga sulit membedakannya dengan kenyataan sebenarnya. Kelihatannya itu lebih mungkin. Jadi aku merasa tidak sabar dan sekaligus ngeri ketika Jessica dan aku memasuki kafetaria. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya, aku ingin tahu apakah ia telah berubah dingin dan tidak peduli lagi, seperti yang kulihat beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Atau barangkali, berkat sebuah keajaiban, aku benar-benar mendengar yang kudengar tadi pagi.

Jessica terus saja berceloteh tentang rencananya di pesta dansa, Lauren dan Angela sudah mengajak Eric dan Tyler dan mereka akan pergi bersama-sama. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadari sikapku yang tak menyimak. Huh, biarkanlah.

Perasaan kecewa langsung menyergapku saat aku menyadari bahwa Jungkook tidak bersama dengan keempat saudaranya. Apakah dia pulang? Aku antre di belakang Jessica yang masih terus mencerocos. Hatiku hancur. Selera makan siangku lenyap begitu saja, aku hanya membeli sebotol limun. Aku cuma ingin duduk dan mengasihani diriku.

"Tae, Jungkook sedang memandangimu lagi," kata Jessica, akhirnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa dia duduk sendirian hari ini." lanjutnya

Kuangkat kepalaku cepat-cepat. Aku mengikuti tatapan Jessica dan menemukan Jungkook, tersenyum lebar, menatapku dari meja kosong di seberang kafetaria tepat dari tempat dia biasanya duduk. Begitu kami beradu pandang, ia mengangkat tangan dan mengarahkan telunjuknya kepadaku, mengajakku bergabung dengannya. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, ia mengedipkan mata.

"Hm? Apa maksudnya itu kamu Tae?" Jessica bertanya, suaranya terkejut.

"Mungkin dia butuh bantuan untuk mengerjakan PR Biologi," gumamku menenangkannya.

Aku merasakan tatapan Jessica ketika pergi menghampiri Jungkook. Setibanya di meja Jungkook, aku berdiri di belakang kursi di seberangnya, ragu-ragu.

"Duduklah bersamaku hari ini," pintanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku duduk, dengan hati-hati mengawasinya. Ia masih tersenyum. Sulit dipercaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang begitu tampan ini tampak nyata. Aku khawatir ia bisa menghilang tiba-tiba di balik asap, lalu aku terbangun dari mimpi.

Jungkook masih diam, sepertinya menungguku mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ini tidak seperti biasanya," akhirnya aku berkata.

"Yaah..." ia berhenti.

"Mengingat akhirnya aku akan ke neraka. Jadi kuputuskan untuk melakukan semuanya saja sekalian." Ujarnya kemudian.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali. Otakku sedang mencerna semua kalimat yang dia ucapkan tadi. Kalimat yang terasa jauh dari kata 'masuk akal'.

"Kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," akhirnya aku mengaku.

"Aku tahu." Ia tersenyum lagi, lalu mengubah topik. "Kurasa teman-temanmu marah padaku karena telah menculikmu."

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Bisa kurasakan mereka mulai bosan menatapku.

"Aku mungkin saja takkan mengembalikanmu," katanya sambil mengedip jail. Aku menelan ludah.

Jungkook tertawa. "Kau tampak khawatir."

"Tidak," kataku, tapi konyolnya suaraku bergetar.

"Sebenarnya aku terkejut... apa yang menyebabkan ini semua?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku lelah berusaha menjauh darimu. Jadi aku menyerah." Ia masih tersenyum, tapi matanya yang kekuningan tampak serius.

"Menyerah?" ulangku bingung.

"Ya, menyerah berusaha bersikap baik. Sekarang aku hanya melakukan apa yang kuinginkan, dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi sebagaimana mestinya." Senyumnya memudar ketika ia menjelaskan, dan suaranya terdengar serius.

Aku menghela napas "Lagi-lagi kau membuatku bingung."

Senyum menawan itu muncul lagi. Dan sukses membuat hatiku berdebar. Sialan.

"Aku selalu berkata terlalu banyak kalau bicara denganmu, itu salah satu masalahnya."

"Jangan khawatir, aku tak mengerti satu pun ucapanmu," sindirku.

"Syukurlah." Bolehkah aku memukul wajah tampannya itu? Cara bicaranya menyebalkan sekali.

"Jadi, terus terang, apakah sekarang kita berteman?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Teman..." sahutnya menerawang, ragu-ragu.

Jungkook menunjukkan cengirannya yang lucu, menampakkan dua gigi depan yang lebih besar, seperti kelinci. Dan itu menggemaskan sekali.

"Hmm, kurasa kita bisa mencobanya. Tapi kuperingatkan kau, aku bukan teman yang baik untukmu." Di balik senyumnya peringatan itu tampak sangat nyata.

"Kau sering bilang begitu," aku mengingatkannya, berusaha mengabaikan perutku yang tiba-tiba bergejolak, dan menjada suaraku tetap tenang.

"Ya, karena kau tidak mendengarkan. Aku masih menunggu kau mempercayainya. Kalau pintar, kau akan menghindariku."

"Jadi, selama aku adalah... orang yang tidak pintar, kita akan mencoba berteman?" aku berjuang menyimpulkan pembicaraan yang membingungkan ini.

"Kedengarannya mauk akal."

Aku menunduk memandang tanganku yang memegangi botol limun, tak yakin apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku memandang matanya yang keemasan, bingung, dan seperti biasa mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "Aku mencoba menebak siapa sebenarnya kau ini."

Rahangnya menegang, tapi ia tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Apa kau berhasil?" ia bertanya dengan nada tak acuh. "Tidak terlalu," ujarku jujur.

Jungkook tertawa. "Apa teorimu?"

"Maukah kau memberitahuku?" pintanya, memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi dengan senyuman menggoda yang tak disangka-sangka. Ya Tuhan! Selamatkan jantungku! Apa-apaan Jungkook itu?!

Aku menggeleng. "Terlalu memalukan."

"Itu sangat memusingkan, kau tahu," keluhnya.

Mataku menyipit.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan kenapa itu harus memusingkan. Hanya karena seseorang menolak menceritakan apa yang mereka pikirkan, kenapa itu memusingkan?"

Jungkook kembali menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Lebih memusingkan seperti ini," lanjutku, semua pikiran mengganggu yang terpendam selama ini akhirnya bisa kukeluarkan dengan bebas,

"Seseorang melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Mulai dari menyelamatkan nyawamu dari keadaan mustahil pada suatu hari, sampai memperlakukanmu seperti orang asing pada keesokan harinya, dan ia tak pernah menjelaskan apa-apa, bahkan setelah berjanji akan melakukannya. Itu… bukankah sangat sangat memusingkan?"

"Kau marah, ya?"

"Aku tidak suka bertele-tele."

Kami bertatapan, tanpa tersenyum.

Ia memandang lewat bahuku, lalu tanpa diduga mencemooh. "Apa?"

"Pacarmu sepertinya mengira aku bersikap tidak sopan padamu, dia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menghentikan pertengkaran kita atau tidak." Ia mencemooh lagi.

"Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu," kataku dingin.

"Lagipula, aku yakin kau salah."

"Tidak. Aku pernah bilang, kebanyakan orang mudah ditebak."

"Kecuali aku, tentu saja."

"Ya, kecuali kau." Tiba-tiba suasana hatinya berubah, tatapannya muram. "Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa begitu."

Aku harus berpaling dari tatapannya. Aku berkonsentrasi untuk membuka tutup botol limunku. Aku meneguknya sekali, sambil menatap meja tanpa benar-benar melihatnya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya, pikirannya teralih.

"Tidak." Rasanya aku tak ingin memberitahunya perutku sudah kenyang, dengan ketegangan. "Kau?" Kutatap meja yang kosong didepannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar." Aku tak mengerti raut wajahnya, sepertinya ia merasa lucu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Taehyung-ah.. apa.. kau tidak penasaran denganku? Setelah semua kejadian yang menurutmu itu sangat memusingkan?"

"Hmm.. Penasaran, tapi tidak juga. Lagipula, aku pikir nanti juga aku tahu," kataku mengingatkan.

"Kuharap kau tidak mencobanya." Ia berubah serius lagi.

"Karena...?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bukan superhero? Bagaimana kalau aku orang jahat?" Jungkook tersenyum mengodaku, tapi aku tak mengerti maksud di balik tatapannya.

"Oh," kataku, ketika beberapa potongan ucapannya yang misterius tiba-tiba terasa masuk akal. "Aku mengerti."

"Benarkah?" Wajahnya langsung mengang, seolah-oleh ia khawatir telah tidak sengaja bicara terlalu banyak.

"Kau berbahaya?" aku menebak, denyut nadiku lebih cepat ketika dengan sendirinya aku menyadari kebenaran kata-kataku sendiri. Ia memang berbahaya. Ia telah mencoba memberitahuku selama ini. Ia hanya memandangku, tatapannya sarat emosi. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Tapi tidak jahat," bisikku, sambil menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak percaya kau jahat."

"Kau salah." Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Ia menunduk, lalu mengambil tutup botol, dan memutar-mutarnya di antara jemarinya. Aku menatapnya, membayangkan kenapa aku tidak merasa takut. Ia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, itu jelas. Tapi aku hanya merasa khawatir, tidak nyaman... dan, lebih dari segalanya, terpesona. Perasaan sama yang selalu kurasakan ketika berada di dekatnya.

Keheningan berlanjut hingga aku tersadar kafetaria sudah hampir kosong. Aku melompat kaget. "Ayo pergi, kita akan terlambat."

"Aku tidak ikut pelajaran hari ini," kata Jungkook, memutar tutup botol begitu cepat hingga tampak kabur.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Membolos itu menyehatkan." Ia tersenyum padaku, tapi matanya masih was-was.

"Baiklah, aku masuk," kataku. Aku kelewat pengecut mengenai resiko ketahuan guru.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke tutup botol bekasnya. "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lagi."

Aku ragu-ragu, bingung, tapi kemudian bunyi bel pertama membuatku bergegas menuju pintu keluar, sambil menatap untuk terakhir kali, memastikan ia tak bergeser dari posisinya.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Ketika aku setengah berlari menuju kelas, kepalaku berputar lebih kencang daripada tutup botol tadi. Hanya sedikit sekali pertanyaan yang telah terjawab, mengingat banyaknya pertanyaan yang muncul.

Aku beruntung, Mr. Banner belum tiba di kelas ketika aku sampai. Aku bergegas duduk di kursiku, sadar Mike dan Angela menatapku. Mike tampak kesal; Angela kelihatan terkejut, dan sedikit kagum. Lalu Mr. Banner masuk, dan mengabsen kamu satu per satu. Ia memain-mainkan beberapa kotak kecil di tangannya. Diletakkannya kotak-kotak itu di meja Mike, menyuruhnya membagikannya ke yang lain.

"Palang Merah menggelar acara donor darah di Port Angeles akhir pekan yang akan datang, jadi kupikir kalian harus tahu golongan darah kalian." Ia terdengar bangga. "Kalian yang belum genap 18 tahun perlu izin dari orangtua, aku punya formulir izinnya di mejaku." Ucapannya terdengar seperti mantra yang mengerikan bagiku.

Pemeriksaan golongan darah. Darah. Itu bukan pertanda baik bagiku. Selama proses pengambilan beberapa tetes darah dari setiap siswa, seperti neraka bagiku. Kepalaku terasa berputar, pusing. Dan sekarang, aku merasa mual. Ya Tuhan, kenapa tadi aku tidak memutuskan membolos saja?

Mr. Banner berkeliling dengan air tetesnya. Kutempelkan pipiku ke permukaan meja yang hitam, mencari kesejukan dan berusaha tetap sadar. Aku bisa mendengar jeritan, suara anak-anak mengeluh, dan suara tawa ketika teman-teman sekelas menusuk jari mereka. Aku menghirup napas pelan lewat mulutku.

"Taehyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mr. Banner. Suaranya terdengar sangat dekat, mengagetkanku.

"Aku sudah tahu golongan darahku, Mr. Banner," kataku lemah. Aku takut mengangkat kepala.

"Apa kau mau ke UKS?"

"Ya, Sir," gumamku,

"Ada yang mau mengantar Taehyung ke UKS?" seru Mr. Banner.

Aku tak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui Mike-lah yang mengajukan diri.

"Kau bisa jalan?" tanya Mr. Banner.

"Ya," bisikku. Keluarkan saja aku dari sini, pikirku. Kalau perlu, aku akan merangkak.

Mike sepertinya bersemangat sekali ketika memeluk pinggangku dan menarik lenganku ke bahunya. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku sepenuhnya padanya ketika kami berjalan keluar dari kelas. Mike menarikku pelan menyeberangi sekolah. Ketika kami tiba di sekitar kafetaria, tidak terlihat dari gedung empat -kalau-kalau Mr. Banner memperhatikan- aku berhenti.

"Biarkan aku duduk dulu sebentar," aku memohon padanya. Ia membantuku duduk di ujung jalan setapak.

"Dan apapun yang kau lakukan, jaga tanganmu," kataku mengingatkan. Aku masih sangat pusing. Aku merebahkan diri dengan posisi miring, menempelkan pipi ke lapisan semen yang dingin dan lembap, memejamkan mata. Sepertinya ini agak membantu.

"Wow, kau pucat, Tae," kata Mike khawatir.

"Taehyung?" suara yang berbeda memanggil dari jauh. Tidak! Tolong biarkan suara yang sangat kukenal itu hanya imajinasi.

"Apa yang terjadi, apakah dia sakit?" Suaranya lebih dekat sekarang, dan ia terdengar muram. Aku tidak sedang berkhayal. Aku terus memejamkan mata, berharap diriku mati. Atau setidaknya, tidak muntah.

Mike tampak sangat khawatir. "Kurasa dia pingsan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia bahkan tidak menusuk jarinya."

"Tae." Jungkook sudah disebelahku sekarang, lega.

"Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Tidak," erangku. "Pergilah."

Ia tertawa.

"Aku sedang membawanya ke UKS," Mike menjelaskan dengan nada defensif, "tapi dia tak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi."

"Aku akan mengantarnya," kata Jungkook. Aku masih bisa mendengar senyuman dalam kata-katanya. "Kau bisa kembali ke kelas."

"Tidak," protes Mike. "Aku yang seharusnya melakukannya."

Tiba-tiba jalan setapak seolah lenyap dari bawahku. Kubuka mataku karena terkejut. Jungkook telah menggendongku, begitu mudahnya. Tenaganya memang luar biasa.

"Turunkan aku!" Kumohon, kumohon, jangan biarkan aku muntah di tubuhnya. Ia sudah berjalan sebelum aku selesai bicara.

"Hei!" seru Mike, yang tertinggal jauh di belakang kami.

Jungkook mengabaikannya. "Kau tampak kacau," katanya padaku, nyengir.

"Turunkan aku," keluhku. Ayunan langkahnya tidak membuatku lebih baik. Ia membopongku dengan lembut, menaruh seluruh berat tubuhku pada lengannya, dan ini sepertinya tidak mengganggunya.

"Jadi kau pingsan karena melihat darah?" ia bertanya. Sepertinya ini menghiburnya.

Aku tidak menyahut. Kupejamkan mataku lagi dan dengan segenap tenaga melawan mualku. Kukatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat.

"Bahkan dengan darahmu sendiri," lanjutnya, menikmati perkataannya.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia membuka pintu sambil menggendongku, tapi tiba-tiba suasananya hangat, jadi aku tahu kami berada di dalam ruangan. Setelah mengabiskan beberapa menit didalam UKS, aku memutuskan keluar –bersama Jungkook- tentu saja. Sebenarnya aku masih diharuskan berbaring, tapi kuputuskan untuk keluar karena ada satu lagi mahasiswa yang pingsan. Kami berdiri didepan ruang UKS. Lalu melihat Mike melangkah terhuyung-huyung melewati pintu, menatapku dan Jungkook bergantian. Tatapannya pada Jungkook benar-benar menyiratkan kebencian.

"Kau kelihatan lebih baik, Tae" tuduhnya.

"Jangan ikut campur," aku mengingatkannya.

"Sudah tidak ada darah lagi," gumamnya. "Apa kau akan kembali ke kelas?"

Aku berdecak sebal. "Kau bercanda? Aku pasti harus diangkut kemari lagi."

"Yeah, kurasa begitu... Jadi kau ikut akhir pekan ini? Ke pantai?" Sambil bicara Mike melirik Jungkook yang bersandar di konter yang berantakan, tak bergerak bagai patung, tatapannya kosong.

Aku berusaha terdengar seramah mungkin. "Tentu saja, kan sudah kubilang aku akan ikut."

"Kita berkumpul di toko ayahku jam 10." Matanya berkilat-kilat menatap Jungkook. Bahasa tubuhnya cukup menjelaskan bahwa undangan itu tak berlaku untuk Jungkook.

"Aku akan datang," aku berjanji.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu di gymnasium," kata Mike, berjalan gontai ke pintu.

"Daahh," balasku. Ia menatapku sekali lagi, wajahnya yang bulat cemberut sedikit, kemudian ketika ia berjalan pelan melewati pintu, bahunya merosot. Perasaan simpati menyeruak dalam diriku. Aku membayangkan wajahnya yang kecewa lagi, di gymnasium.

"Gymnasium," erangku. Mendadak malas pergi kesana.

"Aku bisa mengaturnya." Aku tidak memperhatikan Jungkook pindah ke sisiku, tapi suaranya terdengar jelas sekarang. "Duduklah dan perlihatkan wajah pucatmu," gumamnya.

Ini sama sekali bukan tantangan; wajahku memang sedang pucat, dan pingsan yang baru saja kualami menyisakan sedikit keringat di wajahku. Aku duduk di kursi lipat yang berderik dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dinding, mata terpejam. Mantra pingsan selalu membuatku lemas.

Aku mendengar Jungkook berbicara pelan pada seseorang di konter. "Miss Cope?"

"Ya?" Aku tak mendengar ia sudah kembali ke mejanya.

"Setelah ini Kim Taehyung ada pelajaran Olahraga, dan kurasa dia belum pulih benar sekarang. Sebenarnya aku berpikir akan mengantarnya pulang sekarang. Apakah Anda bisa memintakan izin untuknya?" Suaranya semanis madu dan memabukkan. Bisa kubayangkan betapa memukau matanya.

"Apa kau juga perlu izin, Jungkook?" tanya Miss Cope agak memprotes.

"Tidak, Mrs. Goff takkan keberatan."

"Oke, kalau begitu semuanya beres. Kau merasa lebih baik, Tae?" serunya. Aku mengangguk lemah, mencoba tampak selemah mungkin.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan, atau kau perlu kugendong lagi?" Karena sekarang ia memunggungi Miss Cope, ekspresinya kembali mengejek.

"Aku jalan saja."

Aku berdiri hati-hati, dan aku baik-baik saja. Ia membukakan pintu untukku, senyumnya ramah tapi matanya mengejek. Aku berjalan menembus udara dingin dan kabut tebal yang baru saja mulai turun. Rasanya menyenangkan, pertama kalinya aku menikmati tetesan hujan yang turun dari langit, aku bisa membersihkan wajahku dari keringat yang lengket.

"Terima kasih," kataku ketika ia mengikutiku keluar. "Asyik juga bisa membolos Olahraga."

"Sama-sama." Ia menatap lurus ke depan, menyipitkan mata menembus hujan.

"Jadi, kau akan pergi? Maksudku, Sabtu ini?" Aku berharap jawabannya ya, meskipun mustahil. Aku tak bisa membayangkan ia berdesak-desakkan di mobil bersama anak-anak lain; ia bukan tipe seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya kalian mau ke mana?" Ia masih menatap ke depan, tanpa ekspresi.

"La Push, ke First Beach." Kuamati wajahnya, mencoba membacanya. Sepertinya mata Jungkook nyaris terpejam.

Ia menunduk dan melirikku, tersenyum ironis. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak diundang."

Aku menghela napas. "Aku baru saja mengundangmu."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau dan aku tidak mendesak Mike lagi minggu ini. Kita tidak ingin dia marah, kan?" Sorot matanya menari-nari, ia menikmati gagasan ini lebih daripada seharusnya. Dan aku terpesona dengan caranya mengucapkan 'kau dan aku'. Aku sangat menyukainya dari seharusnya.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Sekarang kami sudah berada di dekat parkiran. Aku berbelok ke kiri menuju trukku. Sesuatu menarik jaketku hingga aku tertahan.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya, marah. Dicengkramnya jaketku hanya dengan satu tangan.

Aku bingung. "Pulang, tentu saja."

"Apa tadi kau tidak dengar aku berjanji mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat? Pikirmu aku akan membiarkanmu mengemudi dalam kondisi seperti ini?" Suaranya masih marah.

"Kondisi apa? Lalu trukku bagaimana?" keluhku.

"Akan kusuruh Jin mengantarnya sepulang sekolah nanti." Sekarang ia menarikku ke mobilnya, lebih tepatnya menarik jaketku.

"Lepaskan!" desakku. Ia mengabaikanku. Aku berjalan terseret-seret sepanjang jalan yang basah hingga kami sampai di tempat Volvo Jungkook diparkir. Lalu akhirnya ia melepaskanku, aku terhuyung ke pintu penumpang.

"Kau kasar sekali!" gerutuku.

"Sudah terbuka," cuma itu reaksinya. Lalu ia masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

"Aku sangat mampu menyetir sendiri sampai rumah!" Aku berdiri di sisi mobil, marah. Hujan turun semakin deras, dan aku tidak mengenakan tudung jaketku, jadi air menetes-netes ke punggungku.

Ia menurunkan jendela otomatisnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kursi di seberangnya.

"Masuk, Tae."

Aku tak menjawab. Dalam pikiranku aku menghitung-hitung kesempatanku untuk mencapai trukku sebelum ia bisa menangkapku. Harus kuakui, tidak mungkin.

"Aku tinggal menyeretmu lagi," ancamnya, seolah bisa menebak apa yang kurencanakan.

Aku mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa harga diriku seraya naik ke mobilnya. Usahaku tidak begitu berhasil, aku tampak seperti kucing setengah kuyup dan sepatu boot ku berdecit-decit.

"Ini benar-benar tidak perlu," kataku.

Jungkook dia tak menjawab. Ia menekan tombol kontrol, menyalakan pemanas dan menyetel musik. Ketika mobilnya meninggalkan parkiran, aku bersiap-siap menerornya dengan berdiam diri. Wajahku sudah cemberut sepenuhnya, tapi sejurus kemudian pendengaranku mengenali musik yang mengalun itu, dan rasa penasaranku mengalahkan niatku semula.

"Claire de Lune?" tanyaku, terkejut.

"Kau tahu Debussy?" Jungkook juga terdengar terkejut.

"Tidak terlalu," aku mengakui. "Ibuku suka menyetel musik klasik di rumah kami, aku hanya tahu yang kusuka."

"Ini juga salah satu favoritku." Ia memandang menembus hujan, termenung.

Aku mendengarkan musiknya, bersantai di jok kulit abu-abu muda yang kududuki. Mustahil aku tak bereaksi terhadap melodi yang amat kukenal dan menenangkan ini. Hujan membuyarkan semua yang ada di luar jendela menjadi hijau dan kelabu. Aku mulai menyadari mobil melaju cepat sekali -meski stabil dan tenang- sehingga aku tidak merasakan kecepatannya. Hanya kelebatan kota di sisi kami yang menunjukkan betapa cepatnya kami.

"Ibumu seperti apa?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya.

Aku memandangnya, mengamatinya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Dia sangat mirip denganku, tapi tentu saja lebih cantik," kataku. Alisnya terangkat, heran.

"Terlalu banyak sifat ayah yang tertanam dalam diriku. Ibuku punya sifat lebih terbuka dan lebih berani. Tapi dia tak bertanggung jawab dan sedikit nyentrik, dan juru masak yang sangat payah. Dia teman baikku." Aku berhenti berbicara. Membicarakan ibuku membuatku sedih. Jujur aku merindukannya

"Berapa umurmu, Tae?"

Suaranya terdengar frustasi kerena alasan yang tak bisa kubayangkan. Ia menghentikan mobil, dan aku tersadar kami sudah tiba didepan rumah ayah. Hujan turun sangat deras hingga aku nyaris tak bisa melihat rumah itu sama sekali. Seolah mobil Jungkook tenggelam di dalam sungai.

"Tujuh belas," jawabku, sedikit bingung.

"Kau tidak kelihatan seperti berumur tujuh belas." Nada suaranya mencela, membuatku tertawa. "Kenapa?" tanyanya, penasaran lagi.

"Ibuku selalu bilang aku berusia 35 tahun ketika dilahirkan dan umurku semakin mendekati paruh baya setiap tahun." Aku tertawa, lalu menghela napas.

"Yah, harus ada yang menjadi orang dewasanya." Aku berhenti sebentar. "Kau sendiri tidak kelihatan seperti murid SMA yang masih baru," kataku.

Raut wajahnya berubah dan ia langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Jadi, kenapa ibumu menikah dengan Phil?"

Aku terkejut ia mengingat nama itu. Aku baru menyebutnya sekali, itu pun hampir dua bulan yang lalu. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menjawabnya.

"Ibuku... sangat muda bagi umurnya. Kupikir Phil membuatnya merasa lebih muda lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tergila-gila pada Phil." Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ketertarikan ibu pada Phil merupakan misteri bagiku.

"Kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Apakah itu penting?" tantangku. "Aku ingin dia bahagia... dan Phil laki-laki yang diinginkannya."

"Kau baik sekali... aku jadi berpikir," ujarnya kagum.

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu, apa dia akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu? Siapapun pilihanmu?" Tiba-tiba ia berubah serius, matanya mencari-cari jawaban di mataku.

"Ku-kurasa," ujarku terbata-bata. "Tapi bagaimanapun, dialah sang orangtua. Jadi agak berbeda."

"Kalau begitu tak ada yang terlalu menyeramkan? Macam-macam tindikan di wajah dan tato-tato?"

"Kurasa itu salah satunya."

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Tapi ia mengabaikan pertanyaanku dan menanyakan hal lain.

"Apakah pikirmu aku bisa menyeramkan?" Satu alisnya terangkat dan secercah senyum membuat wajahnya tampak sedikit cerah.

Sesaat aku berpikir mana yang sebaiknya kukatakan, kebenaran atau kebohongan. Kuputuskan untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "Hmm... kupikir kau bisa, kalau mau."

"Apakah sekarang kau takut padaku?" Senyumnya lenyap dan wajahnya yang indah sekonyong-konyong serius.

"Tidak." Tapi aku menjawab terlalu cepat. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi, apakah sekarang kau mau menceritakan tentang keluargamu?" aku bertanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Pasti ceritamu lebih bagus daripada aku."

Ia langsung berhati-hati. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Dr. Choi mengadopsimu?" tanyaku.

"Ya."

Beberapa saat aku jadi ragu. "Apa yang terjadi dengan orangtuamu?"

"Mereka meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Suaranya datar.

"Maafkan aku," gumamku.

"Aku tak begitu ingat mereka. Sekarang Siwon appa dan Kyuhyun eomma sudah cukup lama menjadi orangtua bagiku."

"Dan kau menyayangi mereka." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Perasaan itu tampak jelas dari caranya membicarakan mereka.

"Ya." Ia tersenyum. "Aku tak pernah membayangkan dua orang lain yang lebih baik."

"Kau sangat beruntung."

"Aku tahu."

"Ah, aku penasaran tentang satu hal." Ujarku, terdengar antusias.

"Apa itu?" Aku suka. Aku menyukai saat dimana Jungkook menjadikanku sebagai fokus pandangannya. Menatapku dengan kedua mata mempesonanya itu.

"Dari semua nama kalian.. Jungkook, Dr. Siwon, Jin, Namjoon dan semua keluargamu. Aku penasaran.. apa kalian semua dari Korea Selatan?"

Jungkook tertawa pelan, terdengar seperti geli dengan pertanyaanku.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Dan kenapa kalian pindah kesini? Bukankah disini lebih dingin dari Korea?"

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Aku mengerutkan alisku "Karena,, ayahku ada disini-" kemudian aku paham. Jungkook disini karena orang tuanya disini. Dr. Choi memiliki pekerjaan disini, membuat mereka harus pindah kesini.

"Ceritakan lagi tentang saudaramu?"

"Mereka, akan sangat kecewa kalau mereka harus kehujanan menungguku."

"Oh, maaf, kurasa kau harus pergi." Aku tak ingin keluar dari mobil.

"Dan barangkali kau ingin trukmu kembali ke rumah sebelum ayahmu pulang, jadi kau tidak perlu memberitahunya tentang insiden di kelas Biologi." Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Aku yakin dia sudah mendengarnya. Tak ada rahasia di Forks." Aku mendesah. Jungkook tertawa, ada kekhawatiran dalam tawanya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang di pantai... cuacanya bagus untuk berjemur." Ia memandangi hujan yang masih turun.

"Apa aku akan bertemu denganmu besok?"

"Tidak, Namjoon dan aku memulai akhir pekan lebih awal."

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Seorang teman boleh menanyakan itu, kan? Kuharap suaraku tidak terdengar terlalu kecewa.

"Kami akan mendaki Goat Rocks Wilderness, di selatan Rainier."

Aku ingat ayah pernah bilang keluarga Dr. Choi sering pergi kemping.

"Oh, well, selamat bersenang-senang." Aku berusaha terdengar antusias. Kurasa aku tak berhasil membodohinya. Senyum tipis merekah di ujung bibirnya.

"Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku akhir pekan ini?" Ia berbalik dan menatapku lekat-lekat, matanya yang keemasan menyala-nyala. Aku mengangguk putus asa.

"Jangan tersinggung, tapi kau sepertinya tipe orang yang dengan mudah tertarik bahaya seperti magnet. Jadi... cobalah tidak jatuh ke lautan atau tertabrak atau semacamnya, oke?" Ia tersenyum sangat lebar.

Keputusasaan memudar ketika ia berbicara. Aku memandangnya.

"Akan kuusahakan," ujarku marah ketika melompat menerobos hujan. Aku membanting pintu mobil sekuat tenaga. Ia masih tersenyum ketika berlalu dari pandanganku. Meski sedikit kesal dengan kalimat yang menurutku penuh ejekan itu. Tapi aku juga menanamkan dalam diriku untuk tidak melakukan hal ceroboh –apapun itu-.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Haaaai gaaaeeessss~~~

Akhirnya bisa update cerita ini lagi. Maaf kemarin sempet ngilang (?) ada berbagai pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan.. haha..

Oleh karena itu, aku putuskan untuk memperpanjang cerita di chapter ini. 49 pages! Bayangkan betapa panjangnya cerita ini. Semoga kalian tidak bosan yaaa?

Ah, aku belum bisa move on sama highlight reel (bener gak sih nulisnya). Aku suka couple nya Yoongi sama yng cewek itu. Mereka cute dan swag sekaligus. Aku juga suka akting marahnya Yoongi, keren! Pokoknya sukaaaaa.. Tapi aku bener2 dibikin pusing sama cerita Jimin-Jeihop. mereka kenapa sih? Ada yg bilang kalo ceweknya itu refleksi dari jimin. duh.. pokoknya, I cant wait for their comeback, really.. haha..

Okay, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya… see ya~~


	6. Chapter 5

**TWILIGHT (KookV Version)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jarak antara La Push dan Fork hanya 15 mil. Sepanjang jalan kesana dipenuhi hutan hijau lebat yang indah sekali, dan Sungai Quillayute yang lebar. Aku senang bisa duduk dekat jendela. Keadaan di dalam Suburban agak sesak dengan 9 penumpang, dan aku berusaha menyerap sinar matahari sebanyak mungkin.

Setibanya disana, kami bergegas menuju pantai, Mike memimpin di depan menuju lingkaran _driftwood_ yang sepertinya telah digunakan orang-orang yang juga berpesta seperti kami. Ada api unggun disana, penuh abu hitam. Eric dan cowok yang kukira bernama Ben, mengumpulkan patahan ranting _driftwood_ dari sisi yang kering di dekat hutan, dan tak lama kemudian tampaklah tumpukan ranting diatas sisa-sisa abu.

Setengah jam setelah mengobrol tentang ini dan itu, beberapa orang ingin mendaki ke kolam pasang-surut terdekat. Ini benar-benar dilema. Di satu sisi aku menyukai kolam pasang-surut. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak kecil; kolam-kolam inilah yang kunanti-nantikan setiap kali aku datang ke Forks. Di sisi lain aku juga sering tenggelam disana. Bukan masalah besar ketika kau berumur tujuh tahun dan sedang bersama ayahmu. Ini mengingatkanku pada permintaan Jungkook, agar tidak jatuh ke lautan.

Lauren-lah yang menyuarakan keputusanku. Ia tidak ingin mendaki, dan jelas ia mengenakan sepatu yang tidak cocok untuk mendaki. Kebanyakan cewek lain kecuali Angela dan Jessica memutuskan untuk tetap di pantai. Aku menunggu sampai Tyler dan Eric memutuskan untuk tetap bersama mereka. Lalu aku bangkit diam-diam menuju anak-anak yang ingin mendaki. Mike tersenyum lebar ketika melihatku bergabung.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Ketika kami kembali ke First Beach, jumlah orang disana sudah bertambah. Semakin dekat, kami bisa melihat para pendatang baru itu berambut hitam panjang berkilauan, kulit mereka berwarna tembaga. Rupanya para remaja dari reservasi datang untuk bersosialisasi.

Makanan sudah diedarkan dan semua segera meminta jatah mereka sementara Eric memperkenalkan kami satu per satu sambil memasuki lingkaran. Angela dan aku tiba terakhir, dan ketika Eric memperkenalkan nama kami, aku memperhatikan cowok lebih muda yang duduk dibatu dekat perapian menatapku tertarik. Aku duduk di sebelah Angela, dan Mike membawakan kami sandwich dan beberapa minuman bersoda, sementara seorang cowok yang sepertinya lebih tua menyebutkan tujuh nama lain yang ikut bersamanya. Yang bisa kutangkap adalah salah satunya juga bernama Jessica, dan si cowok yang memerhatikanku bernama J-Hope –aku benar-benar merasa nama itu sangat unik-.

Selama makan siang awan mulai berkumpul, perlahan-lahan menutupi langit biru, kadang-kadang menghalangi matahari, menciptakan bayangan panjang sepanjang pantai, dan membuat ombak berubah gelap. Selesai makan orang-orang mulai berpencar dalam kelompok yang lebih kecil, berdua atau bertiga. Beberapa menghampiri gelombang yang menyapu bibir pantai, mencoba melompati bebatuan yang permukaannya kasar. Yang lain bersama-sama mengadakan ekspedisi menuju kolam pinggir laut. Mike, bersama Jessica yang selalu mengekorinya, beranjak ke toko di pedesaan. Beberapa anak setempat ikut bersama mereka; yang lain ikut mendaki. Ketika mereka sudah berpencar dengan urusan masing-masing, aku duduk sendirian, bersama Lauren dan Tyler yang sibuk mendengarkan CD yang dibawa satu dari kami. Tiga remaja dari reservasi mengitari api, termasuk cowok bernama J-Hope dan cowok lebih tua yang sepertinya berperan sebagai juru bicara.

Beberapa menit setelah Angela pergi bersama para pendaki, J-Hope pindah duduk di sebelahku, menggantikan Angela. Sepertinya dia berumur 14, mungkin 15, rambutnya hitam gelap sedikit panjang, sebatas bahu, tapi tetap terlihat pantas untuknya. Kulitnya menawan, halus dan kecoklatan –tapi lebih putih dari kulit tan milikku- matanya gelap, sangat cekung karena tulang pipinya tinggi. Ia masih tampak kekanak-kanakan. Secara keseluruhan wajahnya sangat tampan.

"Kau Kim Taehyung, kan?"

Rasanya seolah pengalaman hari pertama sekolah terulang kembali. "Cukup Taehyung," keluhku.

"Aku J-Hope." Ia mengulurkan tangan dengan ramah. "Kau membeli truk ayahku."

"Oh," sahutku lega, sambil menjabat tangannya yang ramping. "Kau putra Billy. Mungkin seharusnya aku mengingatmu."

"Bukan, aku yang bungsu, kau pasti ingat kakak-kakakku."

"Fanny dan Sunny," tiba-tiba aku teringat. Ayah dan Billy –maksudku ayah mereka- sering menyuruh kami bermain bersama setiap kali aku berkunjung ke Forks, agar mereka bisa pergi memancing. Kami semua pemalu sehingga sulit untuk bisa berteman. Tentu saja ketika umurku 11 tahun, aku selalu membuat ayahku marah sehingga acara memancing pun terhenti.

"Apakah mereka ada disini?" Aku memperhatikan orang-orang di ujung pantai, membayangkan apakah sekarang aku bisa mengingat mereka.

"Tidak." J-Hope menggeleng. "Fanny mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar di Washington, dan Sunny sudah menikah dengan peselancar Samoa, sekarang dia tinggal di Hawaii."

"Menikah. Wow." Aku terpana mengingat usia mereka tak beda jauh dariku. Mereka hanya satu tahun lebih tua dariku.

"Jadi, kau menyukai truknya?" tanyanya.

"Aku menyukainya. Truknya hebat."

"Yeah, tapi jalannya pelan sekali," ia tertawa.

"Aku lega sekali ketika ayahmu membelinya. Ayahku takkan mengizinkanku membuat yang baru kalau kami masih memiliki kendaraan yang menurutnya sempurna." Jelasnya

"Kau pernah mencoba lebih dari 60 kilometer per jam?" lanjutnya bertanya

"Belum," jawabku.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu jangan." Ia nyengir. Baru menyadari kalau J-Hope memiliki gigi yang rapi. Dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak balas tersenyum.

"Tapi truk itu hebat untuk urusan tabrak menabrak," kataku membanggakan truk yang sekarang milikku itu.

"Kurasa tank pun tak bisa mengalahkannya," J-Hope menimpali sambil tertawa.

"Jadi, kau bisa merakit mobil?" tanyaku, terkagum-kagum.

"Ya, kalau aku punya waktu dan semua perlengkapannya. Kau tidak tahu dari mana aku meperoleh kemampuan mengotak-atik silinder mesin Volkswagen Rabbit tahun 1986, kan?" candanya. Suaranya enak didengar. Bicara apa kau ini Kim Taehyung? Ck.

"Maaf," aku tertawa, "aku belum tahu, tapi aku berjanji akan mencari tahu." Seolah-olah aku tahu saja apa maksudnya tadi. Ia sangat mudah diajak tersenyum menawan, memandangku bersahabat, sorot matanya masih coba kupahami. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang memperhatikan.

"Kau kenal Taehyung, J-Hope?" tanya Lauren, dengan nada yang kupikir kasar, dari seberang.

"Boleh dibilang kami sudah saling kenal sejak aku lahir," ia tertawa, tersenyum padaku lagi.

"Bagus sekali." Lauren sama sekali tak terdengar sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, dan matanya yang curiga menyipit.

"Taehyung," panggilnya lagi, sambil memperhatikan wajahku.

"Aku baru saja bilang pada Tyler, sayang sekali tak satu pun anak-anak dr. Choi ikut hari ini. Tidakkah ada yang terpikir untuk mengajak mereka?" Ekspresi kepeduliannya tidak meyakinkan.

"Maksudmu anak-anak dr. Choi Siwon?" cowok lebih tua bertubuh jangkung bertanya sebelum aku menjawab Lauren, dan tentu saja ini membuat Lauren jengkel. Cowok itu lebih mirip pria dewasa daripada remaja, dan suaranya sangat berat.

"Ya, kau kenal mereka?" Lauren terdengar mengejek, dan setengah berbalik menghadapnya.

"Anak-anak dr. Choi tidak datang kesini," jawabnya dengan nada mengakhiri pembicaraan, mengabaikan pertanyaan Lauren. Tyler, yang mencoba menarik kembali perhatian Lauren, meminta pendapat tentang CD yang dipegangnya. Perhatian Lauren pun teralihkan.

Aku menatap cowok bersuara berat itu, terkejut, tapi ia menatap lurus ke hutan gelap di belakang kami. Katanya anak-anak dr. Choi tidak datang kesini, tapi nada suaranya seperti mengatakan hal lain, bahwa mereka tidak diizinkan; mereka dilarang datang. Sikapnya meniggalkan kesan janggal bagiku, kucoba mengabaikannya tapi tidak berhasil.

J-Hope mengusik ketenanganku. "Jadi, apakah Forks sudah membuatmu sinting?"

"Oh, bagiku itu sesuatu yang ironis." Aku nyengir. Ia tersenyum penuh pengertian.

J-Hope mengajakku jalan-jalan kearah utara, melewati bebatuan aneka warna, menuju garis batas yang penuh _driftwood_ , awan akhirnya menutupi langit, membuat laut gelap dan suhu turun. Kumasukkan tanganku ke saku jaket.

"Jadi, berapa umurmu? Enam belas?" tanyaku.

"Aku baru saja berumur 15," ia mengaku malu-malu.

"Sungguh?" J-Hope hanya mengangguk

"Kupikir kau lebih tua." Lanjutku, jujur.

"Untuk anak seusiaku, tubuhku cukup tinggi," jelasnya.

"Kau sering ke Forks?" aku sengaja bertanya.

"Tidak terlalu," ia mengaku keheranan. "Tapi setelah mobilku selesai, aku bisa pergi sesering yang kumau, setelah aku dapat SIM," lanjutnya.

"Siapa cowok yang sedang berbicara dengan Lauren? Dia kelihatan agak tua untuk bergaul dengan kita." Aku sengaja meletakkan diriku di kelompok yang lebih muda, mencoba menunjukkan bahwa aku lebih memilih J-Hope.

"Itu U-Know, umurnya 19," ia memberitahuku. U-Know? Like,, You know?! Apa dia serius? Namanya adalah Kau-Tahu? Ok, tapi bukan itu fokus utamamu sekarang Kim Taehyung.

"Apa sih maksudnya soal keluarga dokter itu?" tanyaku polos.

"Keluarga Choi? Oh, mereka tak seharusnya datang ke reservasi." Ia memalingkan wajah, memandang Pulau James, ketika membenarkan apa yang kutangkap dari perkataan U-Know.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Ia menatapku sambil menggigit bibir. "Upss, aku tak seharusnya mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu."

"Oh, aku takkan bilang siapa-siapa, aku hanya penasaran." Aku berusaha tersenyum semenawan mungkin, sambil bertanya-tanya apakah terlalu berlebihan.

Ia balas tersenyum menawan. Lalu satu alisnya terangkat dan suaranya lebih parau dari sebelumnya. "Kau suka cerita-cerita seram?" tanyanya, suara tak menyenangkan.

"Aku suka," kataku bersemangat.

J-Hope beralih ke onggokan kayu terdekat yang akar-akarnya menjulur seperti kaki laba-laba besar yang pucat. Ia duduk di salah satu akar sementara aku duduk di bawahnya. Ia memandang bebatuan, senyum merekah di ujung bibirnya yang lebar. Aku tahu ia sedang mencoba membuatku jatuh hati. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Tidakkah kau mengetahui satu saja legenda kami, tentang asal-muasal kami, maksudku suku Quileute?" ia memulai ceritanya.

"Tidak juga," jawabku jujur.

"Well, ada banyak legenda, salah satu nya adalah mengatakan kami keturunan serigala, dan serigala-serigala masih bersaudara dengan kami. Membunuh mereka berarti melanggar hukum suku ." Ia tersenyum, untuk menunujukkan padaku ia tidak terlalu mempercayai sejarah.

"Lalu ada cerita tentang yang berdarah dingin." Suaranya semakin rendah.

"Yang berdarah dingin?" tanyaku kaget, tak lagi berpura-pura.

"Ya, ada cerita-cerita tentang yang berdarah dingin, cerita-cerita itu sama tuanya dengan legenda serigala. Menurut legenda itu, kakek buyutku sendiri mengenal beberapa dari mereka. Dialah yang membuat kesepakatan yang mengharuskan mereka menjauhi tanah kami." J-Hope memutar bola matanya.

"Kakek buyutmu?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Dia tetua suku, seperti ayahku. Kau tahu, yang berdarah dingin adalah musuh alami serigala, well, bukan serigala sesungguhnya, tapi serigala yang menjelma menjadi manusia, seperti leluhur kami. Kau bisa menyebutnya werewolf, serigala jadi-jadian."

"Werewolf punya musuh?"

"Hanya satu."

Aku menatapnya serius, berharap bisa menyamarkan kejengkelanku menjadi kekaguman.

"Jadi kau tahu, kan," lanjut J-Hope, "secara tradisional, yang berdarah dingin adalah musuh kami. Tapi kawanan yang datang ke wilayah kami pada masa kakek buyutku berbeda. Mereka tidak memburu seperti yang dilakukan jenis mereka, mereka seharusnya tidak berbahaya bagi suku kami. Jadi kakek buyutku membuat kesepakatan damai dengan mereka. Kalau mereka mau berjanji untuk tidak menginjak tanah kami, kami tidak akan memberitahu kawanan mereka lainnya yang bermuka pucat mengenai mereka." Ia mengedip.

"Kalau mereka tidak berbahaya, lalu kenapa..." Aku mencoba mengerti, berusaha supaya ia tidak menyadari betapa seriusnya aku menanggapi cerita seramnya.

"Selalu berbahaya bagi manusia untuk berada dekat dengan mereka yang berdarah dingin, meskipun mereka beradab seperti halnya klan ini. Kau takkan pernah tahu kapan mereka benar-benar lapar hingga tak bisa menahan diri." Ia sengaja memberi tekanan pada kata-katanya barusan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'beradab'?"

"Mereka menyatakan tidak memburu manusia. Konon, entah bagaimana caranya, mereka memburu binatang sebagai ganti manusia."

Aku berusaha terdengar tetap tenang. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan keluarga dr. Choi? Apakah mereka termasuk yang berdarah dingin yang ditemui kakek buyutmu?"

"Tidak." J-Hope tiba-tiba berhenti. "Mereka adalah kelompok yang sama."

Ia pasti berpikir raut wajahku yang ketakutan disebabkan ceritanya. Ia tersenyum senang, dan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"Sekarang jumlah mereka bertambah. Pada masa kakek buyutku, mereka sudah mengenal pemimpinnya, Choi Siwon. Dia sudah sering datang dan pergi bahkan sebelum bangsa kalian datang kesini." Jacob berusaha menahan senyumnya.

"Lalu mereka itu apa?" akhirnya aku bertanya.

"Apakah yang berdarah dingin?" Ia tersenyum misterius.

"Peminum darah," jawabnya, suaranya membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"Bangsa kalian menyebutnya vampir."

Aku memandang ombak besar setelah ia menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana rupaku.

"Kau merinding," ia tertawa gembira.

"Kau pencerita yang baik," aku memujinya, sambil masih menatap ombak.

"Cerita yang cukup sinting, ya? Tak heran ayahku tak ingin kami membicarakannya dengan orang lain." Aku belum dapat menahan emosiku, jadi aku tak berpaling menatapnya.

"Kurasa aku baru saja melanggar kesepakatan kami," J-Hope tertawa.

"Aku akan menyimpannya rapat-rapat," kataku berjanji, kemudian bergidik.

"Tapi sungguh, jangan bilang apa-apa pada ayahmu. Dia agak marah pada ayahku ketika mendengar beberapa anggota suku kami tak lagi pergi ke rumah sakit begitu tahu dr. Choi mulai bekerja disana."

"Tentu, aku takkan bilang."

"Jadi, apakah menurutmu kami ini penduduk yang percaya takhayul atau apa?" tanyanya bercanda, namun sedikit was-was. Aku masih belum mengalihkan pandanganku dari lautan. Aku berbalik dan tersenyum sewajar mungkin.

"Tidak. Kupikir kau sangat mahir menceritakan kisah-kisah seram. Bulu kudukku masih berdiri, lihat, kan?" Aku mengulurkan lengan.

"Keren." Ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata dan menyaksikan tempat yang tak asing lagi. Aku mengenali cahaya kehijauan hutan itu, dan setengah menyadari kalau aku sedang bermimpi. Aku bisa mendengar suara ombak menghantam karang tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Aku mencoba mengikuti suara itu, tapi ada J-Hope disana, menarik-narik tanganku, membawaku kembali ke bagian hutan yang paling kelam.

"Hei, J-Hope, ada apa?" aku bertanya. Wajahnya ketakutan dan ia menarikku sekuat tenaga sementara aku menolak, tak ingin pergi ke tengah kegelapan.

"Lari Tae, kau harus lari!" bisiknya ketakutan.

"Lewat sini, Tae!" Aku mengenali suara Mike memanggil-manggil dari antara pepohonan yang gelap, tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman J-Hope.

Tapi J-Hope melepaskan tanganku dan mendengking. Tiba-tiba saja dia jatuh ke lantai hutan yang gelap, sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia menggeliat-geliat di tanah sementara aku menyaksikannya dengan ngeri.

"J-Hope!" jeritku. Tapi ia sudah lenyap. Dari tempatnya tadi berada muncul serigala besar berwarna merah kecoklatan dengan sepasang mata hitam. Serigala itu memalingkan wajah ke pantai, bulu-bulu tengkuknya meremang. Terdengar geraman pelan di antara taring-taringnya yang keluar.

"Lari, Tae!" seru Mike dari aku tidak berpaling. Aku sedang memandang cahaya yang menyinariku dari pantai. Lalu Jungkook muncul dari balik pepohonan, kulitnya bercahaya samar, matanya gelap dan berbahaya. Ia mengulurkan satu tangan dan menyuruhku datang padanya. Serigala itu mengeram-geram di kakiku.

Aku maju selangkah, menghampiri Jungkook. Ia tersenyum, dan giginya tajam, runcing.

"Percayalah padaku," ujarnya. Aku melangkah sekali lagi. Serigala itu melompat ke antara diriku dan si vampir, taringnya siap menerkam leher Jungkook.

"Tidak!" teriakku, langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Mimpi apa tadi? Dengan kondisi yang masih bingung aku melihat jam dinding disamping lemari. Sudah pukul 05.30. Seketika aku mengerang, menjatuhkan diri lagi ke tempat tidur dengan wajah menelungkup sambil melepaskan sepatu bot -yah, aku masih berpakaian lengkap, sepertinya langsung tertidur saat pulang-. Dan yang menjengkelkan adalah aku tak bisa tidur lagi. Aku menggulingkan tubuh dan berbaring terlentang, membuka kancing jinsku, melepaskannya dengan susah payah sambil berusaha agar tubuhku tetap lurus. Aku menutup mataku lagi dengan bantal. Percuma, tentu saja. Alam bawah sadarku telah menemukan bayangan yang tepat yang dengan putus asa kucoba hindari. Aku harus menghadapinya sekarang.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mandi. Memilih pakaian yang hangat tapi tidak terlalu tebal. Dan pilihanku jatuh pada hoodie berwarna coklat yang kebesaran ditubuhku, tapi aku nyaman memakainya. Aku sempat mengintip lewat jendela, memeriksa apakah ayah sudah pergi atau belum. Dan ternyata, mobil patrolinya sudah tidak ada. Setelahnya, aku bergegas menuju meja belajar dan menyalakan komputer tuaku. Aku benci menggunakan internet disini. Modemku sudah ketinggalan jaman, layanan servis gratisnya buruk, untuk men-dial-up saja butuh waktu lama hingga kuputuskan membuat semangkuk sereal sambil menunggu.

Aku makan pelan-pelan, mengunyah setiap suapan dengan sempurna. Setelah selesai kucuci mangkuk dan sendoknya, lalu menyimpannya dan kembali ke kamar. Kuambil CD player-ku dan menyalakannya membuat kamar yang awalnya sepi menjadi bising karena musik.

Sambil menghela napas aku berbalik menghadap komputer. Layarnya sudah dipenuhi iklan pop-up. Aku duduk di kursi lipatku yang keras dan menutup jendela-jendela kecil itu. Akhirnya aku bisa mengakses _search engine_ favoritku. Kututup beberapa iklan pop-up yang masih bermunculan, lalu mengetik satu kata. **Vampir**.

Tentu saja butuh waktu yang sangat lama. Ketika hasil pencariannya muncul, ada banyak pilihan yang harus dibaca, semuanya mulai dari film dan acara televisi hingga permainan sandiwara, grup metal underground, dan perusahaan kosmetik gotik. Lalu aku menemukan situs yang tepat, Vampir A-Z. Aku tak sabar menunggu situs itu hingga terdownload sempurna, sambil cepat-cepat menutup iklan-iklan yang bermunculan di layar. Akhirnya selesai, latar belakang putih sederhana dengan tulisan hitam, kelihatannya seperti situs pendidikan. Dua kutipan di halaman depan situs itu menyambutku.

Situs tersebut berisi daftar seluruh mitos vampir yang ada di seluruh dunia, tersusun secara alfabetik. Aku membaca uraiannya dengan saksama, mencari apa saja yang tidak asing bagiku, apalagi masuk akal. Hanya tiga catatan yang menarik perhatianku : Varacolaci dari Rumania, sosok yang tak bisa mati, sangat kuat yang bisa tampil sebagai manusia rupawan berkulit pucat, Nelapsi dari Slovakua, makhluk ekstra kuat dan cepat hingga bisa membantai seluruh desa hanya sejam setelah tengah malam, dan satunya lagi Stegoni benefici. Mengenai yang terakhir ini, hanya ada satu kalimat pendek. Stregoci benefici : vampir Italia, konon memihak kebaikan, dan musuh abadi semua vampir jahat.

Rasanya lega ada satu catatan kecil, satu-satunya mitos di antara ratusan lainnya yang mengungkapan keberadaan vampir yang baik. Meski begitu, secara keseluruhan hanya sedikit yang mirip dengan cerita menurut J-Hope atau menurut pengamatanku sendiri. Aku telah membuat katalog kecil ketika membaca dan membandingkannya dengan masing-masing mitos. Kecepatan, kekuatan, keindahan, kulit pucat, warna mata yang berganti-ganti; lalu kriteria yang diberikan J-Hope : peminum darah, musuh werewolf, berkulit dingin, dan abadi. Sedikit sekali mitos yang cocok bahkan dengan salah satu kriteria.

Lalu masalah lainnya, satu yang kuingat dari sedikit film horor yang pernah kutonton dan didukung apa yang baru saja kubaca, vampir tidak bisa keluar di siang hari, matahari menjadikan mereka abu. Mereka tidur di dalam peti seharian, dan hanya keluar di malam hari. Merasa jengkel, kumatikan komputer langsung dari tombol utama, tanpa melalui tahapan semestinya. Di balik kekesalanku, aku merasa malu. Semua ini benar-benar konyol. Aku duduk di kamar, mencari keterangan tentang vampir. Kenapa sih aku ini? Kurasa kau sudah mulai gila Kim Taehyung! Kuputuskan sebagian besar kesalahannya ada pada Forks, dan seluruh Semenanjung Olympic yang selalu hujan.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Malam aku tidur tanpa mimpi, kelelahan karena telah memulai hari itu sangat awal, padahal malamnya aku kurang tidur. Untuk kedua kali sejak tiba di Forks, aku terbangun melihat cahaya kuning terang, pertanda hari akan cerah. Aku melompat ke jendela, tercenung melihat nyaris tak ada awan di langit, hanya ada guratan kecil seperti kapas yang tak mungkin membawa air hujan. Kubuka jendela, terkejut karena tak ada bunyi deritan, mulus, padahal entah berapa lama hendela itu tak pernah dibuka, dan menghirup udara yang kering. Udara nyaris hangat dan sama sekali tak berangin. Darahku bagai meledak-ledak dalam nadiku.

Ayah telah menyelesaikan sarapannya ketika aku turun, dan sambutannya sama riangnya dengan suasana hatiku.

"Hari yang bagus untuk berada di luar," komentarnya.

"Ya," aku menimpalinya sambil tersenyum.

Ia balas tersenyum, mata cokelatnya berkerut di sudut-sudutnya. Ketika ayah tersenyum, sangat mudah memahami kenapa ia dan ibuku cepat-cepat memutuskan menikah. Hampir seluruh sisi romantis masa mudanya telah memudar sebelum aku mengenalnya. Rambut cokelat ikalnya telah menipis, perlahan memperlihatkan dahinya yang mengkilat. Tapi ketika ia tersenyum, aku bisa melihat sedikit bagian dari pria yang kawin lari dengan ibu ketika umurnya masih 2 tahun lebih tua dari umurku sekarang.

Saat aku sampai disekolah, ternyata masih sedikit siswa yang datang dan aku menjadi salah satu murid pertama yang tiba di sekolah. Kuparkir trukku dan menuju bangku piknik yang jarang digunakan di sisi selatan kafetaria. Bangku-bangku itu masih sedikit lembab, jadi aku duduk beralaskan jas hujan, senang bisa menggunakannya. PR-ku sudah selesai, hasil kehidupan sosial yang menyedihkan, tapi ada beberapa soal Trigono yang jawabannya masih meragukan. Kukeluarkan bukuku dengan penuh semangat, tapi di tengah soal pertama aku mulai melamun, memperhatikan sinar matahari bermain-main dengan pepohonan redbarked. Aku mencorat-coret pinggiran kertas PR-ku. Beberapa menit kemudian tiba-tiba aku menyadari telah menggambar lima pasang mata berwarna gelap. Kuhapus gambar-gambar itu dengan penghapus.

Mike menghampiriku dan seperti biasa dia selalu berusaha untuk bisa 'dekat' denganku. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengannya jadi aku hanya membalas seadanya. Setelah obrolan yang benar-benar membosankan kami memutuskan untuk pergi. Kami berjalan tanpa bicara ke gedung tiga. Ketika aku melihat Jessica di kelas Trigono, ia kelihatannya sangat antusias. Ia, Angela, dan Lauren akan berbelanja ke Port Angeles malam ini. Mereka ingin membeli gaun yang akan dikenakan di pesta dansa, dan Jessica ingin aku ikut bersama mereka, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak perlu membeli gaun. Tidak perlu kujelaskan kenapa aku tidak perlu membeli gaun -_-

Aku tidak mengiyakan dan menolak, aku masih bingung apakah harus pergi bersama mereka atau tidak. Jadi kubilang akan memikirkannya, kubilang akan minta izin ayah dulu.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas Spanyol, yang dibicarakan Jessica hanya pesta dansa. Ia kembali membicarakannya lagi setelah kelas selesai lima menit lebih lama, dan kami pun menuju kafetaria untuk makan siang. Aku sendiri terlalu larut dalam penantian yang sarat emosi sehingga tidak menyimak apa yang dibicarakannya. Aku bukan hanya ingin sekali bertemu dengan Jungkook, tapi juga dengan semua keluarga dr. Choi, untuk membandingkan mereka dengan kecurigaan yang menggelayuti pikiranku. Ketika melintasi pintu kafetaria, kurasakan rasa takut yang sesungguhnya menuruni punggungku, lalu menetap di perut. Apakah mereka bisa mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan? Lalu perasaan yang lain menyapaku, apakah Jungkook menunggu untuk duduk bersamaku lagi?

Seperti biasa aku mulai memandang meja keluarga dr. Choi. Gelombang panik bergejolak dalam perutku ketika menyadari tempat itu kosong. Dengan harapan yang semakin menipis pandanganku menyapu sekeliling kafetaria, berharap menemukannya duduk sendirian, menungguku. Kafetaria itu sudah nyaris penuh, kelas Spanyol menahan kami, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Jungkook atau saudara-saudaranya. Kesepian menghantamku dengan kekuatan menghancurkan.

Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih di belakang Jessica, sama sekali tak repot-repot berpura-pura mendengarkan. Sepertinya kami sudah sangat terlambat karena yang lain sudah duduk di meja kami. Aku menghindari kursi kosong di sebelah Mike dan memilih duduk di sebelah Angela. Samar-samar kuperhatikan Mike mempersilahkan Jessica duduk dengan sopan, dan tentu saja wajah Jessica berseri-seri karenanya.

Sisa hari itu berjalan sangat pelan, muram. Aku senang bisa meninggalkan sekolah akhirnya. Itu artinya aku bisa bebas menekuk wajahku dan mengasihani diriku sebelum nanti malam pergi bersama Jessica dan kawan-kawan. Tapi tepat setelah aku masuk ke rumah, Jessica menelepon membatalkan rencana kami. Aku mencoba terdengar ceria ketika ia bercerita bahwa Mike mengajaknya makan malam, aku benar-benar lega karena Mike akhirnya mengerti, tapi semangatku terdengar tidak tulus di telingaku sendiri. Jessica menunda rencana belanja kami jadi besok malam.

Yang berarti aku hanya butuh beberapa hal untuk mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku menghabiskan setengah jam mengerjakan PR, tapi aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Akhirnya kuperiksa e-mail-ku, membaca tumpukan surat dari ibuku. Aku menghela napa dan mengetik jawaban singkat.

[Eomma,

Mianhae. _Aku tidak ada dirumah. Aku pergi ke pantai dengan beberapa teman. Dan aku harus membuat makalah._ ]

Alasanku terdengar menyedihkan, jadi aku menyerah saja.

[ _Hari ini cuaca cerah, aku tahu, aku juga terkejut, jadi aku akan keluar dan menyerap vitamin D sebanyak yang kubisa. Aku sayang_ eomma.

Taetae.]

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Paginya matahari bersinar cerah lagi. Hari ini sama seperti kemarin, aku tak bisa menahan harapan yang tumbuh dalam benakku, hanya untuk menyaksikannya hancur berantakan saat aku tidak melihat keluarga dr. Cullen di ruang makan siang dan duduk sendirian di kelas Biologi.

Perjalanan ke Port Angeles akhirnya akan terwujud malam ini. Rencana itu jadi semakin menarik karena Lauren mendadak ada urusan. Aku benar-benar tak sabar lagi ingin meninggalkan kota. Aku berjanji akan bersikap ceria malam ini dan tidak merusak kesenangan Angela dan Jessica berburu pakaian. Mungkin aku juga bisa membeli beberapa potong pakaian, tuxedo putih atau hitam mungkin? Kegembiraanku meningkat cepat ketika kami akhirnya mengemudi meninggalkan batas kota.

Kami bisa tiba di Port Angeles pukul 14.00. Jessica langsung menuju department store terbesar disana, yang jaraknya hanya beberapa ruas jalan dari semenanjung yang sanagt menarik bagi pengunjung. Pesta dansa nanti sifatnya setengah formal, dan kami tidak terlalu yakin apa maksudnya. Jessica dan Angela kelihatannya terkejut dan nyaris tidak percaya ketika kubilang aku tak pernah pergi ke pesta dansa ketika masih di Phoenix.

"Serius Tae. Apa kau tak pernah berkencan?" Jess bertanya ragu-ragu ketika kami memasuki toko.

"Sungguh," aku berusaha meyakinkannya, tanpa harus menceritakan masalah yang kualami ketika berdansa. "Aku tidak pernah punya pacar, atau teman dekat. Aku jarang keluar."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jessica.

"Tidak ada yang mengajakku," jawabku jujur.

Ia tampak ragu. "Disini orang-orang mengajakmu berkencan," ia mengingatkanku, "dan kau menolaknya." Kami sekarang berada di bagian remaja, melihat-lihat rak di sekitar kami, mencari gaun.

"Well, kecuali Tyler," ralat Angela.

"Maaf?" aku menahan napas. "Apa katamu?"

"Tyler bilang pada semua orang dia mengajakmu ke pesta prom," Jessica memberitahuku dengan pandangan curiga.

"Dia bilang apa?" aku kedengaran seperti tersedak.

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak benar, kan," Angela bergumam pada Jessica.

Aku terdiam, masih syok yang dengan cepat berganti jadi sebal. Tapi kami sudah menemukan pakaian yang kami cari, dan sekarang ada pekerjaan lain yang harus dilakukan.

"Itu sebabnya Lauren tidak menyukaimu," Jessica cekikikan sementara kami memilih-milih.

Dengan geram aku berkata, "Apa kalian pikir kalau aku menabraknya dengan trukku, dia bakal berhenti merasa bersalah mengenai kejadian itu? Apakah dia akan berhenti membayar semuanya dan menganggapnya impas?"

"Mungkin?" Jess nyengir. "Kalau memang itulah alasannya mengajakmu."

Pilihan pakaiannya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi mereka menemukan beberapa yang pas untuk dicoba. Aku duduk di kursi pendek dikamar pas, didepan cermin tiga arah, berusaha mengendalikan amarahku. Proses memilih pakaian ternyata hanya berlangsung sebentar dan lebih mudah daripada yang kulakukan bersama ibu di Phoenix. Kurasa karena pilihan disini lebih terbatas. Kami beralih ke bagian sepatu dan aksesori. Sementara mereka menjajal macam-macam, aku hanya memperhatikan dan mengkritik. Aku sedang tidak ingin berbelanja, meskipun sebenarnya membutuhkan sepatu baru. Semangatku lenyap seiring munculnya perasaan sebalku terhadap Tyler, dan itu kembali menciptakan ruang untuk kesedihan.

"Angela?" ujarku ragu-ragu, sementara ia mencoba sepasang sepatu tali tumit tinggi berwarna pink, ia senang sekali pasangan kencannya cukup tinggi sehingga ia bisa mengenakan sepatu tumit tinggi. Jessica sudah pindah ke bagian aksesori, tinggal aku dan Angela sendirian.

"Ya Tae?" Ia menjulurkan kaki, menggerakkan pergelangan kakinya supaya bisa mengamati sepatunya dari sudut pandang berbeda.

Lalu aku mendadak takut. "Aku suka yang itu."

"Kurasa aku akan membelinya, meskipun hanya cocok dengan gaun baruku ini," ia melamun.

"Beli saja, sedang diskon kan?" dukungku. Ia tersenyum, menutup kembali kotak sepatu putih yang kelihatannya lebih praktis.

Aku mencoba lagi. "Mmm, Angela..." Ia menatap penasaran.

"Apakah anak-anak... dr. Choi", aku terus memandangi sepatu, "memang sering membolos sekolah?" Aku benar-benar gagal untuk terdengar biasa saja.

"Ya, ketika cuaca bagus mereka pergi berkemah, bahkan ayah mereka juga. Mereka benar-benar pecinta alam sejati," ujarnya tenang, sambil mengamati sepatunya. Ia tidak menanyakan apa pun, tidak seperti Jessica yang pasti akan melontarkan ratusan pertanyaan. Aku mulai benar-benar menyukai Angela.

"Oh." Aku tidak membahasnya lagi ketika Jessica kembali untuk memperlihatkan perhiasan yang serasi dengan sepatu silvernya.

Kami bermaksud makan malam di restoran Italia kecil di pinggir jalan, tapi acara belanjanya ternyata tak selama yang kami kira. Jess dan Angela akan membawa pakaian baru mereka ke mobil, kemudian kami akan berjalan kaki ke teluk. Kukatakan aku akan menemui mereka di restoran satu jam lagi, aku mau mencari toko buku. Mereka sebenarnya bersedia ikut denganku, tapi aku menyuruh mereka bersenang-senang, mereka tak tahu betapa asyiknya aku bila sudah dikelilingi buku-buku, sesuatu yang lebih suka kulakukan sendirian. Mereka pergi ke mobil sambil mengobrol riang, dan aku pergi ke arah yang tadi ditunjuk Jess.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Mudah bagiku menemukan toko buku, meskipun aku harus melewati jalan di gang sempit. Dan juga suasana sepi yang sedikit mencekam karena sudah malam, tapi tidak apa. Setelah mendapat buku yang kuinginkan, aku langsung bergegas untuk pergi menuju restoran dimana aku, Jessica dan Angela berjanji untuk bertemu kembali. Saat akan melewati gang kecil yang menuju jalan raya, dari jauh aku melihat empat orang yang saling tertawa dan berbicara tidak jelas muncul dari pojokan gang. Saat mereka mendekat, aku menyadari jika mereka berempat adalah pemuda yang usianya tidak beda jauh denganku. Aku bergegas menyingkir sejauh mungkin, memberi jarak pada mereka, berjalan cepat, sambil menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Hei, kau!" panggil salah satu dari mereka saat kami berpapasan, dan ia pasti berbicara denganku, mengingat tak ada orang lain di sekitarku. Aku pun memandangnya. Dua dari mereka telah menghentikan langkah, dua lagi memperlambat jalannya. Sepertinya yang berbicara denganku tadi adalah yang paling dekat denganku. Tubuhnya besar, berambut gelap. Ia melangkah ke arahku.

"Halo," gumamku sebagai reaksi spontan. Lalu aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju belokan. Bisa kudengar mereka tertawa keras di belakangku.

"Hei, tunggu!" salah satu memanggil lagi, tapi aku terus menunduk dan berbelok sambil menghela napas lega. Masih kudengar mereka tertawa tergelak-gelak di belakangku. Aku mendapati diriku berjalan di trotoar yang melintasi bagian belakang gudang-gudang yang suram, masing-masing dilengkapi pintu untuk bongkar-muat truk, terkunci pada malam hari. Sisi selatan jalan tidak bertrotoar, hanya pagar kawat dengan kawat berduri untuk melindungi sejenis tempat penyimpanan mesin. Sepertinya aku telah sampai dibagian Port Angeles yang bukan diperuntukkan bagi turis. Aku tersadar hari mulai gelap. Aku tadi meninggalkan jaketku di mobil, dan dingin yang sekonyong-konyong kurasakan membuatku bersedekap erat-erat.

Langit tiba-tiba menggelap, dan ketika menoleh untuk memandang awan yang semakin mengancam, aku terkejut menyadari dua cowok diam-diam mengendap-endap enam meter di belakangku. Mereka cowok-cowok yang tadi, meski bukan yang berambut gelap yang telah bicara denganku. Aku langsung membuang muka dan mempercepat langkah. Perasaan merinding yang tak ada hubungannya dengan cuaca membuatku gemetar lagi. Tas kecilku kuselempangkan di tubuh seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan supaya tidak bisa dicuri. Aku tahu persis dimana aku menaruh semprotan ladaku, masih di ranselku di kolong tempat tidur, belum dibuka. Aku tidak membawa banyak uang, hanya selembar dua puluh dollar dan sedikit recehan. Aku berpikir akan menjatuhkan tasku dengan sengaja lalu kabur. Tapi suara ketakutan di sudut benakku mengingatkanku mereka mungkin saja lebih dari sekadar pencuri.

Aku mendengarkan langkah mereka dengan saksama, yang sekarang jauh lebih pelan daripada langkah berisik yang mereka buat tadi. Kedengarannya mereka tidak mempercepat ataupun semakin dekat denganku. Tarik napas, Tae. Kau harus tenang. Aku terus berjalan secepat mungkin tanpa benar-benar berlari, berkonsentrasi pada belokan kanan yang tinggal beberapa meter. Aku bisa mendengar mereka tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Aku sampai disudut, tapi hanya dengan pandangan sekilas aku tahu itu jalan buntu ke belakang bangunan yang lain. Aku setengah berbalik dengan siaga; aku harus bergegas berlari menyeberangi gang sempit itu, kembali ke trotoar. Jalanannya berakhir disudut berikut, di sana ada rambu stop. Aku berkonsentrasi mendengarkan langkah-langkah samar di belakangku, memutuskan akan lari atau tidak. Mereka sepertinya tertinggal jauh di belakang, dan aku tahu kapan saja mereka bisa menyusulku. Aku yakin bakal tersandung dan terjatuh kalau berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Suara langkah kaki itu jelas sudah jauh di belakang. Aku memberanikan diri menoleh sekilas, dan dengan lega melihat mereka kurang lebih 12 meter di belakangku. Tapi kedua cowok itu sedang memadangiku.

Rasanya lama sekali baru aku sampai di sudut. Langkahku tetap stabil, dan kedua cowok di belakangku semakin tertinggal. Mungkin mereka sadar telah membuatku takut dan menyesalinya. Aku melihat dua mobil yang menuju utara melewati persimpangan yang akan kutuju, dan aku menghela napas lega. Akan ada lebih banyak orang begitu aku keluar dai jalanan sepi ini. Aku membelok dengan helaan napas lega. Lalu menghentikan langkah.

Di kedua sisi jalan tampak dinding kosong tanpa pintu dan jendela. Dari jauh aku bisa melihat dua persimpangan, lampu jalan, mobil-mobil, dan lebih banyak lagi pejalan kaki, tapi mereka terlalu jauh. Karena terhalang bangunan di sebelah barat, di tengah jalan berdiri dua cowok lainnya. Mereka menatapku sambil tersenyum puas, sementara aku berdiri membeku di trotoar. Aku pun tersadar, aku tidak sedang diikuti. Aku dijebak.

Aku berhenti sedetik yang rasanya lama sekali. Kemudian aku berbalik dan berlari ke sisi lain jalan. Dengan hati ciut aku menyadari usahaku sia-sia. Suara langkah di belakangku semakin jelas sekarang.

"Disitu kau rupanya!" Suara gelegar cowok berambut gelap dan bertubuh kekar itu memecah keheningan dan membuatku kaget. Dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti, ia seolah-olah memandang kebelakangku.

"Yeah," suara keras menyahut dari belakangku, membuatku terperanjat sekali lagi ketika mencoba lari. "Kami hanya mengambil jalan pintas."

Langkahku sekarang pelan. Jarak yang memisahkanku dengan dua pasang cowok itu semakin dekat. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi tenggorokanku begitu kering sehingga aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa teriak dengan keras atau tidak. Dengan cepat aku meloloskan tasku dari kepala, menggenggamnya, siap menyerahkan atau menggunakannya sebagai senjata bila perlu. Si cowok kekar meninggalkan tembok ketika aku berhenti dengan hati-hati, dan berjalan pelan ke jalan.

"Jangan dekati aku," aku mengingatkan dengan suara yang seharusnya lantang dan berani. Tapi aku benar tentang tenggorokan yang kering, tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Jangan begitu, Manis," seru cowok itu, dan suara tawa liar itu terdengar lagi di belakangku.

Aku memasang kuda-kuda, kaki terbuka, dengan panik mengingat-ingat jurus bela diri yang kutahu. Tentu saja itu tidak akan bekerja, badan mereka jauh lebih besar dariku, tenaga mereka juga pasti lebih kuat dariku. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana? Appa.. Eomma…

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai gaeeeeeeessss...

Maaf banget update nya telaaaat... agak sibuk minggu2 ini, banyak kerjaan... dan ternyata nerjemahin dari novel luar gak semudah yang dibayangkan! banyak kalimat yang bikin "ini maksudnya apaaaa?" dan banyak banget adegan yang menurutku gak terlalu penting, jadi banyak yang aku hapus dari cerita. Kayak Tae sama Mike, atau Tae bikin makan malam, bla bla bla.. hahaha..

Okay deh, silahkan membac teman-teman~~~

semoga gak mengecewakan, dan give me a feedback pleaasseee~~


	7. Chapter 6 - Pengakuan

**TWILIGHT (KookV Version)**

 **-Pengakuan-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba-tiba lampu sorot muncul dari sudut jalan dan sebuah mobil nyaris menabrak si kekar, memaksanya melompat ke trotoar. Aku berlari ke tengah jalan, mobil ini akan berhenti, atau menabrakku. Tapi mobil silver itu tak disangka-sangka menukik, lalu berhenti dengan salah satu pintu terbuka hanya beberapa jengkal dariku.

"Masuk Taehyung," terdengar suara gusar memerintahku.

Sungguh mengagumkan betapa cepatnya cekaman rasa takut itu lenyap, mengagumkan bagaimana perasaan aman tiba-tiba menyelimutiku, bahkan sebelum aku meninggalkan jalanan, hanya sedetik setelah aku mendengar suaranya. Aku melompat masuk, membanting pintu hingga tertutup. Suasana di dalam mobil gelap, tak ada cahaya seiring pintu yang tadi terbuka, dan aku nyaris tak bisa melihat wajahnya dalam cahaya temaram yang terpancar dari dasbor. Ban mencicit ketika ia berputar menuju utara, melaju terlalu cepat, berbelok menuju keempat cowok yang terperangah itu. Sekilas kulihat mereka melompat ke trotoar saat kami melaju menuju pelabuhan.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu," perintahnya, dan aku tersadar kedua tanganku meremas jok erat-erat. Ia membelok tajam ke kiri, terus melesat cepat, melewati beberapa rambu stop tanpa menghentikan laju mobil. Tapi aku merasa sangat aman, dan sejenak aku sama sekali tak peduli kemana tujuan kami. Kutatap wajahnya dengan perasaan lega yang dalam, kelegaan yang melebihhi kebebasanku yang mendadak itu. Kuamati rupanya yang tak bercela dalam cahaya yang terbatas, menunggu napasku kembali normal, hingga tampak olehku ekspresinya yang amat sangat marah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, terkejut mendengar betapa parau suaraku.

"Tidak," katanya kasar, nada suaranya marah.

Aku duduk diam, memperhatikan wajahnya sementara matanya yang berkilat-kilat menatap lurus ke depan, sampai mobilnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku memandang berkeliling, tapi terlalu gelap untuk melihat apa pun selain barisan pepohonan di sisi jalan. Kami sudah meninggalkan kota.

"Taehyung?" ujarnya, suaranya tegang namun terkendali.

"Ya?" suaraku masih parau. Diam-diam aku berusaha berdeham.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Ia masih tidak memandang ke arahku, tapi amarah tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya," jawabku lembut.

"Tolong alihkan perhatianku," perintahnya.

"Maaf, apa katamu?" Ia menghela napas keras-keras.

"Ceritakan apa saja yang remeh sampai aku tenang," ia menjelaskan. Dipejamkannya matanya dan dicubitnya cuping hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk.

"Mmm." Aku memutar otak untuk menemukan sesuatu yang remeh. "Aku akan menabrak Tyler Crowley besok sebelum sekolah dimulai?"

Ia masih memejamkan mata dengan susah payah, tapi sudut bibirnya menegang. "Kenapa?"

"Dia memberitahu semua orang akan mengajakku ke pesta prom, entah dia itu tidak waras atau masih mencoba menebus kesalahannya karena hampir membunuhku tempo...well, kau pasti ingat, dan dia pikir pesta prom cara yang tepat. Jadi kupikir kalau aku membahayakan hidupnya, berarti kedudukan kami seri, dan dia tidak perlu terus menerus memperbaiki hubungan. Aku tidak memerlukan musuh, dan barangkali Lauren akan kembali bersikap biasa kalau Tyler menjauhiku. Meski begitu mungkin aku perlu menghancurkan mobil Sentra-nya. Kalau tidak punya kendaraan, berarti dia tidak bisa mengajak siapa-siapa ke prom..." cerocosku.

"Aku sudah dengar." Ia terdengar lebih tenang.

"Oh ya?" tanyaku tidak percaya, kejengkelanku menyala-nyala lagi sekarang.

"Kalau dia lumpuh dari leher ke bawah, dia juga tidak bisa pergi ke prom," gumamku, menjelaskan rencanaku. Jungkook menghela napas, akhirnya membuka mata.

"Lebih baik?"

"Tidak juga."

Aku menunggu, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia menyandarkan kepala ke kursi, menatap langit-langit mobil. Wajahnya kaku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisikku.

"Kadang-kadang aku punya masalah dengan emosiku, Tae." Ia juga berbisik, memandang ke luar jendela, matanya menyipit.

"Tapi tidak akan lebih baik bagiku bila aku berbalik dan memburu..." Ia tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, memalingkan wajah, beberapa saat berusaha keras mengendalikan amarahnya lagi.

"Setidaknya," lanjutnya, "itulah yang sedang coba kukatakan pada diriku sendiri."

"Oh." Kata itu sepertinya tidak cukup, tapi aku tak bisa memikirkan jawaban yang lebih baik. Kami duduk diam lagi. Aku melihat jam di dasbor. Sudah lewat 18.30.

"Jessica dan Angela pasti khawatir," gumamku. "Aku seharusnya menemui mereka."

Ia menyalakan mesin mobil tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, berbelok mulus dan meluncur kembali menuju kota. Tak lama kemudian kami sudah disinari lampu-lampu jalan, mobilnya masih ngebut, dengan mudah menyalip mobil-mobil yang melaju pelan di jalur boardwalk. Ia memarkir paralel di tempat sempit yang tadinya kukira tak cukup untuk Volvo-nya, tapi ia melakukannya dengan mudah. Kami sudah sampai direstoran tempat aku, Jessica dan Angela janjian. Dan aku melihat mereka baru saja keluar dari restoran itu.

"Jess! Angela!" seruku mengejar mereka, melambai ketika mereka menoleh. Mereka bergegas menghampiriku. Kelegaan di wajah mereka langsung berubah jadi terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di sampingku. Mereka ragu, enggan mendekat.

"Kau dari mana saja?" suara Jessica terdengar curiga.

"Aku tersesat," aku mengaku malu-malu. "Kemudian aku berpapasan dengan Jungkook," kataku sambil menunjuknya.

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" ia bertanya, suaranya lembut dan menggoda. Dari ekspresi mereka yang terkejut, aku tahu Jungkook belum pernah bicara seperti itu pada mereka.

"Mmm... tentu saja," dengus Jessica.

"Mmm, sebenarnya, Bella, kami sudah makan ketika menunggumu tadi, maaf," aku Angela

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku tidak lapar." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kurasa kau harus makan sesuatu." Suara Jungkook pelan, tapi bernada memerintah. Ia menatap Jessica dan berkata sedikit lebih keras, "Apakah kau keberatan kalau aku saja yang mengantar Taehyung pulang malam ini? Dengan begitu kalian tak perlu menunggu dia makan."

"Eehh, tidak masalah, kurasa..." Jessica menggigit bibir, berusaha menebak lewat ekspresiku apakah aku menginginkannya. Aku mengedip padanya. Tak ada yang kuinginkan selain bisa berduaan dengan penyelamatku. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang tak bisa kulontarkan hingga kami tinggal berdua saja.

"Oke." Angela mendahului Jessica. "Sampai besok, Tae... Jungkook." Ia meraih tangan Jessica dan menariknya ke mobil, yang samar-samar kulihat diparkir di seberang First Street.

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Restorannya tidak ramai, saat ini Port Angeles sedang sepi pengunjung. Kami disambut seorang cewek dan aku memahami sorot matanya ketika ia menilai Jungkook. Ia menyambutnya dengan kehangatan yang lebih daripada seharusnya. Aku terkejut menyadari betapa itu menggangguku. Ia lebih tinggi beberapa senti dariku, dan rambutnya dicat pirang.

"Untuk dua orang?" suara Jungkook terdengar menawan, entah disengaja atau tidak. Kulihat mata si cewek berkilat ke arahku lalu berpaling lagi, puas dengan rupaku yang sangat biasa dan kenyataan bahwa Jungkook berdiri tidak terlalu dekat denganku. Aku hendak duduk, tapi Edward menggeleng.

"Barangkali ada tempat yang lebih pribadi?" desaknya lembut. Aku tak yakin, tapi sepertinya Jungkook menyelipkan tip ke tangan si cewek. Aku tak pernah melihat ada orang yang menolak tawaran meja kecuali di film-film lama.

"Tentu." Ia juga tampak sama terkejutnya dengan aku. Ia berbalik dan memandu kami ke deretan pojok, semua kursinya kosong. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Sempurna." Jungkook memamerkan senyumnya yang memukau, membuat cewek itu sesaat terpana.

"Mmm", ia menggeleng, matanya mengerjap, "pelayan kalian akan segera datang." Ia berlalu dengan langkah sempoyongan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu pada orang-orang," aku mengkritiknya. "Tidak adil."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membuat mereka terpesona seperti itu, barangkali sekarang ia sedang sesak napas di dapur." Ia tampak bingung.

"Oh, ayolah," aku berkata ragu. "Kau pasti tahu bagaimana reaksi orang terhadapmu."

Ia memiringkan kepala, sorot matanya perasaran. "Aku membuat orang terpesona?"

"Kau tidak sadar? Kaupikir orang bisa jadi seperti itu dengan mudahnya?"

Ia mengabaikan pertanyaanku. "Apakah aku membuatmu terpesona?"

"Sering kali," aku mengakuinya.

Pelayan datang, wajahnya penuh harap. Cewek tadi pasti sudah bercerita di belakang, dan cewek yang baru datang ini tidak tampak kecewa. Ia menyelipkan helaian rambut hitam pendeknya di belakang telinga dan tersenyum dibuat-buat.

"Hai. Namaku Amber, dan aku akan menjadi pelayan kalian malam ini. Kalian mau minum apa?" Tentu sja aku menyadari ia hanya bertanya pada Jungkook. Jungkook memandangku.

"Aku mau Coke." Jawabanku lebih terdengar seperti bertanya.

"Dua," kata Edward.

"Aku akan segera kembali dengan pesanan kalian," ia meyakinkan Jungkook sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum dibuat-buat. Tapi Jungkook tidak memandangnya. Ia sedang memperhatikanku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku ketika si pelayan berlalu.

Pandangannya terpaku di wajahku. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku, terkejut karena kusungguhan hatinya.

"Kau tidak merasa pusing, sakit, kedinginan...?"

"Apakah seharusnya aku merasa seperti itu?" Ia tergelak mendengar kebingunganku.

"Well, sebenarnya aku menunggumu syok." Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kupikir itu tidak bakal terjadi," kataku setelah bisa bernapas lagi. "Aku selalu pandai menahan diri bila terjadi hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan."

"Sama, aku akan merasa lebih baik kalau kau makan sesuatu atau minum yang manis-manis." Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, si pelayan muncul membawa minuman kami dan sekeranjang roti Prancis. Ia berdiri memunggungiku sambil menaruh barang-barang bawaannya di meja.

"Kau sudah mau memesan?" tanyanya pada Jungkook.

"Taehyung?" tanya Edward. Si pelayan dengan enggan berbalik menghadapku.

Aku memilih makanan pertama yang kulihat di menu. "Mmm.. aku mau mushroom ravioli."

"Kau?" pelayan itu berbalik lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pesan," kata Jungkook. Tentu saja.

"Panggil aku kalau kau berubah pikiran." Senyum malu-malu masih mengembang di bibirnya, tapi Jungkook tidak melihatnya dan si pelayan pergi meninggalkan kami dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Minum," ia menyuruhku.

Kusesap sodanya dengan patuh, lalu minum lagi lebih banyak. Aku terkejut menyadari betapa hausnya aku. Aku baru sadar telah menegak habis minumanku ketika ia mendorong gelasnya kearahku.

"Terima kasih," gumamku, masih haus. Rasa sejuk soda yang dingin itu masih terasa di dadaku, membuatku gemetaran.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak, hanya Coke yang kuminum," aku menjelaskan, kembali gemetaran.

"Kau tidak punya jaket?" suaranya tidak puas dengan penjelasanku.

"Punya." Aku memandang kursi kosong di sebelahku. "Oh, ketinggalan di mobil Jessica," aku tersadar.

Jungkook menanggalkan jaketnya. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari tak sekalipun aku pernah memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya, bukan hanya malam ini, tapi sejak awal. Sepertinya aku tak bisa berpaling dari wajahnya. Namun sekarang aku melihatnya, benar-benar memperhatikannya. Ia menanggalkan jaket kulit warna krem muda; dibalik jaketnya Jungkook mengenakan sweter turtleneck kuning gading. Sweter itu amat pas di tubuhnya, memperjelas bentuk dadanya yang kekar. Ia memberikan jaketnya kepadaku, mengalihkan kerlingan mataku.

"Terima kasih," kataku lagi, sambil mengenakan jaketnya. Rasanya sejuk, seperti ketika pertama kali memakai jaketku di pagi hari. Aku kembali gemetaran. Aromanya menyenangkan. Aku menghirupnya, mencoba mengenali aroma itu. Tidak seperti aroma kolonye. Lengannya kelewat panjang; aku harus mendorongnya naik supaya tanganku kelihatan.

"Warna biru itu kelihatan indah di kulitmu," katanya memperhatikan. Aku terkejut; lalu menunduk, wajahku memerah tentu saja. Ia menyorongkan keranjang rotinya ke arahku.

"Sungguh, aku tidak merasa syok," protesku.

"Kau seharusnya syok, seperti pada umumnya orang normal. Kau bahkan tidak terlihat gemetaran." Jungkook tampak khawatir. Dia menatap ke dalam mataku, dan aku melihat betapa matanya terang, lebih terang daripada yang pernah kulihat, cokelat keemasan.

"Aku merasa sangat aman denganmu," ujarku, begitu terkesima hingga mengatakan yang sebenarnya lagi. Perkataanku membuatnya tidak nyaman; alisnya yang berwarna pualam mengerut. Ia menggeleng, wajahnya cemberut.

"Ini lebih rumit daripada yang kurencanakan," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Aku mengambil roti dan menggigit ujungnya, sambil menebak ekspresinya. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan saat yang tepat untuk mulai bertanya padanya.

"Biasanya suasana hatimu lebih baik bila warna matamu terang," ujarku, mencoba mengalihkannya dari pikiran apa pun yang membuatnya cemberut dan murung.

Ia menatapku, terkesima. "Apa?"

"Kau selalu lebih pemarah ketika matamu berwarna hitam, tadi kupikir matamu berubah kelam," lanjutku. "Aku punya teori tentang itu."

Matanya menyipit. "Teori apa?"

"Mm-hm."Aku mengunyah sepotong kecil roti, berusaha terlihat cuek.

"Kuharap kau lebih kreatif... atau kau mengutip dari buku-buku komik?" Senyumnya mengejek, namun tatapannya masih tegang.

"Well, tidak, aku tidak mendapatkannya dari komik, tapi aku juga tidak menduga-duganya sendiri," aku mengakui.

"Dan?" sambarnya. Tapi kemudian si pelayan muncul membawa pesananku. Aku menyadari tanpa sadar kami telah mencondongkan tubuh ke tengah, karena kami langsung duduk tegak lagi ketika si pelayan datang. Ia menaruh makanan itu di depanku, sepertinya lumayan enak, dan langsung berbalik menghadap Jungkook.

"Apakah kau berubah pikiran?" tanyanya. "Kau tak ingin kubawakan sesuatu?" Aku mungkin saja membayangkan makna ambigu dalam kata-katanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, tapi kau boleh membawakan soda lagi." Dengan tangan pucatnya yang jenjang ia menunjuk gelasku yang kosong.

"Tentu." Ia menyingkirkan gelas-gelas kosong dari meja dan berlalu.

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Edward.

"Aku akan menceritakannya di mobil. Kalau..." aku berhenti.

"Ada syaratnya?" Ia mengangkat satu alisnya, suaranya terdengar waswas.

"Tentu saja aku punya beberapa pertanyaan."

"Tidak masalah."

Si pelayan kembali dengan dua gelas Coke. Kali ini ia meletakkannya tanpa bicara, lalu pergi. Aku menyesapnya.

"Well, ayo mulai," ia mendesakku, suaranya masih tegang.

Aku memulai dengan yang paling sederhana. Atau begitulah menurutku. "Kenapa kau berada di Port Angeles?" Ia menunduk, perlahan-lahan melipat tangannya yang besar di meja. Meski menunduk, bisa kulihat matanya berkilat menatapku dari balik bulu matanya, menandakan ia mengejekku.

"Berikutnya."

"Tapi itu yang paling mudah," ujarku keberatan.

"Berikutnya," ia mengulangi perkataannya. Aku menunduk, kesal. Kuambil garpu dan dengan hati-hati membelah ravioli-nya. Pelan-pelan aku memasukkannya ke mulut, masih menunduk, mengunyah sambil berpikir. Jamurnya enak. Aku menelan dan menyesap Coke lagi sebelum mendongak.

"Oke, kalau begitu." Aku memandangnya marah, dan perlahan melanjutkan pertanyaan.

"Katakan saja, secara hipotesis tentu saja, seseorang... bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan orang lain, membaca pikiran, kau tahu, dengan beberapa pengecualian."

"Hanya satu pengecualian," ia meralatku, "secara hipotetis."

"Baik kalau begitu, dengan satu pengecualian." Aku senang ia berusaha meladeniku, tapi aku berusaha terlihat kasual.

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya? Apa saja batasan-batasannya? Bagaimana bisa... seseorang... menemukan orang lain pada saat yang tepat? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia sedang dalam kesulitan?" Aku bertanya-tanya apakah pertanyaanku yang kusut ini bisa dimengerti.

"Secara hipotetis?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Well, kalau... seseorang itu..."

"Sebut saja dia Joe," aku mengusulkan.

Ia tersenyum ironis. "Ya sudah. Kalau Joe memperhatikan, pemilihan waktunya tak perlu setepat itu." Ia menggeleng, memutar bola matanya. "Hanya kau yang bisa mendapat masalah di kota sekecil ini. Kau bisa membuat angka tindak kriminal meningkat untuk kurun waktu satu dekade, kau tahu itu."

"Kita sedang membicarakan kasus secara hipotetis," aku mengingatkannya dengan nada dingin. Ia tertawa, matanya hangat.

"Betul juga," sahutnya menyetujui. "Bisakah kita memanggilmu Jane?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku, tak mampu lagi membendung rasa penasaranku. Aku menyadari telah mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya lagi.

Sepertinya ia sedang bergidik, disiksa dilema yang berkecamuk dalam batinnya. Kami bertatapan, dan kurasa ia sedang membuat keputusan, mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau tidak.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa mempercayaiku," gumamku. Tanpa berpikir aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh tangannya yang terlipat, tapi ia langsung menariknya, begitu juga aku.

"Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih punya pilihan." Suaranya nyaris seperti bisikan. "Aku salah, kau lebih teliti daripada yang kukira."

"Kupikir kau selalu benar."

"Biasanya begitu." Ia kembali menggeleng. "Aku juga salah menilaimu mengenai suatu hal. Kau bukan daya tarik terhadap kecelakaan, penggolongan itu tidak cukup luas. Kau daya tarik terhadap masalah. Kalau ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dalam radius sepuluh mil, masalah itu selalu bisa menemukanmu."

"Dan kau menempatkan dirimu sendiri dalam kategori itu?" tebakku.

Raut wajahnya berubah dingin, tanpa ekspresi. "Tak salah lagi."

Kuulurkan tanganku sekali lagi, mengabaikan ketika ia mencoba menariknya, dan dengan hati-hati menyentuh punggung tangannya. Kulitnya dingin dan keras, seperti batu.

"Terima kasih." Suaraku benar-benar tulus. "Sudah dua kali kau menyelamatkanku." Ketegangan di wajahnya mencair.

"Jangan ada yang ketiga kali, oke?"

Aku cemberut, tapi mengangguk. Ia menarik tangannya dan menaruhnya di bawah meja. Tapi ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

"Aku membuntutimu ke Port Angeles," akunya terburu-buru.

"Aku tak pernah menjaga seseorang sebelumnya, dan ini lebih merepotkan dari yang kusangka. Tapi barangkali itu hanya karena itu adalah kau. Orang normal sepertinya bisa melewati satu hari tanpa mengalami begitu banyak bencana." Ia berhenti. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah seharusnya aku merasa terganggu mengetahui ia membuntutiku; tapi sebaliknya aku malah senang. Ia menatapku, barangkali bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir mungkin takdir telah memilihku sejak pertama, pada insiden van itu, dan kau malah mencampurinya?" tanyaku berspekulasi, mengalihkan kecurigaanku.

"Itu bukan yang pertama," katanya, suaranya sulit didengar. Aku menatapnya terpana, tapi ia menundukkan kepala. "Takdir pertama kali memilihmu ketika aku bertemu denganmu."

Aku merasakan sekelumit perasaan ngeri mendengar kata-katanya, ditambah ingatan akan tatapan kelam matanya yang sekonyong-konyong hari itu... tapi perasaan aman yang sangat hebat berkat kehadirannya mengenyahkan semuanya. Ketika ia mendongak untuk menatap mataku, tak ada secercah pun rasa takut di dalamnya.

"Kau ingat?" tanyanya, wajahnya yang tampan berubah serius.

"Ya," sahutku tenang.

"Tapi toh sekarang kau duduk disini." Ada secercah keraguan dalam suaranya, salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Ya, disinilah aku duduk... berkat dirimu." Aku terdiam sebentar. "Karena entah bagaimana kau bisa tahu bagaimana menemukanku hari ini?" semburku.

Jungkook mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, matanya yang menyipit menatapku, kembali menimbang-nimbang. Ia memandangi piringku yang masih penuh, lalu menatapku lagi.

"Kau makan, aku bicara," usulnya.

Aku cepat-cepat menyendok ravioli-ku lagi dan mengunyahnya.

"Mengikuti jejakmu lebih sulit daripada seharusnya. Biasanya, setelah pernah mendengar pikiran seseorang, aku bisa dengan mudah menemukannya." Ia menatapku was-was, dan aku menyadari tubuhku mematung. Kupaksa menelan makananku, lalu menusuk ravioli-nya lagi dan menyuapnya.

"Secara tidak hati-hati aku mengikuti jejak Jessica, seperti kataku, hanya kau yang bisa mendapat masalah di Port Angeles, dan awalnya aku tidak memperhatikan ketika kau pergi sendirian. Lalu, ketika aku menyadari kau tidak bersamanya lagi, aku pergi mencarimu ditoko buku yang kulihat dalam pikirannya. Aku tahu setelah kau dari toko buku, kau pergi ke arah selatan... dan aku tahu toh kau harus kembali. Jadi, aku hanya menunggumu, sambil secara acak membaca pikiran orang-orang di jalan, melihat apakah ada yang memperhatikanmu sehingga aku tahu dimana kau berada. Aku tak punya alasan untuk khawatir... tapi anehnya aku toh khawatir juga." Jungkook melamun, tatapannya menembusku, melihat hal-hal yang tak bisa kubayangkan.

"Aku mulai berputar-putar, sambil masih... mendengarkan. Matahari akhirnya terbenam, dan aku nyaris keluar dan mengikutimu dengan berjalan kaki. Dan lalu, " Ia berhenti, menggertakkan giginya akibat amarah yang sekonyong-konyong muncul. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu apa?" bisikku. Pandangannya tetap menerawang.

"Aku mendengar apa yang mereka pikirkan," geramnya, bibir atasnya menyelip masuk diantara giginya.

"Aku melihat wajahmu dalam pikirannya." Tiba-tiba Jungkook mencondongkan tubuh, satu siku bertengger di meja, tangan menutupi mata. Gerakan itu begitu cepat sehingga membuatku bingung.

"Sulit... sekali, kau tak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya, hanya pergi menyelamatkanmu, dan membiarkan mereka.. tetap hidup." Suaranya tidak jelas, tertutup lengannya.

"Aku bisa saja membiarkanmu pergi dengan Jessica dan Angela, tapi aku takut kalau kau meninggalkanku sendirian, aku akan pergi mencari mereka," ia mengakui dalam bisikan.

Aku duduk diam, kepalaku pening, pikiranku campur aduk. Tanganku terlipat di pangkuan, dan aku bersandar lemah di kursi. Tangannya masih menutupi wajah, dan ia masih tak bergerak, bagai patung batu. Akhirnya Jungkook mendongak, matanya mencari-cari mataku, penuh dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Kau sudah siap pulang?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku siap," aku mengiyakan, amat sangat bersyukur dapat pulang bersamannya. Aku belum siap berpisah dengannya.

Pelayan muncul seolah ia telah dipanggil. Atau memperhatikan. "Jadi bagaimana?" ia bertanya kepada Jungkook.

"Kami mau bayar, terima kasih." Suaranya tenang, agak serak, masih tegang oleh obrolan tadi. Sepertinya ini membuat si pelayan bingung. Jungkook mendongak, menunggu.

"T-tentu," ujar pelayan itu terbata-bata. "Ini dia." Ia mengeluarkan folder kulit kecil dari saku depan celemek hitamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook. Ternyata Jungkook sudah menyiapkan uangnya. Ia menyelipkannya ke folder itu dan menyerahkannya lagi pada si pelayan.

"Simpan saja kembaliannya." Jungkook tersenyum, lalu bangkit. Aku ikut berdiri dengan susah payah.

Pelayan itu tersenyum menggoda lagi pada Jungkook. "Semoga malammu menyenangkan."

Kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali sih? Tapi Jungkook tidak berpaling dariku ketika mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Aku menyembunyikan senyumku, diam-diam aku merasa puas sekali dengan sikap Jungkook pada pelayan itu. Jungkook berjalan dekat disisiku menuju pintu, masih berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuhku. Aku teringat ucapan Jessica tentang hubungannya dengan Mike, bagaimana mereka nyaris sampai ke tahap ciuman. Aku menghela napas. Jungkook sepertinya mendengar, dan ia menunduk penasaran. Aku memandang trotoar, bersyukur karena ia sepertinya tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan.

Ia membukakan pintu untukku dan menunggu sampai aku masuk, lalu menutupnya dengan lembut. Aku memperhatikannya memutar kedepan, masih mengagumi keanggunannya. Barangkali seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu sekarang, tapi nyatanya belum. Firasatku mengatakan tak seorang pun akan pernah terbiasa dengan Jungkook.

Begitu masuk ke mobil ia menyalakan mesin dan pemanas hingga maksimal. Udara dingin sekali, dan kurasa cuaca bagusnya sudah berakhir. Meski begitu aku merasa hangat dalam balutan jaketnya, menghirup aromanya ketika kupikir ia sedang tidak melihat. Jungkook mengeluarkan mobilnya dari parkiran, sepertinya tanpa melirik, berputar menuju jalan tol

"Sekarang," katanya," giliranmu."

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" aku memohon ketika Jungkook memacu mobilnya cepat sekali di jalan yang sepi. Sepertinya ia tidak memperhatikan jalan. Jungkook menghela napas.

"Satu saja," katanya menyetujui. Bibirnya mengatup membentuk espresi hati-hati.

"Well... kau bilang kau tahu aku tidak masuk ke toko buku itu, dan aku pergi ke selatan. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau mengetahuinya." Jungkook berpaling setelah mendengarku bicara.

"Kupikir kita telah melewati tahap pura-pura itu," gerutuku dan Jungkook nyaris tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mengikuti aroma tubuhmu." Jungkook memandang jalan, memberiku waktu untuk mengatur ekspresi. Aku tak bisa memikirkan reaksi yang tepat untuk menanggapinya, tapi akan kusimpan jauh-jauh untuk kupikirkan nanti. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi lagi. Aku belum siap membiarkannya selesai, mengingat sekarang dia mau menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lalu kau tidak menjawab satu pertanyaanku tadi..." aku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Jungkook memandangku tidak setuju padaku. "Yang mana?"

"Bagaimana caranya, membaca pikiran? Bisakah kau membaca pikiran siapa saja, di mana saja? Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Apakah keluargamu yang lain bisa..." Aku merasa konyol, meminta penjelasan atas sesuatu yang tidak nyata.

"Itu lebih dari satu pertanyaan," protesnya. Aku hanya menjalin jari-jariku dan menatapnya, menanti jawaban.

"Tidak, hanya aku yang bisa. Dan aku tak bisa mendengar siapa saja, di mana saja. Aku harus cukup dekat dengan orang itu. Semakin aku mengenal 'suara' seseorang, meski jauh pun aku bisa mendengar mereka. Tapi tetap saja, tak lebih dari beberapa mil." Jungkook berhenti dengan penuh pertimbangan.

"Kurang-lebih seperti berada di ruangan besar penuh orang, semua bicara serentak. Hanya suara senandung, suara-suara dengungan di latar belakang. Setelah aku terfokus pada satu suara, barulah apa yang mereka pikirkan menjadi jelas. Kebanyakan aku mendengarkan semuanya, dan itu bisa sangat mengganggu. Kemudian lebih mudah untuk terlihat normal", dahinya berkerut ketika mengatakannya, "ketika aku sedang tidak sengaja menjawab pikiran seseorang dan bukannya apa yang dikatakannya."

"Kenapa pikirmu kau tak bisa mendengarku?" tanyaku penasaran. Jungkook menatapku dengan sorot matanya yang misterius.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumamnya. "Satu-satunya dugaanku, adalah mungkin jalan pikiranmu berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Dengan kata lain misalnya pikiranmu ada di gelombang AM sementara aku hanya bisa menangkap gelombang FM." Jungkook tersenyum jail, tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Pikiranku tidak berjalan dengan benar? Maksudmu aku aneh?" Kata-katanya lebih menggangguku lebih dari yang seharusnya, barangkali karena memang benar. Aku sendiri menduga diriku memang aneh, ibuku juga bahkan pernah terang-terangan bilang kalau aku adalah alien aneh. Menyebalkan sekali. Semakin menyebalkan karena aku merasa itu memang hingga berakhir dengan malu.

"Akulah yang mendengar suara-suara dalam pikiranku dan justru kau yang khawatir dirimu. Aneh," ia tertawa.

"Jangan khawatir, itu cuma teori..." Wajahnya menegang. "Yang mengingatkan aku, sekarang giliranmu.

Aku menghela napas. Bagaimana memulainya.

"Bukankah kita sudah melewati tahap mengelak sekarang ini?" dengan lembut ia mengingatkanku. Untuk pertama kali aku memalingkan wajah darinya, mencoba berpikir. Kebetulan aku memperhatikan spidometernya.

"Gila!" seruku. "Pelankan mobilnya!"

"Kenapa?" Jungkook bingung. Tepi kecepatan mobil tidak berkurang.

"Kau melaju seratus mil per jam!" aku masih berteriak. Aku menatap panik ke luar jendela, tapi terlalu gelap sehingga tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Jalanan hanya tampak sejauh jangkauan cahaya kebiruan lampu mobil. Hamparan hutan di kedua jalan bagai dinding hitam, sekeras dinding baja bila kami melaju keluar jalan dengan kecepatan ini.

"Tenang, Taehyung." Ia memutar bola matanya, masih tidak memperlambat kecepatannya

"Apa kau mencoba membunuh kita berdua?" tanyaku.

"Kita tidak akan tabrakan."

Aku mencoba mengubah intonasiku. "Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti ini?"

"Aku selalu mengemudi seperti ini." Ia berbalik, tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dari jalan!"

"Aku belum pernah mengalami kecelakaan, Taehyung. Aku bahkan belum pernah ditilang." Ia nyengir dan menepuk-nepuk dahinya. "Radar pendeteksi alami."

"Sangat lucu," tukasku marah. "Ayahku polisi, kau tidak lupa, kan? Aku dibesarkan untuk mematuhi aturan lalu lintas. Lagipula, kalau kau menabrak pohon dan membuat kita berdua cedera, barangkali kau masih bisa selamat."

"Barangkali," ia menyetujui gurauanku, kemudian tertawa sebentar.

"Tapi kau tidak." Ia menghela napas, dan dengan lega aku memperhatikan jarum kecepatan perlahan-lahan menunjukkan angka delapan puluh. "Puas?"

"Hampir."

"Aku tidak suka mengemudi pelan-pelan," gumamnya.

"Kau bilang ini pelan?" Seruku kaget

"Sudah cukup mengomentari cara mengemudiku," tukasnya. "Aku masih menantikan teorimu."

Aku menggigit bibir. Jungkook menunduk memandangku, matanya yang kuning keemasan tak disangka-sangka melembut.

"Aku tidak akan tertawa," janjinya.

"Aku khawatir kau akan marah padaku."

"Seburuk itukah?"

"Kurang-lebih, ya."

Jungkook menunggu. Aku menunduk memandang tanganku, jadi aku tak bisa melihat raut wajahnya. "Katakan saja." Suaranya tenang.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana memulainya," akuku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mulai dari awal... katamu kesimpulanmu tak muncul begitu saja.

"Tidak."

"Apa yang memicunya, buku? Film?" Jungkook mencoba menebak.

"Tidak, semuanya berawal hari Sabtu, di pantai." Aku memberanikan diri melirik wajahnya. Jungkook tampak bingung.

"Aku bertemu teman lama keluargaku, J-Hope Black," aku melanjutkan. "Ayahnya dan ayahku telah berteman sejak aku masih bayi." Jungkook masih tampak bingung.

"Ayahnya salah satu tetua suku Quileute." Aku mengamatinya dengan hati-hati. Ekspresinya masih sama.

"Kami jalan-jalan, " aku mengubah ceritaku, tidak seperti rencana semula. "dan dia menceritakan beberapa legeda tua, kurasa ia mencoba menakut-nakutiku. Dia menceritakan salah satunya..." aku berhenti, ragu-ragu.

"Lanjutkan," katanya.

"Tentang vampir." Aku sadar suaraku berbisik. Aku tak sanggup menatap wajahnya sekarang. Tapi aku melihat genggamannya menguat, mencengkram roda kemudi.

"Dan kau langsung teringat padaku?" Suaranya masih tenang.

"Tidak. Dia... menyebut keluargamu."

Jungkook tidak mengatakan apa-apa, terus menatap jalan. Sekonyong-konyong aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan J-Hope.

"Dia hanya menganggap itu takhayul yang konyol," aku buru-buru berkata. "Dia tidak bermaksud supaya aku berpikir yang bukan-bukan." Sepertinya ucapanku itu tidak cukup; aku harus mengaku. "Itu salahku, aku yang memaksanya bercerita padaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Lauren mengatakan sesuatu tentang kau, dia mencoba memprovokasiku. Dan seorang cowok yang lebih tua dari suku itu bilang keluargamu tidak datang ke reservasi, hanya saja sepertinya ada maksud lain dibalik perkataannya. Jadi aku memancing J-Hope pergi berduaan denganku dan memancingnya agar mau bercerita," aku mengakuinya.

Jungkook tertawa, dan aku terkejut dibuatnya. Aku menatapnya. Jungkook tertawa, tapi sorot matanya sengit, menatap lurus ke depan.

"Memancingnya bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencoba merayunya, dan ternyata hasilnya lebih baik dari yang kuduga." Saat mengingatnya lagi, suaraku memancarkan keraguan.

"Kalau saja aku melihatnya." Jungkook tergelak.

"Dan kau menuduhku membuat orang terpesona, J-Hope Black yang malang."

Wajahku merah padam dan aku memandang ke luar jendela menembus malam. "Lalu apa yang kaulakukan?" ia bertanya lagi setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku mencari keterangan di Internet."

"Dan apakah hasilnya membuatmu yakin?" Suaranya nyaris terdengar tidak tertarik. Tapi tangannya semakin kuat mencengkeram kemudi.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang cocok. Kebanyakan konyol. Kemudian..." aku berhenti.

"Apa?"

"Kuputuskan itu tidak penting," bisikku.

"Itu tidak penting?" nada suara Jungkook membuatku mendongak, akhirnya aku berhasil membuatnya menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Wajahnya memancarkan ketidakpercayaan, denan sedikit amarah yang membuatku was-was.

"Tidak," kataku lembut. "Tidak penting bagiku apa pun kau ini."

Nada mengejek terdengar dalam suaranya. "Kau tidak peduli kalau aku monster? Kalau aku bukan manusia?"

"Tidak."

Jungkook terdiam, kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Wajahnya pucat dan kaku.

"Kau marah," keluhku. "Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Tidak," katanya, tapi suaranya setegang wajahnya. "Lebih baik aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan, bahkan meskipun pikiranmu itu tidak waras.

"Jadi aku salah lagi?" tantangku.

"Bukan itu maksudku. 'Itu tidak penting!'" Jungkook mengutip kata-kataku, sambil mengatupkan rahangnya erat-erat.

"Aku benar?" tanyaku menahan napas.

"Apakah itu penting?"

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak juga." Aku diam sebentar. "Tapi aku memang penasaran." Setidaknya aku bisa mengendalikan suaraku.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook menyerah. "Apa yang membuatmu penasaran?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Tujuh belas," Jungkook langsung menjawab.

"Dan sudah berapa lama kau berumur tujuh belas?"

Bibirnya mengejang ketika memandang jalan. "Cukup lama," akhirnya Jungkook mengaku.

"Oke." Aku tersenyum, senang karena setidaknya dia mau jujur padaku. Jungkook menunduk menatapku dengan sorot memperhatikan, seperti yang dilakukannya sebelumnya, ketika dia khawatir aku syok. Aku tersenyum lebar, menghiburnya, dan ia cemberut.

"Jangan tertawa, tapi bagaimana kau bisa keluar di siang hari?"

Bagaimanapun juga ia tertawa. "Mitos."

"Terbakar matahari?"

"Mitos."

"Tidur di peti mati?"

"Mitos." Jungkook ragu sesaat, lalu nada suaranya berubah aneh. "Aku tidak bisa tidur.

Butuh beberapa saat bagiku untuk memahami jawabannya. "Sama sekali?"

"Tidak pernah," katanya, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Ia menengok ke arahku dengan ekspresi sedih. Mata emasnya bertemu pandang denganku, dan aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Aku menatapnya sampai ia berpaling.

"Kau belum melontarkan pertanyaan paling penting." Suaranya tegang sekarang, dan ketika menatapku lagi, tatapannya dingin.

Aku berkedip, masih terkesima. "Yang mana?"

"Kau tidak peduli dengan makananku?" tanyanya sinis.

"Oh," gumamku, "itu."

"Ya, itu." Suaranya muram. "Tidakkah kau ingin tahu apakah aku minum darah?"

Aku tersentak. "Well, J-Hope mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu."

"Apa yang dikatakan J-Hope?" tanyanya datar.

"Dia bilang kau tidak... memburu manusia. Katanya keluargamu seharusnya tidak berbahaya karena kalian hanya memburu binatang."

"Dia bilang kami tidak berbahaya?" Suaranya terdengar sangat sinis.

"Tidak juga. Dia bilang kalian seharusnya tidak berbahaya. Tapi suku Quileute masih tidak menginginkan kehadiran kalian di tanah mereka, untuk berjaga-jaga."

Jungkook menatap ke depan, tapi aku tak bisa menduga apakah ia sedang melihat ke jalan atau tidak.

"Jadi, apakah ia benar? Tentang tidak memburu manusia?" Aku berusaha membuat suaraku sewajar mungkin.

"Suku Quileute punya ingatan yang panjang," bisiknya. Aku menganggapnya sebagai pembenaran.

"Tapi jangan senang dulu," ia mengingatkanku. "Mereka benar untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan kami. Kami masih berbahaya."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kami berusaha," Jungkook menjelaskan perlahan. "Kami biasanya sangat andal dengan apa yang kami lakukan. Tapi terkadang kami juga membuat kesalahan. Aku, contohnya, membiarkan diriku berduaan denganmu."

"Kau sebut ini kesalahan?" aku mendengar nada sedih dalam suaraku, tapi tak tahu apakah Jungkook mendengarnya juga.

"Kesalahan yang sangat berbahaya," gumamnya.

Kami sama-sama terdiam. Aku mengamati lampu sorot yang meliuk mengikuti jalan. Sorot lampu itu bergerak terlalu cepat; hingga tidak tampak nyata, seperti dalam video game. Aku sadar waktu berlalu begitu cepat, seperti jalanan hitam di bawah kami dan aku teramat sangat takut takkan ada lagi kesempatan untuk bisa bersamanya seperti ini, secara terbuka, tanpa dinding diantara kami. Kata-katanya mencerminkan nada final, dan aku tersentak dibuatnya. Aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan setiap detik berharga bersamanya.

"Ceritakan lagi," pintaku putus asa, tak peduli apa yang dipikirkannya, hanya supaya aku bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Jungkook menatapku, terkejut karena perubahan nada suaraku.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Katakan kenapa kau memburu binatang dan bukan manusia," kataku, suaraku masih memancarkan keputusasaan. Aku menyadari mataku basah, dan aku bergulat melawan kesedihan yang mencoba menguasaiku.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi monster." Suaranya sangat pelan.

"Tapi binatang tidak cukup bukan?"

Ia berhenti.

"Aku tidak yakin tentu saja, tapi aku membandingkannya dengan hidup hanya dengan makan tahu dengan susu kedelai; kami menyebut diri kami vegetarian, lelucon diantara kami sendiri. Tidak benar-benar memuaskan lapar kami, atau dahaga tepatnya. Tapi membuat kami cukup kuat untuk bertahan. Hampir sepanjang waktu." Suaranya berubah licik. "Kadang-kadang lebih sulit dari yang lainnya."

"Apakah sekarang sangat sulit bagimu?" tanyaku.

Jungkook menghela napas. "Ya."

"Tapi kau tidak sedang lapar," kataku yakin, menyatakan, bukan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Matamu. Sudah kubilang aku punya teori. Aku memperhatikan bahwa orang-orang, khususnya cowok, lebih pemarah ketika mereka lapar."

Jungkook tergelak. "Kau ini memang pengamat, ya kan?

Aku tidak menjawab; hanya mendengarkan suara tawanya, berusaha mematrinya dalam ingatan.

"Apakah kau pergi berburu akhir pekan ini, dengan Jimin?" tanyaku memecah kesunyian.

"Ya." Jungkook berhenti sesaat, seolah-olah akan mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak. "Aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi ini penting. Lebih mudah berada di sekitarmu ketika aku sedang tidak haus."

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin pergi?"

"Itu membuatku... khawatir... berada jauh darimu." Tatapannya lembut tapi dalam, dan sepertinya membuatku lemah. "Aku tidak bercanda ketika memintamu untuk tidak jatuh ke laut atau tidak tertabrak hari Kamis lalu. Sepanjang akhir pekan aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan setelah apa yang terjadi malam ini, aku terkejut kau bisa melewati seluruh akhir pekan tanpa tergores." Jungkook menggeleng, lalu sepertinya teringat sesuatu

"Well, tidak benar-benar tanpa tergores."

"Apa?"

"Tanganmu," ia mengingatkanku. Aku memandang telapak tanganku, ke guratan-guratan yang nyaris sembuh di pergelangan tanganku. Matanya tak pernah luput dari apapun.

"Aku terjatuh," keluhku.

"Sudah kuduga." Bibirnya tersenyum. "Kurasa, mengingat siapa dirimu, kejadiannya bisa lebih buruk lagi, dan kemungkinan itu menyiksaku selama kepergianku. Tiga hari yang amat panjang. Aku benar-benar membuat Jimin kesal." Jungkook tersenyum menyesal.

"Tiga hari? Bukankah kau baru kembali hari ini?"

"Tidak, kami kembali hari Minggu."

"Lalu kenapa tak satupun dari kalian masuk sekolah?" Aku merasa kesal, nyaris marah memikirkan betapa kecewanya aku karena ia tidak muncul.

"Well, kau bertanya apakah matahari menyakitiku, dan memang tidak. Tapi aku tak bisa keluar jika matahari bersinar, setidaknya, tidak di tempat yang bisa dilihat orang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kapan-kapan akan kutunjukkan padamu," ia berjanji. Aku memikirkannya beberapa saat.

"Kau kan bisa meneleponku," kataku.

Jungkook bingung. "Tapi aku tahu kau baik-baik saja."

"Tapi aku tak tahu dimana kau berada. Aku, " aku ragu-ragu, mengalihkan pandanganku

"Apa?" suaranya yang lembut mendesakku.

"Aku tidak suka tidak bertemu denganmu. Itu juga membuatku was-was." Wajahku merona ketika mengatakannya terus terang.

Jungkook terdiam. Aku melirik was-was dan melihat ekspresi terluka di wajahnya. "Ah," erangnya pelan. "Ini salah."

Aku tak bisa memahami reaksinya. "Memangnya aku bilang apa?"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, Taehyung? Tidak masalah bagiku membuat diriku sendiri merana, tapi kalau kau melibatkan dirimu terlalu jauh, itu masalah lain lagi." Ia memalingkan tatapannya yang terluka ke jalan, katakatanya meluncur terlalu cepat untuk dimengerti.

"Aku tak mau mendengar kau merasa seperti itu lagi." Suaranya pelan namun tegas. Kata-katanya melukaiku.

"Ini salah. Ini tidak aman. Aku berbahaya, Tae, kumohon, mengertilah."

"Tidak." Aku berusaha sangat keras supaya tidak terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merajuk

"Aku serius," geramnya.

"Begitu juga aku. Sudah kubilang, tidak penting kau itu apa. Sudah terlambat."

Suaranya menghardik, pelan dan parau. "Jangan pernah mengatakan itu."

Kugigit bibirku, lega ia tidak bisa mengetahui betapa itu menyakitiku. Aku memandang jalan. Pasti kami sudah dekat sekarang. Ia mengemudi terlalu cepat.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanya Jungkook, suaranya masih muram. Aku hanya menggeleng, tak yakin apakah aku sanggup bicara, Kurasakan tatapannya diwajahku, tapi aku tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

"Kau menangis?" Jungkook terdengar terkejut. Aku tidak sadar air mataku telah menetes. Bergegas aku menyekanya, dalam hati sangat yakin tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Tidak," kataku, tapi suaraku parau.

Aku melihat Jungkook hendak mengulurkan tangan kanannya, ragu-ragu ingin meraihku, tapi kemudian mengurungkannya dan pelan-pelan meletakkannya lagi di roda kemudi.

"Maafkan aku." Suaranya sarat penyesalan. Aku tahu dia tidak sekadar minta maaf atas kata-katanya yang telah membuatku sedih. Kegelapan menyusup diantara keheningan.

"Katakan," Jungkook akhirnya bicara setelah beberapa menit, dan aku bisa mendengarnya berusaha lebih ceria.

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kaupikirkan malam ini, sebelum aku muncul? Aku tak bisa mengerti ekspresimu, kau tidak terlihat setakut itu, kau seperti sedang berkonsentrasi keras pada sesuatu."

"Aku sedang mencoba mengingat bagaimana cara menghadapi serangan, kau tahu kan, ilmu bela diri. Aku bermaksud menghancurkan hidungnya hingga melesak ke kepalanya." Aku membayangkan cowok berambut gelap itu dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kau akan melawan mereka?" Ini membuatnya kecewa. "Tidakkah kau ingin melarikan diri?"

"Aku sering terjatuh kalau lari," aku mengakuinya.

"Bagaimana kalau berteriak minta tolong?"

"Aku juga bermaksud melakukannya."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Kau benar, aku jelas-jelas melawan takdir karena mencoba menjagamu tetap hidup."

Aku menghela napas. Lalu mobil memelan, melewati perbatasan Forks. Hanya butuh kurang dari dua puluh menit.

"Apakah besok kita akan bertemu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan." Jungkook tersenyum.

"Aku akan menunggumu saat makan siang."

Konyol, setelah semua yang kami lalui malam ini, janji kecil itu masih saja membuat perutku mulas, dan aku tak mampu bicara.

Kami sudah berada didepan rumah ayah. Lampu-lampunya menyala, trukku ada di tempatnya, semuanya sangat wajar. Rasanya seperti terbangun dari mimpi. Jungkook menghentikan mobilnya, tapi aku tidak beranjak.

"Kau janji akan datang besok?"

"Aku janji." Jawab Jungkook.

Aku mempertimbangkannya beberapa saat, lalu mengangguk. Kutanggalkan jaketnya, dan menghirup aromanya untuk terakhir kali.

"Kau boleh menyimpannya, kau tidak punya jaket yang bisa kau pakai besok," ia mengingatkanku. Aku tetap Mengembalikan jaket itu padanya.

"Aku tak mau menjelaskannya pada Charlie." Jelasku kemudian

"Oh, benar." Ia tersenyum.

Aku ragu-ragu, tanganku pada pegangan pintu, mencoba mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Tae?" panggilnya dengan nada berbeda, serius, tapi ragu.

"Ya?" aku berbalik padanya, terlalu antusias.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Ya," kataku, dan langsung menyesali kesepakatan tanpa syarat itu. Bagaimana kalau ia memintak menjauhinya? Aku tak bisa menepati janji itu.

"Jangan pergi ke hutan seorang diri."

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

Dahinya mengerut, tatapannya tegang ketika menerawang melewatiku, terus menembus jendela. "Aku tidak selalu yang paling berbahaya di luar sana. Anggap saja begitu."

Aku agak gemetar juga mendengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba dingin, tapi lega. Ini, setidaknya, janji yang mudah dipenuhi. "Terserah apa katamu."

"Sampai ketemu besok," desahnya, dan aku tahu ia menginginkanku pergi sekarang.

"Baik kalau begitu." Dengan engggan kubuka pintunya.

"Taehyung?" aku berbalik dan ia mendekat padaku, wajah tampannya yang pucat hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku. Jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Tidur nyenyak ya," kata Jungkook. Napasnya menyapu wajahku, membuatku terpana.

Ini aroma menyenangkan yang sama dengan yang tercium di jaketnya, namun lebih kental. Mataku mengerjap, benarbenar terpesona. Lalu ia menjauh. Aku tak bisa bergerak hinggga otakku mengurai dengan sendirinya. Lalu aku melangkah canggung keluar, sampai harus berpegangan pada sisi pintu. Kupikir aku mendengarnya tertawa, tapi suaranya terlalu pelan jadi aku tak yakin.

Jungkook menunggu hingga aku sampai di pintu depan, kemudian aku mendengar mesin mobilnya menyala pelan. Aku berbalik dan melihat mobil silver itu menghilang di pojokan. Aku menyadari udara sangat dingin. Aku meraih kunciku tanpa berpikir, membuka pintu, dan masuk ke dalam.

Ayah langsung memanggilku dari ruang tamu. "Tae?"

"Ya ayah, ini aku." Aku beranjak masuk untuk menemuinya. Ia sedang menonton pertandingan baseball.

"Kau pulang cepat."

"Oh ya?" aku terkejut.

"Sekarang bahkan belum jam delapan," ia memberitahuku."Apakah kalian bersenang-senang?"

"Yeah, sangat menyenangkan." Kepalaku berputar-putar ketika mencoba mengingat saat-saat belanja tadi. "Mereka membeli gaun."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku hanya lelah. Aku cukup banyak berjalan tadi."

"Well, barangkali kau harus berbaring." Ayah terdengar was-was. Aku membayangkan bagaimana rupaku.

"Aku akan menelepon Jessica dulu."

"Bukankah kau baru saja bersamanya?" ia bertanya, terkejut.

"Ya, tapi jaketku tertinggal di mobilnya. Aku mau mengingatkan supaya dia membawakannya besok."

"Well, biarkan dia sampai rumah dulu."

"Benar," aku menyetujuinya.

Aku pergi ke dapur, menjatuhkan diri di kursi, kelelahan. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa pusing. Aku membayangkan apakah akhirnya aku bakal syok juga. Pegangan, perintahku. Tiba-tiba telepon berbunyi, mengagetkanku. Aku mengangkatnya. "Halo?" desahku.

"Tae?"

"Hei, Jess, aku baru saja mau meneleponmu."

"Kau sudah sampai di rumah?" Suaranya terdengar lega... dan terkejut.

"Ya. Jaketku tertinggal di mobilmu, bisakah kau membawakannya besok?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" pintanya.

"Mmm, besok saja, di kelas Trigono, oke?"

Ia langsung mengerti. "Oh, ayahmu ada disana ya?" "Ya, benar."

"Oke, kalau begitu kita ngobrol besok. Bye!" Aku tahu ia sudah tidak sabar. "Bye, Jess."

Aku menaiki tangga perlahan, benar-benar nyaris pingsan, Aku melakukan semua ritual persiapan tidur tanpa memperhatikan apa yang kulakukan. Baru ketika aku berada di kamar mandi, airnya terlalu panas, menyengat kulitku, aku tersadar diriku kedinginan. Selama beberapa menit tubuhku bergetar cukup keras, hingga akhirnya semburan air hangat melemaskan otot-ototku yang kaku. Lalu aku berdiri di bawah pancuran, terlalu lelah untuk bergerak, sampai air hangatnya menyembur lagi.

Aku melangkah sempoyongan, membalut diriku dengan handuk, berusaha menahan panasnya air di tubuhku supaya aku tidak gemetar lagi. Aku langsung mengenakan pakaian tidur dan menyusup ke bawah selimut, meringkuk, memeluk diriku sendiri agar tetap hangat. Beberapa kali aku sempat gemetaran. Pikiranku masih berputar-putar dipenuhi bayangan yang tak bisa kumengerti, dan beberapa yang kucoba enyahkan. Awalnya tak ada yang jelas, tapi semakin aku nyaris tertidur, beberapa kemungkinan pun menjadi nyata.

Ada tiga hal yang kuyakini kebenarannya. Pertama, Jungkook adalah vampir. Kedua, ada sebagian dirinya, dan aku tak tahu seberapa kuat bagian itu, yang haus akan darahku. Dan ketiga, aku jatuh cinta padanya, tanpa syarat, selamanya.

Tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan kan? Benarkan? Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku jatuh cinta pada Jungkook? Seorang vampir?

.

.

.

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

.

.

.

Pagi ini, aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak bisa kugambarkan. Ada perasaan senang, gelisah, takut, dan juga, bersemangat? Jungkook mengajakku kehutan. Bayangkan itu? Jungkook, yang ternyata benar-benar seorang vampir, mengajakku kehutan. Berdua saja! Tidak akan terjadi apapun benar? Jungkook tidak akan menjadikanku sebagai mangsanya secara tiba-tiba. Benarkan?

Awalnya aku terus menggerutu dalam hati. Aku bukanlah pendaki yang baik. Aku ini ceroboh, ada banyak hal yang bisa saja membuatku terluka atau tersandung dan jatuh. Tapi ternyata tidak sesulit yang kukhawatirkan. Jalan yang kami lalui kebanyakan datar, Jungkook juga menahan dahan-dahan basah dan juntaian lumut supaya aku bisa lewat. Ketika jalan lurus yang dilaluinya terhalang pohon tumbang, atau bebatuan besar, ia membantuku, mengangkatku dengan memegangi sikuku, dan langsung melepasku begitu selesai melewati rintangan. Sentuhan dingin kulitnya selalu membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Ketika terjadi untuk kedua kali, aku sempat melihat wajahnya dan aku seratus persen yakin bahwa Jungkook bisa mendengar detak jantungku. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku dari kesempurnaannya sebisa mungkin, tapi sering kali aku gagal. Setiap kali ketampanannya menusukku dengan kepedihan.

Kami lebih sering berjalan dalam diam. Kadang-kadang Jungkook melontarkan pertanyaan asal yang belum ditanyakannya beberapa hari setelah rahasia besarnya terungkap. Jungkook menanyakan hari ulang tahunku, guru-guru sekolah dasarku, hewan peliharaanku semasa kecil, dan harus kuakui setelah tiga ekor ikan yang kuperlihara berturut-turut mati, aku menyerah, tak ingin lagi memiliki hewan peliharaan. Jungkook menertawaiku, lebih keras dari biasanya, gema yang seperti lonceng memantul ke arah kami dari hutan yang kosong.

"Tapi aku punya anjing yang masih hidup sampai sekarang!" seruku, kesal sekali melihat dan mendengar tawanya itu.

"Ooooh.. benarkah?" Jungkook mengangkat alisnya, terlihat jelas ketidakpercayaan di raut wajahnya. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya dirumah ayahmu." Lanjutnya.

Aku menunduk, tanganku memainkan ujung hoodie ku "Dibawa ibu.."

Terdengar dengusan geli dari Jungkook. "Ah, aku mengerti kenapa anjingmu selamat sampai sekarang Tae.."

Tanpa sadar aku mencubit pinggangnya. Jungkook malah kembali tertawa lebar. Huh, menyebalkan sekali!

Pendakian itu nyaris memakan waktu sepagian, tapi tak sekalipun ia menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak sabar. Hutan itu membentang di sekeliling kami, dipenuhi jaring pepohonan kuno, dan aku mulai merasa gugup bahwa kami takkan menemukan jalan keluar lagi. Sebaliknya ia merasa sangat tenang, merasa nyaman berada di tengah-tengah jaring hijau, tak pernah tampak ragu tentang arah yang kami tuju.

Setelah beberapa jam cahaya menyusup di antara dedaunan berubah, warna kehijauan yang suram berganti jadi hijau cerah. Untuk pertama kali sejak kami memasuki hutan aku merasa gembira, yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi tidak sabar.

"Apakah kita sudah sampai?" godaku, pura-pura kesal.

"Hampir." Jungkook tersenyum melihat suasana hatiku yang sudah ceria lagi.

"Kau lihat cahaya terang di depan sana?"

Mataku menyipit memandang hutan lebat itu. "Apakah seharusnya aku bisa melihatnya?"

Jungkook nyengir, memperlihatkan gigi kelinci menggemaskannya. "Barangkali belum kasat oleh matamu."

"Waktunya mengunjungi dokter mata," gumamku. Ia nyengir semakin lebar.

Tapi kemudian, setelah melangkah seratus meter lagi, aku bisa melihat jelas cahaya di pepohonan di depan kami. Cahaya itu kuning, bukan hijau. Aku mempercepat langkah, hasratku semakin bertambah di setiap langkahku. Ia membiarkanku berjalan di depan sekarang, dan mengikutiku tanpa suara. Aku mencapai ujung kolam cahaya dan melangkah menembus tumbuhan pakis menuju tempat terindah yang pernah kulihat. Padang rumput itu kecil, melingkar sempurna, dan ditumbuhi bunga-bunga liar, biru keunguan, kuning, dan putih lembu. Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa mendengar senandung sungai.

Matahari tepat bersinar di atas kami, menyinari lingkaran itu dengan kabut kekuningan. Aku berjalan pelan, melintasi rumput halus, bunga-bunga yang melambai-lambai, serta udara hangat dan keemasan. Aku benar-benar terpesona dengan pemandangan alam yang indah ini. Aku setengah membalikan badan, ingin berbagi ini semua dengan Jungkook, tapi dia tak ada di belakangku. Aku memandang berkeliling, dengan ketakutan mencari-carinya. Akhirnya aku menemukannya, berdiri dibawah bayangan pepohonan lebar ditepi kegelapan hutan, memperhatikanku dengan tatapan was-was.

Aku kembali melangkah ke arahnya, sorot mataku sarat oleh rasa ingin tahu. Tatapan Jungkook terasa hati-hati. Aku tersenyum menyemangati, mengulurkan tangan, sambil terus melangkah ke arahnya. Jungkook mengangkat tangan mengingatkan, dan aku pun ragu, lalu berhenti. Jungkook tampak menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu ia melangkah ke tengah cahaya mentari siang.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku pelan. Melihat Jungkook dibawah sinar matahari benar-benar membuatku terpesona. Aku tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengannya, meskipun aku telah memandanginya seharian ini. Kulitnya terlihat putih meski agak memerah, tampak kemilau, seolah-olah ribuan berlian mungil tertanam di bawah permukaan kulitnya. Jungkook berbaring tidak bergerak direrumputan, kausnya tersingkap dan memamerkan dada bidangnya yang bercahaya, lengannya yang telanjang juga berkilauan. Kelopak matanya yang keunguan dan berbinar terpejam, meski tentu saja ia tidak tertidur. Patung yang sempurna, terukir dari bebatuan entah apa namanya, halus bagai pualam, berkilauan bagai kristal.

Terkadang bibirnya bergerak-gerak, begitu cepat hingga seperti gemetar. Tapi ketika ku tanya, katanya ia sedang bernyanyi untuk dirinya sendiri; terlalu pelan untuk bisa kudengar. Aku juga menikmati sinar matahari, meskipun udara tidak cukup kering bagiku. Aku ingin berbaring, seperti yang dilakukannya, dan membiarkan matahari menghangatkan wajahku. Tapi toh aku hanya duduk memeluk kakiku, dagu kuletakkan di lutut, tak ingin berpaling dari wajahnya. Angin bertiup pelan, membelai rambutku dan rerumputan yang menari-nari di sekitar tubuh Jungkook yang tak bergerak.

Padang rumput yang awalnya sangat mengagumkan bagiku, kini tampak pudar di samping keberadaan Jungkook yang bersinar cemerlang. Kuulurkan satu jariku dan kuelus punggung tangannya yang berkilauan, yang berada di dekatku dengan hati-hati, khawatir jika sosok ini akan menghilang bagaikan halusinasi. Terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan dan hampir membuatku gila karena terpesona. Aku kembali mengagumi tekstur kulitnya yang sempurna, halus bagai satin, dingin seperti batu. Ketika aku memandangnya lagi, Jungkook tengah mengamatiku. Hari ini warnanya cokelat keemasan, lebih ringan dan hangat setelah berburu. Senyumnya dengan cepat mengembang di sudut bibirnya yang tak bercela.

"Aku tidak membuatmu takut, kan?" guraunya, tapi aku bisa mendengar rasa penasaran yang sesungguhnya dalam suara lembutnya.

"Tak lebih dari biasanya."

Jungkook tersenyum lebih lebar; giginya mengkilap di bawah sinar matahari. Aku beringsut mendekat, sekarang mengulurkan tangan untuk menyusuri lekuk lengan bawahnya dengn ujung jari. Jemariku gemetaran, dan aku tahu ini pun takkan luput dari perhatiannya.

"Kau keberatan?" tanyaku, karena ia sudah memejamkan mata lagi.

"Tidak," katanya tanpa membuka mata.

"Kau tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya." Jungkook mendesah.

Dengan lembut tanganku menyusuri otot lengannya yang sempurna, mengikuti jejak samar nadinya yang kebiruan menuju lipatan sikunya. Dengan tanganku yang lain, aku meraih dan membalikkan tangannya. Menyadari apa yang kuinginkan, Jungkook membalikkan tangan dengan cepat, gerakannya membuatku terkesiap. Aku terkejut, sesaat jari-jariku membeku di lengannya.

"Maaf," gumamnya. Aku mendongak tepat saat matanya yang berwarna emas menutup lagi

"Terlalu mudah menjadi diriku sendiri ketika bersamamu."

Kuangkat tangannya, membolak-balikkannya sambil mengamati sinar matahari yang menyinari telapak tangannya. Kudekatkan tangannya ke wajahku, mencoba melihat sisi kulitnya yang tersembunyi.

"Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan," Jungkook berbisik. Aku melihat dan mendapatinya menatapku, mendadak begitu lekat.

"Masih tidak biasa untukku, untuk tidak mengetahui." Ungkapnya.

"Kau tahu, kita semua merasa seperti itu setiap saat."

"Hidup ini sulit." Apakah aku hanya membayangkan nada kesal dalam suaranya?

"Tapi kau tidak memberitahuku."

"Aku sedang berharap dapat mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan..." ujarku ragu-ragu.

"Dan?"

"Aku berharap dapat mempercayai bahwa dirimu nyata. Dan aku berharap aku tidak takut."

"Aku tidak ingin kau takut." Suara Jungkook menggumam lembut. Aku mendengar apa yang sebenarnya ingin Jungkook sampaikan tapi tidak sanggup ia katakana. Bahwa aku tidak perlu takut, bahwa tak ada yang perlu ditakuti.

"Well, bukan itu yang kumaksud, meskipun jelas itu sesuatu yang perlu dipikirkan."

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat hingga aku tidak melihat gerakannya, sekarang ia setengah duduk, bertopang pada lengan kanannya, telapak tangan kirinya masih dalam genggamanku. Wajah malaikatnya hanya beberapa senti dariku. Aku mungkin saja, seharusnya, menjauh dari kedekatannya yang tak disangka-sangka, tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak. Mata Jungkook yang keemasaan mempesonaku.

"Lalu apa yang kau takutkan?" bisiknya sungguh-sungguh.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab. Seperti yang pernah kualami sebelumnya, aku mencium napas sejuknya di wajahku. Manis, nikmat, aroma yang membuatku meneteskan air liur. Tidak seperti apapun didunia ini. Secara naluriah, tanpa berpikir, aku mendekat padanya, menghirupnya. Dan ia menghilang, melepaskan tangannya dariku. Ketika akhirnya mataku bisa melihat dengan fokus, ia berada enam meter dariku, berdiri di ujung padang rumput kecil ini, di bawah bayangan gelap pohon fir raksasa. Jungkook menatapku, matanya tampak kelam dalam bayangan itu, ekspresinya tidak dapat kutebak. Aku bisa merasakan kekecewaan dan perasaan syok terpancar di wajahku. Tanganku yang kosong bagai tersengat.

"Maafkan... aku... Jungkook," bisikku. Aku tahu ia bisa mendengarnya.

"Beri aku waktu sebentar," sahutnya, cukup lantang untuk bisa didengar telingaku yang tidak terlalu peka. Aku duduk diam tak bergerak.

Setelah sepuluh detik yang terasa sangat lama, Jungkook berjalan kembali ke arahku, pelan untuk ukurannya. Ia berhenti, masih beberapa meter jauhnya dan duduk anggun di tanah, kakinya menyilang. Tak sekalipun Jungkook pernah melepaskan pandangannya dariku. Jungkook kemudian menghela napas panjang dua kali, lalu tersenyum menyesal.

"Aku sangat menyesal," ujarnya ragu. "Apakah kau bisa mengerti maksudku, kalau kubilang aku hanya manusia?"

Aku mengangguk sekali, tak bisa tersenyum mendengar gurauannya. Adrenalin memompa deras di nadiku ketika pemahamanku akan bahaya pelan-pelan muncul. Jungkook dapat menciumnya dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Senyumnya berubah mengejek.

"Aku predator terbaik di dunia, bukankah begitu? Segala sesuatu tentang diriku yang mengundangmu mendekat, suaraku, wajahku, bahkan aromaku. Seperti aku membutuhkannya saja!" Tak disangka-sangka ia sudah bangkit berdiri, pergi, langsung lenyap dari pandangan, dan muncul kembali di bawah pohon yang sama seperti sebelumnya, setelah mengelilingi padang rumput hanya dalam setengah detik.

"Seperti kau bisa kabur dariku saja," Jungkook tertawa getir.

Jungkook mengulurkan satu tangannya, dan tanpa kesulitan mematahkan dahan yang sangat tebal dari batang pohonnya, hingga menimbulkan bunyi patahan yang mengerikan. Beberapa saat Jungkook menimbang-nimbang batang pohon itu dengan tangannya, lalu melemparnya begitu cepat, menghempaskannya ke pohon besar lain. Pohon itu bergoyang dan bergetar.

Lalu ia sudah berada di hadapanku lagi, setengah meter dariku, kaku bagai batu. "Seperti kau bisa melawanku saja," kata Jungkook lembut.

Aku duduk tak bergerak, merasa lebih takut padanya daripada selama ini. Aku tak pernah melihatnya begitu bebas di balik penyamarannya yang sempurna. Jungkook tak pernah benar-benar lebih tidak manusiawi... atau lebih menawan. Dengan wajah pucat dan mata membelalak, aku duduk bagai burung siap dimangsa ular. Matanya yang indah seolah berkilat-kilat karena perasaan senang yang meluap-luap. Lalu, ketika detik demi detik berganti, percikan itu memudar. Ekspresinya perlahan berganti menjadi kesedihan yang amat sangat.

"Jangan takut," Jungkook bergumam, suara lembutnya tak disengaja terdengar menggoda.

"Aku berjanji..." ujarnya ragu. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan menyakitimu." Jungkook kelihatan ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri daripada aku.

"Jangan takut," bisiknya lagi sambil mendekat, dengan amat perlahan. Jungkook duduk dengan gerakan tak bergegas yang disengaja, hingga wajah kami sejajar, hanya terpisah tiga puluh senti.

"Kumohon maafkan aku," pintanya.

"Aku bisa mengendalikan diri. Kau membuatku tak berdaya. Tapi sekarang aku dalam keadaan sangat terkendali." Jungkook menunggu, tapi aku masih tak sanggup bicara.

"Sejujurnya, hari ini aku tidak merasa haus." Jungkook mengedipkan mata.

Mendengar itu aku harus tertawa, meski suaraku gemetar dan tertahan.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut, perlahan dan hati-hati mengulurkan tangannya yang bak pualam dan kembali menggenggam tanganku.

Aku memandang tangannya yang dingin dan halus, lalu matanya. Mata itu lembut, penuh penyesalan. Aku kembali menatap tangannya, kemudian dengan sengaja menelusuri garis tangannya dengan ujung jariku. Aku memandangnya dan tersenyum gugup. Senyuman balasannya sungguh mempesona.

"Jadi, tadi kita sampai dimana, sebelum aku bersikap kasar?" tanya Jungkook dengan aksen tempo dulu yang lembut.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Jungkook tersenyum, tapi wajahnya tampak malu. "Kurasa kita sedang membicarakan kenapa kau merasa takut, disamping alasan yang sudah jelas."

"Oh, benar."

"Jadi?"

Aku menunduk menatap tangannya, dan dengan lembut menggerak-gerakkan tanganku di telapak tangannya yang berkilauan. Detik demi detik pun berlalu.

"Betapa mudahnya aku marah," desahnya. Aku menatap mata Jungkook, dengan cepat memahami bahwa setiap kejadian ini adalah hal baru baginya, juga bagiku. Dan terlepas dari begitu banyaknya hal yang tak terpahami yang dialaminya bertahun-tahun. Ini juga masih sama sulitnya bagi Jungkook. Kubersarkan hatiku melihat kenyataan ini.

"Aku takut... karena, untuk, well, alasan yang jelas, aku tak bisa terus berada di dekatmu. Dan aku takut keinginan untuk terus bersamamu lebih kuat dari seharusnya." Aku menunduk menatap tangan-tangannya ketika mengatakan semua itu. Sulit bagiku untuk menyatakannya secara gamblang.

"Ya," timpalnya pelan.

"Jelas, itu sesuatu yang perlu ditakutkan. Keinginan untuk bersamaku. Itu sungguh bukan keinginanmu yang terbaik."

Aku cemberut mendengarnya.

"Aku seharusnya pergi sejak lama," desahnya. "Aku seharusnya pergi sekarang. Tapi aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa."

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi," gumamku sedih, seraya menunduk lagi.

"Itulah sebabnya aku harus pergi. Tapi jangan khawatir. Pada dasarnya aku makhluk egois. Aku selalu menginginkan kehadiranmu untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan."

Aku tersenyum tulus "Aku senang."

"Jangan!" Jungkook menarik tangannya, kali ini lebih lembut; suaranya lebih parau daripada biasanya. Parau untuk ukurannya, tapi toh masih lebih indah daripada suara manusia mana pun. Sulit rasanya untuk mengikutinya, perubahan suasana hatinya yang tiba-tiba selalu membuatku terlambat memahami situasi, dan bingung.

"Bukan hanya keberadaanmu yang kuinginkan! Jangan pernah lupakan itu. Jangan pernah lupa aku lebih berbahaya bagimu daripada bagi orang lain." Jungkook berhenti dan aku melihatnya diam-diam memandang ke dalam hutan.

Aku berpikir sesaat.

"Sepertinya aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau maksud, terutama bagian terakhir," kataku. Jungkook kembali menatapku dan tersenyum, belum apa-apa suasana hatinya lagi-lagi berubah.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" godanya. "Tanpa membuatmu takut lagi... . hmmmm."

Tanpa terlihat memikirkannya, Jungkook meletakkan tangannya dalam genggamanku dan aku menggenggamnya erat-erat dengan kedua tanganku. Jungkook memandang tangan kami.

"Kehangatan ini luar biasa menyenangkan." Ia mendesah. Sesaat berlalu saat ia mengumpulkan pikirannya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana orang-orang menikmati rasa yang berbeda-beda?" Jungkook memulai

"Beberapa orang menyukai es krim cokelat, yang lain memilih stroberi?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Maaf aku menggunakan makanan sebagai perumpamaan, aku tak tahu cara lain untuk menjelaskannya."

Aku tersenyum. Ia balas tersenyum menyesal.

"Kau tahu, setiap orang punya aroma berbeda, inti berbeda. Bila kau mengunci seorang peminum dalam ruangan penuh bir basi, dia akan dengan senang meminumnya. Tapi dia bisa menolaknya, kalau ia memang ingin, kalau ia bukan peminum lagi. Sekarang, misalnya kau taruh sebotol brendi berumur ratusan tahun di ruangan itu, cognac langka terbaik, dan memenuhi ruangan itu dengan aromanya yang hangat, menurutmu, apa yang akan dilakukannya?" tanya Jungkook.

Kami duduk diam, saling menatap, mencoba membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Jungkook lah yang akhirnya mengakhiri keheningan itu.

"Barangkali itu bukan perbandingan yang tepat. Barangkali terlalu mudah untuk menolak brendi. Mungkin aku harus mengganti si peminum dengan pecandu heroin."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku semacam heroin bagimu?" godaku, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Jungkook langsung tersenyum, sepertinya menghargai usahaku.

"Ya, kau adalah heroin bagiku."

"Apakah itu sering terjadi?" tanyaku.

Jungkook memandang melampaui puncak pohon, memikirkan jawabannya.

"Aku membicarkan hal ini dengan saudara laki-lakiku." Jungkook masih memandang kejauhan.

"Bagi Namjoon hyung, kalian manusia kurang-lebih sama. Dialah yang terakhir bergabung dalam keluarga kami. Sulit baginya untuk sama sekali berpantang. Dia tak punya waktu untuk menumbuhkan kepekaan untuk membedakan aroma, juga rasa." Jungkook memandangku, raut wajahnya menyesal. Aku tidak terkejut saat dia menyebut 'hyung', malah sedikit senang, karena kami memiliki adat korea yang masih dilakukan.

"Maaf," katanya.

"Aku tak keberatan. Kumohon jangan khawatir kau akan membuatku tersinggung, atau takut, atau apapun. Begitulah caramu berpikir. Aku bisa mengerti, atau setidaknya mencoba. Jelaskan saja sebisamu."

Jungkook menghela napas dalam-dalam dan kembali menatap langit.

"Jadi, Namjoon hyung tak yakin apakah dia pernah menemukan seseorang yang sama", ia ragu, mencari-cari kata yang tepat,

"Menariknya seperti kau bagiku. Yang membuatku tidak menggunakan akal sehat. Jimin hyung bisa dibilang sudah lebih lama bersama kami, jadi dia mengerti maksudku. Dia mengatakan sudah dua kali mengalaminya, yang kedua lebih kuat daipada yang pertama."

"Dan kau?"

"Tidak pernah."

Kata itu melayang sesaat di sana, dalam embusan angin yang hangat.

"Apa yang dilakukan Jimin?" tanyaku memecah keheningan, sebenarnya ragu apakah aku harus memanggilnya dengan hyung juga.

Pertanyaan yang salah. Wajahnya menjadi gelap, tangannya mengepal dalam genggamanku. Jungkook membuang muka. Aku menunggu, tapi ia takkan menjawab.

"Kurasa aku tahu," kataku akhirnya.

Ia melirik; wajahnya muram, memohon.

"Bahkan yang terkuat di antara kita pun pernah khilaf, bukan begitu?"

"Apa yang kauminta dariku? Izinku?" Suaraku lebih tajam daripada yang kuinginkan. Aku mencoba membuat suaraku lebih ramah, aku bisa menebak harga yang harus dibayarnya karena telah bersikap jujur.

"Maksudku, apakah tidak ada harapan lagi?" Betapa tenangnya aku membahas kematianku sendiri!

"Tidak, tidak!" Jungkook langsung menyesal.

"Tentu saja ada harapan! Maksudku, tentu saja aku tidak akan..." Ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, matanya nanar menatapku.

"Kisah kita berbeda. Jimin hyung.. dia tidak mengenal kedua gadis itu, mereka hanya kebetulan berpapasan denganya. Kejadiannya sudah lama sekali, dan dia tidak... setangkas dan sehati-hati sekarang."

Jungkook terdiam dan mengamatiku lekat-lekat ketika aku merenungkannya. "Jadi kalau kita bertemu... oh, di lorong gelap atau apa..." Nyaliku ciut.

"Aku harus mengerahkan segenap kemampuan agar tidak melompat ke tengah kelas penuh murid dan-"

Tiba-tiba Jungkook berhenti, memalingkan wajah. "Ketika kau berjalan melewatiku, aku bisa saja menghancurkan semua yang ayahku, maksudku dr. Choi bangun untuk kami, saat itu juga. Seandainya aku tidak menyangkal rasa hausku sejak, yah, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, aku takkan sanggup menghentikan diriku sendiri." Jungkook berhenti, memandang geram pepohonan.

Jungkook memandangku muram, kami mengingat saat-saat itu. "Kau pasti menduga aku kerasukan."

"Aku tidak mengerti alasannya. Bagaimana kau bisa membenciku secepat itu..."

"Bagiku rasanya kau seperti semacam roh jahat yang dikirim dari nerakaku sendiri untuk menghancurkanku. Aroma yang menguar dari kulitmu... Kupikir akan membuatku gila pada hari pertama itu. Dalam satu jam itu aku memikirkan seratus cara berbeda untuk memancingmu keluar dari ruangan itu bersamaku, agar aku bisa berdua saja denganmu. Dan aku terus melawan keinginan itu, memikirkan keluargaku, apa yang akan menimpa mereka akibat kebodohanku. Aku harus pergi, menghilang, sebelum aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang bisa membuatmu mengikutiku..."

Jungkook menatap ekspresiku yang gentar ketika mencoba memahami ingatannya yang pahit. Matanya yang keemasan membara di balik bulu matanya, menghipnotis dan mematikan.

"Kau pasti datang," ujarnya.

Aku mencoba berkata dengan tenang, "Tak diragukan lagi."

Dahinya mengerut ketika dia menatap tanganku, membebaskanku dari kekuatan tatapannya. "Kemudian, ketika aku sia-sia berusaha mengatur jadwalku agar bisa menghindarimu, kau ada disana, di ruangan kecil itu, begitu dekat. Aroma tubuhmu membuatku gila. Saat itu aku nyaris menculikmu. Hanya ada satu manusia lemah disana, sangat mudah untuk diatasi."

Tubuhku gemetar di bawah hangatnya matahari, ingatanku diperbaharui lewat matanya, hanya saja sekarang aku menyadari bahayanya. Mrs. Cope yang malang; aku bergidik lagi mengingat betapa aku nyaris menjadi penyebab kematiannya.

"Tapi aku menolaknya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana. Aku memaksa diriku agar tidak menunggumu, tidak mengikutimu dari sekolah. Bagiku di luar lebih mudah, karena disana aku tak bisa mencium aromamu. Aku bisa berpikir lebih jernih, membuat keputusan yang tepat. Aku meninggalkan yang lain di dekat rumah, aku merasa sangat malu memberitahu mereka betapa lemahnya diriku, mereka hanya tahu ada sesuatu yang sangat salah, lalu aku pergi menemui ayah di rumah sakit, untuk memberitahunya aku akan pergi."

Aku menatapnya terpana.

"Aku bertukar mobil dengannya, bahan bakar mobilnya penuh dan aku tak ingin berhenti. Aku tidak berani pulang menemui ibu. Dia tidak akan tinggal diam sampai mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dia akan mencoba meyakinkanku bahwa itu tidak penting... Keesokan paginya aku sudah berada di Alaska." Jungkook terdengar malu, seolah-olah mengakui betapa pengecut dirinya.

"Dua hari aku disana, bersama beberapa kenalan lama... tapi aku rindu rumah. Aku benci karena telah mengecewakan ibu dan yang lainnya, keluarga adopsiku. Dalam udara bersih pegunungan, sulit mempercayai betapa sangat menggodanya dirimu. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri, bahwa melarikan diri menunjukkan betapa lemah diriku. Sebelumnya aku juga pernah menghadapi cobaan, tidak sebesar ini, dekat pun tidak, tapi aku kuat. Siapa kau ini sebenarnya huh Kim Taehyung?" tiba-tiba Jungkook nyengir, "yang mengusirku dari tempat yang ingin kutinggali? Jadi aku pun kembali..." Pandangannya menerawang.

Dan aku tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Aku melakukan tindakan pencegahan tentu saja, berburu, makan lebih banyak daripada biasanya sebelum bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku yakin aku cukup kuat untuk memperlakukanmu seperti manusia lainnya. Aku sombong mengenai hal ini." ujarnya dilanjutkan dengan kekehan singkat.

"Kenyataan bahwa aku tak dapat membaca pikiranmu untuk mengetahui reaksimu terhadapku benar-benar menggangguku. Aku tidak terbiasa melakukannya lewat perantara, mendengarkan pikiranmu melalui pikitan Jessica... pikirannya tidak terlalu orisinal, dan sangat mengganggu harus merendahkan diri seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak tahu apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu. Sangat menyebalkan." Jungkook cemberut mengingatnya. Hei, dan itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Aku ingin kau melupakan sikapku pada hari pertama itu, bila mungkin, jadi aku mencoba berbicara denganmu seperti yang akan kulakukan dengan siapapun. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin, aku berharap dapat menguraikan sebagian pikiranmu. Tapi kau terlalu menarik, aku mendapati diriku tertawan dalam ekspresimu... dan sesekali kau mengibas-ibaskan tangan atau memainkan rambutmu dan aroma yang menguar membuatku terkesima lagi... "

"Tentu saja, kemudian kau nyaris mati tepat di hadapanku. Baru setelahnya aku menemukan alasan yang sangat tepat mengapa aku beraksi saat itu, karena jika aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, jika darahmu tercecer disana didepanku, kurasa aku takkan bisa menghentikan diriku mengungkapkan siapa diri kami sebenarnya. Tapi aku baru memikirkan alasan itu setelahnya. Saat itu, yang bisa kupikirkan hanya, 'Jangan dia'."

Jungkook memejamkan mata, larut dalam pengakuannya yang menyiksa. Aku mendengarkan, lebih antusias daripada rasional. Akal sehatku mengingatkan seharusnya aku takut. Tapi sebagai ganti aku lega akhirnya bisa mengerti. Aku sangat bersimpati atas penderitaannya, bahkan sekarang, ketika ia mengakui hasratnya untuk menghabisi nyawaku.

Akhirnya aku bisa bicara, meski suaraku samar-samar. "Di rumah sakit?"

Matanya berkilat-kilat menatapku. "Aku kaget Tae. Aku tak percaya aku telah membahayakan diri kami, menaruh diriku dalam kuasamu, dirimu, dari semua orang yang ada. Seolah-olah aku memerlukan alasan lain untuk membunuhmu." Kami beringsut menjauh ketika kata itu terucap.

"Tapi efeknya justru kebalikannya," Jungkook segera melanjutkan.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Suga hyung, Jimin hyung, dan Namjoon hyung ketika mereka bilang sekaranglah waktunya... pertengkaran terburuk kami. Ayah membelaku, begitu juga Jin hyung." Jungkook meringis ketika menyebut nama itu. Aku tak bisa menebak alasannya.

"Ibu menyuruhku melakukan apa saja yang harus kulakukan untuk tetap tinggal." Ia menggeleng tulus.

"Sepanjang keesokan harinya, aku membaca pikiran setiap orang yang berbicara denganmu, dan aku terkejut kau memegang kata-katamu. Aku sama sekali tidak memahami dirimu. Tapi aku tahu, aku tak bisa terlibat lebih jauh lagi denganmu. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhimu. Dan setiap hari aroma kulitmu, napasmu, rambutmu... memukulku sama kerasnya seperti hari pertama."

Mata kami kembali bertemu, dan aku terkejut melihat betapa lembut tatapannya.

"Karenanya," lanjutnya, "akan lebih baik jika aku mengungkapkan siapa kami pada saat pertama itu, daripada sekarang, disini, tanpa saksi dan apa pun yang bisa menghentikanku, seandainya aku akan menyakitimu."

Cukup manusiawi bagiku untuk bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Kim Taehyung." Jungkook mengucapkan nama lengkapku dengan hati-hati, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku dengan tangannya. Sentuhan ringannya membuat sekujur tubuhku tegang.

"Taehyung, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika aku sampai menyakitimu. Kau tidak tahu betapa itu menyiksaku." Jungkook menunduk, kembali malu-malu.

"Bayangan dirimu, kaku, putih, dingin... tak bisa melihatmu merona lagi, tak bisa melihat kelebatan intuisi di matamu ketika mengetahui kepura-puraanku... rasanya tak tertahankan." Jungkook menatapku dengan matanya yang indah, namun tersiksa.

"Kau yang terpenting bagiku sekarang. Terpenting bagiku sampai kapan pun."

Kepalaku berputar karena betapa cepatnya pembicaraan kami berubah-ubah. Dari topik menyenangkan tentang kematianku, sekonyong-konyong kami mengungkapkan perasaan kami. Jungkook menunggu, dan meskipun aku menunduk mengamati tangan kami, aku tahu matanya yang keemasan mengawasiku.

"Kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku, tentu saja," kataku akhirnya.

"Aku ada disini... yang secara kasar berarti aku lebih baik mati daripada harus menjauh darimu." Wajahku muram. "Bodohnya aku."

"Kau memang bodoh," Jungkook menimpaliku sambil tertawa. Tatapan kami bertemu, dan aku ikut tertawa. Kami sama-sama menertawakan kebodohan dan kemustahilan situasi itu.

"Jadi sang singa jauh cinta pada domba..." gumamnya. Aku berpaling, menyembunyikan mataku sementara hatiku senang mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Domba yang bodoh," desahku.

"Singa sakit, yang suka menyakiti dirinya sendiri." Lama sekali Jungkook memandang hutan yang gelap, dan aku bertanya-tanya kemana pikirannya telah membawanya.

"Kenapa?" aku memulai, kemudian berhenti, tak yakin bagaimana meneruskannya.

Jungkook memandangku dan tersenyum; sinar matahari membuat wajah berkilauan.

"Ya?"

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau lari dariku sebelumnya."

Senyumnya memudar. "Kau tahu kenapa."

"Tidak, maksudku, tepatnya apa salahku? Aku harus berjaga-jaga, tahu, jadi sebaiknya aku mulai belajar apa yang tidak seharusnya kulakukan. Ini, contohnya", aku membelai punggung tangannya, "Sepertinya tidak masalah."

Jungkook tersenyum lagi. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Taehyung. Itu salahku.

"Tapi aku ingin membantu, kalau bisa, agar ini tidak lebih sulit lagi bagimu."

"Well..." Sesaat ia memikirkannya.

"Masalahnya kau begitu dekat. Kebanyakan manusia dengan sendirinya menjauhi kami, mundur karena keanehan kami... Aku tidak berharap kau akan sedikit ini. Dan aroma lehermu."

Jungkook berhenti sesaat, melihat apakah ia membuatku marah.

"Baik kalau begitu," kataku bergurau, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba tegang.

Aku melipat daguku. "Aku takkan memperlihatkan leherku." Dengan sengaja aku menutupi leherku oleh kerah hoodie ini.

Berhasil, Jungkook tertawa. "Tidak, sungguh, lebih pada kejutannya daripada yang lainnnya."

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya yang bebas, dan menaruhnya dengan lembut di leherku. Aku duduk diam tak bergerak, sentuhannya yang dingin bagai peringatan alami, peringatan yang menyuruhku untuk takut. Namun tak ada rasa takut dalam diriku, yang ada justru perasaan lain...

"Lihat, kan," kata Jungkook. "Benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

Darahku mengalir deras, dan aku berharap bisa memperlambatnya, sadar ini pasti membuat segalanya lebih sulit, detak jantung dalam nadiku. Pasti ia mendengarnya.

"Rona pipimu cantik Tae," gumamnya. Dengan lembut Jungkook membebaskan tangannya yang lain. Tanganku jatuh lunglai dipangkuan. Jungkook membelai pipiku, lalu memegang wajahku di antara sepasang tangan pualamnya.

"Jangan bergerak," bisiknya, seolah aku belum membeku saja.

Perlahan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dariku, Jungkook mencondongkan wajah ke arahku. Lalu tiba-tiba, namun dengan teramat lembut, ia menempelkan pipinya yang dingin di relung leherku. Aku tak bisa bergerak, meskipun aku ingin bergerak. Aku mendengarkan suara napasnya yang teratur, mengawasi bagaimana matahari dan angin bermain-main di rambutnya yang perunggu, lebih manusiawi daripada bagian dirinya yang lain.

Dengan kelambatan yang disengaja, tangannya meluncur menuruni leherku. Aku gemetar, dan aku mendengarnya terengah. Tapi tangannya tidak berhenti ketika dengan lembut beralih ke bahuku, kemudian berhenti. Wajahnya bergeser kesamping, hidungnya menyusuri tulang selangkaku. Jungkook berhenti, salah satu sisi wajahnya menempel lembut di dadaku.

Mendengarkan detak jantungku.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama kami duduk diam tanpa bergerak. Bisa jadi berjam-jam. Akhirnya detak jantungku memelan, tapi Jungkook tidak bergerak atau bicara lagi ketika memegangku. Aku tahu kapan pun ini bisa jadi kelewat berlebihan, dan hidupku bisa berakhir, begitu cepat hingga aku bahkan mungkin takkan menyadarinya. Dan aku tak bisa membuat diriku ketakutan. Aku tak bisa memikirkan apa pun, kecuali bahwa ia sedang menyentuhku.

Kemudian, terlalu cepat, Jungkook melepaskanku. Sorot matanya damai.

"Tidak akan sesulit itu lagi," katanya puas.

"Apakah sulit sekali bagimu?"

"Tak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Kau?"

"Tidak, itu tidak buruk... bagiku."

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar nada suaraku. "Kau tahu maksudku." Aku tersenyum.

"Kemarilah." Jungkook meraih tanganku dan menaruhnya di pipinya. "Bisa kaurasakan hangatnya?"

Kulitnya yang biasanya dingin terasa hangat. Tapi aku nyaris tidak memperhatikan, berhubung aku sedang menyentuh wajahnya, sesuatu yang selalu kuimpikan sejak hari pertama aku melihatnya.

"Jangan bergerak," bisikku.

Tidak ada yang bisa setenang Jungkook. Dia memejamkan mata dan diam tak bergerak bagai batu, sebuah ukiran dalam genggamanku.

Aku bergerak sangat pelan, berhati-hati agar tidak membuat gerakan yang tidak diinginkan. Kubelai pipinya, dengan lembut mengusap kelopak matanya, bayangan keunguan di bawah matanya. Kutelusuri bentuk hidungnya yang sempurna, kemudian, dengan sangat berhati-hati kutelusuri bibirnya yang tak bercela. Jungkook membuka bibirnya dibawah tanganku, dan aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang sejuk di ujung jemariku. Aku ingin mencondongkan tubuh, menghirup aromanya. Jadi kujatuhkan tanganku dan menjauh, tak ingin mendorongnya terlalu jauh.

Jungkook membuka mata, dan keduanya tampak kelaparan. Bukan dengan cara yang membuatku takut, tapi yang membuat otot perutku tegang dan jantungku berdebar-debar lagi.

"Kuharap," Jungkook berbisik "kuharap kau bisa merasakan... kesulitan... kebingungan... yang kurasakan. Agar kau mengerti."

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya kerambutku, kemudian dengan hati-hati mengusap wajahku.

"Katakan padaku," desahku.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa. Sudah kubilang, di lain sisi, rasa lapar, haus, yang menjadikanku makhluk tercela, kurasakan padamu. Dan kurasa kau bisa memahami itu. Meskipun", ia setengah tersenyum, "berhubung kau tidak kecanduan obat terlarang, barangkali kau tak bisa mengerti sepenuhnya."

"Tapi..." Jemarinya menyentuh lembut bibirku, membuatku gemetaran lagi. "Ada hasrat lain. Hasrat yang tak bisa kumengerti, sesuatu yang asing bagiku."

"Aku mungkin mengerti itu lebih baik dari yang kau sangka."

"Aku tak terbiasa merasa begitu manusiawi. Apakah rasanya selalu seperti ini?"

"Bagiku?" Aku berhenti. "Tidak, tidak pernah. Tidak pernah sebelumnya."

Jungkook menggenggam tanganku diantara kedua tangannya. Begitu rapuh dalam kekuatan baja yang dimilikinya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya dekat denganmu," ia mengaku. "Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa."

Dengan sangat perlahan kucondongkan tubuhku, mengingatkannya lewat tatapanku. Kutempelkan pipiku di dadanya yang keras. Aku hanya bisa mendengar desah napasnya, tak ada yang lain.

"Ini sudah cukup," desahku, memejamkan mata.

Dengan gerakan yang amat manusiawi Jungkook memelukku dan menekankan wajahnya di rambutku. "Untuk urusan ini kau lebih baik daripada yang kusangka," sahutku.

"Aku punya naluri manusia, naluri itu mungkin saja terkubur dalam-dalam, tapi masih ada."

Lama sekali kami duduk seperti itu; aku bertanya-tanya mungkinkah Jungkook sama enggannya untuk bergerak seperti halnya diriku. Tapi aku bisa melihat cahaya mulai memudar, bayangan hutan mulai menyentuh kami, dan aku pun mendesah.

"Kau harus pergi." Jungkook berucap tiba-tiba.

"Kupikir kau tak bisa membaca pikiranku."

"Sudah jelas." Aku bisa mendengar senyuman dalam perkataannya. Jungkook meraih bahuku, dan aku menatap wajahnya.

"Bisakah aku memperlihatkanmu sesuatu?" pintanya, kegembiraan tiba-tiba menyala-nyala di matanya.

"Memperlihatkan apa?"

"Akan kuperlihatkan bagaimana aku berjalan-jalan dihutan." Jungkook mengamati ekspresiku.

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan sangat aman, dan kita akan tiba di trukmu lebih cepat daripada yang kau bayangkan." Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu indah hingga jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak.

"Apakah kau akan berubah menjadi kelelawar?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Jungkook tertawa, lebih keras daripada yang pernah kudengar. "Seolah-olah aku belum pernah mendengar yang satu itu saja!"

"Benar, aku yakin kau sering mendengarnya."

"Ayo, pengecut kecilku, naik ke punggungku."

Aku menunggu untuk meyakinkan apakah Jungkook sedang bergurau, tapi tampaknya dia bersungguh-sungguh. Jungkook tersenyum melihat keraguanku, lalu mengulurkan tangan meraihku. Jantungku bereaksi, meskipun tak bisa mendengar pikiranku, ia tetap bisa mengetahuinya lewat detak jantungku. Kemudian Jungkook mengayunkanku ke punggungnya tanpa aku perlu bersusah payah. Setelah itu aku mengaitkan tangan dan kakiku di tubuhnya begitu erat hingga bisa membuat orang biasa tersedak. Rasanya seperti memeluk batu.

"Aku agak berat daripada tas ranselmu," aku mengingatkannya.

"Hah!" dengusnya. Aku tak pernah melihatnya begitu bersemangat sebelumnya.

Jungkook membuatku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Jungkook meraih tanganku, menekankan telapak tanganku ke wajahnya, dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

"Selalu lebih mudah daripada sebelumnya," gumamnya. Kemudian ia berlari.

Jika sebelumnya keberadaannyya pernah membuatku mengkhawatirkan kematian, itu tak sebanding dengan yang kurasakan saat ini. Jungkook menerobos kegelapan hutan yang lebat bagai peluru, bagai hantu. Tak ada suara, tak ada bukti ia memijakkan kakinya di tanah. Irama napasnya tak pernah berubah, tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia mengerahkan segenap tenaga. Tapi pepohonan di sekitar kami berkelebat sangat cepat, selalu luput menyentuh kami.

Aku terlalu takut untuk memejamkan mata, meskipun hawa hutan yang sejuk menyapu wajahku dan membakarnya. Aku merasa seolah-olah dengan bodoh menjulurkan kepala ke luar jendela pesawat yang sedang mengudara. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku merasa mabuk. Kemudian selesai. Kami mendaki berjam-jam tadi pagi untuk mencapai padang rumput dan sekarang, dalam hitungan menit, kami sudah sampai di truk.

"Asyik, bukan?" Suaranya meninggi, senang.

Jungkook berdiri tak bergerak, menungguku turun. Aku mencobanya, tapi otot-ototku kaku. Lengan dan kakiku tetap mengunci tubuhnya sementara kepalaku berputar-putar dan membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Taehyung?" panggilnya, sekarang terdengar was-was.

"Rasanya aku perlu berbaring," aku menahan napas.

"Oh, maaf." Jungkook menungguku, tapi aku masih tetap tak bisa bergerak.

"Sepertinya aku butuh bantuan," ujarku.

Jungkook tertawa pelan, dan dengan lembut melepaskan cengkramanku di lehernya. Kupasrahkan diriku. Kemudian ia menarikku menghadapnya, menggendongku seolah-olah aku kanak-kanak. Jungkook memelukku sebentar, lalu hati-hati menurunkanku ke atas hamparan pakis.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

Aku tak yakin apa yang kurasakan saat kepalaku berputar cepat sekali. "Rasanya pusing.

"Letakkan kepalamu di antara kedua lututmu."

Aku mencobanya, dan lumayan membantu. Aku bernapas palan, menjaga kepalaku tetap tenang. Aku merasakan Jungkook duduk di sisiku. Waktu berlalu, dan akhirnya aku dapat mengangkat kepala. Telingaku berdenging.

"Kurasa itu bukan gagasan yang bagus," gumamnya.

Aku mencoba bersikap positif, namun suaraku lemah. "Tidak, itu tadi sangat menarik.

"Yah! Wajahmu sepucat hantu begitu, oh bukan, kau sepucat aku!"

"Seharusnya tadi aku memejamkan mata."

"Lain kali ingat itu."

"Lain kali!" erangku.

Jungkook tertawa. Suasana hatinya masih bagus.

"Tukang pamer," gumamku.

"Buka matamu, Taehyung," ujarnya pelan.

Dan disanalah dia, wajahnya sangat dekat denganku. Ketampanannya memukauku, terlalu berlebihan, kelebihan yang belum bisa membuatku terbiasa.

"Aku sedang berpikir, ketika aku berlari..." Jungkook terdiam.

"Kuharap bukan tentang tidak menabrak pepohonan."

"Tae, kau lucu," Jungkook tergelak. "Berlari adalah sesuatu yang alami, bukan sesuatu yang harus kupikirkan."

"Tukang pamer," gumamku lagi. Jungkook tersenyum.

"Bukan," lanjutnya, "aku berpikir ada sesuatu yang ingin kucoba." Dan ia memegangi wajahku dengan tangannya lagi.

Aku tak bisa bernafas. Jungkook ragu-ragu, tidak seperti biasanya, seperti cara manusia. Bukan seperti pria yang ragu-ragu sebelum mencium psangannya, untuk mengira-ngira bagaimana reaskinya, untuk melihat bagaimana wanita itu menerimanya. Barangkali ia ingin mengulur-ulur waktu, saat penantian yang tepat terkadang lebih baik daripada ciuman itu sendiri. Jungkook ragu untuk menguji dirinya sendiri, untuk mengetahui apakah ini aman, untuk memastikan dirinya masih dapat mengendalikan hasratnya.

Kemudian bibir pualamnya yang dingin menekan lembut bibirku. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak siap dengan reasksiku. Darahku mendidih dan membara di bibirku. Napasku terengah-engah. Jariku meremas rambutnya, mencengkeram tubuhnya di tubuhku. Bibirku membuka saat kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang keras. Tiba-tiba kurasakan Jungkook mematung di bawah bibirku. Dengan lembut dan tegas tangannya mendorong wajahku. Aku membuka mata dan melihat ekspresinya yang waspada.

"Ups," desahku.

"Itu namanya melecehkan."

Tatapannya liar, rahangnya menegang, meski begitu artikulasinya tetap sempurna. Jungkook memegang wajahku hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Aku terpana dibuatnya.

"Haruskah aku...?" Aku mencoba menahan diri, memberinya sedikit ruang. Tangannya tidak mengizinkanku bergerak sedikitpun.

"Tidak, aku bisa mentolerirnya. Tolong tunggu sebentar." Suaranya sopan, terkendali.

Aku terus menatap matanya, memperhatikan hasrat yang berkobar-kobar di dalamnya mulai memudar dan melembut. Kemudian Jungkook tersenyum, dan senyumnya tak disangka-sangka nakal. "Nah," katanya, jelas puas dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bisa ditolerir?" tanyaku.

Jungkook tertawa keras. "Aku lebih kuat daripada yang kuduga. Senang mengetahuinya.

"Kuharap aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama. Maafkan aku."

"Kau toh hanya manusia biasa."

"Terima kasih banyak," sahutku getir.

Dalam satu gerakan yang luwes dan cepat dia sudah berdiri. Jungkook mengulurkan tangan padaku, gerakan yang tak kusangka-sangka. Aku begitu terbiasa berhati-hati agar kami tidak bersentuhan. Kugenggam tangannya yang dingin, memerlukannya lebih dari dugaanku. Keseimbanganku belum kembali sepenuhnya.

"Apa kau masih mau pingsan akibat lari kita tadi? Atau karena ciumanku yang menghanyutkan?" Betapa ceria, betapa manusianya dia ketika sedang tertawa sekarang ini, wajah manusianya tampak tenang. Dia adalah Jungkook yang berbeda dari yang kukenal. Dan aku merasa lebih tergila-gila lagi padanya. Akan menyakitkan bila harus berpisah darinya sekarang.

"Aku tidak yakin, aku masih pening," akhirnya aku berhasil menyahut. "Kurasa gabungan keduanya."

"Kurasa kau harus membiarkanku mengemudi."

"Kau gila ya?" protesku.

"Aku bisa mengemudi lebih baik darimu bahkan pada hari terbaikmu," godanya

"Refleksmu jauh lebih lambat." Aku tidak sakit hati dengan kalimatnya ini.

"Aku yakin itu benar, tapi kurasa keberanianku, atau trukku, bisa menerimanya."

"Percayalah Tae, sedikit saja."

Kuselipkan tanganku di saku celana, menggenggam kunci mobilku erat-erat. "Tidak. Tidak sedikitpun."

Alisnya terangkat tidak percaya. Aku mulai mengitarinya, menuju sisi pengemudi. Jungkook mungkin membiarkanku lewat kalau saja aku tidak terhuyung. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Jungkook mungkin tidak akan membiarkanku lewat sama sekali. Lengannya menciptakan perangkap tak tertembus di sekeliling pinggangku.

"Taehyung, aku telah mengerahkan segenap usaha yang kubisa untuk menjagamu tetap hidup. Aku takkan membiarkanmu mengemudi ketika berjalan luruspun kau tidak bisa. Lagipula, seorang teman takkan membiarkan temannya mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk," kutipnya sambil tergelak. Aku bisa mencium aroma manis yang tak tertahankan dari dadanya.

"Mabuk?" timpalku keberatan.

"Kau mabuk oleh kehadiranku." Jungkook memamerkan senyumnya yang menggoda lagi.

"Aku tak bisa menyangkal yang satu itu," desahku. Tak ada jalan keluar, aku tak bisa menolaknya untuk apapun. Aku mengangkat kunci trukku tinggi-tinggi dan menjatuhkanya, mengamati tangannya berkelebat bagai kilat dan menyambarnya tanpa suara.

"Santai saja, trukku sudah cukup tua."

"Sangat masuk akal," timpalnya.

"Dan apakah kau sama sekali tidak terpengaruh?" tanyaku jengkel. "Oleh kehadiranku?"

Lagi-lagi ekspresinya yang mudah berubah berganti lagi, menjadi lembut dan hangat. Awalnya Jungkook tidak menjawab; hanya menundukkan wajahnya ke arahku, dan mengusapkan bibirnya perlahan sepanjang rahangku, mulai dari telinga ke dagu, berulang-ulang. Aku gemetaran.

"Bagaimanapun," akhirnya Jungkook bergumam, "refleksku lebih baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TWILIGHT [KookV Version]-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai gaeeeeesssss~~~ ada yang menunggu cerita ini? Semoga ada TT

Ini lanjutannya yaaah.. 89 pages! Udah cukup panjang kaaan?

Disini full of KookV.. aye~ XD

Okay, jangan lupa kasih review nya yaaaa?

Terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga tidak mengecewakan~~

Btw, aku sedang jatuh cinta sama lagu Go Go Go & Mic Drop! So liiiit!


	8. Chapter 7

**TWILIGHT (KookV Version)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi telah tiba, satu lagi pagi dengan mendung menyambutku. Aku masih terbaring, dengan lengan yang menutupi mata. Sesuatu, sebuah mimpi yang coba kuingat, mencoba menyusup masuk kedalam kesadaranku. Aku mengerang dan berguling ke sisi, berharap bisa tertidur lagi. Lalu bayangan hari kemarin membanjiri kesadaranku. Kemarin, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menginap dirumahku, dikamar. Tentu tanpa sepengetahuan ayah, dengan melompat masuk lewat jendela. Jungkook.. disini.. semalaman kan?

"Oh!" Aku bangun dan duduk begitu cepat hingga kepalaku pusing.

"Rambutmu terlihat seperti tumpukan jerami... tapi aku menyukainya." Suara yang tenang terdengar dari kursi goyang di sudut kamar. Aku membulatkan mataku.

"Jungkook! Kau tidak pergi!" Aku berseru gembira, dan tanpa berpikir langsung menghambur ke pangkuannya. Begitu menyadari apa yang kulakukan, aku membeku, terkejut karena semangatku yang menggebu. Aku menatapnya, khawatir tindakanku telah melewati batas.

Tapi sepertinya tida, Jungkook malah tertawa.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya kaget, tapi kelihatan senang melihat reaksiku. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggungku.

Aku membaringkan kepalaku hati-hati di bahunya, menghirup aroma kulitnya. "Aku yakin itu mimpi."

"Kau tidak sekreatif itu, lagi," dengusnya.

"oh, ayah!" Aku teringat, tanpa berpikir melompat menuju pintu.

"Dia pergi sejam yang lalu, setelah memasang kembali kabel akimu, kalau boleh kutambahkan. Harus kuakui, aku kecewa. Benarkah hanya itu yang diperlukan untuk menghentikanmu, seandainya kau berniat pergi?"

Aku menimbang-nimbang dari tempatku berdiri, ingin sekali kembali padanya, tapi khawatir napasku bau. Yeah, kau baru bangun, belum menggosok gigimu, apa kau berani kembali kepangkuan orang yang sukai dengan keadaan seperti itu? -_-

"Kau tidak biasanya sebingung ini dipagi hari," ujarnya. Jungkook lantas merentangkan lengannya untuk menyambutku lagi. Undangan yang nyaris tak sanggup kutolak.

"Aku butuh waktu sebentar untuk menjadi manusia," aku mengakuinya.

"Kutunggu."

Aku melompat ke kamar mandi, sama sekali tak memahami emosiku. Aku tak mengenali diriku, didalam maupun diluar. Wajah yang ada di cermin praktis asing, matanya terlalu ceria, rona merah menyebar ditulang pipiku. Setelah menggosok gigi aku merapikan rambutku yang berantakan. Kupercikan air dingin ke wajahku, dan berusaha bernapas secara normal, tapi nyaris gagal. Setengah berlari aku kembali kekamar. Rasanya seperti mukjizat bahwa ia masih disana, lengannya masih menantiku. Jungkook meraihku dan jantungku berdebar tak keruan.

"Selamat datang lagi," gumamnya, membawaku ke dalam pelukannya.

Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku sebentar dalam keheningan, sampai aku menyadari ia telah berganti pakaian, dan rambutnya sudah rapi.

"Kau pergi?" tuduhku, sambil menyentuh kerah kausnya yang baru.

"Aku tak bisa pergi mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan ketika aku datang, apa yang akan dipikirkan para tetangga?"

Aku mencibir mendengarnya.

"Kau tidur sangat pulas semalam, aku tak melewatkan apapun." Matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Kau mengigau lebih awal."

Aku menggerutu. "Apa yang kau dengar?"

Mata keemasannya melembut. "Kaubilang kau mencintaiku."

"Kau sudah tahu itu," aku mengingatkannya, menyusupkan kepalaku.

"Tapi toh aku senang mendengarnya." Ujar Jungkook.

Kesembunyikan wajahku di bahunya dan berbisik "Aku mencintaimu,

"Kau hidupku sekarang," jawabnya sederhana.

Tak ada lagi yang perlu dikatakan saat itu. Jungkook bergerak maju-mundur sementara ruangan semakin terang.

"Saatnya sarapan," akhirnya ia berkata, dengan kasual, untuk membuktikan, aku yakin, bahwa ia mengingat semua kelemahan manusiaku. Jadi aku mencekik tenggorokanku dengan kedua tangan dan mataku membelalak ke arahnya. Jungkook terperanjat.

"Bercanda!" aku nyengir.

"Padahal katamu aku tidak bisa berakting!" Jungkook mengerutkan dahi mengdengarnya.

"Tidak lucu."

"Itu sangat lucu, dan kau tahu itu." Tapi hati-hati aku mengamati mata emasnya, memastikan ia memaafkanku. Dan tampaknya aku dimaafkan.

"Boleh kuulangi?" tanyaku. "Saatnya sarapan untuk manusia."

"Oh, baiklah."

Jungkook mengusungku di bahunya yang kokoh, dengan lembut, namun dengan kecepatan yang membuatku menahan napas. Aku memprotes saat ia dengan mudah membawaku menuruni tangga, tapi dia malah mengabaikanku. Jungkook mendudukanku di kursi. Ruang dapur terang, ceria, seolah-olah menyerap suasana hatiku.

"Apa menu sarapannya?" tanyaku riang. Pertanyaanku membuatnya berpikir sebentar.

"Mm, aku tak yakin. Kau mau apa?" Alis pualamnya berkerut. Aku tersenyum, melompat berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dengan cukup baik. Perhatikan caraku berburu."

Aku mengambil mangkuk dan sekotak sereal. Bisa kurasakan tatapan Jungkook ketika aku menuang susu dan mengambil sendok. Kuletakkan makananku di meja, lalu berhenti.

"Kau mau sesuatu?" tanyaku, tak ingin bersikap tidak sopan. Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Makan saja, Tae."

Aku duduk di meja makan, memperhatikannya sambil menyuap sereal. Jungkook balas memandangiku, mempelajari setiap gerakanku. Seujujurnya itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku berdeham untuk bicara, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa acara hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Hmmm..." Aku melihatnya berhati-hati memikirkan jawabannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita bertemu keluargaku?"

Aku menelan liurku.

"Apa sekarang kau takut?" Jungkook terdengar berharap.

"Ya," aku mengakui. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyangkalnya. Kau akan mendatangi rumah yang dipenuhi oleh vampire. Bukan karena perasaan takut akan diserang oleh mereka, bukan karena itu. Kurasa Jungkook bisa melihat ketakutan di mataku.

"Jangan khawatir." Jungkook mencibir. "Aku akan melindungimu."

"Aku tidak takut pada mereka," jelasku. "Aku khawatir mereka takkan... menyukaiku. Tidakkah mereka akan, well, terkejut kau membawa seseorang... seperti aku... ke rumah menemui mereka? Tahukah mereka aku tahu tentang mereka?"

"Oh, mereka sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kau tahu, kemarin mereka bertaruh" Jungkook tersenyum, tapi suaranya parau,

"Apakah aku membawamu kembali, meski aku tak mengerti mereka mau bertaruh melawan Jin hyung. Bagaimanapun kami sekeluarga tak pernah menyimpan rahasia, terutama dengan kemampuanku membaca pikiran dan Jin hyung melihat masa depan, dan semuanya."

"Dan Namjoon hyung membuat kalian semua nyaman untuk menumpahkan kegelisahan kami." Tambahnya, aku mengangguk beberap kali.

"Jadi, apakah Jin hyung sudah melihat kedatanganku?"

Reaksinya aneh. "Kira-kira begitu," katanya jengah, berpaling sehingga aku tak bisa melihat matanya. Aku menatapnya penasaran.

"Apa itu enak?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba berbalik menghadapku dan menatap sarapanku dengan pandangan menggoda. "Jujur, makananmu tidak terlalu mengundang selera."

"Well, sama sekali bukan beruang pemarah..." gumamku, mengabaikan tatapan marahnya.

Aku masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Jungkook bereaksi seperti itu saat aku menyebut soal Jin hyung. Aku buru-buru menghabiskan serealku, sambil berspekulasi. Jungkook berdiri di tengah dapur, mirip patung Adonis lagi, menerawang ke luar jendela belakang. Kemudian tatapannya kembali padaku, dan ia memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Dan kurasa kau juga harus mengenalkanku pada ayahmu."

"Dia sudah mengenalmu," aku mengingatkannya.

"Maksudku sebagai pacarmu."

Aku menatapnya curiga. "Kenapa?"

"Bukankah begitu kebiasaannya?" tanya Jungkook polos.

"Aku tidak tahu," aku mengakui. Pengalaman berkencanku yang minim tidak cukup bagiku untuk mengetahui kebiasaan itu. Bukan berarti aturan berkencan yang normal berlaku disini.

"Itu tidak perlu, kau tahu. Aku tidak berharap kau... maksudku, kau tak perlu berpura-pura demi aku."

Senyumnya penuh kesabaran. "Aku tidak berpura-pura."

Aku mengumpulkan sisa serealku ke ujung mangkuk, menggigit bibir.

"Kau akan memberitahu ayahmu bahwa aku pacarmu atau tidak?"

"Apakah harus?"

"Well, aku tidak tahu apakah kita perlu memberitahunya semua detail mengerikan itu." Jungkook meraih ke seberang meja, mengangkat daguku dengan jarinya yang dingin dan lembut.

"Tapi dia akan memerlukan penjelasan mengapa aku sering kemari. Aku tak ingin Kepala Polisi menetapkan larangan untukku."

"Benarkah?" aku sekonyong-konyong was-was.

"Benarkah kau akan berada disini?"

"Selama yang kauinginkan," ia meyakinkanku.

"Aku akan selalu menginginkanmu," aku mengingatkannya. "Selamanya."

Perlahan Jungkook mengelilingi meja, setelah beberapa senti dariku dia berhenti, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke pipiku, ekspresinya penuh makna.

"Apa itu membuatmu sedih?" tanyaku.

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Lama sekali dia menatap ke dalam mataku. "Kau sudah selesai?" Jungkook akhirnya bertanya.

Aku melompat berdiri. "Ya."

"Berpakaianlah, aku akan menunggu disini."

Sulit memutuskan apa yang harus kukenakan. Aku ragu ada buku etika yang menjelaskan bagaimana seharusnya berpakaian ketika kekasih vampirmu hendak memperkenalkanmu kepada keluarga vampirnya. Lega rasanya bisa berpikir begitu. Aku tahu aku sengaja tak mau memikirkannya. Akhrinya aku memakai kemeja putih kebesaran, bahkan tanganku tertutupi. Bagian depan kemeja kuselipkan kedalam celana jeans hitam. Aku merapikan rambutku yang masih berantakan dengan tangan. Apa ini sudah oke? Apa aku tidak terlihat memalukan? Apa mereka tidak akan menatapku aneh? Aku mematung beberapa saat didepan cermin. Ck. Sejak kapan aku memikirkan pendapat orang lain tentang gayaku berpakaian?!

"Oke." Aku melompat-lompat menuruni tangga. "Aku sudah pantas bepergian."

Jungkook menunggu di ujung tangga, lebih dekat dari yang kukira, dan aku langsung menghambur ke arahnya. Jungkook memegangiku beberapa saat sebelum tiba-tiba menarikku lebih dekat.

"Kau salah lagi," gumamnya di telingaku. "Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan kemeja seperti itu kau terlihat begitu menggoda. Itu tidak adil."

"Menggoda bagaimana?" tanyaku. "Aku bisa mengganti..."

Jungkook mendesah, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kau sangat konyol." Dengan lembut Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya yang sejuk di dahiku, dan ruangan pun berputar. Aroma napasnya membuatku mustahil bisa berpikir.

"Haruskah aku menjelaskan bagaimana kau membuatku tergoda?" katanya. Jelas itu pertanyaan retoris. Jemarinya perlahan menyusuri tulang belakangku, napasnya makin menderu di permukaan kulitku. Tanganku membeku di dadanya, dan aku kembali melayang. Jungkook memiringkan kepala perlahan, dan menyentuhkan bibir dinginnya ke bibirku, dengan sangat hati-hati membukanya. Kemudian aku tak sadarkan diri.

"Taehyung?" suaranya terdengar kaget ketika Jungkook menangkap dan memegangiku. "Kau... membuatku... jatuh pingsan," aku meracau.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan denganmu?" Jungkook menggerutu, putus asa. "Aku hanya menciummu dan kau pingsan di hadapanku!"

Aku tertawa lemah, membiarkan lengannya menahanku sementara kepalaku masih berputar-putar. "Dan katamu aku bisa melakukan segalanya," Jungkook mendesah.

"Itulah masalahnya." Aku masih pusing. "Kau terlalu pintar melakukannya. Amat sangat terlalu pintar."

"Kau merasa sakit?" Jungkook bertanya. Dia pernah melihatku seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Tidak, pingsanku kali ini berbeda. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi." Aku menggeleng menyesalinya. "Kurasa aku lupa bernapas."

"Aku tak bisa membawamu kemana-mana dalam keadaaan seperti ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku bersikeras. "Lagipula keluargamu toh bakal menganggapku gila, jadi apa bedanya?"

Jungkook mengamati ekspresiku beberapa saat. "Aku sangat menyukai warna kulitmu," ujarnya tak disangkasangka. Wajahku memerah senang, dan berpaling.

"Begini, aku berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan, jadi bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Dan kau khawatir, bukan karena kau akan pergi ke rumah yang isinya vampir semua, tapi karena kaupikir vampir-vampir itu takkan menerimamu, betul?"

"Betul," aku langsung menjawabnya, menyembunyikan keterkejutanku pada kata-katanya yang terdengar wajar.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Kau sulit dipercaya."

Aku menyadari, saat ia mengemudikan trukku meninggalkan pusat kota, aku sama sekali tak tahu dimana dia tinggal. Kami melewati jembatan di Sungai Calawah, jalanan membentang ke utara, rumah-rumah yang kami lalui semakin jarang, dan semakin besar. Kemudian kami meninggalkan rumah-rumah yang kami lalui tadi. Kemudian kami meninggalkan rumah-rumah, dan memasuki hutan berkabut. Aku mencoba memutuskan untuk bertanya atau tetap bersabar, ketika Jungkook tiba-tiba membelok ke jalanan tak beraspal. Jalanan itu tak bertanda, nyaris tak tampak diantara tumbuh-tumbuhan pakis. Hutan menyelimuti kedua sisinya, hingga jalanan di depan kami hanya kelihatan sejauh beberapa meter, meliuk-liuk seperti ular di sekeliling pepohonan kuno.

Kemudian, setelah beberapa mil, hutan mulai menipis, dan tiba-tiba kami berada di padang rumput kecil, atau sebenarnya halaman rumput sebuah rumah? Meski begitu kemuraman hutan tidak memudar, karena ada enam pohon cedar tua yang menaungi tempat itu dengan cabang-cabangnya yang lebar. Bayangan pepohonan itu menaungi dinding rumah yang berdiri di antaranya, membuat serambi yang mengitari lantai dasar tampak kuno.

Aku tak tahu apa yang kuharapkan, tapi jelas bukan yang seperti ini. Rumah itu tampak abadi, elegan, dan barangkali berusia beberapa tahun. Cat putih yang membalutnya lembut dan nyaris pudar, berlantai tiga, berbentuk persegi dan proporsional. Jendela-jendela dan pintu-pintunya entah merupakan struktur asli atau hasil pemugaran yang sempurna. Trukku satu-satunya kendaraan yang tampak disana. Aku bisa mendengar suara aliran sungai di dekat kami, tersembunyi di kegelapan hutan.

"Wow."

"Kau menyukainya?" Jungkook tersenyum.

"Bangunan ini memiliki pesona tersendiri."

"Siap?" Jungkook bertanya sambil membukakan pintuku.

"Sama sekali tidak, ayo." Aku mencoba tertawa, tapi sepertinya tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku merapikan rambut dengan gugup.

"Kau cantik Tae." Jungkook menggenggamtanganku dengan luwes, tanpa ragu.

Kami berjalan menembus bayangan pepohonan menuju teras rumah. Aku tahu Jungkook bisa merasakan keteganganku. Ibu jarinya membuat gerakan lingkaran yang menenangkan di punggung tanganku.

Jungkook membukakan pintu untukku.

Bagian dalam rumah itu bahkan lebih mengejutkan lagi, lebih tak bisa diramalkan, daripada bagian luarnya. Sangat terang, sangat terbuka, dan sangat luas. Dulunya ruangan ini pasti kumpulan beberapa kamar, namun dinding-dindingnya disingkirkan untuk menciptakan satu ruangan luas di lantai dasar. Di bagian belakang, dinding yang menghadap selatan telah digantikan seluruhnya dengan kaca, dan di balik bebayangan pohon cedar terbentang rerumputan luas hingga ke sungai. Tangga meliuk yang lebar dan besar mendominasi sisi barat ruangan. Dinding-dindingnya, langit-langitnya yang tinggi, lantainya yang terbuat dari kayu, dan karpet tebal, semuanya merupakan gradasi warna putih.

Terlihat seperti menanti untuk menyambut kami, berdiri persis di kiri pintu, pada bagian lantai yang lebih tinggi di sisi grand piano yang spektakuler, adalah orangtua Jungkook. Aku pernah melihat dr. Choi Siwon sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menahan keterkejutanku melihat kemudaannya, kesempurnaannya yang luar biasa. Kurasa pria manis dengan wajah kekanakan disampingnya ada Kyuhyun, satu-satunya anggota keluarga Choi yang belum pernah kulihat. Dia memiliki wajah yang pucat dan indah seperti yang lainnya. Wajahnya menggemaskan dengan pipi yang gembil, mata bulat dengan rambut hitam Tubuhnya tinggi, hampir setinggi dr. Siwon, tubuhnya langsing namun tidak terlalu kurus, lebih berisi dibanding yang lainnya. Mereka mengenakan pakaian kasual berwarna terang yang serasi dengan warna ruangan dalam rumah mereka. Mereka tersenyum menyambut kami, tapi tidak bergerak mendekat. Kurasa mereka tak ingin membuatku takut.

"Appa, eomma." suara Jungkook memecah keheningan yang terjadi sebentar, "Ini Taehyung."

"Selamat datang, Taehyung." Langkah dr. Siwon terukur, berhati-hati saat mendekatiku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku melangkah maju untuk menjabatnya.

"Senang bisa bertemu Anda lagi, dr. Choi."

"Tolong panggil saja ahjusshi." dr. Choi tertawa kecil setelahnya, aku membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Ahjusshi." Kepercayaan diriku yang muncul tiba-tiba mengejutkanku. Aku bisa merasakan Jungkook merasa lega di sampingku. Kyuhyun –atau aku harus menambah ahjusshi juga- tersenyum dan melangkah maju juga, menjabat tanganku. Genggamannya yang kuat dan dingin persis yang kuperkirakan.

"Senang sekali bisa berkenalan denganmu," sahutnya tulus.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga senang bisa bertemu Anda." Memang itulah yang kurasakan. Pertemuan itu bagaikan pertemuan dongeng, Putri Salju dalam wujud aslinya.

"Panggil aku seperti kau memanggil Siwon hyung saja. Agar kita lebih akrab." Aku hanya mengangguk malu

"Dimana Jin hyung dan Namjoon hyung?" Jungkook bertanya, tapi mereka tidak menjawab, berhubung keduanya muncul di puncak tangga yang lebar.

"Hei, Jungkook!" Jin hyung memanggilnya bersemangat. Dia berlari menuruni tangga, perpaduan rambut hitam dan kulit putih, sekonyong-konyong berhenti dengan anggun di hadapanku. Dr. Siwon dan Kyuhyun memelototinya, tapi aku menyukainya. Lagipula, itu sesuatu yang alami, baginya.

"Hai, Tae!" sapa Jin hyung, dan dia melesat ke depan untuk mengecup pipiku. Bila dr. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sebelumnya tampak berhati-hati, sekarang mereka tampak terkesiap. Mataku juga memancarkan rasa terkejut, tapi aku juga senang bahwa sepertinya ia menerima keberadaanku sepenuhnya. Aku bingung melihat Jungkook yang mendadak kaku di sebelahku. Aku memandang wajahnya, tapi ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak.

"Kau memang harum, aku belum pernah memperhatikan hal itu sebelumnya," Jin hyung berkomentar, membuatku sangat malu.

Tampaknya tak seorang pun tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, kemudian Namjoon hyung ada disana, tinggi bagai singa. Perasaan lega menyeruak dalam diriku, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa nyaman terlepas dimana aku tengah berada. Jungkook menatap Namjoon hyung, salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Halo, Taehyung," sapa Namjoon hyung. Dia tetap menjaga jarak, tidak menawarkan untuk berjabat tangan.

"Halo, Namjoon hyung." Aku tersenyum malu-malu padanya, dan pada yang lainnya juga. "Senang bisa bertemu kalian semua, rumah kalian sangat indah," tambahku apa adanya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kami senang sekali kau datang." Dia berbicara penuh perasaan, dan aku menyadari Kyuhyun pasti menganggapku berani. Aku juga menyadari bahwa Suga hyung dan Jimin hyung tak terlihat dimanapun di rumah itu, dan aku ingat penyangkalan Jungkook yang terlalu polos ketika aku bertanya padanya apakah keluarganya yang lain tidak menyukaiku.

Ekspresi dr. Siwon mengalihkanku dari pikiran ini. Dia memandang Jungkook penuh makna, ekspresinya mendalam. Dari sudut mata aku melihat Jungkook mengangguk sekali. Aku mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha terlihat sopan. Mataku kembali menatap instrumen indah di dekat pintu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat khayalan masa kecilku, seandainya aku menenangkan lotere, aku akan membeli grand piano untuk ibuku. Ia tidak terlalu pintar memainkan piano, ia hanya memainkan piano upright bekas kami untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi aku suka melihatnya memainkan piano. Ia terlihat bahagia, begitu tenggelam, bagiku ia kelihatan seperti sosok misterius yang baru, seseorang di luar sosok 'ibu' yang kukenal selama ini. Ia mengajariku cara bermain piano, tentu saja, tapi seperti kebanyakan anak, aku terus mengeluh hingga ia membiarkanku berhenti berlatih.

"Kau bisa main piano?" tanya Kyuhyun, menunjuk piano dengan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia memperhatikanku sejak aku menatap piano itu.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak sama sekali. Tapi piano itu indah sekali. Apakah itu milik ahjusshi?"

"Tidak," ia tertawa. "Jungkook tidak memberitahumu dia pandai bermain musik?"

"Tidak." Dengan marah kutatap Jungkook yang memasang ekspresi tak berdosa. "Kurasa seharusnya aku tahu."

Alis Kyuhyun yang lembut terangkat, bingung.

"Jungkook bisa melakukan segalanya, bukan begitu?" kataku menjelaskan. Namjoon hyung tertawa sinis dan Kyuhyun menatap Jungkook tak setuju.

"Kuharap aku tidak pamer pada Taehyung, itu tidak sopan," bentaknya.

"Hanya sedikit," Jungkook tertawa lepas. Wajah Kyuhyun melembut mendengar suara itu, dan sesaat mereka saling menatap, tatapan yang tidak kumengerti, meskipun wajah Kyuhyun tampak nyaris puas.

"Sebenarnya, dia terlalu rendah hati," aku meralatnya.

"Kalau begitu, bermainlah untuknya," bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, kau baru saja bilang memamerkan diri tidak sopan," sergah Jungkook keberatan

"Selalu ada pengecualian terhadap setiap peraturan," balas Kyuhyun, pintar.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu bermain piano," sahutku.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan." Kyuhyun mendorong Jungkook menuju piano. Jungkook menarikku bersamanya, mendudukkanku di kursi di sampingnya. Lama sekali Jungkook menatapku putus asa, sebelum beralih pada tuts-tuts pianonya. Kemudian jari-jarinya dengan lincah menekan tuts-tuts gading itu, dan ruangan itu pun dipenuhi irama yang begitu rumit, begitu kaya, mustahil hanya dimainkan dengan sepasang tangan. Aku merasakan mulutku menganga terkesima karena permainannya, dan mendengar tawa pelan di belakangku, menertawakan reaksiku. Jungkook menatapku santai, musik masih melingkupi kami tanpa henti dan dia berkedip.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Kau menciptakannya?" Aku terperangah menyadarinya. Jungkook mengangguk. "Kesukaan eomma." Lanjutnya.

Aku memejamkan mata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ada apa?"

"Aku merasa amat sangat tidak berguna."

Irama musik memelan, berubah jadi lebih lembut, dan aku terkejut menemukan melodi nina bobonya mengalun di antara sekumpulan not yang dimainkannya.

"Kau yang menginspirasi ini," katanya lembut. Musiknya berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang teramat manis. Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Tae, kau tahu? Mereka menyukaimu." katanya. "Terutama eomma."

Aku melirik ke belakang, tapi ruangan besar itu kosong sekarang. "Mereka kemana?"

"Kurasa mereka ingin memberi kita privasi."

Aku mendesah. "Mereka menyukaiku. Tapi Suga hyung dan Jimin hyung..." aku tidak menyelesaikan katakataku, tak yakin bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan keraguanku.

Jungkook merengut. "Jangan khawatirkan Suga hyung," katanya, matanya melebar dan persuasif. "Dia akan datang."

Aku mencibir. "Jimin hyung?"

"Well, dia pikir aku gila dan dia benar. Tapi dia tidak punya masalah denganmu. Dia mencoba berempati dengan Suga hyung."

"Apa yang membuat Suga hyung tidak suka?" Aku tak yakin apakah aku ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Suga hyung yang paling berjuang keras... menutupi jati diri kami. Sulit baginya bila ada seseorang dari luar mengetahui kebenarannya. Dan dia agak cemburu."

"Suga hyung cemburu padaku?" tanyaku tak percaya. Aku berusaha membayangkan sebuah kehidupan dimana di dalamnya ada seseorang semenawan Suga memiliki alasan apapun untuk merasa cemburu pada seseorang seperti aku.

"Kau manusia." Jungkook mengangkat bahu. "Dia berharap seandainya dia juga manusia."

"Oh," gumamku, masih terkejut. "Bahkan Namjoon hyung..."

"Ini benar-benar salahku," katanya. "Sudah kubilang, dia yang terakhir mencoba cara hidup kami. Aku mengingatkannya untuk menjaga jarak."

Aku memikirkan alasannya melakukan hal itu, dan bergidik.

"ayah dan ibumu...?" lanjutku cepat, untuk mencegahnya menyadari kengerianku.

"Senang melihatku bahagia. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun eomma tidak akan peduli seandainya kau punya tiga mata dan kakimu berselaput. Selama ini dia mengkhawatirkan aku, takut ada sesuatu yang hilang dari karakter utamaku, bahwa aku terlalu muda ketika Siwon appa mengubahku... Dia sangat senang. Setiap kali aku menyentuhmu, dia nyaris tersedak oleh perasaan puas."

"Ceritakan padaku!"

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya, kemudian terkekeh geli. Mungkin dia mengerti maksudku dari melihat mataku.

"Sepertinya kau penasaran sekali dengan keluargaku, huh?" Aku melihat Jungkook menyeringai dan betapa bodohnya aku yang terpesona karena seringaiannya.

"Kau tahu sendiri…" aku mengendikkan bahu.

Jungkook mendesah, "Baiklah…"

"Aku lahir di Busan tahun 1901." Jungkook berhenti sejenak dan melirikku dari sudut matanya. Dengan hati-hati kujaga wajahku agar tetap tenang, sabar menantikan penjelasan selanjutnya. Jungkook tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan,

"Appa menemukanku di rumah sakit pada tahun 1918. Usiaku tujuh belas saat itu, sekarat akibat penyakit flu yang menyerang Busan saat itu."

Jungkook mendengarku terkesiap. Aku tidah tahu jika Busan pernah seperti itu. Jungkook menunduk menatap mataku lagi.

"Aku tak mengingatnya dengan baik, sudah lama sekali, dan ingatan manusia memudar." Sesaat Jungkook larut dalam ingatannya sebelum melanjutkan lagi,

"Tapi aku ingat bagaimana rasanya, ketika Siwon appa menyelamatkanku. Bukan hal mudah, bukan sesuatu yang bisa kaulupakan."

"Orangtuamu?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal lebih dulu akibat penyakit itu. Aku sebatang kara. Itu sebabnya dia memilihku. Di tengah-tengah kekacauan bencana epidemik itu, tak seorangpun bakal menyadari bahwa aku menghilang."

"Bagaimana dia... menyelamatkanmu?"

Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum Jungkook menyahut. Sepertinya dia memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati.

"Sulit. Tak banyak dari kami memiliki kendali diri yang diperlukan untuk menyelesaikannya. Tapi Siwon appa selalu menjadi yang paling manusiawi, yang paling berbelas kasih di antara kami... Kurasa kau tak bisa menemukan yang setara dengannya sepanjang sejarah." Jungkook terdiam.

"Bagiku, rasanya amat… sangat menyakitkan."

Dari garis bibirnya aku tahu Jungkook tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi mengenai masalah ini. Kutekan rasa penasaranku, meskipun nyaris tak mungkin. Banyak yang perlu kupikirkan mengenai hali ini, hal-hal yang baru saja muncul dalam benakku.

Suaranya yang lembut membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kesendirianlah yang menggerakkannya. Biasanya itulah alasan di balik pilihan tersebut. Aku adalah yang pertama dalam keluarga ini, meski tak lama setelah itu dia menemukan Kyuhyun eomma. Dia terjatuh dari tebing. Mereka langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit, meski entah bagaimana jantungnya masih berdenyut."

"Kalau begitu kau harus dalam kondisi sekarat untuk menjadi..." Kami tak pernah mengucapkan kata itu, dan aku tak dapat mengucapkannya sekarang.

"Tidak, itu hanya Siwon appa. Dia takkan pernah melakukannya pada orang yang memiliki pilihan lain." Rasa hormat yang sangat dalam terpancar dalam suaranya setiap kali Jungkook membicarakan orang yang menjadi figur ayah baginya itu.

"Meski begitu, katanya lebih mudah bila aliran darahnya lemah," lanjutnya.

"Jimin hyung dan Suga hyung?"

"Siwon appa membawa Suga hyung ke keluarga kami setelah ada Kyuhyun eomma. Lama setelahnya barulah aku menyadari bahwa dia berharap Suga hyung akan menjadi seseorang bagiku seperti Kyuhyun eomma baginya. Appa berhati-hati dengan pikirannya yang menyangkut diriku." Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi Suga hyung tak pernah lebih daripada seorang saudara. Dua tahun kemudian dia menemukan Jimin hyung. Suga hyung sedang berburu, waktu itu kami sedang di Applachia, dan mendapati seekor beruang nyaris menghabisi Jimin hyung. Suga hyung membawanya kepada Appa, menempuh jarak lebih dari seratus mil, khawatir ia tak dapat melakukannya sendiri. Aku hanya menduga-duga bagaimana sulitnya perjalanan itu baginya." Jungkook menatapku dalam-dalam, dan mengangkat tangannya lalu mengusap pipiku dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tapi dia berhasil."

"Ya," gumamnya.

"Dia melihat sesuatu di wajah Jimin hyung yang membuatnya cukup kuat. Dan sejak itu mereka selalu bersama-sama. Kadang-kadang mereka tinggal terpisah dari kami, sebagai pasangan. Semakin muda umur yang kami pilih sebagai identitas kami, semakin lama kami bisa tinggal dimana pun. Forks kelihatannya sempurna, jadi kami semua mendaftar di SMA." Jungkook tertawa.

"Kurasa kami harus menghadiri pernikahan mereka dalam beberapa tahun, lagi."

"Jin hyung dan Namjoon hyung?"

"Mereka berdua makhuk yang sangat langka. Mereka mengembangkan kesadaran, begitu kami menyebutnya, tanpa bimbingan dari luar. Namjoon hyung berasal dari keluarga... lain, jenis keluarga yang sangat berbeda. Dia tertekan, dan akhirnya memilih mengembara sendirian. Jin hyung menemukannya.

"Jin hyung melihat Namjoon hyung dan tahu dia mencari dirinya bahkan sebelum Namjoon hyung sendiri mengetahui hal itu. Dia melihat appa dan keluarga kami, dan mereka datang bersama-sama menemui kami. Jin hyung paling sensitif dengan makhluk bukan manusia. Dia selalu melihat, contohnya adalah ketika kelompok lain mendekat. Dan ancaman apapun yang mungkin ditimbulkan."

"Apakah jenis kalian... ada banyak?" Aku terkejut. Berapa banyakkah dari mereka yang bisa berjalan diantara manusia tanpa terdeteksi.

"Tidak, tidak banyak. Tapi kebanyakan tidak akan menetap di satu tempat. Hanya yang seperti kami, yang telah berhenti memburu kalian, para manusia" Jungkook mengerling licik padaku, "bisa hidup bersama manusia selama apapun. Kami hanya menemukan satu keluarga yang seperti kami, di desa kecil di Alaska. Kami hidup bersama untuk waktu yang lama, tapi jumlah kami terlalu banyak sehingga manusia mulai menyadari keberadaan kami. Jenis seperti kami yang hidup... secara berbeda cenderung berkumpul bersama."

"Dan yang lain?"

"Kebanyakan berpindah-pindah. Dari waktu ke waktu kami hidup seperti itu. Seperti yang lainnya, kebiasaan ini mulai membosankan. Kadang-kadang kami bertemu yang lain, karena kebanyakan dari kami lebih menyukai daerah Utara."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa berjalan bebas di jalanan di bawah sinar matahari tanpa menyebabkan kecelakaan lalu lintas? Ada alasan mengapa kami memilih Semenanjung Olympic, salah satu tempat di dunia dengan sinar matahari paling sedikit. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa keluar di siang hari. Kau takkan percaya betapa membosankannya malam setelah delapan puluh tahun yang aneh."

"Padahal aku ingin kita jalan-jalan ke Korea." Jungkook tertawa pelan mendengar pengakuanku.

"Mungkin bisa, saat malam hari.."

Aku hanya mengangguk seadanya.

"Dan Jin hyung berasal dari keluarga yang lain, seperti Namjoon hyung?"

"Tidak, dan itu adalah misteri. Jin hyung tidak ingat kehidupan manusianya sama sekali. Dan dia tidak tahu siapa yang menciptakannya. Dia terbangun sendirian. Siapapun yang menciptakannya telah meninggalkannya, dan tak satupun dari kami mengerti kenapa, atau bagaimana orang itu bisa melakukannya. Seandainya Jin hyung tidak memiliki indra istimewa itu, seandainya dia tidak melihat Namjoon hyung dan appa dan tahu suatu hari nanti dia akan menjadi salah satu dari kami, dia barangkali bisa berubah jahat."

"Tadi Jin hyung tampak sangat... bersemangat."

"Jin hyung punya caranya sendiri dalam melihat hal-hal," katanya dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

"Dan kau takkan menjelaskannya, ya kan?"

Sesaat keheningan melintas diantara kami. Jungkook menyadari bahwa aku tahu kalau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku tahu ia takkan mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak sekarang.

"Tapi aku benar-benar senang.." ujarku, memecah keheningan.

"Senang?"

"Karena kalian sama denganku. Sama-sama orang Korea. Kau tahu? Jarang sekali aku punya teman dari negara itu. Melihat kalian berasal dari negara yang sama denganku, membuatku merasa… hm.. lebih nyaman?"

Jungkook tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya memamerkan senyum indahnya dan tangannya mengusak rambutku.

Aku berdeham sekali. "Jadi, tadi ayahmu bilang apa padamu?" Tanyaku.

Alisnya menyatu. "Aku tahu kau pasti memperhatikan."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja."

Jungkook memandangku lekat-lekat sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Dia ingin memberitahuku beberapa hal, dia tidak tahu apakah aku mau memberitahumu."

"Apakah kau akan memberitahuku?"

"Aku harus, karena aku akan sedikit... kelewat protektif selama beberapa hari kedepan, atau minggu, dan aku tak mau kau berpikir bahwa sebenarnya aku ini orang yang kejam."

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa. Jin hyung hanya melihat akan ada beberapa tamu. Mereka tahu kami ada disini, dan mereka penasaran."

"Tamu?"

"Ya... well, mereka tidak seperti kami, tentu saja, maksudku dalam kebiasaan berburu mereka. Barangkali mereka sama sekali tidak akan datang ke kota, tapi jelas aku takkan melepaskanmu dari pengawasanku sampai mereka pergi."

Aku bergidik ngeri.

"Akhirnya, respon yang masuk akal!" gumamnya.

"Aku mulai berpikir kau sama sekali tidak menyayangi dirimu." Jungkook melanjutkan.

Aku mengabaikan gurauannya, memalingkan wajah, mataku sekali lagi menjelajahi ruangan yang luas itu. Jungkook mengikuti arah pandanganku.

"Tidak seperti yang kau harapkan, ya kan?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar arogan

"Tidak," aku mengakuinya.

"Tidak ada peti mati, tidak ada tumpukan kerangka di sudut. Aku bahkan yakin kami tidak memiliki sarang laba-laba... pasti semua ini sangat mengecewakanmu," lanjutnya mengejek.

Aku mengabaikannya. "Begitu terang... begitu terbuka."

Jungkook terdengar lebih serius saat menjawab. "Ini satu-satunya tempat dimana kami tak perlu bersembunyi."

Lagu yang masih dimainkannya, laguku, tiba di bagian akhir, kord terakhir berganti menjadi not yang lebih melankolis. Not terakhir mengalun sedih dalam keheningan.

"Terima kasih," gumamku. Aku tersadar airmata merebak di pelupuk mataku. Aku menyekanya, malu. Jungkook menyentuh sudut mataku, menyeka titik air mata yang tersisa. Jungkook mengangkat jarinya, mengamati tetes air itu lekat-lekat. Kemudian, begitu cepat hingga aku tak yakin dia benar-benar melakukannya, dia meletakkan jarinya ke mulutnya untuk merasakannya.

Aku menatapnya bertanya-tanya, dan Jungkook balas memandangku lama sekali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Apakah kau ingin melihat ruangan lainnya di rumah ini?"

"Tidak ada peti mati?" aku mengulanginya, kesinisan dalam suaraku tak sepenuhnya menyamarkan perasaan was-was yang kurasakan.

Kami menaiki anak tangga yang besar-besar, tanganku menyusuri birai tangga yang halus bagai satin. Ruangan panjang di lantai atas memiliki elemen kayu berwarna kuning madu, sama seperti lantai keramiknya.

"Kamar Suga hyung dan Jimin hyung... ruang kerja ayah... kamar Jin hyung..." Jungkook menunjukkannya sambil menuntunku melewati pintu-pintu itu.

Jungkook bisa saja melanjutkan, tapi aku berhenti mendadak dan terperanjat di akhir ruang besar itu, terkesiap memandang ornamen yang menggantung di dinding di atas kepalaku, Jungkook tergelak, menertawai ekspresiku yang bingung.

"Kau boleh tertawa," katanya. "Bisa dibilang ironis."

Aku tidak tertawa. Tanganku terulus dengan sendirinya, satu jari menunjuk seolah ingin menyentuh salib kayu besar itu, warna permukaannya yang gelap mengkilat, sangat kontras dengan warna dinding yang terang dan ringan. Aku tidak menyentuhnya, meskipun penasaran apakah kayu yang sudah sangat tua itu terasa sama lembutnya seperti kelihatannya.

"Pasti sudah sangat tua," aku menebaknya.

Jungkook mengangkat bahu. "Awal 1630-an, kurang lebih."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari salib itu kepada Jungkook.

"Mengapa kalian menyimpannya disini?" aku bertanya-tanya.

"Nostalgia. Itu milik ayahnya appa."

"Dia mengoleksi barang-barang antik?" aku menebak ragu-ragu.

"Tidak. Dia mengukirnya sendiri. Salib ini digantungkan di atas altar rumah gereja tempatnya memberi pelayanan."

Aku tidak yakin apakah wajahku dapat menutupi keterkejutanku, tapi aku kembali memandang salib kuno dan sederhana itu, untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku langsung menghitung dalam hati salib itu berusia lebih dari 370 tahun. Keheningan berlanjut saat aku berusaha menyimpulkan pikiranku mengenai tahun-tahun yang begitu banyak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook terdengar was-was.

"Berapa umur dr. Siwon?" tanyaku pelan, mengabaikan pertanyaannya, masih memandangi salib.

"Dia baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnnya yang ke-362," jawab Jungkook. Aku kembali menatapnya, berjuta-juta pertanyaan tersimpan di mataku. Dia memperhatikanku dengan hati-hati ketika berbicara.

"Appa sebenarnya lahir di London, bukan di Korea meski turunan Korea asli, pada tahun 1640-an, menurutnya. Lagipula bagi orang-orang awam, saat itu perhitungan waktu belum terlalu tepat. Meski begitu, saat itu tepat sebelum pemerintahan Cormwell."

Aku tetap menjaga ekspresiku, sadar ia mengamatiku saat aku menyimak. Lebih mudah seandainya aku tidak mencoba mempercayainya.

"Dia putra tunggal seorang pendeta Aglican. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya. Ayahnya berpandangan sempit. Saat penganut Protestan mulai berkuasa, dia begitu semangat membantai umat Katolik Roma dan agama lainnya. Dia juga sangat percaya adanya roh jahat. Dia mengizinkan perburuan penyihir, werewolf... dan vampir." Tubuhku semakin kaku mendengar kata itu. Aku yakin ia memperhatikan, tapi Jungkook melanjutkannya.

"Mereka membakar banyak orang tak berdosa, tentu saja makhluk-makhluk sesungguhnya yang dicarinya tidak mudah ditangkap. Ketika sang pendeta semakin tua, dia menempatkan anak laki-lakinya yang patuh sebagai pimpinan dalam pencarian. Awalnya kemampuan appa mengecewakan. Dia tidak gesit menuduh, untuk menemukan roh-roh jahat dizaman mereka tidak eksis. Tapi dia tetap ngotot, dan lebih pintar dari ayahnya. Dia benar-benar menemukan vampir sejati yang hidup tersembunyi di gorong-gorong kota, hanya keluar pada malam hari untuk berburu. Pada masa itu, ketika monster bukan hanya mitos dan legenda, begitulah cara mereka hidup. Orang-orang mengumpulkan garu dan obor mereka, tentu saja", tawanya lebih menyeramkan sekarang, "dan menunggu di tempat appa telah melihat para monster itu keluar dari jalanan. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka muncul."

Suaranya sangat pelan. Aku harus benar-benar berkonsentrasi untuk menangkap kata-katanya.

"Dia pasti makhluk kuno, dan lemah karena kelaparan. Appa mendengarnya memanggil yang lain dalam bahasa Latin saat mencium keramaian. Dia berlari ke jalanan dan appa, dia berumur 23 tahun dan sangat tangkas, memimpin pengejaran. Makhluk itu bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka, tapi appa mengira makhluk itu terlalu lapar, jadi dia berbalik dan menyerang. Makhluk itu menjatuhkan appa terlebih dahulu, tapi yang lain ada di belakangnya, dan ia berbalik untuk membela diri. Dia membunuh dua manusia, dan kabur membawa korban ketiganya, meninggalkan appa berdarah-darah di jalanan."

Jungkook berhenti. Aku bisa merasakan dia mengedit sesuatu, menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Appa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya. Tubuh-tubuh akan dibakar, apa saja yang terinfeksi oleh makhluk itu harus dibakar. Appa mengikuti instingnya dan menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri. Dia merangkak menjauh dari jalan sementara kerumunan pemburu mengikuti makhluk jahat dan korbannya. Dia bersembunyi di gudang bawah tanah, mengubur dirinya sendiri diantara tomat-tomat yang membusuk. Benar-benar mukjizat dia dapat tetap diam, dan tak ditemukan."

"Akhirnya semua itu selesai, dan dia menyadari dirinya telah menjelma sebagai apa." Aku tak yakin bagaimana ekspresiku, tapi tiba-tiba Jungkook berhenti.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku menenangkannya.

Jungkook mengajakku kembali berjalan. Tangannya yang dingin memegang erat tanganku. Kami berhenti di depan pintu terakhir di lorong itu.

"Kamarku," Jungkook memberitahu, membuka dan menarikku masuk.

Kamarnya menghadap ke selatan, dengan jendela seluas dinding seperti ruangan besar di bawah. Seluruh bagian belakang rumah ini pasti terbuat dari kaca. Pemandangan disini menyajikan Sungai Sol Duc yang meliuk-liuk melintasi hutan tak terjamah hingga ke deretan Pegunungan Olympic. Pegunungan itu jauh lebih dekat dari yang kuduga.

Dinding sebelah barat sepenuhnya tertutup rak demi rak CD. Koleksi CD di kamarnya jauh melebihi yang dimiliki toko musik. Di sudut ada satu set sound system yang tampak canggih, jenis yang tak akan kusentuh karena yakin bakal merusaknya. Tidak ada tempat tidur, hanya sofa kulit hitam yang lebar dan mengundang.

Lantainya dilapisi karpet tebal berwarna keemasan, dan dindingnya dilapisi bahan tebal yang bernuansa lebih gelap.

"Perlengkapan audio yang bagus?" aku mencoba menebak. Jungkook tergelak dan mengangguk.

Jungkook mengambil remote dan menyalakan stereonya. Suaranya pelan, namun musik jazz lembut itu terdengar seolah-olah dimainkan secara live di ruangan ini. Aku melihat-lihat koleksi musiknya.

"Bagaimana kau menyusunnya?" aku bertanya.

"Mmmm, berdasarkan tahun, lalu berdasarkan pilihan pribadi dalam rentang waktu itu," katanya setengah melamun.

Aku berbalik, dan Jungkook sedang memandangku dengan ekspresi aneh di matanya. "Apa?"

"Aku tahu aku akan merasa… lega. Setelah kau mengetahui semuanya, aku tak perlu lagi menyimpan rahasia darimu. Tapi aku tak berharap merasakan lebih dari itu. Ternyata aku menyukainya. Ini membuatku… bahagia." Jungkook mengangkat bahu, tersenyum samar.

"Aku senang," kataku, balas tersenyum. Aku khawatir dia menyesal telah mengatakan semua ini padaku. Senang mengetahui bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi kemudian, ketika tatapannya memilah-milah ekspresiku, senyumnya memudar dan dahinya berkerut.

"Kau masih menungguku berlari dan menjerit-jerit, kan?" aku menebak. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, dan Jungkook mengangguk.

"Aku benci menghancurkan harapanmu, tapi kau benar-benar tidak semenakutkan yang kukira. Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu menakutkan," aku berbohong.

Jungkook berhenti, alisanya terangkat, jelas-jelas tidak percaya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan licik.

"Taehyung. Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu," Jungkook tergelak.

Dia mengeram dengan suara pelan, bibirnya ditarik dan memamerkan giginya yang sempurna. Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menggeser posisinya, setengah membungkuk, tegang seperti singa yang siap menerjang. Aku mundur darinya, menatapnya nanar.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Aku tidak melihatnya melompat ke arahku, terlalu cepat. Secara tiba-tiba aku mendapati diriku melayang, kemudian kami mendarat di sofa yang menyentak keras sampai ke dinding. Lengannya membentuk sangkar baja disekeliling tubuhku, nyaris menyentuhku. Tapi aku toh terengah-engah saat mencoba memperbaiki posisiku. Jungkook tidak membiarkanku. Digulungnya tubuhku menyerupai bola ke dadanya, dicengkramnya diriku lebih erat daripada rantai besi. Aku menatapnya ngeri, tapi sepertinya dia dapat mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik, rahangnya melemas ketika ia tersenyum, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh canda.

"Apa katamu tadi?" Jungkook berpura-pura mengeram.

"Kau monster yang sangat, sangat menakutkan," kataku, kesinisanku sedikit melunak karena terengah-engah.

"Jauh lebih baik," ia menyetujuinya.

"Mmm." Aku berusaha bangkit. "Boleh aku bangun sekarang?"

Jungkook hanya tertawa.

"Boleh kami masuk?" terdengar suara lembut dari lorong.

Aku berjuang melepaskan diri, tapi Jungkook hanya menggeser posisiku hingga aku duduk sopan di pangkuannya. Aku bisa melihat bahwa itu Jin hyung, dan Namjoon hyung berdiri di belakangnya, di pintu masuk. Pipiku merah padam, tapi Jungkook nampak santai.

"Silahkan." Jungkook masih menahan tawa.

Jin hyung sepertinya tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh melihat kami berpelukan seperti itu. Dia berjalan, nyaris menari, gerakkannya sangat anggun, ke tengah ruangan, disana ia duduk bersila dengan luwes di lantai. Sebaliknya Namjoon hyung berhenti di pintu, ekspresinya agak terkejut. Dia menatap wajah Jungkook, dan aku bertanyatanya apakah ia sedang merasakan suasana dengan kepekaannya yang luar biasa.

"Kedengarannya kau akan memangsa Taehyung untuk makan siang, dan kami datang untuk melihat apakah kau mau berbagi," ujar Jin hyung.

Tubuhku langsung kaku, sampai aku menyadari Jungkook tersenyum, entah karena komentar Jin hyung atau reaksiku, aku tak dapat mengatakannya.

"Maaf, rasanya aku tak ingin berbagi," jawabnya, dengan seenaknya memelukku lebih dekat.

"Sebenarnya," kata Namjoon hyung, tersenyum sambil memasuki ruangan. "Jin hyung bilang akan ada badai besar malam ini, dan Jimin ingin bermain baseball. Kau mau ikut?"

Ucapannya terdengar cukup biasa, tapi konteksnya membuatku bingung. Meskipun kusimpulkan Jin hyung lebih bisa diandalkan daripada ramalan cuaca. Mata Jungkook berkilat-kilat, tapi dia terlihat ragu.

"Tentu saja kau harus mengajak Taehyung," seru Jin hyung. Sepertinya aku melihat Namjoon hyung melirik ke arahnya.

"Apa kau ingin ikut?" Jungkook bertanya padaku, kelihatan senang, wajahnya bersemangat.

"Tentu." Aku tak mungin mengecewakannya. "Mmm, kita akan kemana?"

"Kami harus menunggu petir untuk bermain baseball, kau akan tahu kenapa," ia berjanji.

"Apakah aku akan memerlukan payung?"

Mereka tertawa keras.

"Perlukah?" Namjoon hyung bertanya pada Jin hyung.

"Tidak." Jin hyung terdengar cukup yakin. "Badai akan menghantam kota. Akan cukup kering di hutan."

"Kalau begitu, bagus." Semangat dalam suara Namjoon hyung menular. Aku mendapati diriku bersemangat, bukannya ketakutan.

"Ayo kita lihat apakah appa mau ikut." Jin hyung melompat-lompat menuju pintu dalam balutan pakaian yang akan membuat iri siapapun.

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja," goda Namjoon hyung, dan mereka langsung berlalu. Namjoon hyung berhasil menutup pintu tanpa bersuara.

"Kita akan main apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan menonton," Jungkook meralat.

"Kami yang akan bermain baseball."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Vampir suka baseball?"

"Itu permainan bangsa Amerika di masa lampau," ejeknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi gaesss…. Ini kelanjutan twilight KookV version..**

 **Masih full of KookV ditambah dengan keluarga vampire nya…**

 **Semoga suka, ditunggu review nya… maaf gak bisa balesin review nya..**

 **Ah, maaf kalo ada typo dimana2.. XD**


	9. Chapter 8

**TWILIGHT (KookV Version)**

 **-Permainan-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ayah pulang tepat setelah Jessica menutup telponnya, gadis itu begitu ceria menceritakan bagaimana pesta dansa tadi dan tentang Mike yang menciumnya. Oh yeah, aku ikut senang. Setidaknya dengan begitu, Mike tidak akan mendekatiku lagi untuk mencari perhatian dariku.

"Hai, Tae!" seru ayah saat berjalan ke dapur. Aku melambai padanya.

"Hei, Dad," kataku. Ayah sedang menggosok-gosok tangannya di bak cuci piring.

"Mana ikannya?"

"Aku meletakkannya di freezer."

"Akan kuambil beberapa sebelum membeku, J-Hope dan ayahnya mengantar beberapa ikan goreng Harry Clearwater sore ini." Aku berusaha terdengar bersemangat. Yeah, berusaha terdengar bersemangat, mengingat pertemuan Jungkook dan keluarga J-Hope membuat –entah bagaimana caranya- suasana menjadi tegang. Terlihat sekali perasaan benci dari mata mereka. Seperti, jika mereka bersama lebih lama lagi pasti aka nada pertempuran. Entahlah.

"Oh ya?" Mata ayah berbinar-binar. "Itu kesukaanku." Lanjutnya ceria.

Ayah membersihkan diri sementara aku menyiapkan makan malam. Dalam waktu singkat kami sudah duduk di meja, makan dalam diam. Ayah terlihat menikmati makanannya dan tanpa sadar membuatku tersenyum, perasaan senang melingkupi perasaanku melihat ayah begitu menikmati makanannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan hari ini?" tanyanya, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Well, sore ini aku di rumah saja..." Bukan sepanjang sore, sebenarnya. Aku berusaha menjaga suaraku tetap ceria, tapi perutku seperti berlubang.

"Dan pagi ini aku bertamu ke rumah keluarga Choi." Lanjutku dan sukses membuat ayah menjatuhkan garpunya.

"Rumah dr. Choi?" ia bertanya, kaget.

Aku berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan reaksinya. "Yeah."

"Apa yang kaulakukan disana?" Ia tidak mengambil garpunya lagi.

"Well, bisa dibilang aku punya kencan dengan Jungkook malam ini, dan dia ingin memperkenalkan aku dengan orangtuanya... ayah?"

Kelihatannya ayah mengalami penyempitan pembuluh darah. "Ayah, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau berkencan dengan Jungkook?" gelegar ayah. O-Oh.

"Kupikir kau menyukai keluarga Choi?"

"Dia terlalu tua untukmu," serunya marah.

"Kami sama-sama murid junior," aku meralatnya, meskipun ia lebih benar dari yang diduganya.

"Tunggu..." Ia berhenti. "Jongkok itu yang mana, ya?"

"Jungkook adalah yang paling muda, yang rambutnya cokelat kemerahan." _Yang tampan, yang seperti dewa..._

"Oh, well, itu" -ia berusaha keras mengucapkan kata-katanya, "lebih baik, kurasa. Aku tidak suka tampang yang bertubuh besar. Aku yakin dia anak laki-laki yang baik dan semuanya, tapi dia kelihatan terlalu... dewasa untukmu. Apakah Jongkok ini pacarmu?"

"Namanya Jungkook, ayah." Aku menatap datar ayahku. Selalu sebal jika dia salah mengeja nama Korea. Tidak berubah, seperti dulu. Tapi ayah tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Ya, tidak?"

Aku menghela napas. "Kurasa bisa dibilang begitu."

"Semalam katamu kau tidak tertarik dengan anak laki-laki mana pun di kota ini." Tapi ia mengambil garpunya lagi, jadi aku tahu yang terburuk telah berlalu.

"Well, Jungkook tidak tinggal di kota."

Ayah menatapku jengkel saat mengunyah.

"Lagipula," lanjutku, "ini baru tahap awal, kau tahu. Jangan membuatku malu dengan semua omongan soal pacar, oke?"

"Kapan dia akan kemari?"

"Dia akan tiba sebentar lagi."

"Dia akan mengajakmu ke mana?"

Aku mengeram keras-keras. "Kuharap kau singkirkan kecurigaan berlebihan dari pikiranmu sekarang. Kami akan bermain baseball bersama keluarganya."

Wajahnya cemberut, kemudian akhirnya tergelak. "Kau? Kim Taehyung bermain baseball?"

Aku cemberut mendengar ejekannya. "Well, barangkali kebanyakan aku menonton." Tapi senyum kotakku muncul begitu mendengar ayah tertawa.

"Kau pasti benar-benar menyukai laki-laki ini," ia mengamatiku curiga. Aku mendesah dan memutar bola mataku. Aku mendengar deruman mobil diparkir di depan rumah. Aku melompat dan mulai membersihkan piring bekas makanku.

"Tinggalkan saja piring-piring itu, aku bisa mencucinya malam ini. Kau sudah terlalu memanjakanku."

Bel pintu berbunyi, dan ayah berjalan terhuyung-huyung untuk membukanya. Aku hanya beberapa jengkal di belakangnya. Aku tidak menyadari betapa derasnya hujan di luar sana. Jungkook berdiri di bawah bias lampu teras, tampak seperti model pria dalam iklan jas hujan.

"Ayo masuk, Jungkook." Aku mendesah lega ketika ayah menyebut namanya dengan benar.

"Terima kasih, Kepala Polisi." sahut Jungkook dengan suara penuh hormat. "Oh, panggil saja aku Charlie. Sini, kusimpankan jaketmu."

"Terima kasih, Sir."

"Silahkan duduk, Jungkook."

Jungkook dengan luwes duduk di kursi satu dudukan, memaksaku duduk di sofa, di sebelah ayah. Aku cepat-cepat melirik jengkel padanya tapi Jungkook malah mengedip di belakang ayah.

"Jadi, kudengar kau mau mengajak anakku menonton pertandingan baseball." Faktanya, hanya di Washington-lah pertandingan olahraga luar ruangan tetap berjalan tak peduli hujan deras atau tidak.

"Ya, Sir, begitulah rencananya." Ia tidak tampak terkejut bahwa aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ayahku. Lagipula, ia mungkin saja mendengarkan.

"Well, kurasa kau lebih punya kekuatan untuk itu." ayah tertawa, dan Jungkook ikut tertawa.

"Oke." Aku bangkit berdiri. "Sudah cukup menertawakanku. Ayo kita pergi." Aku kembali menyusuri lorong dan mengenakan jaket. Mereka mengikuti.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut, Tae."

"Jangan khawatir, Sir. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang sebelum larut," Jungkook berjanji.

"Kau jaga anakku baik-baik, oke?"

Aku mengerang, tapi mereka mengabaikanku.

"Dia akan aman bersamaku, aku janji, Sir."

Ayah tak bisa meragukan ketulusan Jungkook, yang terdengar pada setiap kata-katanya. Aku melangkah keluar sambil mengentakkan kaki. Mereka tertawa, dan Jungkook mengikutiku. Aku berhenti tiba-tiba di teras. Disana, di belakang trukku, tampak Jeep berukuran sangat besar. Bannya lebih tinggi dari pinggangku. Di depan lampu depan dan belakangnya ada bemper baja dan empat lampu sorot besar terkait di rangka bemper yang besar. Atapnya merah mengkilat. ayah bersiul pelan.

"Kenakan sabuk pengamanmu," sahutnya tercekat.

Jungkook mengikuti ke sisiku dan membukakan pintu. Aku mengira-ngira jarak ke jok dan bersiap-siap melompat naik. Jungkook mendesah, kemudian mengangkatku dengan satu tangan, begitu mudah, seolah aku hanya sehelai bulu. Kuharap ayah tidak memperhatikan.

Ketika Jungkook beralih ke jok pengemudi, dalam langkah manusia normal, aku berusaha mengenakan sabuk pengamanku. Tapi terlalu banyak kaitan.

"Ini semua untuk apa?" tanyaku ketika ia membuka pintu.

"Itu perlengkapan keselamatan off-road." Jawabnya.

"Oh-oh."

Aku mencoba menemukan setiap kaitan yang tepat, tapi tidak mudah. Jungkook mendesah lagi dan mencondongkan tubuh untuk membantuku. Aku senang hujannya sangat lebat sehingga kurasa ayah tidak terlalu jelas melihat kemari. Berarti ia tidak bisa melihat tangan Jungkook yang menyentuh leherku, menyusuri tulang selangkaku. Aku menyerah berusaha menolongnya dan berkonsentrasi agar tidak terengah-engah. Jungkook memasukkan kunci kontak dan menyalakan mesin. Kami berlalu meninggalkan rumah.

"Ini... mmm... Jeep-mu besar sekali."

"Ini punya Jimin hyung. Kurasa kau pasti tidak ingin berlari sepanjang jalan." Yeah, Jungkook benar.

"Di mana kalian menyimpan benda ini?"

"Kami merenovasi salah satu bangunan lain di rumah kami dan menjadikannya garasi."

"Apa kau tidak akan mengenakan sabuk pengamanmu?" Jungkook menatapku tak percaya. Lalu aku tiba-tiba mengerti.

"Berlari sepanjang jalan? Itu berarti kita masih harus berlari separuh perjalanan?" Suaraku naik beberapa oktaf.

Jungkook tersenyum tegang. "Kau tidak akan berlari."

"Aku bakal mual."

"Pejamkan saja matamu, kau akan baik-baik saja." Kugigit bibirku, melawan rasa panik.

Jungkook mencondongkan tubuh mengecup keningku, kemudian mengerang. Aku menatapnya, bingung.

"Kau harum sekali ketika hujan," jelasnya.

"Dalam artian yang baik, atau buruk?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Jungkook mendesah. "Keduanya, selalu keduanya."

Aku tak tahu bagaimana dapat melihat jalan dalam kegelapan dan guyuran hujan, tapi entah bagaimana Jungkook menemukan jalan kecil yang tidak bisa dibilang jalan dan lebih menyerupai jalan setapak pegunungan. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama kami tak mungkin bercakap-cakap, karena aku melonjak-lonjak seperti mata bor. Meski begitu Jungkook kelihatannya menikmati perjalanan, tersenyum lebar sepanjang jalan.

Kemudian kami tiba di ujung jalan; pepohonan membentuk dinding hijau. Hujan tinggal gerimis, setiap detik semakin pelan, dan langit tampak lebih terang di balik awan.

"Maaf Taehyung, kita harus jalan kaki dari sini."

"Kau tahu? Aku akan menunggu disini saja."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan semua nyalimu?"

"Aku belum melupakan pengalaman terakhirku." Mungkinkah itu baru kemarin?

Jungkook mengitari bagian depan mobil, dan menuju sisiku dalam kelebatan. Dia mulai melepaskan kaitan sabuk pengamanku.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya, kau terus saja," protesku.

"Hmmm..." Jungkook berpikir sambil cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya. "Sepertinya aku harus memanipulasi ingatanmu."

Sebelum aku bereaksi, Jungkook menarikku dari Jeep dan membuatku berdiri di tanah. Nyaris tak berembun sekarang ini; Jin benar.

"Memanipulasi ingatanku?" tanyaku gugup.

"Semacam itu." Jungkook memperhatikanku dengan hati-hati, tapi jauh di dalam matanya ada rasa humor. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di Jeep di kedua sisi kepalaku dan mencondongkan tubuh, memaksaku menempel ke pintu. Jungkook mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin dekat, wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dariku. Aku tak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Nah," desahnya, aromanya saja telah mengganggu proses berpikirku, "apa tepatnya yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Well, mm, menabrak pohon, " aku menelan ludah, "dan sekarat. Kemudian mual."

Jungkook menahan senyum. Kemudian dia menunduk dan dengan lembut menyapukan bibir dinginnya di lekukan leherku.

"Kau masih khawatir sekarang?" gumamnya di atas kulitku.

"Ya." Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi. "Tentang menabrak pepohonan dan menjadi mual."

Menggunakan hidungnya, Jungkook menyusuri leherku hingga ke ujung dagu. Napasnya yang dingin menggelitik kulitku.

"Sekarang?" Bibirnya berbisik di rahangku.

"Pepohonan," aku terengah. "Mual."

Jungkook mengangkat wajah untuk mengecup kelopak mataku. "Tae, kau tidak berpikir aku akan menabrak pohon, kan?"

"Tidak, tapi aku mungkin." Tak ada kepercayaan diri dalam suaraku. Jungkook mengendus kemenangan dengan mudah. Perlahan-lahan ia mencium menuruni pipiku, berhenti tepat di sudut mulutku.

"Akankah kubiarkan pohon melukaimu?" Bibirnya nyaris menyapu bibir bawahku yang gemetaran.

"Tidak," desahku. Aku tahu pertahananku nyaris hancur, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

"Kau lihat," katanya, bibirnya bergerak di bibirku. "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, ya kan?"

"Tidak," aku mendesah, menyerah.

Kemudian dengan dua tangan Jungkook meraih wajahku nyaris dengan kasar, dan menciumku sepenuh hati, bibirnya yang tak mau berkompromi melumat bibirku. Bukannya tetap diam dengan aman, lenganku malah terangkat dan memeluk erat lehernya, dan sekonyong-konyong aku pun melebur dengan tubuhnya yang kaku. Aku mendesah dan mengangkat bibirku.

Jungkook tergagap mudur, dengan mudah melepaskan cengkramanku.

"Sialan, Kim Taehyung!" ujarnya terengah-engah. "Kau akan menjadi alasan kematianku, aku bersumpah."

Aku berjongkok, mengaitkan tanganku di lutut agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Kau tidak bisa mati," gumamku, berusaha mengatur napas.

"Aku mungkin mempercayai itu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Sekarang ayo keluar dari sini sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh," geramnya.

Jungkook mengangkatku ke punggungnya seperti sebelumnya, dan bisa kulihat dia berusaha keras untuk memperlakukanku selembut sebelumnya. Aku mengunci kedua kakiku di pinggangnya, dan melingkarkan tanganku erat-erat di lehernya.

"Jangan lupa untuk memejamkan mata," ia mengingatkan dengan nada kasar.

Aku cepat-cepat membenamkan wajahku dibahunya, dibawah lenganku sendiri, dan memejamkan mata. Dan aku nyaris tak bisa merasakan bahwa kami sedang bergerak. Aku bisa merasakannya meluncur dibawahku, tapi Jungkook bisa saja sedang berjalan di jalan setapak, gerakannya terlalu halus. Aku tergoda untuk mengintip, hanya untuk melihat apakah ia benar-benar terbang menembus hutan seperti sebelumnya, tapi aku menahannya. Tidak sebanding dengan rasa pusing yang menyiksa itu. Aku menghibur diri sendiri dengan mendengarkan irama napasnya yang teratur. Aku tidak begitu yakin apakah kami sudah berhenti hingga tangannya meraih ke belakang dan menyentuh rambutku.

"Sudah sampai, Tae."

Aku memberanikan diri membuka mata, dan cukup yakin, kami sudah berhenti. Dengan kaku kulepaskan cengkramanku dari tubuhnya dan merosot ke tanah.

"Oh!" dengusku ketika terempas ke tanah yang basah. Jungkook menatapku tak percaya, jelas-jelas tidak yakin apakah ia masih terlalu marah padaku untuk menganggapku lucu. Tapi ekspresiku yang kebingungan membuatnya santai, dan Jungkook pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku bangkit berdiri, mengabaikannya sambil membersihkan lumpur dan bagian belakang jaketku. Itu hanya membuatnya tertawa lebih keras. Merasa jengkel, aku mulai melangkah ke dalam hutan. Aku merasakan lengannya memeluk pinggangku.

"Taetae.."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Taetae?"

"Yup. Taete, kau lucu, menggemaskan. Dan Taetae cocok untukmu. Taetae, Taehyung-ie" Aku mengerjapkan mata mendengar bisikannya tepat disamping telingaku.

"Jadi, uri Taetae, kau mau kemana?" Ada perasaan senang dan juga rindu yang membuncah mengdengar dia menggunakan bahasa korea. Tapi sedetik kemudian, aku kembali cemberut. Aku sedang kesal padanya.

"Nonton pertandingan baseball. Kau kelihatannya tidak tertarik lagi bermain, tapi aku yakin yang lain akan bersenang-senang tanpa dirimu."

"Kau berjalan ke arah yang salah."

Aku berbalik tanpa melihat ke arah Jungkook dan berjalan menghentak-hentak ke arah sebaliknya. Jungkook menangkapku lagi.

"Jangan marah, aku tak dapat menahan diri. Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu sendiri." Jungkook tergelak sebelum bisa menahannya.

"Oh, jadi hanya kau yang berhak marah?" tanyaku, alisku terangkat.

"Aku tidak marah padamu."

"'Sialan Kim Taehyung, kau akan menjadi alasan kematianku?" aku mengingatkannya dengan nada sinis.

"Itu hanya pernyataan sesungguhnya."

Aku berusaha menjauhkan diri darinya lagi, tapi Jungkook menangkapku dengan cepat.

"Kau marah," aku berkeras.

"Ya."

"Tapi kau baru bilang, "

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya, Tae?" Tiba-tiba Jungkook terlihat tegang, seluruh selera humornya lenyap.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti apa?" tuntutku, bingung dengan perubahan suasana hatinnya yang tiba-tiba, begitu juga kata-katanya.

"Aku takkan pernah marah padamu, bagaimana mungkin bisa? Kau begitu berani, percaya... hangat."

"Lalu kenapa?" bisikku, mengingat suasana hatinya yang kelam yang menjauhkannya dariku, yang selalu ku anggap sebagai perasaan frustasi yang rasional, frustasi akan kelemahanku, kelambananku, dan reaksi manusiaku yang tak terkendali...

Hati-hati Jungkook meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajahku. Membuatku sedikit menengadah dan melihat tepat kearah mata yang mempesona itu.

"Aku membangkitkan kemarahanku sendiri," katanya lembut.

"Karena selalu membahayakan dirimu. Eksistensiku sendiri membahayakanmu. Kadang-kadang aku benar-benar membenci diriku sendiri. Aku harus lebih kuat, aku harus bisa, "

Kuletakkan tanganku di atas mulutnya. "Jangan."

Jungkook meraih tanganku, memindahkannya dari bibirnya, namun meletakkannya dipipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Jungkook. "Itu alasan menyedihkan untuk apa yang kulakukan, tapi itu masih benar."

Itulah pertama kalinya Jungkook menyatakan cintanya padaku, dalam begitu banyak kata-kata. Jungkook mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku tentu saja menyadarinya.

"Sekarang, kumohon bersikaplah yang baik," dia melanjutkan, dan membungkuk untuk menyapukan bibirnya dengan lembut di bibirku. Aku diam tak bergerak. Lalu mendesah.

"Kau berjanji pada ayah akan mengantarku pulang tidak sampai larut, ingat? Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang."

"Ya, Ma'am."

Jungkook tersenyum sedih dan melepaskanku, kecuali satu tanganku. Dia membimbingku menaiki ketinggian beberapa meter, menembus semak-semak yang basah dan padat, mengitari pohon cemara berdaun yang besar sekali, dan kami pun sampai, di ujung lapangan terbuka yang luas di pangkuan puncak Pegunungan Olympic. Luasnya dua kali stadion baseball.

Aku bisa melihat yang lain semua ada disana; Kyuhyun, Jimin, Suga yang duduk di atas pecahan batu yang menonjol adalah yang terdekat dengan kami, mungkin jauhnya seratus meter. Lebih jauh lagi aku bisa melihat Namjoon dan Jin, setidaknya jaraknya seperempat mil, kelihatannya sedang melempar-lempar sesuatu, tapi aku tak melihat bolanya. Kelihatannya dr. Choi sedang menandai base, tapi benarkah base-base itu terpisah sejauh itu?

Ketika kami sampai, Kyuhyun, Jimin, dan Suga bangkit berdiri. Kyuhyun menghampiri kami. Jimin mengikuti setelah lama menatap punggung Suga. Sementara Suga telah bangkit dengan gemulai dan melangkah ke lapangan tanpa melirik ke arah kami. Perutku langsung mual, gelisah.

"Kaukah yang kami dengar tadi, Jungkook?" kyuhyun bertanya sambil mendekati kami.

"Kedengarannya seperti beruang tersedak," Jimin membenarkan.

Aku tersenyum ragu-ragu kepada Kyuhyun. "Itu memang dia."

"Taehyung tahu-tahu melakukan sesuatu yang lucu," Jungkook menjelaskan, cepat-cepat membalasku.

Jin telah meninggalkan posisinya dan sedang berlari, atau menari ke arah kami. Dia meluncur cepat dan berhenti dengan luwes di dekat kami. "Sudah waktunya," ia mengumumkan.

Begitu ia berbicara, gemuruh petir yang menggelegar mengguncang hutan, kemudian pecah di barat kota.

"Menyeramkan, bukan?" kata Jimin dengan nada akrab, sambil mengedip padaku.

"Ayo." Jin meraih tangan Jimin dan mereka berlari ke lapangan yang luas. Jin berlari bagai rusa. Jimin juga nyaris seanggun dan secepat Jin, meski begitu dia tidak akan pernah bisa dibandingkan dengan rusa.

"Kau siap bermain?" Jungkook bertanya, tatapannya bersemangat, berkilat-kilat.

Aku mencoba terdengar bersemangat. "Ayo, tim!"

Jungkook mengejek dan setelah mengacak-acak rambutku, mengejar kedua saudaranya. Larinya lebih agresif, lebih mirip cheetah daripada rusa dan dengan cepat Jungkook mendahului mereka. Keanggunan dan kekuatan itu mempesonaku.

"Mau ikut turun?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suaranya yang lembut dan merdu, dan aku menyadari aku telah melongo menatap Jungkook. Dengan cepat kubenahi ekspresiku dan mengangguk. Kyuhyun tetap menjaga jarak beberapa meter di antara kami, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih berhati-hati agar tidak membuatku takut. Ia menyamakan langkah kami tanpa terlihat tidak sabar.

"Anda tidak bermain bersama mereka?" tanyaku malu-malu.

"Tidak, aku lebih suka menjadi wasit, aku suka menjaga mereka," ia menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu, apakah mereka suka bermain curang?"

"Oh ya, kau harus dengar agrumentasi mereka! Sebenarnya, kuharap kau tak perlu mendengarnya, kau akan berpikir mereka dibesarkan sekawanan serigala."

"Anda terdengar seperti ibuku," aku tertawa, terkejut.

Ia juga tertawa. "Well, aku memang menganggap mereka anak-anakku dalam banyak sebabnya aku senang dia menemukanmu, Sayang." Ungkapan sayang itu terdengar sangat alami meluncur dari bibirnya. "Dia sudah terlalu lama menjadi laki-laki aneh, aku sedih melihatnya sendirian."

"Kalau begitu, Anda tidak keberatan?" aku bertanya, kembali ragu-ragu. "Bahwa aku... sangat tidak tepat untuknya?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun tampak bersimpati. "Kaulah yang diinginkannya. Entah bagaimana, pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya" katanya, meskipun dahinya berkerut waswas. Gelegar petir terdengar lagi.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah; rupanya kami telah sampai di ujung lapangan. Kelihatannya mereka telah membentuk tim. Jungkook berada jauh di sisi kiri lapangan, dr. Choi berdiri diantara base pertama dan kedua, dan jin memegang bola, berada di titik yang pasti merupakan posisi pitcher.

Jimin mengayunkan tongkat aluminium; suaranya berdesis nyaris tak terdengar di udara. Aku menunggunya menghampiri home base, tapi saat ia mengambil posisi, aku baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah disana, lebih jauh dari posisi pitcher yang kupikir mungkin. Namjoon berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya, sebagai anggota tim lawan. Tentu saja tak satupun dari mereka memakai sarung tangan.

"Baik," seru Kyuhyun lantang, dan aku tahu bahkan Jungkook pun akan mendengarnya, sejauh apa pun posisinya. "Ke posisi masing-masing."

Jin berdiri tegak, seolah-olah tak bergerak. Gayanya tampak licik daripada mengancam. Dia memegang bola dengan kedua tangannya setinggi pinggang, dan kemudian, bagai serangan kobra, tangan kanannya mengayun dan bola menghantam tangan Namjoon.

"Apakah itu strike?" Aku berbisik kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau mereka tidak memukulnya, baru disebut strike," ia memberitahu.

Namjoon melempar bolanya kembali pada Jin. Jin tersenyum sebentar. Kemudian tangannya mengayun lagi. Kali ini entah bagaimana tongkat pemukulnya berhasil memukul bola yang tak tampak itu tepat pada waktunya. Bunyi pukulan itu menggetarkan, menggelegar; menggema hingga ke pegunungan, aku langsung mengerti mengapa mereka memerlukan badai petir. Bola itu meluncur bagai meteor di atas lapangan, melayang menembus hutan yang mengelilingi.

"Home run," aku bergumam.

"Tunggu," Kyuhyun mengingatkan, mendengarkan dengan saksama, satu tangan terangkat. Jimin tampak seperti kelebatan dari satu base ke base berikut, dr. Choi membayanginya. Aku tersadar kalau Jungkook menghilang.

"Out!" Kyuhyun berteriak lantang. Aku menatap tak percaya ketika Jungkook melompat keluar dari tepi pepohonan, tangannya yang terangkat menggengam bola, senyumnya yang lebar nyata bahkan olehku.

"Jimin memukul paling keras," jelas Kyuhyun, "tapi Jungkook berlari paling cepat."

Permainan berlanjut di depan mataku yang keheranan. Mustahil mengikuti kecepatan bola yang melayang dan kecepatan mereka mengelilingi lapangan. Aku mempelajari alasan lain mengapa mereka menungggu badai petir untuk bermain ketika Namjoon, berusaha menghindari tangkapan sempurna Jungkook, memukul bola mati ke arah dr. Choi. Dr. Choi lari mengejar bola dan kemudian mengejar Namjoon ke base pertama. Ketika mereka bertabrakan, suaranya bagai tabrakan dua batu besar. Aku melompat dengan was-was, tapi entah bagaimana mereka sama sekali tidak terluka.

"Safe," seru Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang tenang.

Tim Jimin memimpin dengan skor satu, Suga melayang mengelilingi base demi base setelah Jimin berhasil memukul bola jauh-jauh, ketika Jungkook menangkap bola. Dia berlari cepat ke sisiku, wajahnya memancarkan rasa senang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya.

"Yang jelas, aku takkan pernah bisa duduk sepanjang pertandingan Major League Baseball kuno yang membosankan lagi."

"Dan kedengarannya kau sering melakukannya sebelumnya," Jungkook tertawa.

"Aku agak kecewa," godaku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, bingung.

"Well, akan menyenangkan kalau aku bisa menemukan satu saja hal yang kaulakukan tak lebih baik daripada siapapun di planet ini."

Jungkook menyunggingkan senyumnya yang istimewa, membuatku kehabisan napas. "Giliranku," katanya, menuju base.

Jungkook bermain dengan pintar, menjaga bola tetap rendah, jauh dari jangkauan Suga yang tangannya selalu siap dipinggir lapangan, melampaui dua base bagai kilat sebelum Jimin berhasil mengembalikan bolanya dalam permainan. Dr. Choi membuat sebuah pukulan sangat jauh keluar lapangan, dengan suara dentuman yang menyakitkan ditelingaku, sehingga dia dan Jungkook berhasil menyelesaikan putaran. Jin ber-high five dengan mereka.

Skor terus berubah ketika pertandingan berlanjut, dan mereka saling menertawakan layaknya pemain baseball normal saat mereka bergantian memimpin. Kadang-kadang Kyuhyun menyuruh mereka tenang. Petir terus bergemuruh, tapi kami tetap kering seperti yang diperkirakan Suga.

Sekarang giliran dr. Choi memukul dan Jungkook yang menangkap ketika tiba-tiba Jin terkesiap. Mataku tertuju pada Jungkook -seperti biasa-, dan aku melihat kepalanya tersentak untuk memandang Jin. Mata mereka bertemu dan dalam sekejap sesuatu terjadi diantara mereka. Jungkook sudah berada di sisiku sebelum yang lainnya dapat bertanya kepada Jin apa yang terjadi.

"Jin?" suara Kyuhyun tegang.

"Aku tidak melihat, aku tak bisa mengatakannya," bisiknya. Semua sudah berkumpul.

"Ada apa, Jin?" dr. Choi bertanya dengan suara tenang berwibawa.

"Mereka melesat jauh lebih cepat daripada yang kukira. Bisa kulihat penglihatanku sebelumnya keliru," gumamnya.

Namjoon mendekati Jin, posturnya protektif. "Apa yang berubah?" tanyanya.

"Mereka mendengar kita bermain, dan itu membuat mereka berbelok," katanya menyesal, seolah-olah dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas apa pun yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Tujuh pasang mata yang gesit menandang wajahku, kemudian berpaling. "Seberapa cepat?" dr. Choi bertanya, bebalik menghadap Jungkook. Ketegangan menyelimuti wajahnya.

"Kurang dari lima menit. Mereka berlari, mereka ingin bermain." Wajah Jungkook terlihat geram.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?" dr. Choi bertanya pada Jungkook, matanya kembali berkilat-kilat memandangku.

"Tidak, tidak sambil menggendong," Jungkook terdiam. "Lagipula, hal terakhir yang kita butuhkan adalah mereka mencium aromanya dan mulai berburu."

"Berapa banyak?" tanya Jimin pada Jin.

"Tiga," jawab Jin singkat.

"Tiga!" sahut Jimin meremehkan. "Biarkan mereka datang." Otot lengannya yang kekar tampak tegang.

Selama sesaat yang tampaknya lebih lama daripada yang sesungguhnya, dr. Choi berpikir. Hanya Jimin yang tampak tenang; yang lain menatap wajah dr. Choi dengan tatapan gelisah.

"Mari kita lanjutkan saja permainan ini," akhirnya dr. Choi memutuskan. Suaranya tenang dan datar.

"Jin bilang, mereka hanya penasaran."

Semua ini diucapkan dalam curahan kata-kata yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Aku mendengarkan dengan saksama dan menangkap sebagian besar maksudnya, meskipun aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang sekarang Kyuhyun tanyakan pada Jungkook dengan getaran bibirnya yang tak bersuara. Aku hanya melihat Jungkook menggeleng samar dan wajah Kyuhyun tampak lega.

"Kau yang menangkap, Eomma," katanya. "Cukup untukku." Dan dia pun berdiri di depanku. Yang lain kembali ke lapangan, dengan was-was menyapu hutan yang gelap dengan mata mereka yang tajam. Jin dan Kyuhyun tampak memfokuskan pandangan ke sekitar tempatku berdiri.

"Rapikan rambutmu," Jungkook berkata dengan nada suara rendah dan datar. Aku mematuhinya, merapikan helaian rambutku dengan tangan.

Aku mengatakan apa yang tampak di depan mataku. "Yang lain berdatangan sekarang."

"Ya, kumohon diamlah, jangan bersuara, jangan bergerak dari sisiku." Jungkook menyembunyikan dengan baik ketegangan dalam suaranya, tapi toh aku dapat menangkapnya. Jungkook mengelus rambutku, kemudian membantuku merapikan rambutku. Jungkook membuat poniku yang mulai panjang sedikit menutupi mataku..

"Itu takkan membantu," kata Jin lembut. "Aku dapat mencium baunya dari seberang lapangan."

"Aku tahu." Sekelumit perasaan putus asa mewarnai nada suaranya.

Dr. Choi berdiri di base, dan yang lain ikut bermain dengan setengah hati.

"Apa yang Kyuhyun tanyakan padamu?" bisikku.

Jungkook ragu-ragu sesaat sebelum menjawab. "apakah mereka haus," gumamnya enggan.

Detik-demi detik berlalu; sekarang permainan berlanjut tanpa semangat. Tidak seorang pun berani memukul lebih keras dari pukulan asal-asalan. Jimin, Suga, dan Namjoon berdiri di tengah lapangan. Ketika sesekali terlepas dari ketakutan yang membuat buntu pikiranku, aku menyadari mata Suga tertuju padaku. Tatapannya tanpa ekspresi, tapi sesuatu dari bentuk mulutnya membuatku berpikit ia marah. Jungkook sama sekali tidak memperhatikan permainan, mata dan pikirannya menerawang ke hutan.

"Maafkan aku, Taehyung," gumamnya marah.

"Sungguh bodoh dan tidak bertanggung jawab telah mengeksposmu seperti ini. Aku sungguh menyesal."

Aku mendengar napasnya berhenti, matanya menatap hampa sisi kanan lapangan. Jungkook setengah melangkah, memposisikan diri di antara aku dan apa yang bakal datang. Dr. Choi, Jimin, dan yang lain berpaling ke arah yang sama, mendengarkan suara langkah yang kelewat samar bagi telingaku. Mereka muncul satu per satu dari tepi hutan, terpisah-pisah sejauh 12 meter. Laki-laki yang pertama langsung mundur, membiarkan laki-laki yang lain yang berdiri di depan, menempatkan dirinya di dekat laki-laki tinggi berambut gelap yang sikapnya jelas menunjukkan dialah pemimpin mereka. Yang ketiga wanita, dari jarak ini aku hanya bisa melihat bahwa rambutnya bernuansa kemerahan yang mengagumkan.

Mereka bergerak saling mendekat sebelum dengan hati-hati menghampiri keluarga Jungkook, memperlihatkan rasa hormat alami sekelompok predator ketika bertemu jenisnya sendiri dalam kelompok yang lebih besar dan asing. Ketika mereka mendekat, bisa kulihat betapa berbedanya mereka dengan keluarga Choi. Langkah mereka pelan, anggun, langkah yang secara konstan nyaris berubah siap menerkam. Mereka berpakaian ala backpacker pada umumnya: jins dan atasan kasual berkancing yang terbuat dari bahan tebal dan tahan lama. Namun pakaian mereka tampak usang karena sering dipakai, dan mereka bertelanjang kaki. Kedua laki-laki itu berambut cepak, tapi rambut si wanita yang berwarna jingga terang dipenuhi dedaunan dan serpih-serpihan hutan.

Mata mereka yang tajam dengan hati-hati mengamati postur dr. Choi yang elegan dan sempurna. Dr. Choi berdiri diapit Jimin dan Namjoon. Para pendatang itu melangkah hati-hati menghampiri mereka, dan tanpa komunikasi yang kentara, mereka masing-masing menyesuaikan diri dan bersikap lebih santai dan berwibawa. Laki-laki yang berdiri di depan jelas yang paling tampan, kulitnya bernuansa hijau di balik warna pucat yang sama, rambutnya hitam mengkilap. Postur tubuhnya sedang, ototnya kekar, tapi kalah jauh dari jimin. Dia tersenyum ramah, memamerkan gigi putihnya. Si perempuan lebih liar, dengan resah ia memandang bergantian menatap para laki-laki di depannya serta yang berdiri di sekitarku, rambutnya yang berantakan berkibaran dalam angin yang bertiup pelan. Laki-aki kedua berdiri diam di belakang mereka, tubuhnya lebih ramping daripada si pemimpin, rambutnya yang coklelat muda serta bagian-bagian lainnya biasa-biasa saja. Matanya, meskipun diam, entah mengapa tampak paling waspada.

Mata mereka juga berbeda. Bukan warna emas atau hitam seperti yang kuharapkan, tapi warna burgundy gelap yang keji dan mengancam. Sambil masih tersenyum, laki-laki berambut gelap melangkah maju ke arah dr. Choi.

"Kami kira kami mendengar permainan," katanya santai dengan sedikit logat Prancis. "Aku Laurent, ini Victoria dan James." Ia menunjuk vampir-vampir di sebelahnya.

"Aku Choi Siwon. Ini keluargaku, Jimin dan Namjoon, Suga, Kyuhyun dan Jin, Jungkook dan Taehyung." Ia sengaja tidak menunjuk kami satu per satu. Aku terkejut mengdengar dr. Choi menyebut namaku.

"Wow. Nama-nama yang unik. Ada ruang untuk beberapa pemain lagi?" tanya Laurent ramah.

Dr. Choi membalas dengan sama ramahnya. "Sebenarnya, kami baru saja selesai. Tapi lain kali kami jelas tertarik mengajak kalian bermain. Apakah kalian berencana untuk tinggal lama di daerah ini?"

"Kami sedang menuju ke utara, tapi kami penasaran ingin melihat siapa yang ada di sekitar sini. Sudah lama kami belum berjumpa dengan siapa-siapa."

"Tidak, wilayah ini biasanya kosong kecuali kami dan terkadang beberapa pengunjung seperti kalian." Suasana tegang perlahan berganti menjadi pembicaraan santai, kurasa Namjoon menggunakan bakatnya yang tidak biasa untuk mengendalikan situasi.

"Jangkauan berburu kalian mencakup mana saja?" Laurent bertanya dengan sikap santai.

Dr. Choi mengabaikan maksud di balik pertanyaan itu. "Disini, di Olympic Range, di sekitar Coast Ranges untuk waktu tertentu. Kami mempunyai tempat tinggal permanen di dekat sini. Ada lagi yang menetap permanen seperti kami di dekat Denali."

Laurent mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya perlahan.

"Permanen? Bagaimana kalian mengaturnya?" Ada rasa penasaran yang murni dalam suaranya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak ikut ke rumah kami dan kita bisa mengobrol dengan nyaman?" undang dr. Choi. "Ceritanya agak panjang."

James dan Victoria bertukar pandang kaget mendengar kata 'rumah', tapi Laurent lebih pandai mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Kedengarannya sangat menarik dan bersahabat." Senyumnya ramah. "Kami telah berburu sepanjang perjalanan dari Ontario, dan sudah lama belum sempat membersihkan diri." Dia mengagumi penampilan dr. Choi yang beradab.

"Kumohon jangan tersinggung, tapi kami akan menghargai bila kalian tidak berburu di sekitar daerah ini. Kalian mengerti, kami harus menjaga agar eksistensi kami tetap terjaga," dr. Choi menjelaskan.

"Tentu saja." Laurent mengangguk. "Kami tentu tidak akan melanggar teritori kalian. Lagipula, kami baru saja bersantap di luar Seattle." Ia tertawa. Rasa ngeri menjalar di tulang punggungku dan tanpa sadar menggenggam jemari Jungkook erat, dibalas dengan genggaman menenangkan dari Jungkook.

"Akan kami tunjukkan jalannya kalau kalian ingin lari bersama kami, Jimin dan Jin, kalian bisa pergi bersama Jungkook dan Taehyung ke Jeep," dr. Choi menambahkan dengan tenang.

Tiga hal tampaknya terjadi secara bersamaan ketika dr. Choi bicara. Rambutku berantakan ditiup angin, tubuh Jungkook menegang, dan laki-laki kedua –James- tiba-tiba memutar kepalanya, mengamatiku, hidungnya mengendus-endus. Tubuh mereka langsung menegang ketika James maju selangkah dan siap menerkam. Jungkook memperlihatkan giginya, balas siap menerkam, menggeram penuh ancaman. Sama sekali bukan geraman main-main yang kudengar tadi pagi, melainkan hal yang paling mengerikan yang pernah kudengar. Rasa ngeri pun menjalar dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kakiku.

"Apa ini?" Laurent blak-blakan menunjukkan rasa terkejutnya. Baik Jungkook maupun James tidak mengubah pose agresif mereka. James bergerak sedikit ke samping, dan sebagai jawabannya Jungkook sedikit bergeser.

"Dia bersama kami." Jawaban dr. Choi yang tegas diarahkan langsung pada James. Laurent sepertinya tidak mencium aroma tubuhku setajam James, tapi tampaknya sekarang dia sudah menyadarinya.

"Kalian membawa snack?" tanyanya, ekspresinya keheranan saat ia melangkah enggan ke depan. Jungkook menggeram bahkan lebih menakutkan lagi, bengis, bibirnya terangkat tinggi memamerkan giginya yang berkilauan.

"Tapi dia manusia," protes Laurent. Ucapannya sama sekali tidak bernada agresif, semata-mata hanya terkejut.

"Ya." Jimin jelas-jelas membela dr. Choi, matanya tertuju pada James. Perlahan James menegakan tubuhnya, tapi tatapannya tidakk pernah lepas dariku, cuping hidungnya masih mengembang. Jungkook tetap tegang bagai singa di hadapanku. Ketika Laurent bicara, nada suaranya lembut, mencoba menenangkan permusuhan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kelihatannya banyak yang harus kita pelajari tentang satu sama lain."

"Tentu." Suara dr. Choi masih tenang.

"Tapi kami ingin menerima undanganmu." Matanya bergantian menatap dr. Choi dan aku.

"Dan, tentu saja, kami takkan melukai manusia ini. Seperti kataku, kami takkan berburu dalam wilayah buruanmu." James memandang tak percaya dan kesal kepada Laurent. Sekali lagi dia bertukar pandang sekilas dengan Victoria, yang matanya menatap gelisah dari satu wajah ke wajah yang lain.

Sesaat dr. Choi mempelajari ekspresi wajah Laurent yang gamblang sebelum berbicara. "Akan kami tunjukkan jalannya. Namjoon, Suga, Kyuhyun?" panggilnya. Mereka mendekat, menghalangiku dari pandangan saat mereka berkumpul. Sementara Jin serta merta sudah berada disisiku, dan Jimin mundur perlahan, tatapannya terkunci pada James saat ia berjalan membelakangi kami.

"Ayo, Tae." Suara Jungkook pelan dan lemah.

Selama itu aku berdiri kaku tak bergerak di tempat yang sama, begitu ketakutannya hingga sama sekali tidak bergerak. Jungkook sampai harus meraih sikuku dan menyentakku hingga aku tersadar. Jin dan Jimin berada dekat di belakang kami, menyembunyikan diriku. Aku berjalan tersandung-sandung disebelah Jungkook, masih terkejut karena ngeri. Aku tak bisa mendengar apakah yang lain sudah pergi atau belum. Ketidaksabaran Jungkook begitu kentara ketika kami bergerak dengan kecepatan manusia menuju tepi hutan.

Kami tiba di Jeep dalam waktu teramat singkat, Jungkook nyaris tidak memperlambat gerakannya keika menaruhku di jok belakang.

"Pasangkan sabuk pengamannya," Jungkook memerintahkan Jimin, yang menyelinap masuk ke sebelahku. Jin telah berada di jok depan, dan Jungkook menyalakan mesin. Kemudian mesinnya menderu dan kami bergerak mundur, berputar menghadapi jalanan yang berliku.

Jungkook menggeramkan sesuatu yang terlalu cepat untuk bisa kumengerti, tapi kedengerannya jelas seperti serangkaian makian. Perjalanan yang berguncang-guncang itu membuatnya lebih buruk saat ini, dan kegelapan hanya membuatnya semakin mengerikan. Jimin dan Jin memandang saksama keluar jendela. Kami tiba di jalan utama, dan meskipun laju kami bertambah cepat, aku bisa melihat jauh lebih baik kemana tujuan kami. Dan kami menuju ke selatan, menjauh dari Forks.

"Kita mau kemana?" aku bertanya.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan tak seorangpun melihat ke arahku. "Sialan, Jungkook! Kemana kau membawaku?"

"Kami harus membawamu pergi dari sini, jauh sekali, sekarang." Jungkook tidak menoleh ke belakang, matanya terpaku ke jalan. Spidometer menunjukkan kecepatan 105 mil per jam.

"Kembali! Kau harus membawaku pulang!" aku berteriak. Aku memberontak, berusaha melepaskan kaitan tolol sabuk pengaman ini.

"Jimin," kata Jungkook dingin.

Dan Jimin mengamankan tanganku dalam genggamannya yang kuat.

"Tidak! Jungkook! Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini."

"Aku harus, Tae. Sekarang kumohon diamlah."

"Tidak akan! Kau harus membawaku pulang, ayah akan menelepon FBI! Mereka akan mengejar keluargamu, dr. Choi dan Kyuhyun! Mereka terpaksa harus pergi, bersembunyi selamanya!"

"Tenanglah, Tae." Suaranya dingin. "Kami sudah pernah mengalami itu sebelumnya."

"Tidak demi aku, tidak akan! Kau tidak akan menghancurkan segalanya demi aku!" Aku memberontak habis-habisan, dan sama sekali saia-sia.

Jin berbicara untuk pertama kali. "Menepilah, Jungkook." Jungkook menatapnya marah, kemudian menambah kecepatan.

"Kau tidak mengerti," Jungkook mengerang frustasi. Aku belum pernah mendengar suaranya selantang ini, begitu memekakan di dalam Jeep yang sempit. Jarum spidometer nyaris mendekati angka 115.

"Dia pemburu, Jin, tidakkah kau melihatnya? Dia pemburu!"

Aku merasakan Jimin menegang di sebelahku, dan aku mempertanyakan reaksinya terhadap kata itu. Kata itu memiliki arti lebih bagi mereka bertiga daripada bagiku, aku ingin memahaminya, tapi tak ada celah bagiku untuk bertanya.

"Menepilah, Jungkook." Nada suara Jin tenang, namun terselip wibawa di dalamnya yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Jarum spidometer bergerak melewati 120.

"Lakukan, Jungkook."

"Dengar, Jin. Aku melihat pikirannya. Berburu adalah hasratnya, obsesinya, dan dia menginginkan Taehyung, Jin. Taehyung, secara spesifik. Dia memulai perburuannya malam ini."

"Dia tak tahu kemana, "

Jungkook menginterupsi. "Pikirmu berapa lama waktu yang diperlukannya untuk menemukan baunya di kota? Rencananya bahkan sudah matang sebelum Laurent bicara."

Aku terkesiap, menyadari kemana aroma tubuhku akan membawanya.

"Ayah! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya disana! Kau tak boleh meninggalkannya!" Aku meronta-ronta di balik ikatan sabuk.

"Dia benar," kata Jin. Jeep sedikit melambat.

"Mari kita pertimbangkan pilihan kita sejenak," bujuk Jin. Jeep kembali melambat, lebih drastis, dan tiba-tiba kami berhenti sambil berdecit di bahu jalan tol. Aku terdorong ke depan, dan terhempas lagi ke jok.

"Tidak ada pilihan," desis Jungkook.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan ayahku!" teriakku. Jungkook benar-benar mengabaikanku.

"Kita harus membawanya kembali," Jimin akhirnya berbicara.

"Tidak," sahut Jungkook mantap.

"Dia bukan tandingan kita, Jungkook. Dia takkan bisa menyentuhnya."

"Dia akan menunggu."

Jimin tersenyum. "Aku juga bisa menunggu."

"Kau tidak mengerti. Sekali memutuskan untuk berburu, dia tak tergoyahkan. Kita harus membunuhnya."

Jimin kelihatan setuju-setuju saja dengan ide itu. "Itu sebuah pilihan."

"Dan yang perempuan. Dia bersamanya. Bila nantinya berubah menjadi perseteruan, si pemimpin akan turun tangan juga."

"Jumlah kita cukup banyak."

"Itu pilihan lain," kata Jin pelan.

Jungkook berbalik padanya, murka, suaranya mengeram. "Tidak. Ada. Pilihan. lain!"

Jimin dan aku memandangnya terkejut, tapi Jin kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja. Keheningan berlangsung panjang sementara Jungkook dan Jin saling menatap.

Aku memecahkannya. "Tidakkah kalian ingin mendengar rencanaku?"

"Tidak," geram Jungkook. Jin memberikan tatapan tajam, akhirnya terpancing juga

"Dengar," aku memohon. "Bawa aku kembali."

"Tidak," potong Jungkook.

Aku memandang marah dan melanjutkan. "Bawa aku kembali, akan kubilang pada ayahku bahwa aku ingin pulang ke Phoenix. Kukemasi barang-barangku. Kita tunggu sampai si pemburu memperhatikan, baru kita lari. Dia akan mengikuti kita dan tidak mengganggu ayahku. Ayah tidak akan melaporkan keluargamu pada FBI. Lalu kau bisa membawaku kemana pun kau mau."

Mereka menatapku, terkesiap.

"Bukan ide yang buruk, sungguh." Keterkejutan Jimin jelas penghinaan.

"Bisa saja berhasil, dan kita tidak bisa membiarkan ayahnya begitu saja tanpa perlindungan. Kalian tahu itu," kata Jin. Semua menatap Jungkook.

"Terlalu berbahaya, aku tak menginginkannya berada dalam radius 100 mil dari Taehyung."

Jimin tampak sangat percaya diri. "Jungkook, dia takkan bisa mengalahkan kita."

Jin berpikir sebentar. "Aku tidak melihatnya menyerang. Dia akan mencoba menunggu kita meninggalkannya sendirian."

"Takkan perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari itu takkan terjadi."

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk membawaku pulang." Aku berusaha terdengar tegas. Jungkook menekan jemarinya di pelipis dan memejamkan mata.

"Kumohon," kataku, suaraku jauh lebih pelan.

Jungkook tidak mendongak. Ketika bicara, suaranya terdengar terluka.

"Kau akan pergi malam ini, tak peduli apakah si pemburu melihat atau tidak. Katakan pada ayahmu, kau tak tahan lagi berada di Forks. Ceritakan apa saja agar dia percaya. Kemasi apapun yang bisa kau ambil, kemudian masuk ke trukmu. Aku tak peduli apa yang dikatakannya padamu. Kau punya waktu 15 menit. Kau dengar aku? 15 menit setelah kau keluar dari pintu."

Jeep menderu menyala, dan Jungkook memutarnya, bannya berdecit-decit. Jarum spidometer mulai bergerak sesuai kecepatan.

"Jimin?" Aku bertanya, menatap lurus tanganku.

"Oh, maaf." Ia melepaskannya.

Beberapa menit berlangsung dalam keheningan, kecuali bunyi deru mesin. Lalu Jungkook berbicara lagi. "Inilah yang akan kita lakukan. Sesampainya di rumah Taehyung, kalau si pemburu tidak ada disana, aku akan mengantarnya sampai ke pintu. Kemudian dia punya waktu 15 menit." Jungkook menatapku geram dari kaca spion.

"Jimin, kau berjaga di luar rumah. Jin, kau ambil truk Taehyung. Aku akan berada di dalam selama dia di sana. Setelah dia keluar, kalian boleh bawa Jeep-nya pulang dan memberitahu appa."

"Tidak akan," Jimin menyela. "Aku ikut kau."

"Pikirkan lagi, Jimin. Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku akan pergi."

"Sampai kami tahu sejauh mana ini bakal berlangsung, aku ikut kau."

Jungkook mendesah. "Kalau si pemburu ada disana," ia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan muram, "kita tidak akan berhenti."

"Kita akan sampai disana sebelum dia," kata Jin yakin. Jungkook sepertinya setuju. Apapun masalahnya dengan Jin, sekarang ia tak meragukannya lagi.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan Jeep-nya?" Jin bertanya.

Suaranya terdengar pahit. "Kau akan membawanya pulang."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau," kata Jin tenang.

Rangkaian makian yang tak terdengar itu mulai lagi. "Kalian semua takkan muat di trukku," aku berbisik. Sepertinya Jungkook tidak mendengarku.

"Kurasa kau harus membiarkanku pergi sendiri." Aku berkata dengan suara yang bahkan lebih pelan. Jungkook mendengarnya.

"Taehyung, kumohon lakukan saja dengan caraku, sekali ini saja," katanya, mengertakkan giginya.

"Dengar, ayahku bukan orang bodoh," protesku. "Kalau besok kau tidak tampak di kota, dia bakal curiga."

"Itu tak ada hubungannya. Kami akan memastikan dia aman, dan itulah yang terpenting."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan si pemburu ini? Dia melihat bagaimana sikapmu malam ini. Dia akan berpikir kau bersamaku, dimanapun kau berada."

Jimin melihat ke arahku, terlihat terkejut lagi. "Jungkook, dengarkan dia," desaknya. "Kupikir dia benar."

"Ya, dia memang benar," Jin menimpali.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya." Suara Jungkook dingin.

"Jimin juga harus tinggal," aku melanjutkan. "Dia jelas menaruh perhatian pada Jimin."

"Apa?" Jimin berbalik padaku.

"Kau akan menjadi lawan yang sebanding baginya bila kau tetap tinggal," timpal Jin.

Jungkook menatap Jin tak percaya. "Menurutmu, aku harus membiarkan Taehyung pergi sendirian?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Jin. "Namjoon dan aku akan membawanya." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya," Jungkook mengulangi kata-katanya, tapi kali ini terselip nada menyerah di balik suaranya. Akal sehatnya mulai bekerja.

Aku mencoba membujuk. "Tetaplah disini selama seminggu," aku melihat ekspresinya lewat kaca spion dan meralat kata-kataku "Beberapa hari. Biarkan ayahku melihat kau tidak menculikku, dan buat perburuan James ini berantakan. Pastikan dia benar-benar kehilangan jejakku. Lalu datanglah dan temui aku. Tentu saja ambil rute memutar, kemudian Jin dan Namjoon bisa pulang."

Aku bisa melihat Jungkook mempertimbangkan ideku. "Menemuimu dimana?"

"Phoenix." Tentu saja.

"Tidak. Dia akan mendengar bahwa itulah tempat yang kau tuju," katanya tidak sabar.

"Dan kau akan membuatnya kelihatan seperti jebakan, tentunya. Dia akan tahu kita sengaja membiarkannya mendengarkan percakapan kita. Dia takkan pernah percaya aku sebenarnya akan pergi ke tempat yang kukatakan."

"Dia licik," Jimin tergelak.

"Dan kalau itu tidak berhasil?"

"Beberapa juta orang tinggal di Phoenix," aku memberitahunya. "Tidak terlalu sulit mendapatkan buku telepon."

"Aku takkan pulang."

"Oh?" tanyanya, nada suaranya berbahaya.

"Aku cukup dewasa untuk punya tempat tinggal sendiri."

"Jungkook, kami akan menemaninya," Jin mengingatkan.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan di Phoenix?" Jungkook bertanya pada Jin.

"Tetap di dalam ruangan."

"Aku sepertinya menyukainya." Jimin sedang memikirkan tentang menghabisi James, tak diragukan lagi.

"Diam, Jimin."

"Dengar, kalau kita mencoba membunuhnya sementara Taehyung masih disini, kemungkinan besar akan ada yang terluka, dia akan terluka, atau kau karena mencoba melindunginya. Nah, kalau kita menyerang disaat dia sendirian..." dia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, senyumnya mengembang perlahan. Aku benar.

Sekarang Jeep melaju pelan saat kami memasuki kota. Meskipun ucapanku terdengar berani, bisa kurasakan bulu kudukku meremang. Aku memikirkan ayah, sendirian di rumah, dan mencoba untuk berani.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of this Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Holaaaa… ada yang masih ingat dengan saya? Dengan ff ini? Semoga ada ya.. haha..

Maaf banget selama ini tiba-tiba menghilang, gak publish apapun dari kelanjutan ff ini. Biasalah, kesibukan di real life menyita waktuku. Tapi aku tetap usahakan untuk menyelesaikan ff twilight remake kookv version ini kok, tenang aja. Sebenarnya, aku mau minta saran. Nanti kan cerita ini pasti nyerempet2 ke rate M, kayak di chapter ini ada adegan you know what. Haha.. jadi, baiknya tetep di post di rate T aja atau pindah ke rate M?

Sebenarnya mau cari idol korea buat tokoh tiga vampire itu, tapi gak nemu2 yang sreg. Haha..

Terus, aku mutusin buat gak pakai panggilan 'hyung' disini. Mau pake nama-nama aja langsung, kan diceritanya juga mereka satu angkatan. XD

Ya udah itu aja sih.. tinggal 4-5 chapter lagi kok

mind to give me a review? ^^


	10. Chapter 9

**TWILIGHT (KookV Version)**

 **-Perpisahan-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ayah sedang menungguku, terlihat dari semua lampu di rumah yang menyala. Pikiranku kosong ketika aku mencoba memikirkan cara agar dia mau membiarkanku pergi. Ini tidak akan menyenangkan. Perlahan Jungkook menepikan Jeep, memarkirnya tepat dibelakang truk ku. Mereka bertiga sangat waspada, duduk tegak di kursi mereka, mendengarkan setiap suara di hutan, mengamati setiap bayangan, menghirup setiap aroma, mencari sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya. Mesin dimatikan, dan aku duduk tak bergerak ketika mereka terus mendengarkan.

"Dia tidak disini," kata Jungkook tegang.

"Ayo."

Jimin meraih ke sisiku untuk membantuku melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

"Jangan khawatir, Tae," katanya pelan namun ceria, "kami akan membereskan semuanya disini dalam waktu singkat."

Aku merasakan mataku nyaris berkaca-kaca saat memandang Jimin. Aku nyaris tidak mengenalnya, namun bagaimanapun juga, tidak mengetahui kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya setelah malam ini, membuatku sedih. Aku tahu ini hanyalah rasa perpisahan yang harus kutahankan selama satu jam ke depan, dan pikiran itu membuat air mataku mulai turun.

"Jin, Jimin." Suara Jungkook memerintah. Mereka menyelinap tanpa suara menembus kegelapan, langsung menghilang. Jungkook membukakan pintuku dan memegang tanganku, kemudian menarikku dalam pelukkannya yang melindungi. Jungkook mengantarku dengan cepat ke rumah, matanya selalu menjelajahi kegelapan malam.

"Lima belas menit," Jungkook mengingatkanku dengan berbisik.

"Aku bisa melakukannya," isakku. Air mata memberiku inspirasi. Aku berhenti di teras dan menggenggam wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Aku mencintaimu," kataku, suaraku pelan dan dalam. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, tak peduli apa yang terjadi sekarang."

"Takkan terjadi apa-apa padamu, Tae." katanya, sama tajamnya.

"Jalankan saja rencananya, oke? Jaga ayahmu untukku. Dia takkan menyukaiku lagi setelah ini, dan aku ingin punya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf nantinya."

"Masuklah, Tae. Kita harus bergegas." Suaranya mendesak.

"Satu lagi," aku berbisik penuh hasrat. "Jangan dengarkan kata-kataku malam ini."

Jungkook mencondongkan tubuhnya, jadi yang perlu kulakukan hanya berjingkat untuk mencium bibirnya yang beku dan terkejut sekuat mungkin. Kemudian aku berbalik dan menendang pintu hingga terbuka.

"Pergilah, Jungkook!" Aku berteriak padanya, berlari masuk dan membanting pintu hingga tertutup di hadapan wajahnya yang masih terkejut.

"Taehyung?" ayah sedang bersantai di ruang tamu, dan sekarang ia bangkit berdiri.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" aku berteriak padanya, air mataku mengalir deras sekarang. Aku berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar, membanting pintu dan menguncinya. Aku berlari ke tempat tidur, mengempaskan diri di lantai untuk mengambil tasku. Aku langsung mengulurkan tangan ke bawah kasur dan mengambil kaus kaki usang tempatku menyimpan uangku. Ayah mengedor-gedor pintu kamar.

"Tae, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" Suaranya terdengar was-was.

"Aku mau pulang," aku berteriak, memberi tekanan pada kata yang tepat.

"Apakah dia melukaimu?" suaranya hampir marah.

"Tidak!" jeritku. Aku berbalik ke lemari pakaian dan Jungkook sudah ada disana, tanpa suara meraup asal-asalan pakaianku, lalu melemparkannya padaku.

"Apakah dia mencampakkanmu?" Ayah benar-benar bingung.

"Tidak!" jeritku, agak terengah-engah saat menjejalkan semuanya kedalam tas. Jungkook melempar beberapa helai pakaian lagi padaku. Sekarang tasnya sudah lumayan penuh.

"Apa yang terjadi, Taehyung?" seru ayah dari balik pintu sambil mengedor-gedor lagi.

"Aku mencampakkannya!" aku balas berteriak, sambil menarik-narik resleting tasku.

Tangan Jungkook yang sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa mendorong tanganku dan menutup risleting itu dengan mulus. Dengan hati-hati ia menaruh talinya di bahuku.

"Aku akan menunggu di truk, pergilah." Jungkook berbisik dan mendorongku ke pintu. Jungkook menghilang lewat jendela.

Aku membuka pintu dan menghambur melewati ayah, berjuang keras membawa tasku yang berat menuruni tangga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ayah berteriak. Dia berada tepat di belakangku.

"Kupikir kau menyukainya?"

Ayah menangkap sikuku ketika kami sampai di dapur. Meskipun dia masih bingung, cengkramannya kuat. Ayah memutar tubuhku menghadapnya dan aku bisa melihat ekspresi di wajahnya, bahwa ia tak berniat membiarkanku pergi. Aku hanya bisa memikirkan satu cara untuk melepaskan diri dan ini akan sangat melukai hatinya hingga aku membenci diriku sendiri bahkan ketika memikirkannya. Tapi aku tidak punya waktu dan aku harus memikirkan keselamatannya. Aku menatap geram pada ayahku, air mata kembali menggenangi mataku memikirkan apa yang akan segera kulakukan.

"Aku memang menyukainya, itulah masalahnya. Aku tak bisa melakukan ini lagi! Aku tak bisa hidup disini lebih lama lagi! Aku tak mau terjebak di kota tolol dan membosankan ini seperti eomma! Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan bodoh yang saam seperti yang dilakukan eomma. Aku benci, aku tak bisa tinggal disini lebih lama lagi!"

Ayah melepaskan lenganku seolah-olah aku telah menyetrumnya. Aku berpaling dari wajahnya yang terkejut dan terluka, lalu bergegas ke pintu.

"Taehyung, sayang, kau tidak bisa pergi sekarang. Sudah malam," bisiknya dibelakangku.

Aku tidak menoleh, terlalu menyakitkan melihat betapa sedihnya ayah malam ini. "Aku akan tidur di truk bila mengantuk."

"Tunggu satu minggu lagi," ayah memohon, masih terkejut setengah mati "Ibumu akan kembali pada saat itu."

"Apa?"

Ayah melanjutkan dengan bersemangat, hampir meracau lega ketika melihat keraguanku. "Dia menelepon ketika kau sedang keluar. Kehidupannya di Florida tidak berjalan baik, dan kalau Phil tidak mendapatkan kontrak hingga akhir pekan, mereka akan kembali ke Arizona. Asisten pelatih Sidewinders bilang mereka masih punya posisi sementara untuknya."

Aku menggeleng, berusaha mengumpulkan pikiranku yang sedang berantakan. Setiap detik yang berlalu akan semakin membahayakan nyawa ayah.

"Aku punya kunci," gumamku, memutar kenop pintu. Ayah berdiri terlalu dekat, satu tangannya terulur ke arahku, wajahnya syok. Aku tak bisa membuang waktu dan berdebat dengannya lagi. Aku harus membuatnya lebih sakit lagi.

"Biarkan aku pergi, ayah." Aku mengulangi kata-kata terakhir ibuku ketika ia melewati pintu yang sama ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku mengucapkannya semarah mungkin, lalu membuka pintu, dan mengempaskannya.

"Semuanya kacau, oke? Aku sungguh, sungguh membenci Forks!" Ucapanku yang jahat berhasil. Ayah bergeming di ambang pintu, terpana, sementara aku berlari menembus malam. Aku amat sangat ketakutan berada di pekarangan yang kosong. Aku berlari seperti kerasukan menuju trukku, membayangkan bayangan gelap di belakangku. Kulempar tasku ke jok dan menarik pintunya hingga terbuka. Kuncinya sudah menggantung di lubang starter.

"Besok aku akan menelepon!" aku berteriak, berharap melebihi apapun bahwa aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini padanya saat itu, namun sadar aku takkan pernah sanggup. Kunyalakan mesin truk dan melesat meninggalkan halaman rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook meraih tanganku.

"Menepi," katanya begitu rumah ayah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Aku bisa mengemudi," kataku di balik air mata yang mengalir ke pipi.

Tahu-tahu tangannya yang panjang mencengkeran pinggangku, dan kakinya mendorong kakiku hingga lepas dari pedal gas. Jungkook menarikku ke pangkuannya, melepaskan tanganku dari kemudi, dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah pindah ke jok pengemudi. Trukku tidak oleng sedikitpun.

"Kau takkan bisa menemukan rumahnya," Jungkook menjelaskan. Tiba-tiba lampu menyorot terang di belakang kami. Aku memandang lewat kaca belakang, mataku membelalak ketakutan.

"Itu hanya Jin," Jungkook menenangkanku. Dia memegang tanganku lagi.

Benakku dipenuhi sosok ayah yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Si Pemburu?"

"Dia mendengar akhir sandiwaramu," kata Jungkook geram.

"Ayah?" tanyaku ngeri.

"Si pemburu mengikuti kita. Sekarang ia berlari di belakang kita." Tubuhku langsung membeku.

"Bisakah kita meninggalkannya?"

"Tidak." Tapi Jungkook mempercepat mesin trukku sambil berbicara. Mesin truk menggeram. Rencanaku tiba-tiba tidak terasa brilian lagi. Aku menoleh ke belakang menatap lampu Jin ketika truk bergetar dan bayangan gelap meluncur di luar jendela.

Darahku bergejolak sesaat sebelum Jungkook membekap mulutku. "Itu Jimin!"

Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku, dan memeluk pinggangku.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja Taehyung," Jungkook berjanji. "Kau akan aman."

Kami melesat melalui kota yang sepi, menuju jalan tol utara.

"Aku tak tahu kau masih bosan dengan kehidupan kota kecil," katanya berbasa-basi, dan aku tahu bahwa Jungkook sedang berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Sepertinya kau menyesuaikan diri dengan sangat baik, terutama akhir-akhir ini. Barangkali aku hanya menyanjung diriku sendiri karena telah membuat hidupmu jauh lebih menarik."

"Aku benar-benar bukan anak yang baik," aku mengaku, mengabaikan perhatianku, sambil menunduk memandangi lutut.

"Tadi adalah hal yang sama yang diucapkan ibuku saat dia meninggalkan ayah. Bisa dibilang itu sangat kejam dan tidak adil."

"Jangan khawatir. Dia akan memaafkanmu." Jungkook tersenyum sedikit, meskipun matanya tidak. Aku menatapnya putus asa, dan ia melihat kepanikan di mataku.

"Tae, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi tidak akan baik-baik saja saat aku tidak bersamamu," bisikku.

"Kita akan bersama-sama lagi dalam beberapa hari," katanya seraya mempererat pelukannya. "Jangan lupa, ini idemu."

"Ini ide terbaik, tentu saja ini ideku." Senyumnya pucat dan langsung lenyap.

"Kenapa ini terjadi?" tanyaku, suaraku melengking. "Kenapa aku?"

Jungkook menatap marah ke jalanan di depan kami. "Ini salahku, aku bodoh sekali mengeksposmu seperti itu." Kemarahan dalam suaranya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan itu maksudku," aku berkeras.

"Aku ada disana, memangnya kenapa? Kehadiranku tidak mengganggu dua yang lain. Kenapa si James ini memutuskan untuk membunuhku? Ada orang dimana-mana, kenapa aku?"

Jungkook ragu-ragu, berpikir sebelum menjawab.

"Aku mendengarkan pikirannya malam ini," ia memulai dengan suara pelan. "Aku tidak yakin ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghindari ini, begitu dia melihatmu. Sebagian adalah salahmu." Suaranya masam.

"Seandainya aromamu tidak begitu menggiurkan, dia mungkin saja tidak terusik. Tapi ketika aku membelamu... well, itu membuat segalanya tambah parah. Dia tak terbiasa dikecewakan, tak peduli betapa tidak pentingnya objek itu. Dia menganggap dirinya pemburu, bukan yang lain. Eksistensinya hanya melulu tentang berburu, dan baginya tantangan adalah satu-satunya hal yang penting. Tiba-tiba kita mempersembahkan tantangan yang indah di hadapannya, satu klan besar yang terdiri atasa pejuang tangguh semua bersatu melindungi satu elemen yang lemah. Kau takkan percaya betapa bergembiranya dia sekarang. Ini permainan favoritnya, dan kita baru saja menjadikannya permainan paling menarik baginya." Suaranya penuh kejijikan. Jungkook berhenti sebentar.

"Tapi seandainya aku tidak membelamu, dia bisa saja membunuhmu saat itu juga," katanya putus asa.

"Kupikir... aromaku tidak sama bagi yang lain... tidak seperti bagimu," kataku ragu-ragu.

"Memang tidak. Tapi bukan berarti kau bukan godaan bagi mereka. Seandainya kau telah menarik perhatian si pemburu, atau salah satu dari mereka, dengan cara yang sama seperti terhadapku, pertarungan akan terjadi saat itu juga."

Aku bergidik ngeri.

"Kurasa, aku tak punya pilihan lain kecuali membunuhnya sekarang," gumamnya. "Appa takkan menyukainya." Lanjutnya.

Aku bisa mendengar suara ban melintasi jembatan, meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat sungainya di kegelapan. Aku tahu kami semakin dekat. Aku harus bertanya sekarang.

"Bagaimana kau membunuh vampir?"

Jungkook melirikku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kutebak dan suaranya mendadak parau.

"Satu-satunya yang bisa memastikan kematiannya adalah dengan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping, lalu membakarnya."

"Dua vampir lainnya, apakah mereka akan ikut bertarung dengannya?"

"Yang perempuan ya. Aku tak yakin dengan Laurent. Mereka tidak punya ikatan kuat, dia bersama mereka hanya demi kemudahan. James mempermalukannya ketika berada di padang rumput..."

"Tapi James dan wanita itu, mereka akan mencoba membunuhmu?" tanyaku, suaraku gemetar.

"Taehyung, jangan berani-berani membuang waktumu untuk mengkhawatirkan aku. Satu-satunya yang harus kaupikirkan adalah menjaga dirimu sendiri tetap aman dan, kumohon, kumohon, usahakanlah jangan ceroboh."

"Apakah dia masih mengikuti?"

"Ya. Meskipun begitu dia tidak akan menyerang rumah kami. Tidak malam ini." Jungkook membelok ke jalanan yang tak terlihat, Jin mengikuti di belakang. Kami langsung menuju rumah. Lampu-lampu di dalam menyala terang, tapi nyaris tak dapat menguraikan kegelapan hutan yang rapat. Jimin telah membukakan pintuku sebelum truk berhenti, dia menarikku dari jok, meletakkanku bagai bola rugby di dadanya yang bidang, dan membawaku berlari menuju pintu.

Kami menghambur ke ruangan putih yang luas, Jungkook dan Jin berada di sisi kami. Semua ada disana, mereka bangkit berdiri ketika mendengar kami mendekat. Laurent berdiri di tengah mereka. Aku bisa mendengar geraman pelan Jimin saat dia mendudukanku di sisi Jungkook.

"Dia mengikuti kami," ungkap Jungkook, menatap galak pada Laurent.

Wajah Laurent tampak muram. "Aku sudah mengkhawatirkan hal itu."

Jin bergerak anggun ke sisi Namjoon dan berbisik di telinganya, bibirnya bergetar cepat mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar. Mereka menaiki tangga bersama-sama. Suga mengamati mereka, kemudian bergerak cepat ke sisi Jimin. Matanya yang indah penuh cinta dan, ketika beralih menatapku, aku melihat ada rasa enggan dan marah.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya?" dr. Choi bertanya pada Laurent dengan perasaan was-was.

"Maafkan aku," jawabnya. "Aku khawatir, ketika anak laki-lakimu tadi membelanya, itu justru memicunya."

"Bisakah kau menghentikannya?"

Laurent menggeleng. "Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan James begitu dia sudah mulai."

"Kami akan menghentikannya." Jimin berjanji. Tidak ada keraguan di balik maksud perkataannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menaklukkannya. Aku tak pernah melihat kekuatan seperti yang dimilikinya selama 300 tahun kehidupanku. Dia sangat mematikan. Itu sebabnya aku bergabung dalam kelompoknya."

Kelompoknya tentu saja, pikirku. Pertunjukkan soal siapa sang pemimpin di lapangan tadi hanya pura-pura. Laurent menggeleng. Dia melirikku bingung, kemudian kembali menatap dr. Choi. "Kau yakin ini layak?"

Geraman marah Jungkook menggema di seluruh ruangan, Laurent langsung ciut.

Dr. Choi menatap Laurent dingin. "Aku khawatir kau harus menentukan pilihan."

Laurent mengerti. Dia menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Laurent menatap satu per satu setiap wajah disana, dan akhirnya menyapu seluruh ruangan terang itu.

"Aku tertarik pada kehidupan yang kau ciptakan disini. Tapi aku takkan terlibat dalam urusan ini. Aku sama sekali tidak membenci kalian, tapi aku tidak akan menentang James. Kurasa aku akan menuju utara, menemui klan yang ada di Denali." Ia ragu-ragu.

"Jangan remehkan James. Dia memiliki pemikiran yang blirian dan indra yang tak ada tandingannya. Dia sama nyamannya berada dalam dunia manusia seperti kalian, dan dia tidak akan mendatangi kalian dengan terang-terangan... Aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi disini. Aku sungguh menyesal." Ia membungkuk, tapi aku melihatnya melirik bingung lagi ke arahku.

"Pergilah dengan damai," ujar dr. Choi dengan nada formal.

Laurent kembali memandang sekelilingnya untuk waktu yang lama, kemudian bergegas keluar. Keheningan hanya bertahan sebentar.

"Seberapa dekat?" dr. Choi menatap Jungkook.

Kyuhyun sudah bergerak; tangannya menekan tombol tak kasat mata di dinding, dan dengan suara menderu, jendela baja besar mulai menutupi dinding kaca. Aku memandang terkesima.

"Sekitar 3 mil dari sungai, dia sedang memutar untuk menemui si wanita."

"Apa rencananya?"

"Kita akan mengalihkan perhatiannya, kemudian Namjoon dan Jin akan membawanya ke selatan."

"Lalu?"

Nada suara Jungkook terdengar mematikan. "Begitu Taehyung aman dari bahaya, kita akan memburu James."

"Kurasa tak ada pilihan lain," dr. Choi menimpali, wajahnya kelam.

Jungkook berbalik menghadap Suga.

"Bawa Taehyung ke atas dan tukarlah pakaian kalian," perintah Jungkook. Suga balas menatapnya dengan tatapan marah dan tak percaya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" desisnya.

"Memangnya dia siapa bagiku? Dia hanya membawa sial, bahaya yang kaupilih untuk kita semua." Aku tersentak mendengar kebengisan dalam suaranya.

"Yoong..." gumam Jimin, sambil meletakkan satu tangan di bahunya. Yoong?

Suga menepisnya. Tapi aku mengamati Jungkook dengan hati-hati, teringat temperamennya yang meledak-ledak, mengkhawatirkan reaksinya. Jungkook membuatku terkejut. Dia berpaling dari Suga seolah-olah ia tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa, seolah ia tidak ada.

"Eomma?" tanyanya tenang.

"Tentu saja," gumam Kyuhyun.

Tak sampai sedetik Kyuhyun sudah berada di sisiku, mengayunkan tubuhku dengan mudah kemudian menggendongku, dan melompati anak tangga sebelum aku menyadarinya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan?" tanyaku terengah-engah saat ia menurunkanku di ruangan gelap entah dimana di lantai dua.

"Berusaha mengaburkan aromamu. Tidak akan bertahan lama memang, tapi mungkin bisa membantumu melarikan diri." Aku bisa mendengar suara pakaiannya berjatuhan di lantai.

"Kurasa pakaian Anda takkan muat..." aku ragu, tapi tangan-tangannya langsung melepaskan T-shirt-ku. Aku bergegas melepaskan jinsku. Dia memberi sesuatu padaku, rasanya seperti kaus. Aku berjuang memasukkan tanganku te lubang yang tepat. Begitu aku selesai, ia menyerahkan celana panjangnya. Aku mengenakannya, tapi tak bisa mengeluarkan kakiku; terlalu panjang. Dengan mahir ia menggulung ujung lipatannya beberapa kali hingga aku bisa berdiri. Entah bagaimana ia sudah mengenakan pakaianku. Ia menarikku kembali ke tangga, ke tempat Jin berdiri sambil membawa tas kulit kecil. Mereka masing-masing memegang sikuku dan setengah mengangkatku ketika melayang menuruni tangga.

Sepertinya segala sesuatu di bawah telah beres saat kami pergi tadi. Jungkook dan Jimin sudah siap berangkat. Jimin menyampirkan ransel yang kelihatannya berat di bahunya. Dr. Choi menyerahkan sesuatu yang kecil kepada Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik dan menyerahkan benda yang sama kepada Jin, ponsel kecil berwarna perak.

"Kyuhyun dan Suga akan membawa trukmu, Taehyung." ia memberitahu saat melewatiku. Aku mengangguk, melirik cemas ke arah Suga. Dia sedang menatap geram ke arah dr. Choi.

"Jin, Namjoon, kalian bawa Mercedes-nya. Warna gelapnya akan berguna bagi kalian ketika berada di Selatan." Mereka juga mengangguk.

"Kami naik Jeep."

Aku terkejut mengetahui dr. Choi berniat pergi bersama Jungkook. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari, dengan ngeri, bahwa mereka akan ikut meramaikan perburuan.

"Jin," Carlisle bertanya, "apakah mereka akan memakan umpannya?"

Semua memperhatikan Jin ketika ia memejamkan mata dan bergeming.

Akhirnya matanya membuka. "James akan memburumu. Si wanita akan mengikuti truk. Kita seharusnya bisa pergi setelah itu." Suaranya yakin.

"Ayo kita pergi." Dr. Choi berjalan menuju dapur. Tapi Jungkook serta merta telah berdiri di sisiku. Jungkook menangkapku dalam genggamannya yang kuat, memelukku erat-erat. Jungkook sepertinya tidak menyadari keluarganya memperhatikan saat dia meraih wajahku dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya, mengangkat tubuhku dari lantai. Dalam waktu sekejap bibirnya yang dingin dan keras mencium bibirku. Kemudian semuanya selesai. Ia menurunkanku ke lantai, masih memegangi wajahku, matanya yang indah membara menatapku.

Sorot matanya berubah hampa, mematikan, ketika ia berpaling dariku. Dan merekapun pergi. Kami berdiri disana, yang lain memalingkan pandangan dariku saat air mata mulai menetes tanpa suara di wajahku. Keheningan terus berlanjut, kemudian ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Dia langsung mendengarkan.

"Sekarang," katanya. Suga berjalan sambil mengentak-entakkan kaki menuju pintu depan tanpa melihat lagi ke arahku, tapi Kyuhyun menyentuh pipiku ketika melewatiku.

"Jaga dirimu." Bisikannya menggema dibelakang mereka saat mereka menyelinap keluar. Aku mendengar suara trukku menderu, lalu lenyap.

Namjoon dan Jin menunggu. Ponsel Jin sepertinya sudah menempel di telinganya sebelum sempat bergetar.

"Jungkook bilang si wanita membuntuti Kyuhyun. Aku akan ambil mobil." Dia lenyap ke dalam kegelapan seperti ketika Jungkook pergi.

Namjoon dan aku berpandang-pandangan. Dia berdiri agak jauh di pintu masuk... berhati-hati. "Kau salah, kau tahu itu," katanya pelan.

"Apa?" aku terkesiap.

"Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kaurasakan sekarang, dan kau memang layak."

"Tidak," gumamku. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, pengorbanan mereka bakal sia-sia."

"Kau keliru," Namjoon mengulanginya, tersenyum ramah padaku.

Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa, tapi kemudian Jin melangkah melalui pintu depan dan menghampiriku dengan tangan terentang.

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya.

"Kau yang pertama yang meminta izin." Aku tersenyum pahit.

Tangannya yang ramping mengangkatku semudah yang dilakukan Jimin, memelukku dengan sikap melindungi, meninggalkan cahaya terang di belakang kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika terbangun, aku bingung. Pikiranku kabur, masih antara tak sadar dan mimpi buruk. Butuh waktu lebih lama dari seharusnya untuk menyadari dimana aku berada. Ruangan ini terlalu biasa untuk berada dimana pun, kecuali di hotel. Aku memandang jam digital di meja sisi tempat tidur. Angkat yang berwarna merah menunjukkan pukul tiga, tapi tak ada indikasi apakah ini malam atau siang. Tak sedikitpun cahaya menembus tirai yang tebal, tapi ruangan benderang karena cahaya lampu.

Aku bangkit dengan tubuh kaku dan berjalan tertatih-tatih ke jendela, menyingkap tirainya. Di luar gelap. Kalau begitu sekarang pukul tiga dini hari. Kamarku menghadap bagian jalan bebas hambatan yang terbengkalai dan areal parkir jangka panjang bandara yang baru. Rasanya sedikit nyaman bisa mengenali waktu dan tempat. Aku memandang diriku sendiri, ternyata aku masih mengenakan pakaian Kyuhyun yang kebesaran. Aku mengedarkan pandang, senang menemukan tas pakaianku di atas lemari pakaian yang pendek. Aku baru saja akan mencari pakaian baru ketika ketukan pelan di pintu membuatku kaget.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Jin.

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Tentu."

Jin melangkah masuk dan memandangiku hati-hati. "Sepertinya kau butuh tidur lebih lama," katanya. Aku hanya menggeleng.

Jin bergerak tanpa suara ke jendela dan menutup tirai rapat-rapat sebelum berbalik lagi padaku. "Kita harus tinggal di kamar," ia memberitahuku.

"Oke." Suaraku serak, parau.

"Haus?" ia bertanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bagaimana?"

"Tak ada yang tak bisa diatasi." Jin tersenyum. "Aku memesan makanan untukmu, ada di ruang depan. Jungkook mengingatkanku bahwa kau harus makan lebih sering daripada kami."

Aku langsung lebih waspada. "Dia menelepon?"

"Tidak," katanya, dan melihatku kecewa. "Dia mengatakannya sebelum kita pergi."

Hati-hati dia meraih tanganku dan membimbingku melewati pintu menuju ruang tamu suite yang kami tempati. Aku bisa mendengar suara pelan yang datangnya dari arah TV. Namjoon duduk diam di meja di sudut, menonton berita tanpa gairah sedikit pun. Aku duduk di lantai di sebelah meja tamu. Di atasnya sudah tersedia makanan dalam nampan. Aku mulai makan tanpa menyadari apa yang kumakan. Jin bertengger di lengan sofa dan menatap hampa ke TV seperti yang dilakukan Namjoon. Aku makan dengan pelan, mengamati Jin dan sesekali melirik Namjoon. Aku mulai menyadari bahwa mereka terlalu diam. Mereka tak pernah berpaling dari layar, meskipun sekarang sedang jeda iklan. Aku mendorong nampannya, perutku langsung mulas. Jin menatapku.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Matanya lebar, jujur... dan aku tidak mempercayainya. "Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita tunggu sampai appa menelepon."

"Dan apakah seharusnya dia sudah menelepon sekarang?" Aku tahu pertanyaanku nyaris benar. Tatapan Jin beralih dariku ke telepon diatas tas kulit kemudian menatapku lagi.

"Apa artinya?" suaraku bergetar, dan aku berusah mengendalikannya. "Kalau dia belum menelepon?"

"Itu artinya tak ada yang perlu mereka beritahukan kepada kita." Tapi suaranya kelewat datar, dan semakin sulit rasanya untuk bernapas. Namjoon tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah Jin, lebih dekat denganku daripada biasanya.

"Taehyung," kata Namjoon dengan suara menenangkan yang mencurigakan. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa. Kau benar-benar aman disini."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau ketakutan?" tanyanya, bingung. Namjoon mungkin merasakan perubahan emosiku, tapi dia tak bisa menebak maksud di balik itu semua.

"Kaudengar apa yang dikatakan Laurent." Suaraku hanya bisikan, tapi aku yakin mereka bisa mendengarnya.

"Katanya James sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu berjalan tidak semestinya, dan mereka terpisah? Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada salah satu dari mereka, dr. Choi, Jimin, Jungkook..."

Aku menelan ludahku. "Kalau si wanita liar itu melukai Kyuhyun..." Suaraku meninggi, kecemasan mulai mewarnainya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa terus hidup sementara semua itu adalah salahku? Tak satupun dari kalian seharusnya membahayakan hidup kalian demi aku-"

"Tae, Taehyung, hentikan." Namjoon menyelaku, kata-katanya mengalir begitu cepat hingga sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan hal yang salah, Taehyung. Percayalah padaku untuk yang satu ini, tak satu pun dari kami berada dalam bahaya. Kau hanya terlalu tegang, itu saja. Jangan ditambah lagi dengan kekhawatiran yang tidak penting ini. Dengankan aku!" perintahnya, karena aku telah memalingkan wajah.

"Keluarga kami kuat. Ketakutan kami satu-satunya adalah kehilangan dirimu."

"Tapi kenapa kalian harus merasa seperti itu."

Jin menyela kali ini, menyentuh pipiku dengan jemarinya yang dingin.

"Hampir satu abad lamanya Jungkook seorang diri. Sekarang dia telah menemukanmu. Kau tidak bisa melihat perubahan yang kami lihat, kami telah bersama dengannya untuk waktu yang lama. Kau pikir kami tega melihat ke dalam matanya selama ratusan tahu yang akan datang bila dia kehilangan dirimu?"

Rasa bersalahku perlahan surut saat aku memandang matanya yang gelap. Tapi meskipun ketenangan menyelimutiku, aku tahu aku tak bisa mempercayai perasaanku selama Namjoon ada disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu berlangsung sangat lama. Kami tetap di kamar. Jin menelepon front office dan meminta mereka tidak membereskan kamar kami untuk saat ini. Jendela tetap tertutup, televisi menyala, meski tak seorangpun menonton. Secara teratur mereka mengantar makanan untukku. Para pengasuhku menghadapi ketegangan lebih baik dariku. Saat aku mondar-mandir dengan gelisah, mereka hanya bertambah kaku, dua patung yang matanya tanpa kentara mengikuti gerakanku. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan menghafal ruangan tempatku berada; pola sofa yang bergaris-garis, cokelat, peach, krem, emas kusam, dan cokelat lagi. Kadang-kadang aku memandangi cetakan bermotif yang abstrak, secara acak mencari bentuk-bentuk disana, seperti aku mencari bentuk di awan ketika masih kecil. Aku menemukan tangan biru, wanita menyisir rambutnya, dan kucing meregangkan tubuhnya. Tapi ketika lingkaran merah pucat itu membentuk mata yang menatap, aku memalingkan wajah.

Ketika petang berganti malam, aku naik ke tempat tidur, hanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku berharap dengan berada sendirian dalam kegelapan, aku bisa menyerah pada rasa takut luar biasa yang menanti di ujung kesadaranku, tak mampu melepaskan diri dari pengawasan Namjoon yang tajam. Tapi Jin mengikutiku dengan sikap santai, seolah-olah ia kebetulan juga bosan berada di ruang depan. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya instruksi seperti apakah yang tepatnya diberikan Jungkook padanya. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur, dan ia duduk dengan kaki terlipat di sebelahku. Awalnya aku mengabaikannya, tiba-tiba merasa cukup lelah untuk tertidur. Tapi setelah beberapa menit, perasaan panik yang tadinya lenyap karena berada di dekat Namjoon, kini mulai unjuk gigi. Dengan cepat aku melupakan ide untuk tidur, lalu meringkuk sambil memeluk kakiku.

"Jin?" aku bertanya.

"Ya?"

Aku menjaga suaraku tetap tenang. "Menurutmu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

"Appa ingin membimbing si pemburu sejauh mungkin ke utara, menunggunya mendekat, kemudian berbalik dan menjebaknya. Eomma dan Suga seharusnya menuju barat sejauh si wanita tetap mengikuti mereka. Kalau wanita itu berbalik, mereka akan kembali ke Forks dan mengawasi ayahmu. Jadi, aku membayangkan segalanya akan berjalan baik bila mereka tidak bisa menelepon. Itu artinya si pemburu berada cukup dekat sehingga mereka tidak ingin dia menguping pembicaraan di telepon."

"Dan Kyuhyun?"

"Kurasa dia pasti sudah kembali di Forks. Dia takkan menelepon bila ada kemungkina si wanita bisa mendengar. Aku menduga merka semua hanya ingin berhati-hati."

"Menurutmu mereka benar-benar aman?"

"Taehyung, berapa kali kami harus memberitahumu bahwa kami sama sekali tidak terancam bahaya?"

"Meski begitu, maukah kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya?"

"Ya. Aku akan selalu mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu." Suaranya tulus.

Aku berpikir sejenak, dan memutuskan ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. "Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku... bagaimana kau menjadi vampir?"

Pertanyaanku membuatnya kaget. Jin diam. Aku berbalik untuk memandangnya, dan ekspresinya tampak ragu.

"Jungkook tidak ingin aku memberitahumu," katanya tegas, tapi aku merasa dia tak sependapat.

"Itu tidak adil. Kurasa aku punya hak untuk mengetahuinya."

"Aku tahu."

Aku mentapnya, menunggu.

Jin mendesah. "Dia bakal sangat marah."

"Itu bukan urusannya. Ini antara kau dan aku. Jin, sebagai teman, aku memohon padamu." Dan sekarang kami memang teman, entah bagaimana, seperti yang sudah diduganya selama ini. Jin menatapku dengan matanya yang indah dan bijaksana... mempertimbangkan.

"Aku akan menceritakan cara kerjanya," akhirnya ia berkata, "tapi aku sendiri tidak ingat, dan aku tidak pernah melakukannya atau melihatnya dilakukan, jadi camkan dalam pikiranmu bahwa aku hanya bisa menceritakan teorinya."

Aku menunggu.

"Sebagai predator, kami punya banyak sekali senjata dalam gudang senjata fisik kami, sangat, sangat banyak dari yang sebenarnya diperlukan. Kekuatan, kecepatan, pengindraan yang tajam, belum lagi kami yang seperti Jungkook, Namjoon dan aku, yang mempunyai indra tambahan. Kemudian bagai kantong semar, secara fisik kami menarik bagi mangsa kami."

Aku diam tak bergerak, mengingat betapa jelas Jungkook menggambarkan konsep yang sama padaku ketika berada di padang rumput.

Senyumnya yang lebar tampak jahat. "Kami juga punya senjata ekstra lain. Kami juga berbisa," katanya, giginya berkilauan. "Bisa kami tidak mematikan, hanya melumpuhkan. Daya kerjanya lambat, menyebar ke seluruh aliran darah, sehingga begitu tergigit, mangsa kami sangat kesakitan sehingga tak bisa melarikan diri. Kelewat berlebihan, seperti kataku tadi. Bila kami sedekat itu, si mangsa tak bisa melarikan diri. Tentu saja, selalu ada pengecualian. Appa misalnya."

"Jadi... kalau racunnya dibiarkan menyebar..." gumamku.

"Perlu beberapa hari agar perubahannya sempurna, tergantung berapa banyak bisa yang ada dalam aliran darah, seberapa dekat bisa itu memasuki jantung. Selama jantungnya tetap berdetak, bisa itu menyebar, menyembuhkan, mengubah tubuh saat melewatinya. Akhirnya jantungnya berhenti, dan perubahannya pun selesai. Tapi selama waktu itu, setiap menit, si korban akan mengharapkan kematian."

Aku gemetar mendengarnya.

"Itu tidak menyenangkan, kau tahu."

"Jungkook bilang itu sangat sulit dilakukan... aku tidak begitu mengerti," kataku.

"Di satu sisi kami juga seperti hiu. Begitu kami merasakan darah, atau bahkan menciumnya saja, akan sangat sulit menahan diri untuk memangsa. Terkadang mustahil. Jadi kau tahu, dengan benar-benar menggigit seseorang, mengecap darahnya, itu akan memancing kegilaan. Sulit untuk kedua pihak, yang satu godaan darahnya, yang lain rasa sakit yang luar biasa."

"Menurutmu, mengapa kau tidak mengingatnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagi orang-orang lain, rasa sakit akibat transformasi adalah ingatan terkuat yang mereka miliki dari masa kehidupan mereka sebagai manusia." Suaranya terdengar muram.

Kami berbaring tak bersuara, diselimuti pikiran masing-masing. Detik-demi detik berlalu dan aku nyaris melupakan kehadirannya, aku begitu larut dalam pikiranku. Kemudian tanpa peringatan apapun, Jin melompat dari tempat tidur dan mendarat mulus di kakinya. Kepalaku tersentak saat aku menatapnya, terkejut.

"Ada yang berubah." Suaranya mendesak, dan ia tidak sedang berbicara padaku lagi.

Jin sampai ke pintu bersamaan dengan Namjoon. Jelas dia telah mendengarkan pembicaraan kami dan seruan Jin yang tiba-tiba. Namjoon meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jin dan membimbingnya kembali ke tempat tidur, mendudukannya di ujung tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya hati-hati, menatap ke dalam mata Jin.

Mata Jin terpusat pada sesuatu yang sangat jauh. Aku duduk di dekatnya, mencondongkan tubuh untuk menangkap suaranya yang pelan dan cepat sekali.

"Aku melihat sebuah ruangan. Panjang, ada cermin di mana-mana. Lantainya dari kayu. Dia di ruangan itu, dan dia menunggu. Ada emas... garis emas di seberang cermin-cermin itu."

"Di mana kamar itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ada yang hilang, keputusan yang lain belum dibuat."

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"Segera. Dia akan berada di ruang cermin hari ini, atau barangkali besok. Tergantung. Dia menunggu sesuatu. Dan sekarang dia berada dalam kegelapan."

Suara Namjoon tenang, teratur, saat ia menayainya dengan cara terlatih. "Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Dia menonton televisi... tidak, dia menyalakan VCR, di kegelapan, di tempat lain."

"Bisakah kau melihat dimana dia berada?"

"Tidak, terlalu gelap."

"Dan ruangan cermin itu, apa lagi yang ada disana?"

"Hanya cermin, dan emas itu. Itu garis, mengelilingi ruangan. Dan ada meja hitam dengan stereo besar, juga sebuah televisi. Dia menyentuh VCR itu, tapi dia tidak menonton seperti yang dilakukannya di ruangan gelap. Ini adalah ruangan tempatnya menunggu." Pandangan Jin menerawang, kemudian terpusat di wajah Namjoon.

"Tak ada yang lainnya?"

Jin menggeleng. Mereka berpandangan, tak bergerak. "Apa maksudnya?" aku bertanya.

Sesaat tak satu pun dari mereka menyahut, kemudian Namjoon menatapku.

"Itu artinya si pemburu mengubah rencananya. Dia telah membuat keputusan yang akan membimbingnya ke ruangan cermin, dan ruangan gelap."

"Tapi kita tidak tahu dimana ruangan-ruangan itu."

"Tidak."

"Tapi kita tahu dia takkan berada di pegunungan Washington, diburu. Dia akan kabur dari mereka." Suara Jin terdengar putus asa.

"Haruskah kita menelepon?" tanyaku. Mereka bertukar pandangan dengan serius, ragu-ragu. Telepon berbunyi. Jin sudah menyeberangi kamar sebelum aku sempat mendongak. Dia menekan sebuah tombol dan mendekatkan telepon itu di telinganya, tapi ia tidak bicara lebih dulu.

"Appa," desahnya. Ia tidak tampak terkejut atau lega, seperti yang kurasakan.

"Ya," katanya, menatapku. Ia mendengarkan untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku baru saja melihatnya." Ia menggambarkan lagi apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apapun yang membuatnya naik ke pesawat itu, yang membimbingnya ke ruangan-ruangan itu." Jin terdiam.

"Ya," ia berbicara di telepon, kemudian ia berbicara padaku. "Taehyung?"

Ia menyodorkan teleponnya. Aku berlari menghampirinya. "Halo?" desahku.

"Tae," Itu suara Jungkook!

"Oh, Jungkook! Aku sangat khawatir."

"Taehyung," ia mendesah frustasi, "sudah kubilang jangan mengkhawatirkan hal lain kecuali dirimu sendiri." Tak kusangka rasanya senyaman ini mendengar suaranya. Kurasakan kebut keputusasaan menipis dan lenyap saat ia bicara.

"Kau dimana?"

"Kami berada di luar Vancouver. Taehyung, maafkan aku, kami kehilangan jejaknya. Dia kelihatannya curiga, dia berhati-hati, menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin sehingga aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi dia sudah pergi sekarang, sepertinya naik pesawat. Kami kira dia kembali lagi ke Forks untuk memulai lagi dari awal." Aku bisa mendengar Jin menggantikan Namjoon di belakangku, kata-katanya yang cepat terdengar bagai gumaman.

"Aku tahu. Jin melihat dia berhasil kabur."

"Meski begitu kau tak perlu khawatir. Dia takkan menemukan apa pun yang akan membawanya padamu. Kau hanya perlu tetap disana dan menunggu sampai kami menemukannya lagi."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Apakah Kyuhyun bersama ayah?"

"Ya, si wanita ada di kota. Dia pergi ke rumah ayahmu, tapi dia sedang di tempat kerja. Dia tidak mendekati ayahmu, jadi jangan khawatir. Dia aman dalam pengawasan Suga dan eomma."

"Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu?"

"Barangkali sedang mencoba mengikuti jejak. Dia mengelilingi kota sepanjang malam. Suga mengikutinya hingga ke bandara, semua jalanan di kota, sekolah... dia mencari-cari, Taehyung, tapi tak ada yang bisa ditemukannya."

"Kau yakin ayahku aman?'

"Ya, eomma takkan membiarkannya luput dari pengawasan. Dan sebentar lagi kami akan tiba disana. Kalau si pemburu berada dekat-dekat Forks, kami akan menghabisinya."

"Aku merindukanmu," bisikku.

"Aku tahu, Taehyung. Percayalah padaku, aku tahu. Rasanya seolah-olah kau telah membawa separuh diriku bersamamu."

"Kalau begitu datang dan ambillah," aku menantangnya.

"Segera, begitu aku bisa. Aku akan membuatmu aman dulu." Suaranya tegang.

"Aku mencintaimu," aku mengingatkannya.

"Bisakah kau mempercayainya, terlepas dari semua yang telah kau alami karena aku, bahwa aku juga mencintaimu?"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku percaya."

"Aku akan segera datang padamu."

"Aku akan menunggu."

Setelah percakapan selesai, kabut depresi pun menyelimutiku lagi. Aku berbalik untuk mengembalikan telepon itu kepada Jin dan mendapati ia dan Namjoon membungkuk di atas meja. Jin sedang membuat sketsa pada sehelai memo hotel. Aku bersandar di sofa, mengintip dari balik bahunya. Dia sedang menggambar sebuah ruangan : panjang, persegi, dengan bagian lebih sempit berbentuk segi empat di bagian belakang. Potongan-potongan kayu yang membentuk lantai membentang sepanjang ruangan. Di bawah dinding terdapat garis-garis yang menandakan batasan cermin. Sepanjang dinding, setinggi pinggang, tampak garis yang disebut Jin berwarna emas.

"Itu studio balet," kataku, tiba-tiba mengenali bentuknya yang tidak asing. Mereka memandangku, terkejut.

"Kau tahu ruangan ini?" suara Namjoon terdengar tenang, tapi di baliknya ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kuduga. Jin menunduk menatap gambarnya, tangannya menyapu kertas itu sekarang, menggambar tangga darurat di dinding belakang, stereo dan TV di meja rendah di sudut kanan depan.

"Kelihatannya seperti tempat yang biasa kukunjungi unutk belajar menari, ketika usiaku delapan atau sembilan tahun. Bentuknya tak berubah." Kusentuh kertas itu pada bagian yang menonjol kemudian menyempit di bagian belakang ruangan.

"Di sana letak kamar mandinya, pintunya bisa menembus ke lantai dansa lainnya. Tapi stereonya tadinya di sini", aku menunjuk sudut kiri

"Sudah lama, dan tidak ada TV. Ada jendela di ruang tunggu, kau akan melihat ruangan itu dari sudut pandang ini kalau kau melihatnya dari jendela itu."

Jin dan Namjoon menatapku.

"Kau yakin ini ruangan yang sama?" Namjoon bertanya, masih tenang.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, kurasa kebanyakan dari studio tari kelihatannya sama, cermin-cerminnya, palangnya." Jari-jariku menelusuri palang balet yang terpasang di cermin.

"Bentuknya saja yang kelihatannya tidak asing." Aku menyentuh pintunya, terpasang pada tempat yang sama persis seperti yang kuingat.

"Apa kau punya alasan apa pun untuk pergi ke sana sekarang?" Jin bertanya, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tidak, sudah hampir sepuluh tahun aku tak pernah pergi ke sana. Aku penari yang payah, mereka selalu menjadikanku cadangan pada acara resital," aku mengakui.

"Jadi tak mungkin itu ada hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Jin sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak, kurasa pemiliknya bahkan bukan orang yang sama. Aku yakin itu hanya studio tari lainnya, entah dimana."

"Di mana letak studio yang biasa kau datangi?" Namjoon bertanya dengan nada kasual.

"Di sekitar sudut rumah ibuku. Aku biasa berjalan kaki ke sana sepulang sekolah..." kataku, suaraku menghilang. Aku melihat mereka bertukar pandang.

"Kalau begitu di sini, di Phoenix?" Suara Namjoon masih santai.

"Ya," bisikku. "58th Street dan Cactus."

Kami duduk terdiam, memandangi gambar Jin. "Jin, apakah telepon itu aman?"

"Ya," ia menyakinkanku. "Nomornya hanya akan terdeteksi ke Washington."

"Kalau begitu aku bisa menggunakannya untuk menelepon ibuku."

"Kupikir dia di Florida."

"Memang, tapi dia akan segera pulang, dan dia tak bisa kembali ke rumah itu sementara..." Suaraku gemetar. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang dikatakan Jungkook, tentang wanita berambut merah yang mendatangi rumah ayah, sekolah, dimana catatan tentang diriku berada.

"Bagaimana kau akan menghubunginya?"

"Mereka tidak punya nomor tetap kecuali di rumah, dia seharusnya memeriksa mesin penjawabnya secara teratur."

"Namjoon?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon mempertimbangkannya. "Kurasa itu tidak mungkin berbahaya, pastikan kau tidak menyebutkan di mana kau berada, tentu saja."

Dengan bersemangat aku meraih telepon genggam Jin dan memutar nomor yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Terdengar nada sambung sebanyak empat kali, kemudian aku mendengar suara ibuku yang mendesah memberitahukan untuk meninggalkan pesan.

"Eomma," kataku setelah bunyi bip, "Ini aku, Taehyung. Dengar, aku mau kau melakukan sesuatu. Ini penting. Begitu kau sudah menerima pesan ini, hubungi aku di nomor ini." Jin sudah di sisiku, menuliskan nomornya untukku di bagian bawah gambar. Aku membacanya perlahan, dua kali.

"Kumohon jangan pergi kemana-mana sampai kau berbicara denganku. Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku harus bicara denganmu secepatnya, tak peduli kapan pun kau menerima pesan ini, oke? Saranghae, eomma. Bye." Aku memejamkan mata dan berdoa sepenuh hati agar tak ada perubahan rencana tiba-tiba yang membawanya pulang sebelum ia mendengar pesanku.

Aku duduk di sofa, mengunyah buah-buahan yang tersisa di piring, mengantisipasi malam yang panjang. Aku berpikir untuk menelepon ayah, tapi tak yakin apakah ia sudah pulang atau belum. Aku berkonsentrasi menonton berita, mencari berita tentang Florida, atau tentang pelatihan musim semi, aksi demo atau badai topan atau serangan teroris, apa pun yang mungkin membuat mereka pulang lebih awal.

Keabadian pasti melahirkan kesabaran yang tiada habisnya. Baik Namjoon maupun Jin tidak merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu sama sekali. Selama beberapa waktu Jin membuat sketsa samar ruangan gelap itu berdasarkan penglihatannya, sebanyak yang dapat dilihatnya dengan mengandalkan cahaya yang berasal TV. Tapi ketika selesai ia hanya duduk, menatap dinding-dinding kosong tanpa berkedip. Namjoon juga kelihatan tidak terdorong untuk mondar-madir atau mengintip dari balik tirai, atau menghambur ke pintu sambil berteriak-teriak, seperti yang kurasakan.

Aku pasti tertidur di sofa, menantikan telepon berbunyi lagi. Sentuhan tangan Jin yang dingin membangunkanku sebentar saat ia menggendongku ke tempat tidur, tapi aku kembali pulas sebelum kepalaku menyentuh bantal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of this chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next part ^^**


	11. Chapter 10

TWILIGHT (KookV Version)

-Telepon-

Aku bisa merasakan hari masih terlalu dini ketika aku terbangun. Aku tahu siang dan malamku perlahan-lahan terbalik. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur, mendengarkan suara Jin dan Namjoon yang pelan dari ruangan yang lain. Kenyataan bahwa suara mereka cukup keras untuk bisa kudengar adalah aneh. Aku berguling hingga kakiku menyentuh lantai, lalu tertatih-tatih menuju ruang tamu. Jam di TV menunjukkan baru lewat pukul dua pagi. Jin dan Namjoon duduk di sofa, Jin membuat sketsa sementara Namjoon mengintip dari bahunya. Mereka tidak mendongak saat aku masuk, terlalu asyik memperhatikan gambar yang dibuat oleh Jin.

Aku berjinjit ke sisi Namjoon untuk mengintip.

"Apakah dia melihat sesuatu yang baru?" aku bertanya pelan pada Namjoon.

"Ya. Sesuatu membawa James kembali ke ruangan ber-VCR, hanya saja kali ini keadaannya terang."

Aku melihat Jin menggambar ruang persegi dengan balok-balok berwarna gelap pada langit-langitnya yang rendah. Dinding-dindingnya berpanel kayu, agak terlalu gelap, ketinggalan zaman. Lantainya diselimuti karpet berpola warna gelap. Di dinding di sebelah selatan ada jendela besar. Di ambang terbuka di dinding sebelah barat ada ruang tamu. Satu sisi ambang itu terbuat dari batu, perapian dari batu cokelat yang ternuka ke dua ruangan itu. TV dan VCR ditaruh diatas lemari pajang kayu yang kelewat kecil di sudut barat daya ruangan. Sofa panjang kuno terletak di depan TV, meja tamu yang bundar berdiri di depannya.

"Teleponnya di sebelah sana," bisikku, sambil menunjuk. Dua pasang mata yang abadi menatapku.

"Itu rumah ibuku."

Jin telah bangkit dari sofa, telepon di tangan, menekan nomor. Aku menatap ruang keluarga rumah ibuku yang amat tepat itu. Tidak seperti biasa Namjoon mendekatiku. Dengan lembut dia menyentuh bahuku, dan kontak fisik itu sepertinya dilakukan untuk membuat kemampuan menenangkannya lebih kuat lagi. Kepanikanku tetap samar, tidak fokus. Bibir Jin bergetar akibat kecepatan ucapannya, suara dengung pelan itu mustahil ditangkap. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Taehyung," Aku menatap Jin yang memanggilku.

"Tae.. Jungkook akan datang menjemputmu. Dia, Jimin dan appa akan membawamu ke suatu tempat, menyembunyikanmu untuk sementara waktu."

"Jungkook akan datang?" Kata-kata itu bagikan pelampung penyelamat, menjaga kepalaku tetap terapung.

"Ya, dia akan naik penerbangan pertama dari Seattle. Kita akan menemuinya di bandara, dan kau akan pergi bersamanya."

"Tapi ibuku... dia kesini untuk mengincar ibuku!" Terlepas dari kemampuan Namjoon, kepanikan terdengar jelas dalam suaraku.

"Namjoon dan aku akan tinggal sampai ibumu aman."

"Aku tak bisa menang, Jin. Kau tidak bisa menjaga semua orang yang kukenal selamanya. Tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang dilakukannya? Dia sama sekali tidak memburuku. Dia akan menemukan seseorang, dia akan melukai orang yang kucintai... Jin, aku takkan bisa, "

"Kami akan menangkapnya, Taehyung." dia meyakinkanku.

"Dan bagaimana kalau kau terluka, Jin? Kau pikir aku bisa menerimanya? Kau pikir hanya keluarga manusiaku yang bisa digunakannya untuk menyakitiku?"

Jin menatap Namjoon penuh arti. Kabut tebal kelelahan menyapuku dan mataku terpejam tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Pikiranku mencoba melawan kabut itu, menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku memaksa membuka mataku dan berdiri. Menjauhkan diri dari tangan Namjoon yang sedang menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Aku tak ingin tidur lagi," bentakku.

Aku berjalan ke kamar dan menutup pintu, sebenarnya membantingnya, supaya bisa mengeluarkan semua perasaanku tanpa ada yang melihat. Kali ini Jin tidak mengikutiku. Selama tiga setengah jam aku menatap dinding, meringkuk, bergoyang-goyang. Pikiranku berputar-putar, mencari cara untuk keluar dari mimpi buruk ini. Tidak ada jalan keluar, tidak ada kompromi. Aku hanya bisa melihat satu-satunya akhir yang menghadang masa depanku. Satu-satunya pertanyaan adalah, berapa banyak lagi orang yang harus terluka sebelum aku mencapainya.

Satu-satunya penghiburan, satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa adalah aku akan segera bertemu Jungkook. Barangkali, kalau bisa melihatt wajahnya lagi, aku juga bisa melihat pemecahan masalah yang tidak terlihat olehku sekarang.

Ketika telepon berbunyi aku kembali ke ruang depan, merasa sedikit malu dengan sikapku. Kuharap aku tidak menyinggung perasaan mereka, bahwa mereka tahu betapa aku bersyukur atas pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan untukku. Jin berbicara dengan sangat cepat seperti biasa, tapi yang menarik perhatianku adalah, untuk pertama kalinya Namjoon tidak ada di ruangan itu. Aku melihat jam, pukul 5.30.

"Mereka baru saja lepas landas," Jin memberitahu. "Mereka akan mendarat pukul 09.45." lanjutnya. Hanya beberapa jam lagi sebelum Jungkook tiba disini.

"Dimana Namjoon?"

"Dia pergi untuk check out."

"Kalian tidak menginap disini?"

"Tidak, kami akan pindah ke tempat yang lebih dekat dengan rumah ibumu." Perutku melilit mendengar kata-katanya. Tapi telepon berbunyi lagi, mengalihkan perhatianku. Jin tampak terkejut, tapi aku telah melangkah maju, menggapai telepon sambil berharap-harap cemas.

"Halo?" sapa Jin.

"Tidak, dia ada disini." Dia menyodorkan teleponnya padaku. Ibumu, katanya tanpa suara.

"Halo eomma?"

"Tae? Taehyung-ie?" Itu suara ibuku, dalam nada familier yang telah kudengar ribuan kali pada masa kecilku, setiap kali aku berjalan terlalu dekat dengan tepian trotoar atau menghilang dari pandangannya ketika berada di keramaian. Suaranya panik.

Aku mendesah. Aku sudah menduganya, meskipun aku telah berusaha sebisa mungkin agar pesanku tidak mengagetkan tanpa mengurangi urgensinya.

"Eomma tenanglah." kataku dengan suaraku yang paling menenangkan, seraya berjalan pelan menjauhi Jin. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa berbohong dengan meyakinkan sementara matanya mengawasiku.

"Semua baik-baik saja, oke? Beri aku waktu satu menit dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, aku janji."

Aku diam, terkejut karena ia belum menyela kata-kataku.

"Eomma?"

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan katakan apa-apa sebelum aku menyuruhmu." Suara yang kudengar sekarang sama asing dan mengejutkannya. Itu suara tenor laki-laki, suara yang amat menyenangkan dan umum, jenis suara yang menjadi narator pada iklan mobil mewah. Dia berbicara sangat cepat.

"Nah, aku tidak perlu melukai ibumu, jadi tolong lakukan sesuai yang kuperintahkan, maka dia akan baik-baik saja." Dia berhenti sebentar sementara aku mendengarkan dalam keheningan mencekam.

"Bagus sekali," Dia memujiku. "Sekarang ulangi kata-kataku, dan cobalah mengatakannya sewajar mungkin. Tolong katakan, 'Tidak, Mom, tetaplah di tempatmu.'"

"Tidak, Mom, tetaplah di tempatmu." Suaraku tak lebih dari bisikan.

"Bisa kulihat ini bakalan sulit." Suara itu terdengar senang, masih ringan dan ramah.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke ruangan sebelah sehingga wajahmu tidak mengacaukan segalanya? Tidak ada alasan ibumu untuk menderita. Sambil berjalan, tolong katakan, 'Mom, tolong dengarkan aku.' Katakan sekarang."

"Mom, tolong dengarkan aku," aku memohon. Aku berjalan sangat pelan ke kamar tidur, merasakan tatapan was-was Jin di belakangku. Aku menutup pintu, berusaha berpikir jernih dalam ketakutan yang mencengkram benakku.

"Nah, bagus, kau sendirian? Jawab saja ya atau tidak."

"Ya."

"Tapi mereka masih bisa mendengarmu. Aku yakin itu."

"Ya."

"Baik, kalau begitu," suara menyenangkan itu melanjutkan, "katakan, 'Mom, percayalah padaku."

"Mom, percayalah padaku."

"Ini berjalan lebih baik dari yang kuperkirakan. Aku sedang bersiap-siap menunggu, tapi ibumu pulang lebih awal. Lebih mudah begini, ya kan? Tidak terlalu menegangkan, kau jadi tidak terlalu khawatir."

Aku menunggu.

"Sekarang aku mau kau mendengarkan dengan saksama. Aku ingin kau meninggalkan teman-temanmu. Menurutmu, kau bisa melakukannya? Jawab ya atau tidak."

"Tidak."

"Aku menyesal mendengarnya. Aku berharap kau bisa lebih kreatif lagi daripada itu. Menurutmu, apakah kau bisa melarikan diri dari mereka bila nyawa ibumu bergantung pada hal itu? Jawab ya atau tidak."

Entah bagaimana, harus ada cara. Aku ingat kami pernah akan pergi ke Bandara. Sky Harbour International Airport: penuh sesak, memusingkan...

"Ya."

"Itu lebih baik. Aku yakin takkan mudah, tapi seandainya aku mendapat sedikit saja petunjuk bahwa kau bersama seseorang, well, itu akan sangat buruk bagi ibumu." Suara ramah itu mengancam.

"Saat ini kau pasti sudah mengetahui cukup banyak tentang kami hingga menyadari betapa aku bisa segera tahu jika kau mencoba mengajak seseorang bersamamu. Dan betapa singkatnya waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk membereskan ibumu bila diperlukan. Kau mengerti? Jawab ya atau tidak."

"Ya." Suaraku parau.

"Bagus sekali, Tae. Sekarang inilah yang harus kau lakukan. Aku ingin kau pergi ke rumah ibumu. Di sebelah telepon adan sebuah nomor. Teleponlah, dan aku akan memberitahumu kemana kau harus pergi selanjutnya."

Aku sudah tahu kemana aku akan pergi, dan dimana ini akan berakhir. Tapi aku akan mengikuti setiap perintahnya dengan tepat.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya? Jawab ya atau tidak."

"Ya."

"Sebelum siang, kumohon, Tae. Waktuku tidak banyak," katanya sopan.

"Dimana Phil?" aku langsung bertanya.

"Ah, hati-hati, Tae. Kumohon, tunggu sampai aku menyuruhmu bicara." Aku menunggu.

"Ini penting, nah, jangan buat teman-temanmu curiga saat kau kembali pada mereka. Bilang ibumu menelepon dan kau sudah membujuknya agar tidak pulang ke rumah untuk sementara waktu. Sekarang ulangi kata-kataku ' Terima kasih, Mom.' Katakan sekarang."

"Terima kasih, Mom." Air mataku menetes. Aku mencoba menahannya.

"Katakan, 'Aku mencintaimu, Mom, sampai ketemu.' Katakan sekarang."

"Aku mencintaimu, Mom." Suaraku terdengar dalam. "Sampai ketemu," aku berjanji.

"Selamat tinggal, Tae. Aku menantikan bertemu denganmu lagi." Ia menutup telepon.

Aku menempelkan telepon di telingaku. Sendi-sendiku kaku karena rasa takut yang amat sangat, aku tidak bisa meregangkan jemariku untuk melepaskan telepon itu. Aku tahu aku harus berpikir, tapi kepalaku dipenuhi suara panik ibuku. Detik demi detik berlalu saat aku berjuang mengendalikan diri.

Perlahan, amat perlahan, pikiranku mulai menembus dinding sakit. Menyusun rencana. Karena sekarang aku hanya punya satu pilihan yaitu pergi ke ruang cermin dan mati. Aku tidak memiliki jaminan, tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan agar ibuku tetap hidup. Aku hanya bisa berharap James akan merasa puas karena memenangkan pertandingan, bahwa mengalahkan Jungkook cukup baginya. Keputusasaan mencengkramku, tidak ada cara untuk bernegosiasi, tidak ada yang bisa kutawarkan atau kupertahankan yang bisa mempengaruhinya. Tapi aku masih tidak punya plihan. Aku harus mencoba.

Aku mengesampingkan kekuatanku sebisa mungkin. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Tidak ada gunanya membuang-buang waktu meratapi hasilnya. Aku harus berpikir dengan baik, karena Jin dan Namjoon menungguku, dan menghindari mereka adalah sangat penting sekaligus sangat mustahil. Tiba-tiba aku beryukur Namjoon sedang keluar. Seandainya dia berada disini dan merasakan kepedihanku selama lima menit terakhir ini, bagaimana aku bisa mencegah mereka agar tidak curiga? Aku kembali menelan ketakutan dan kekhawatiranku, mencoba mengenyahkannya. Aku tidak boleh takut sekarang. Aku tidak tahu kapan Namjoon akan kembali.

Aku berkonsentrasi pada rencana melarikan diri. Aku harus berharap pengenalanku akan kondisi bandara bakal membantuku. Entah bagimana caranya aku harus menjauhkan Jin. Aku tahu Jin berada di ruangan lain menungguku, penasaran. Tapi aku harus membereskan satu hal lagi selagi sendirian, sebelum Namjoon kembali.

Aku harus menerima kanyataan bahwa aku tidak akan bertemu Jungkook lagi, tidak akan ada pertemuan terkahir sebelum aku ke ruangan cermin. Aku akan menyakitinya, dan aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kubiarkan gelombang penyiksaan menyapu diriku sebentar, kemudian aku mengesampingkannya juga, dan pergi menemui Jin. Satu-satunya ekspresi yang bisa kuperlihatkan adalah muram. Aku melihatnya was-was dan aku tidak menunggunya bertanya. Aku hanya punya satu skenario dan sekarang aku tidak akan bisa berimprovisasi.

"Ibuku khawatir, ia ingin pulang. Tapi tenang saja, aku berhasil meyakinkannya untuk tetap disana." Suaraku lemas.

"Kami akan memastikan dia baik-baik saja, Tae, jangan khawatir." Aku berpaling, aku tak bisa membiarkannya melihat wajahku.

Mataku tertuju pada lembaran kosong memo hotel di atas meja. Perlahan-lahan aku menghampirinya, sebuah rencana mulai tesusun di benakku. Disana juga ada amplop. Bagus.

"Jin," kataku pelan, tanpa berbalik, menjaga suaraku tetap tenang. "Kalau aku menulis surat untuk ibuku, maukah kau memberikannya padanya? Maksudku, meninggalkan suratnya di rumahnya?"

"Tentu saja, Tae." Suaranya terdengar hati-hati. Dia bisa melihat kegelisahanku. Aku harus bisa lebih menguasai emosiku.

Aku masuk lagi ke kamar, dan berlutut di sebelah meja kecil disisi tempat tidur untuk menulis surat. "Jungkook," tulisku. Tanganku gemetaran, tulisanku nyaris tak terbaca

Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat menyesal. Dia, James, menyandera ibuku, dan aku harus berusaha. Aku tahu ini mungkin tidak berhasil. Aku teramat menyesal.

Jangan marah pada Jin dan Namjoon. Kalau aku bisa kabur dari pengawasan mereka, itu namanya mukzizat.

Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku kepaada mereka. Terutama pada Jin, kumohon.. .

Dan kumohon dengan sangat jangan mengejarnya. Kurasa, itulah yang ia inginkan. Aku tidakkan tahan bila ada yang harus menderita karena aku, apalagi kau. Kumohon hanya ini yang bisa kuminta darimu saat ini. Demi aku.

Aku mencintai mu. Maafkan aku.

Kim Taehyung.

Kulipat surat itu dengan hati-hati dan memasukkannya kedalam amplop. Akhirnya Jungkook toh akan menemukannya juga. Aku hanya berharap dia bisa mengerti dan mau mendengarku sekali ini saja. Kemudian dengan hati-hati kututup hatiku.

Butuh waktu jauh lebih sedikit dari yang kuduga, semua ketakutan, keputusasaan, kehancuran hatiku. Detik demi detik berlalu lebih lambat daripada biasanya. Namjoon masih belum kembali ketika aku akhirnya menghampiri Jin. Aku takut berada satu ruangan dengannya, takut dia akan menebaknya... tapi juga takut bersembunyi darinya untuk alasan yang sama. Seharusnya aku tahu, aku tidak akan mungkin sanggup terkejut, pikiranku begitu tersiksa dan labil, tapi aku tetap terkehut juga saat melihat Jin membungkuk di meja, mencengkeram tepiaannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Jin?"

Dia tidak bereaksi ketika aku memanggil namanya, tapi kepalanya perlahan bergerak dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain dan aku melihat wajahnya. Tatapannya hampa, terpana... Pikiranku melayang pada ibuku. Apakah aku sudah terlambat? Aku bergegas ke sisinya, otomatis menyentuh tangannya.

"Seokjin!" seru Namjoon, muncul tepat di belakang Jin –atau Seokjin seperti yang diucapkannya tadi-, kedua tangannya memeluk tangan Jin, melepaskan cengkramannya dari meja. Dari seberang ruangan, pintu menutup dengan bunyi klik pelan.

"Ada apa?" desak Namjoon.

Jin memalingkan wajah dariku dan membenamkannya didada Namjoon. "Taehyung," katanya.

"Aku di sini," balasku.

Kepalanya menoleh, matanya terpaku padaku, ekspresinya masih hampa, aneh. Aku langsung tersadar dia tidak berbicara padaku, dia menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" kataku, suaraku yang datar dan tak peduli tidak mencerminkan pertanyaan. Namjoon menatapku tajam. Aku menjaga ekspresiku tetap hampa dan menunggu. Mata Namjoon terlihat kebingungan saat dengan cepat menatap wajahku dan Jin, merasakan kepanikan.. karena sekarang aku bisa menebak apa yang dilihat Jin.

Aku merasakan ketenangan meliputi sekelilingku. Aku menyambutnya, menggunakannya untuk megendalikan emosiku. Jin sendiri juga berhasil mengontrol dirinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh," akhirnya Jin menjawab, suaranya luar biasa tenang dan meyakinkan. "Hanya ruangan yang sama seperti sebelumnya."

Jin akhirnya memandangku, ekspresinya lembut dan tenang. "Kau mau sarapan?"

"Tidak, aku makan di bandara saja." Aku juga terdengar sangat tenang. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Hampir seolah meminjam indera istimewa yang dimiliki Namjoon, aku bisa merasakan keinginan Jin meskipun tersembunyi dengan baik, agar aku meninggalkan kamar dan ia bisa berdua saja dengan Namjoon. Supaya dia bisa memberitahu Namjoon bahwa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang keliru, bahwa mereka bakal gagal...

Oke. Katakanlah aku menjadi jenius atau Jin dan Namjoon yang terlalu lengah. Aku berhasil melarikan diri dari pengawasan mereka. Berpura-pura untuk pergi mencari makan, dan kabur lewat toilet yang memang memiliki dua pintu, aku berhasil sampai disini. Tapi rumahnya kosong. Aku harus bergegas; ibuku menantiku, ketakutan, mengandalkan aku.

Aku lari ke pintu, mengulurkan tangan ke atasnya dan mengambil kunci. Kubuka pintunya. Di dalam gelap, kosong, normal. Aku berlari menghampiri telepon seraya menyalakan lampu dapur. Di sana, di whiteboard, tampak sepuluh digit angka yang rapi. Jemariku gemetaran menekan nomor itu, beberapa kali keliru. Aku harus menutup dan memulai lagi. Kali ini aku hanya berkonsentrasi pada tombol-tombolnya, dengan saksama menekannya satu per satu. Berhasil. Aku mendekatkan gagang telepon ke telinga dengan tangan gemetar. Hanya berdering satu kali.

"Halo Tae," suara tenang itu menyambut di ujung telepon. "Ini sangat cepat. Aku terkesan."

"Apakah ibuku baik-baik saja?"

"Dia sangat baik-baik. Jangan khawatir Tae, aku sama sekali tak punya masalah dengannya. Kecuali kau tidak datang sendirian, tentunya." Ringan, senang.

"Aku sendirian." Aku tak pernah sesendiri ini seumur hidupku.

"Bagus sekali. Sekarang, kau tahu studio balet di belokan dekat rumahmu?"

"Ya, aku tahu jalan ke sana."

"Well, kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi."

Begitu kututup telponnya, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan, melewati pintu muka, menuju panas yang menyengat. Tidak ada waktu untuk menoleh dan memandang rumahku, dan aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti saat ini, kosong, simbol rasa takut dan bukannya tempat berlindung. Orang terakhir yang memasuki ruang-ruang yang sangat kukenal itu adalah musuhku.

Dari sudut mata aku nyaris bisa melihat ibuku berdiri di bawah bayangan pohon kayu putih tempat aku biasa bermain ketika masih kanak-kanak. Atau berlutut di gundukan tanah di sekitar kotak pos, makam segala macam bunga yang coba ditanam ibu. Ingatan-ingatan itu lebih baik daripada kenyataan mana pun yang bakal kulihat hari ini. Tapi aku menjauh dari semua itu, menuju belokkan, meninggalkan semua di belakangku.

Aku merasa sangat lamban, seperti berlari di pasir basah, seolah-olah aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menyusuri jalanan ini. Beberapa kali aku terpeleset, sekali jatuh, menahan tubuhku dengan tangan, lalu tertatih-tatih bergerak maju. Tapi akhirnya aku sampai di ujung jalan. Tinggal satu ruas jalan lagi sekarang. Aku berlari, peluh menetes-netes di wajahku, napas terengah-engah. Sinar matahari terasa panas di kulitku, kelewat terang saat memantul di aspal putih dan menyilaukan pandangan. Aku merasa terekspos habis-habisan. Lebih mengerikan daripada yang pernah kubayangkan, aku kini mengharapkan hutan-hutan hijau Forks yang protektif... rumahku.

Ketika berbelok di sudut terakhir, menuju jalan Cactus, aku bisa melihat studio itu, seperti yang selama ini kuingat. Lapangan parkir di depannya kosong, semua kerai jendela tertutup. Aku tak bisa lari lagi, aku tak sanggup bernapas, kelelahan dan ketakutan mengalahkanku. Aku memikirkan ibuku agar bisa terus bergerak, langkah demi langkah. Ketika semakin dekat, aku bisa melihat tanda di balik pintu. Ditulis tangan di atas kertas pink menyala, tulisan itu berbunyi 'studio tari ditutup selama libur musim semi'. Kusentuh gagang pintunya, menariknya membuka perlahan. Tidak dikunci. Aku berusaha mengatur napas, dan membuka pintu Lobi gelap dan kosong, sejuk, terdengar deru suara pendingin ruangan. Kursi plastik lipat ditumpuk sepanjang dinding, karpetnya beraroma shampo. Lantai dansa sebelah barat gelap, aku bisa melihatnya lewat jendela yang terbuka. Lanpu-lampu di lantai dansa sebelah timur yang lebih besar menyala, tapi kerai jendelanya tertutup.

Ketakutan mencengkramku begitu kuat hingga seperti menjeratku. Aku tak bisa memaksa kakiku melangkah. Kemudian suara ibuku memanggil.

"Taehyung? Taehyung-ie?!" Nada histeris yang sama. Aku berlari menuju pintu, tempat dimana sumber suara berada.

"Taehyung, kau membuatku takut! Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi!" Suaranya berlanjut ketika aku berlari memasuki ruangan panjang berlangit-langit tinggi itu.

Aku memandang sekeliling, berusaha menemukan dari mana datang suaranya ibu. Aku mendengarnya tertawa, dan aku pun berputar menghadap ke arah suara itu. Dan disanalah dia, di layar televisi, mengacak-acak rambutku, merasa lega. Rekaman itu diambil saat Thanksgiving, waktu usiaku dua belas. Kami pergi mengunjungi nenekku di California, itu tahun terakhir sebelum ia meningal. Suatu hari kami ke pantai, dan aku menjulurkan tubuhku terlalu jauh ke bibir dermaga. Ibu melihatku nyaris jatuh, berusaha menggapai keseimbangan.

"Taehyung? Taehyung-ie?!" ia memanggilku ketakutan.

Kemudian layar televisi berubah menjadi biru. Perlahan-lahan aku berbalik. James berdiri mematung di ambang pintu belakang, begitu kaku hingga awalnya aku tak mengenalinya. Ia memegang remote control. Lama kami bertatapan, kemudian dia tersenyum. James berjalan menghampiriku, lumayan dekat, lalu melewatiku untuk meletakkan remote di sebelah VCR. Aku hati-hati berbalik, memperhatikannya.

"Maafkan hal tadi, Tae. Tapi tidakkah lebih baik kalau ibumu tak perlu terlibat urusan kita?" Suranya sopan, ramah.

Dan tiba-tiba aku tersadar kalau ternyata ibuku aman. Dia masih di Florida. Dia tidak pernah menerima pesanku. Dia tidak pernah dibuat ketakutan oleh mata merah gelap milik wajah amat pucat di depanku ini. Ibuku aman.

"Ya," aku menjawab, suaraku lega.

"Kau tidak terdengar marah meskipun aku telah mengelabuhimu."

"Memang tidak." Suaraku meninggi memicu keberanianku. Apa artinya sekarang? Sebentar lagi segalanya bakal berakhir. Ayah dan ibu tidak akan pernah terluka, tidak perlu merasa takut.

Aku nyaris pusing. Bagian analitis dalam benakku mengingatkan bahwa aku nyaris meledak akibat tekanan yang kurasakan.

"Betapa aneh. Kau benar-benar tulus dengan perkataanmu." Matanya yang gelap menilaiku dengan sangat tertarik. Irisnya nyaris hitam, hanya ada sedikit nuansa kemerahan di sekelilingnya. Haus.

"Kalian manusia bisa lumayan menarik. Kurasa aku bisa membayangkan gambaranmu. Mengagumkan, sebagian kalian sepertinya sama sekali tidak memikirkan kepentingan sendiri."

James berdiri beberapa meter dariku, tangan dilipat, menatapku dengan sorot mata penasaran. Tidak ada kebengisan pada wajah atau sikap tubuhnya. Hanya kulitnya yang putih dan mata berkantong yang sudah biasa bagiku. Dia mengenakan kaus lengan panjang biru pucat dan jins belel.

"Kurasa kau akan memberitahuku bahwa kekasihmu akan membalaskan dendam untukmu?" dia bertanya, dan bagiku ia seperti berharap-harap.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak. Setidaknya, aku memintanya untuk tidak melakukanya."

"Apa katanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Rasanya aneh sekali bisa berkomunikasi dengan pemburu yang sopan ini.

"Aku meninggalkan surat untuknya."

"Betapa romantis, surat terakhir. Dan menurutmu dia akan menghargainya?" Suaranya hanya sedikit tegang sekarang, nada sinis mewarnai nada bicaranya yang sopan.

"Kuharap begitu."

"Hmmmm. Well, kalau begitu harapan kita berbeda. Kau tahu, semua ini sedikit terlalu mudah, kelewat cepat. Sejujurnya, aku kecewa. Aku mengharapkan tantangan yang lebih besar. Lagi pula, aku hanya memerlukan sedikit keberuntungan."

Aku menunggu dalam diam.

"Kalau Victoria tidak dapat menyentuh ayahmu, aku menyuruhnya mencari tahu lebih banyak tentangmu. Tidak ada gunanya berlari mengejarmu ke seluruh dunia padahal aku bisa menunggu nyaman di tempat yang kutentukan. Jadi, setelah berbicara dengan Victoria, kuputuskan untuk pergi ke Phoennix mengunjungi ibumu. Kudengar kau ingin pulang. Awalnya, aku tak pernah mengira kau bersungguh-sungguh. Kemudian aku bertanya-tanya. Manusia bisa sangat mudah ditebak. Mereka suka berada di tempat yang familiar, tempat aman. Dan bukankah ini rencana yang sempurna, pergi ke tempat terakhir yang mungkin menjadi tempat persembunyianmu, tempat yang katamu akan kau datangi"

"Tapi tentu saja aku tidak yakin, itu hanya dugaan. Aku biasanya punya insting mengnai mangsa yang kuburu, kau boleh menyebutnya indra keenam. Aku mendengarkan pesanmu setibanya di rumah ibumu, tapi tentu saja aku tak yakin dari mana kau menelepon. Memiliki nomormu tentu sangat berguna, tapi kau bisa saja berada di Amerika, dan permainan ini takkan berjalan kecuali kau di dekat-dekat sini."

"Kemudian kekasihmu naik pesawat ke Phoenix. Victoria mengawasi mereka untukku, tentu saja. Dalam sebuah permainan dengan banyak pemain, aku tak bisa bekerja sendirian. Jadi mereka memberitahu apa yang kuharapkan, bahwa kau ada di sini. Aku sudah siap; aku telah menyaksikan semua video rekamanmu yang menarik. Kemudian tinggal sedikit gertakan saja."

"Sangat mudah, kau tahu, tidak terlalu memenuhi standarku. Jadi, begini, kuharap kau salah mengenai kekasihmu. Jungkook, bukan?"

Aku tidak menyahut. Nyaliku benar-benar ciut. Aku punya firasat sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai tujuannya yang sebenarnya. Dan kemenangannya sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Tak ada kepuasan dalam mengalahkan diriku, manusia lemah ini.

"Apakah kau sangat keberatan kalau aku meninggalkan pesan untuk Jungkook-mu?"

James mundur selangkah dan menyentuh video kamera digital seukuran telapak tangan, dengan hati-hati meletakkannya di atas stereo. Nyala lampu merah kecil menandakan alat itu sudah mulai merekam. Dia mengaturnya beberapa kali, melebarkan lensanya. Aku menatapnya ngeri.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku hanya berpikir dia takkan mampu menahan diri untuk tidak memburuku setelah menyaksikan ini. Dan aku tak ingin dia melewatkan apa pun. Tentu saja, ini semua untuknya. Kau hanya manusia, yang sayang sekali berada di tempat yang salah, pada waktu yang salah, dan tak diragukan lagi, boleh kutambahkan, berada bersama kelompok yang salah."

Dia menghampiriku, tersenyum. "Sebelum kita mulai..." Perutku mual ketika ia berbicara. Sesuatu yang tidak kuperkirakan.

"Aku senang memanas-manasi sedikit. Sebenarnya jawabannya sudah ada disana selama ini, dan aku begitu takut Jungkook akan mengetahuinya dan merusak kesenanganku. Hal seperti itu pernah terjadi, oh, sudah lama sekali. Satu-satunya mangsaku yang berhasil kabur dariku."

"Kau tahu, vampir yang begitu tololnya untuk jatuh cinta pada korban kecilnya ini mengambil keputusan yang tidak sanggup diambil oleh Jungkook-mu yang lemah itu. Ketika vampir tua itu tahu aku mengincar teman kecilnya, dia menculik gadis itu dari rumah sakit jiwa tempatnya bekerja, aku takkan pernah mengerti obsesi yang dimiliki beberapa vampir terhadap kalian manusia, dan begitu vampir tua itu membebaskannya, dia membuat gadis itu aman. Gadis itu sepertinya bahkan tidak merasakan sakitnya, makhluk kecil malang. Dia telah terperangkap dalam lubang hitam itu terlalu lama. Ratusan tahun sebelumnya dia bisa saja dibakar karena pengliatannya. Pada tahun 1920-an, hukumannnya adalah rumah sakit jiwa dan terapi syok. Ketika gadis itu membuka mata, kemudaannya yang baru membuatnya kuat, seolah-olah dia belum pernah melihat matahari. Si vampir tua menjadikannya vampir baru yang kuat dan tidak ada alsan lagi bagiku untuk menyentuhnya." Ia mendesah. "Sebagai balas dendam, aku menghancurkan si vampir tua."

"Jin," desahku, terkejut.

"Ya, teman dekatmu. Aku terkejut melihatnya di lapangan itu. Jadi kurasa pengalaman ini tidak terlalu buruk bagi kelompoknya. Aku mendapatkanmu, tapi mereka mendapatkannya. Satu-satunya korban yang berhasil kabur dariku, suatu kehormatan, sebenarnya."

"Dan aromanya memang sangat lezat. Aku masih menyesal tak sempat mencicipinya... Aromanya bahkan lebih lezat daripada dirimu. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Aroma tubuhmu sangat menyenangkan. Bunga-bungaan, bagaimanapun..."

Jaems maju selangkah lagi, sampai jaraknya tinggal beberapa senti. Dia mengangkat beberapa helai rambutku dan mengendusnya dengan lembut. Lalu aku merasakan ujung jarinya yang dingin dileherku. James mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipiku sekilas dengan ibu jarinya, wajahnya penasaran. Aku ingin sekali menjauhkan diri darinya, tapi tubuhku membeku. Aku bahkan tak bisa beringsut.

"Tidak," gumamnya pada diri sendiri, lalu menjatuhkan tangannya, "aku tak mengerti."

Ia mendesah. "Well, kurasa kita selesaikan saja sekarang."

Aku benar-benar mual sekarang. Ada rasa sakit yang mendekat, dan aku bisa melihat di matanya. Dia tidak akan puas hanya dengan menang, memangsaku, lalu pergi. Takkan berakhir cepat seperti yang kuharapkan. Lututku gemetaran, dan aku khawatir bakal jatuh. Dia melangkah mundur dan mulai mengelilingiku, dengan wajar, seakan-akan mencari sudut pandang yang lebih baik dari patung di museum. Wajahnya masih ramah dan terbuka saat memutuskan dari mana harus memulai. Kemudian dia mencondongkan tubuh, dan senyumnya yang menawan perlahan melebar, semakin lebar, hingga tidak menyerupai senyuman sama sekali melainkan deretan gigi, terpapar jelas dan berkilauan.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri, aku mencoba lari. Sama sia-sianya seperti yang kuperkirakan, selemah lututku saat itu. Kepanikan menguasaiku dan aku melesat ke pintu darurat. Dalam sekejap James sudah ada didepanku. Aku tidak melihat apakah dia menggunakan tangan atau kakinya, terlalu cepat. Hentakan keras menghantam dadaku, tubuhku melayang ke belakang, dan aku mendengar suara pecahan saat kepalaku menghantam cermin. Kacanya hancur berantakan, serpihan-serpihannya berserakan dan bertebaran di lantai di sampingku.

Aku kelewat terkejut untuk bisa merasakan sakit. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Perlahan-lahan dia menghampiriku.

"Itu efek yang sangat menyenangkan," katanya mengamati kaca-kaca yang berserakan, suarnya kembali ramah.

"Kupikir ruangan ini cukup dramatis untuk film sederhanaku. Itu sebabnya aku memilih tempat ini untuk berjumpa denganmu. Sempurna, ya kan?"

Aku mengabaikannya, dengan tangan dan lutut aku merangkak ke pintu lain. James langsung menghadangku, kakinya menginjak kakiku. Aku mendengar suara retakan itu sebelum merasakannya. Tapi kemudian aku merasakannya, dan aku tak dapat menahan jerit kesakitanku. Aku berbalik untuk meraih kakiku, dan dia berdiri menjulang di atasku, tersenyum.

"Apakah kau mau memikirkan kembali permintaan terkahirmu?" tanyanya ramah. Ibu jarinya menekan kakiku yang patah dan aku mendengar lengkingan kesakitan. Aku terkejut menyadari bahwa akulah yang menjerit itu.

"Tidakkah aku lebih ingin Jungkook berusaha mencariku?" ujarnya.

"Tidak!" seruku parau.

"Tidak, jangan Jungkook.." Lalu sesuatu mengantam wajahku, melemparkanku kembali ke cermin yang sudah pecah.

Selain sakit di kakiku, aku merasakan robekan tajam di kulit kepalaku, di tempat pecahan kaca itu menusukku. Cairan hangat mengalir deras di antara helai rambutku. Aku bisa merasakannya membasahi bagian bahu kausku, mendengarnya menetes-netes di lantai kayu di bawahku. Aromanya membuatku mual. Dalam keadaan pusing dan mual aku melihat sesuatu yang tiba-tiba memberiku secercah harapan terakhir. Matanya, yang sebelumnya penuh tekad, kini membara dengan hasrat tak terkendali. Darah yang mengalir, meninggalkan noda kemerahan dikaus putihku, dengan cepat menggenang di lantai, membuatnya sinting karena dahaga. Terlepas dari tujuan awalnya, James tidak dapat menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

Biarlah segera berlalu sekarang, hanya itu yang bisa kuharapkan saat aliran darah dari kepalaku muloai membuatku tak sadarkan diri. Mataku memejam. Aku mendengar, seolah dari kedalaman air, raungan terakhir si pemburu. Aku bisa melihat, lewat lorong panjang yang terbentuk di mataku, sosok gelapnya menghampiriku. Dengan kekuatan terakhir, tanganku terangkat menutupi wajah. Mataku terpejam dan aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

End of this chapter

Update lagiiii... fast update kaaan???

gimana sama chapter ini? semoga tidal mengecewakan

oh ya, selama ini aku gak nuntut kalian buat komen. Tapi makin sini, kok aku ngerasa yg review berbanding terbalik sama yg read. rasanya kayak gimana gitu.. ehehehe...

aku pengen, tembus angka 70 buat chapter selanjutnya. Tinggal 2 chapter lagi..

Tapi aku ttp gak maksa kok.. ini bakal ttp update.. tenang aja..

gitu aja sih.. bye bye...


	12. Chapter 11

**TWILIGHT (KookV Version)**

 **-Malaikat-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat aku tak sadarkan diri, aku bermimpi.

Aku melayang-layang dibawah permukaan air yang gelap dan mendengar suara paling menyenangkan yang bisa ditangkap pikiranku. Suara yang indah, membahagiakan, sekaligus mengerikan. Suara geraman lain, lebih dalam, lebih ganas, dan sarat amarah. Aku diseret naik, nyaris mencapai permukaan, oleh rasa sakit tajam yang menusuk-nusuk tanganku yang terulur, namun aku tak punya cukup tenaga untuk membuka mata.

Kemudian aku tahu aku sudah mati. Karena, dari kedalaman air, aku mendengar suara malaikat memanggil namaku, memanggilku ke satu-satunya surga yang kuinginkan.

"Oh, tidak. Taehyung, tidak!" malaikat itu berseru putus asa.

Di belakang ratapan itu ada suara lain, keributan mengerikan yang berusaha kuhindarkan. Ruangan penuh ancaman, gelegar amarah yang mengerikan dan lengkingan kesakitan, sekonyong-konyong pecah. Namun aku berusaha berkonsentrasi pada suara si malaikat.

"Taehyung, jebal! Tae, dengar, kumohon, kumohon, Taehyung, kumohon!" dia memohon.

Aku ingin mengatakan ya. Apa saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya.

"Appa!" si malaikat berseru, kesedihan mendalam memenuhi suaranya yang sempurna.

"Tae, Taehyung-ie, tidak, oh kumohon, tidak, tidak!" Dan si malaikatpun menangis tersedu-sedu. Malaikat tidak seharusnya menangis, itu tidak benar. Aku mencoba menemukannya, memberitahunya semua baik-baik saja, tapi airnya sangat dalam hingga menekanku, dan aku tidak bisa bernapas.

Kepalaku seperti ditekan. Rasanya sakit. Kemudian, saat rasa nyeri itu menembus kegelapan dan menggapaiku, aku merasakan sakit yang lain, lebih kuat. Aku menjerit, tersengal keluar dari kolam yang gelap.

"Taehyung!" si malaikat berseru.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah, tapi luka dikepalanya tidak begitu dalam," suara tenang itu memberitahuku. "Hati-hati kakinya patah."

Geram kemarahan nyata di bibir malaikat. Aku merasakan tusukan tajam di dadaku. Ini tidak mungkin surga, ya kan? Terlalu banyak rasa sakit.

"Kurasa beberapa tulang rusuknya juga patah," pemilik suara merdu itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Tapi saat rasa sakit yang tajam itu telah lenyap. Ada rasa sakit yang baru, rasa terbakar di tanganku yang mengalahkan semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

"Jungkook." Aku mencoba memberitahunya, tapi suaraku terdengar sangat pelan dan berat. Aku tak bisa memahami diriku sendiri.

"Taehyung, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa mendengarku, Tae? Aku mencintaimu."

"Jungkook," aku mencoba lagi. Suaraku sedikit lebih jelas.

"Ya, aku disini."

"Sakit," rengekku.

"Aku tahu Tae, aku tahu,", kemudian, menjauh dariku, terdengar amat sangat ketakutan, "tak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu?"

"Tolong ambilkan tasku... Tenangkan dirimu Jin, itu akan membantu," dr. Choi berjanji.

"Jin?" erangku.

"Dia disini, dia tahu dimana menemukanmu."

"Tanganku sakit," aku mencoba memberitahunya.

"Aku tahu, Tae. Appa akan memberimu sesuatu, rasa sakitnya akan berhenti."

"Tanganku terbakar!" aku berteriak, akhirnya terbebas dari kegelapan, mataku perlahan-lahan membuka. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajah Jungkook, sesuatu yang gelap dan hangat membayangi mataku. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa melihat apinya dan memadamkannya? Suaranya terdengar ngeri.

"Taehyung?"

"Apinya! Tolong matikan apinya!" aku menjerit saat rasa panas itu membakarku.

"Appa! Tangannya!"

"Dia menggigitnya." Suara dr. Choi tidak lagi tenang, melainkan terkejut. Aku mendengar Jungkook menghela napas ngeri.

"Jungkook, kau harus melakukannya." Itu suara Jin, didekat kepalaku. Jari-jari dingin mengusap kelembapan di kedua mataku.

"Tidak!" ia berteriak.

"Jin.." aku mengerang.

"Mungkin ada kesempatan," kata dr. Choi.

"Apa?" Jungkook memohon.

"Coba lihat apakah kau bisa mengisap racunnya keluar. Lukanya cukup bersih." Saat dr. Choi bicara, aku bisa merasakan kepalaku semakin tertekan, ada yang berdenyut-denyut di kulit kepalaku. Rasa sakitnya kalah oleh rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh api itu.

"Apakah akan berhasil?" tanya Jin tegang.

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut dr. Choi. "Tapi kita harus bergegas."

"Appa, aku..." Jungkook ragu. "Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa melakukannya." Ada kepedihan dalam suara indahnya lagi.

"Itu keputusanmu Jungkook, apa pun itu. Aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Aku harus menghentikan pendarahannya, kalau kau akan mengisap darah dari tangannya."

Aku mengeliat dalam cengkraman rasa sakit yang kuat, membuat rasa sakit di kakiku muncul lagi.

"Jungkook!" jeritku. Aku tahu mataku kembali terpejam. Aku membukanya, begitu putus asa menemukan wajahnya. Dan aku melihatnya. Akhirnya, aku melihat wajahnya yang sempurna memandangku, pergulatan antara kebimbangan dan kepedihan tampak nyata disana.

"Jin, cari sesuatu untuk menahan kakinya!" dr. Choi membungkuk di depanku, membereskan luka di kepalaku. "Jungkook, kau harus melakukannya sekarang, atau akan terlambat."

Wajah Jungkook tampak lelah. Aku memperhatikan matanya saat kebimbangan itu tiba-tiba berganti menjadi tekad yang membara. Rahangnya mengeras. Aku merasakan jemarinya yang kuat dan sejuk ditanganku yang terbakar, menahannya. Kemudian kepalanya menunduk ke atasnya, bibirnya yang dingin menekan kulitku. Awalnya rasa sakit itu semakin parah. Aku menjerit dan meronta dari cengkraman sejuk yang menahanku. Aku mendengar suara Jin, berusaha menenangkan diri. Sesuatu yang berat menekan kakiku di lantai, dan dr. Choi menahan kepalaku dengan tangannya yang keras bagai batu.

Kemudian, perlahan, saat tanganku mati rasa, aku pun tenang. Sengatan terbakar di tanganku mulai berkurang hingga tak lagi terasa. Aku mulai sadarkan diri saat rasa sakit itu lenyap. Aku takut jatuh lagi ke dalam air yang gelap, takut akan kehilangan dirinya di kegelapan.

"Jungkook," aku mencoba bicara, tapi tak dapat mendengar suaraku. Namun mereka bisa.

"Dia disini, Tae."

"Tinggallah Jungkook, tinggallah bersamaku..."

"Ya, aku akan bersamamu." Suaranya tegang, tapi terselip nada kemenangan disana.

Aku mendesah bahagia. Api itu lenyap, rasa sakit yang lain memudar berganti rasa kantuk yang melanda diriku.

"Sudah keluar semua?" dr. Choi bertanya dari jauh.

"Darahnya bersih," kata Jungkook pelan. "Aku bisa merasakan obat penghilang sakitnya."

"Taehyung?" dr. Choi mencoba memanggilku.

Aku berusaha menjawabnya. "Mmmm?"

"Apakah apinya sudah hilang?"

"Ya," desahku. "Terima kasih, Jungkook."

"Aku mencintaimu," jawabnya.

"Aku tahu," aku menghela napas, rasanya sangat lelah.

Aku mendengar suara favoritku di dunia ini : tawa pelan Edward, letih karena perasaan lega.

"Taehyung?" bertanya lagi.

Dahiku berkerut, aku ingin tidur. "Apa?"

"Dimana ibumu?"

"Di Florida," aku mendesah.

"Dia mengelabuhiku, Jungkook. Dia menonton video rekaman kami." Kemarahan dalam suaraku terdengar lemah. Tapi itu membuatku teringat.

"Jin." Aku mencoba membuka mata.

"Jin, videonya, dia tahu tentang kau. Dia tahu darimana asalmu." Aku bermaksud mengatakannya saat itu juga, tapi suaraku lemah.

"Aku mencium bau bensin," aku menambahkan, tersadar dari kabut yang menggelayuti pikiranku.

"Sudah saatnya memindahkannya," kata dr. Choi.

"Tidak, aku ingin tidur," aku menolak.

"Kau bisa tidur, Sayang, aku akan menggendongmu," Jungkook menenangkanku. Dan akupun berada dalam pelukannya, meringkuk didadanya, melayang-layang, semua sakitnya hilang.

"Sekarang tidurlah, Taehyung-ie," adalah kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika terbangun aku melihat cahaya putih terang. Aku berada di ruang yang asing, ruangan yang bernuansa putih. Dinding di sebelahku tertutup tirai yang memanjang dari atas hingga bawah, di atas kepalaku, cahaya terang menyilaukan pandangan. Aku dibaringkan di tempat tidur keras, dengan besi pengaman. Bantal-bantalnya kempis dan kasar. Ada bunyi bip yang menggangu tak jauh dariku. Aku berharap itu artinya aku masih hidup. Kematian tak seharusnya tidak senyaman ini.

Tangan-tanganku dipenuhi slang infus dan ada sesuatu direkatkan di wajahku, di bawah hidung. Kuangkat tanganku untuk melepaskannya.

"Jangan, tidak boleh." Jari-jari dingin menangkap tanganku.

"Jungkook?" Aku menoleh sedikit, dan wajahnya yang indah hanya beberapa senti dariku. Jungkook meletakkan dagunya diujung bantal. Sekali lagi aku menyadari diriku masih hidup, kali ini dengan perasaan bersyukur dan bahagia.

"Jungkook, aku benar-benar menyesal!"

"Ssssttt," dia menyuruhku diam. "Sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas, dan pikiranku memberontak saat mencoba mengingatnya.

"Aku nyaris terlambat. Aku bisa saja terlambat," Jungkook berbisik, suaranya terdengar menyesal.

"Aku bodoh sekali, Jungkook. Kupikir dia menyandera ibuku."

"Dia mengelabuhi kita semua."

"Aku harus menelepon ayah dan ibuku,"

"Jin sudah telepon mereka. Ibumu ada disini, well.. disini, di rumah sakit ini. Dia sedang mencari makan."

"Dia ada disini?" Aku mencoba duduk, tapi kepalaku semakin pusing, dan tangan Jungkook yang lembut menahanku di bantal.

"Sebentar lagi dia kembali," Jungkook berjanji. "Dan kau belum boleh bergerak."

"Tapi apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanyaku panik. Aku sama sekali tak ingin ditenangkan. Ibuku ada disini, dan aku sedang dalam pemulihan setelah serangan vampir.

"Kenapa kau memberitahunya aku ada disini?"

"Kau jatuh dari dua deret tangga lalu dari jendela." Jungkook berhenti. "Harus kuakui, itu mungkin saja terjadi."

Aku mendesah dan rasanya nyeri sekali. Aku memandangi tubuhku di balik selimut, kakiku bengkak. "Seberapa buruk keadaanku?" aku bertanya.

"Kakimu patah, begitu juga empat rusukmu, beberapa bagian tengkorakmu rusak, memar hampir di sekujur tubuh, dan kau kehilangan banyak darah. Mereka memberimu transfusi. Aku tidak menyukainya, sesaat aromamu jadi berbeda."

"Itu pasti perubahan yang baik untukmu."

"Tidak, aku menyukai aromamu yang asli."

"Bagimana kau melakukannya?" tanyaku pelan. Jungkook langsung tahu maksudku.

"Aku tidak yakin."

Jungkook memalingkan wajah dari tatapanku yang bertanya-tanya, mengangkat tanganku yang dibalut perban dan menggenggamnya lembut dalam tangannya, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh kabel yang terhubung dengan salah satu monitor. Aku menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar. Jungkook kemudian mendesah tanpa membalas tatapanku.

"Rasanya mustahil... untuk berhenti," Jungkook berbisik. "Mustahil. Tapi aku melakukannya." Akhirnya dia memandangku, setengah tersenyum. "Aku melakukannya, karena aku mencintaimu."

"Tidakkah rasaku seenak aromaku?" Aku balas tersenyum. Dan itu membuat wajahku terasa sakit.

"Lebih baik. Bahkan lebih baik daripada yang aku bayangkan."

"Maafkan aku," ujarku menyesal.

Jungkook menatap langit-langit. "Dari semua yang perlu dimaafkan."

"Apa lagi yang harus kumintai maaf?"

"Karena nyaris menghilangkan dirimu selamanya dariku."

"Maafkan aku," aku meminta maaf lagi.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau melakukannya." Suaranya menenangkan. "Tentu saja itu masih tidak masuk akal. Kau seharusnya menungguku, seharusnya memberitahuku."

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku pergi."

"Memang tidak," Jungkook menimpali dengan geram. Terlihat dengan jelas raut marah di wajah tampannya "Tidak akan kubiarkan." Lanjutnya, tegas.

Beberapa ingatan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan mulai menghantuiku. Aku merinding, kemudian meringis.

Jungkook langsung menatapku cemas. "Ada apa, Tae?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada James?"

"Setelah aku menjauhkannya darimu, Jimin dan Namjoon membereskannya." Kata-katanya sarat dengan penyesalan yang amat dalam. Ini membingungkanku.

"Aku tidak melihat Jimin dan Namjoon disana."

"Mereka harus meninggalkan ruangan... darahmu berceceran dimana-mana."

"Tapi kau tetap tinggal."

"Ya, aku tetap tinggal." Jungkook mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali,

"Jin dan ayahmu..." aku bertanya-tanya.

"Mereka juga menyayangimu, kau tahu."

Kelebatan ingatan menyakitkan dari saat terakhir aku melihat Jin, mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. "Apakah Jin melihat rekamannya?" tanyaku was-was.

"Ya." Suara Jungkook berubah kelam, samar-samar menguarkan kebencian.

"Jin tidak pernah mengerti, itu sebabnya dia tidak ingat."

"Aku tahu. Aku memahaminya sekarang." Suara Jungkook terdengar tenang, tapi wajahnya kelam oleh amarah.

Aku mencoba meraih wajahnya dengan tanganku yang lain, tapi sesuatu menghentikanku. Aku memandang ke bawah, melihat kantong transfusi menahan tanganku.

"Auw." Aku meringis.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kembali cemas, perhatiannya teralihkan, tapi hanya sedikit. Kesedihan tak sepenuhnya memudar dari matanya.

"Jarum," aku menjelaskan, memalingkan pandang. Aku berkonsentrasi menatap langit-langit dan berusaha menarik napas panjang dalam-dalam dan mengabaikan nyeri di sekitar rusukku.

"Takut jarum," Jungkook bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri, sambil menggeleng. "Oh, tentu saja, kau tidak masalah dengan vampir sadis yang berniat menyiksamu sampai mati, kau langsung lari menemuinya. Tapi jarum infus..."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Aku senang mengetahui setidaknya reaksi seperti ini tidak menyakitkan. Kuputuskan untuk mengubah topik.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" aku bertanya.

Jungkook menatapku, pertama bingung, kemudian kepedihan terpancar di matanya. Alisnya bertaut saat wajahnya menekuk. "Kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Tidak!" protesku, ngeri membayangkannya.

"Bukan, maksudku, kenapa ibuku pikir kau ada di sini? Aku harus tahu apa yang harus kuceritakan saat dia kembali."

"Oh," kata Jungkook, dahinya kembali mulus bak pualam.

"Aku datang ke Phoenix untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati, untuk meyakinkanmu agar kembali ke Forks." Matanya yang lebar tampak jujur dan tulus, hingga aku sendiri nyaris mempercayainya.

"Kau setuju menemuiku dan kau mengemudi ke hotel tempatku menginap bersama appa dan Jin, tentu saja aku kesini ditemani orangtua," Jungkook menambahkannya lugu, "tapi kau terpeleset ketika sedang naik tangga menuju kamarku dan... well, kau tahu kelanjutannya. Tapi kau tak perlu mengingat detailnya; kau punya alasan bagus untuk tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas."

Aku memikirkannya beberapa saat. "Ada beberapa kekurangan dalam cerita itu. Tidak ada jendela yang pecah, misalanya."

"Tidak juga," katanya.

"Jin terlalu banyak bersenang-senang ketika menciptakan barang bukti. Setelah semua diatasi, kami membuatnya sangat meyakinkan, barangkali kau bisa menuntut hotelnya kalau mau. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun, Taetae.." Jungkook berjanji, mengusap pipiku dengan sentuhan paling ringan. "Sekarang tugasmu hanya sembuh."

Aku tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam rasa sakit atau pengaruh obat hingga tidak bereaksi terhadap sentuhannya. Suara bip di monitor langsung bergerak tidak terkendali, sekarang bukan Jungkook satu-satunya yang bisa mendengar irama jantungku yang mendadak liar.

"Ini akan memalukan," gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Jungkook tertawa, dan tatapannya mengira-ngira. "Hmmm, aku jadi penasaran..."

Jungkook mencondongkan tubuhnya perlahan, suara bip semakin cepat bahkan sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Tapi ketika akhirnya bibir kami bersentuhan, meskipun teramat lembut, bunyi bip itu mendadak berhenti. Jungkook langsung tersentak, ekspresi was-wasnya berubah lega saat monitor menunjukkan jantungku berdetak lagi.

"Sepertinya aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi denganmu daripada biasanya." Dahinya berkerut.

"Aku belum selesai menciummu," aku mengeluh. "Jangan buat aku pergi menghampirimu."

Jungkook tersenyum dan membungkuk untuk mencium lembut bibirku. Monitor langsung bergerak kacau lagi. Tapi kemudian bibirnya menegang. Jungkook menarik diri.

"Kurasa aku mendengar ibumu," katanya, tersenyum.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," aku berseru, merengek lebih tepatnya karena rasa panik yang tidak masuk akal merasukiku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi, Jungkook mungkin akan menghilang dari diriku lagi.

Sekejap Jungkook melihat ketakutan di mataku.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Jungkook berjanji, terdengar sungguh-sungguh, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku akan tidur sebentar."

Jungkook pindah dari kursi plastik keras di sampingku ke sofa bersandaran dari kulit sintetis warna turquoise di ujung tempat tidur, lalu berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Posisinya diam tak bergerak.

"Jangan lupa bernapas," bisikku sinis. Jungkook menarik napas panjang, matanya masih terpejam.

Aku bisa mendengar ibuku sekarang. Dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, mungkin perawat, dan ibu terdengar lelah dan sedih. Ingin rasanya aku melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari padanya, untuk menenangkannya, meyakinkan semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi keadaanku tidak memungkinkan aku melompat, jadi aku menunggunya dengan tidak sabar.

Terdengar suara pintu berderit, dan ibu mengintip dari sana.

"Eomma!" aku berbisik, suaraku penuh sayang dan lega.

Ibu melihat Jungkook yang tertidur di sofa bersandaran dan berjingkat menghampiriku. "Dia tidak pernah pergi, ya kan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Eomma, aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu!"

Ibu membungkuk dan memelukku lembut, dan aku merasakan air mata hangat menetes di pipiku.

"Taehyung-ie, aku sedih sekali!"

"Mianhae eomma. Tapi sekarang semua baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa,"

Aku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau tersadar." Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Aku tiba-tiba menyadari kalau aku tidak tahu ini hari apa. "Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

"Sekarang hari Jumat, Sayang, kau tak sadar cukup lama."

"Jumat?" aku terkejut.

Aku mencoba mengingat hari ketika... tapi aku tak ingin memikirkannya.

"Mereka harus terus memberimu obat penenang untuk sementara waktu, Sayang, luka-lukamu parah sekali."

"Aku tahu." Aku bisa merasakannya.

"Kau beruntung dr. Choi ada di sana. Dia baik, meskipun masih sangat muda. Dan dia lebih mirip model daripada dokter..."

"Ibu bertemu dr. Cho?"

"Dan saudara Jungkook, Jin. Dia orang yang menyenangkan."

"Memang," aku menimpali sepenuh hati.

Ibu menoleh kearah Jungkook, yang berbaring di kursi dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau tidak bilang punya teman-teman yang baik di Forks. Dan lebih membahagiakannya lagi semuanya keturunan Korea. Aku tahu dengan sangat kau benar-benar merindukan Korea.."

Aku tersenyum membenarkan, tapi kemudian aku mengerang.

"Apa yang sakit?" Ibu bertanya dengan khawatir, kembali menghadapku. Mata Jungkook berkilat menatapku.

"Tidak apa-apa," aku meyakinkan mereka.

"Aku hanya perlu mengingat untuk tidak bergerak." Jungkook kembali pura-pura tidur.

Aku mengambil kesempatan untuk mengalihkan topik. "Di mana Phil?" tanyaku cepat.

"Di Florida, oh, Tae! Kau tidak akan menyangka! Tepat sebelum berangkat, kami mendapat berita terbaik!"

"Phil mendapatkan kontrak?" aku menebaknya.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau tahu? The Suns, kau percaya?"

"Itu hebat eomma." kataku, berusaha terdengar bersemangat, meskipun aku tidak begitu mengerti apa artinya itu.

"Dan kau akan sangat menyukai Jacksonville," Ibu sibuk meracau sementara aku hanya terpaku menatapnya.

"Aku sedikit khawatir saat Phil mulai membicarakan Akron, salju dan semuanya, karena kau tahu betapa aku sangat membenci dingin, tapi sekarang Jacksonville! Matahari selalu bersinar, dan kelembapannya tidak seburuk itu. Kami menemukan rumah yang paling menggemaskan, warna kuning dengan bingkai putih, dan teras persis seperti di film-film tua, dan pohon ek raksasa, dan jaraknya hanya beberapa menit dari laut, dan kau akan memiliki kamar mandimu sendiri, "

"Eomma, tunggu sebentar!" selaku. Mata Jungkook masih terpejam, tapi dia kelihatan terlalu tegang untuk bisa dibilang tidur.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku takkan pergi ke Florida. Aku tinggal di Forks."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu lagi, dasar bodoh," eomma tertawa.

"Phil bisa tinggal bersama kita lebih sering sekarang... kami sudah sering membicarakannya, dan kalau dia harus melakukan perjalanan jauh, aku akan tinggal separuh waktu denganmu dan separuh lagi dengannya."

"Eomma." Aku meragu, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bersikap diplomatis tentang hal ini.

"Aku ingin tinggal di Forks. Aku sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik di sekolah, dan aku punya beberapa teman baik"

Ibu melirik ke arah Jungkook saat aku mengingatkannya aku punya teman, jadi aku mencoba alasan lain,

"Dan ayah membutuhkanku. Dia sebatang kara disana dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak."

"Kau mau tinggal di Forks?" tanyanya, heran. Ide ini tak terbayangkan olehnya. Lalu matanya kembali melirik Jungkook. "Kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang, sekolah, ayah, aduh!" Aku mengangkat bahu. Bukan ide bagus.

Tangannya bergerak ke sana kemari, mencoba menemukan bagian tubuhku yang bisa ditepuk-tepuk. Ibu menaruh tangannya di dahiku, karena bagian itu tidak diperban.

"Taehyung-ie, sayang, kau tidak menyukai Forks," ia mengingatkanku.

"Kenyataannya Forks tidak terlalu buruk, eomma."

Ibu merengut, lalu memandangku dan Jungkook bergantian, kali ini benar-benar disengaja.

"Apakah karena anak laki-laki ini?" bisiknya.

Aku hendak berbohong, tapi mata ibu mengamati wajahku, dan aku tahu ia bisa melihat jawabannya disana.

"Dia salah satu alasannya," aku mengakui. Tidak perlu untuk kututupi, dialah alasan terbesarku

"Apakah kau sempat berbicara dengan Jungkook?" tanyaku.

"Ya…" Ibu terlihat bimbang, memandangi Jungkook yang diam tidak bergerak.

"Dan aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang hal ini."

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa lak-laki itu jatuh cinta padamu," tuduhnya, berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap pelan.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," ujarku, menutupi bagaimana perasaan senang yang membuncah dalam hatiku.

"Dan bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?" Ibu tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasaran dalam suaranya.

Aku mendesah, memalingkan wajah.

"Aku cukup tergila-gila padanya." Aku tidak terlihat memalukan kan untuk mengatakan hal itu? Itu seperti, akulah yang mengejar-ngejarnya, tergila-gila padanya. Tapi, memang begitulah kenyataannya. -,-"

"Well, dia kelihatan sangat baik, dan, ya Tuhanku, dia luar biasa tampan, tapi kau masih sangat muda, Taehyung-ie..." Suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu. Sejauh yang bisa kuingat, inilah pertama kalinya sejak aku berusia delapan tahun ibu nyaris menunjukkan otoritasnya sebagai orangtua.

Aku mengenali nada masuk-akal-namuntegas dari percakapan yang pernah aku alami dengannya ketika membahas tentang orang yang kusukai atau dekat denganku.

"Aku tahu itu, bu. Jangan khawatir. Aku cuma naksir," aku menenangkannya.

"Benar." iba menimpali. Dari suaranya terdengar bahwa dia senang dengan jawabanku.

Kemudian iba mendesah, dan dengan perasaan bersalah melirik jam bundar besar di dinding.

"Kau harus pergi?" tebakku.

Ibu menggigit bibir. "Phil seharusnya menelepon sebentar lagi... Aku tidak tahu kau akan segera sadar..."

"Tidak apa-apa, bu." ujarku menenangkan. "Aku tidak akan sendirian." Lanjutku.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Aku tidur di sini, kau tahu," ujarnya, bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eomm, kau tidak perlu melakukannya! Kau bisa tidur dirumah, aku juga tidak akan menyadarinya." Pengaruh obat tidur penghilang sakit di otakku membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi sekarang, meski nyatanya aku telah tidur berhari-hari.

"Aku terlalu tegang," Ibu mengakui malu-malu.

"Telah terjadi tindak kejahatan dikompleks kita dan aku tidak suka berada disana sendirian."

"Kejahatan?" tanyaku kaget.

"Seseorang menerobos ke studio tari di pojokan dekat rumah dan membakarnya hingga rata dengan tanah, sama sekali tidak bersisa! Dan mereka meninggalkan mobil curian tepat di halaman depan. Kau ingat dulu kau menari di sana, sayang?"

"Aku ingat." Aku bergidik dan meringis ngeri.

"Aku bisa tinggal, Taehyung-ie, kalau kau membutuhkanku."

"Tidak eomma, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jungkook akan menemaniku."

Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa sepertinya itulah alasannya ingin tinggal.

"Aku akan kembali malam ini."

Kedengarannya itu seperti peringatan sekaligus janji, dan ibu kembali menatap Jungkook saat mengucapkannya.

"Aku menyayangimu, eomma."

"Aku juga menyayangimu Taehyung-ie. Cobalah untuk lebih berhati-hati ketika berjalan, sayang. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

Mata Jungkook tetap terpejam, tapi senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya. Perawat masuk untuk memeriksa semua infusku dan kabel-kabel yang menempel di tubuhku. Ibu mengecup dahiku, menepuk-nepuk tanganku yang diperban, kemudian pergi. Perawat memeriksa catatan di monitor jantungku.

"Kau tegang, sayang? Irama jantungmu sedikit lebih tinggi di bagian ini." perawat itu berujar dengan lembut, menenangkan. Cocok sekali dengan pekerjaannya sebagai perawat.

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku meyakinkannya.

"Akan kuberitahu dokter bahwa kalau kau sudah sadar. Dia akan ke sini sebentar lagi."

Begitu perawat menutup pintu, Jungkoo langsung berada di sisiku.

"Kau mencuri mobil?" Alisku terangkat.

Jungkook tersenyum, sama sekali tidak menyesal.

"Mobil bagus, lajunya sangat cepat."

"Bagiamana tidur siangmu?" tanyaku.

"Menarik." Matanya menyipit.

"Apa?"

Jungkook menunduk ketika menjawab, "Aku terkejut. Kupikir Florida... dan ibumu... well, kupikir itulah yang kau ingingkan."

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Tapi kau harus berada di dalam ruangan seharian bila berada di Florida. Kau hanya bisa keluar pada malam hari, seperti vampir sejati."

Jungkook nyaris tersenyum, tapi tidak juga. Lalu wajahnya serius.

"Aku akan tinggal di Forks, Tae. Atau dimana pun yang keadaannya seperti di sana," Jungkook menjelaskan. "Di tempat aku tidak bisa melukaimu lagi."

Awalnya aku tidak langsung memahaminya. Aku terus menatapnya hampa saat kata-katanya satu persatu tersusun dalam benakku bagai kepingan puzzle mengerikan. Aku nyaris tidak menyadari detak jantungku yang semakin memburu, meskipun saat napasku semakin liar, aku merasakan nyeri di dadaku. Jungkook tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia memperhatikan wajahku dengan saksama ketika rasa sakit yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan tulang-tulang yang patah, malah terasa sangat sakit, mengancam untuk menghancurkanku.

Kemudian perawat lain melangkah pasti memasuki ruangan. Jungkook duduk tidak bergerak saat perawat mengamati ekspresiku dengan pandangan terlatih, sebelum beralih ke monitor.

"Waktunya untuk obal penghilang sakit, Tae?" tanyanya ramah, sambil menepuk-nepuk kantong infus.

"Tidak, tidak," gumamku, berusaha menghilangkan kepedihan dari suaraku.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa." Aku tidak bisa memejamkan mata sekarang.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura berani, sayang. Sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu tegang, kau perlu beristirahat." Dia menunggu, tapi aku hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah," ia mendesah. "Tekan saja tombol bantuan kalau kau sudah siap."

Perawat itu memandang Jungkook serius dan sekali lagi melirik was-was mesin-mesin itu, lalu pergi.

"Sssstt.. Tae, Taehyung-ie, tenanglah."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," aku memohon, suaraku parau.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Jungkook berjanji. "Sekarang tenanglah sebelum aku memanggil perawat untuk memberimu obat penenang."

Tapi jantungku tidak mau tenang.

"Taehyung." Jungkook membelai wajahku hati-hati.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan ada di sini selama kau membutuhkanku."

"Kau bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanku?" bisikku.

Setidaknya aku mencoba mengendalikan napasku yang tersengal-sengal. Rusukku terasa nyeri. Jungkook meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajahku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Matanya lebar dan serius.

"Aku bersumpah."

Aroma napasnya menenangkan. Sepertinya meringankan rasa nyeri yang muncul ketika aku bernapas. Jungkook terus menatapku sementara tubuhku pelan-pelan rileks dan suara bip mesin kambali normal. Matanya berwarna gelap, lebih mendekati hitam daripada keemasan.

"Lebih baik?" tanyanya.

"Ya," sahutku hati-hati.

Jungkook menggeleng dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak kumengeri. Kurasa aku memilih kata 'overreaction', bereaksi berlebihan.

"Mengapa kau bilang begitu?" aku berbisik, menjaga suaraku agar tidak gemetaran.

"Apakah kau lelah menyelamatkanku setiap saat? Kau ingin aku pergi?" tanyaku ketakutan.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin jika tanpa dirimu, Tae. Tentu saja tidak, yang benar saja. Dan aku juga senang-senang saja menyelamatkanmu, jika bukan karena fakta bahwa akulah yang justru menempatkanmu dalam bahaya... bahwa akulah alasan kau berada di sini."

"Ya, kaulah penyebabnya." Aku merengut. "Alasan aku berada di sini, hidup-hidup."

"Nyaris," Jungkook berbisik. "Dibalut perban dan plester dan nyaris tidak bisa bergerak."

"Maksudku bukan pengalaman nyaris mati yang baru saja kualami ini," kataku, mulai jengkel.

"Aku sedang memikirkan yang lain, kau boleh pilih. Kalau bukan karena kau, aku sudah membusuk di pemakaman Forks." Jungkook meringis mendengar kata-kataku, tapi raut khawatir tidak juga enyah dari wajahnya.

"Meski begitu, itu bukan yang terburuk," Jungkook kembali berbicara dengan berbisik, seolah-olah aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa.

"Yang terburuk bukanlah saat melihatmu disana, terbaring dilantai... meringkuk dan terluka." Suara Jungkook tercekat.

"Yang terburuk bukanlah berpikir bahwa aku terlambat. Bahkan bukan mendengarmu menjerit kesakitan, semua ingatan mengerikan itu akan kubawa bersamaku sepanjang masa. Bukan, yang paling parah adalah merasa... mengetahui bahwa aku tidak bisa berhenti. Percaya bahwa aku sendirilah yang akan membunuhmu."

"Tapi kau tidak membunuhku."

"Aku bisa saja. Semudah itu."

Aku tahu aku harus tetap tenang... tapi Jungkook mencoba membujuk dirinya sendiri untuk meninggalkanku, dan rasa panik mencekat paru-paruku, mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Berjanjilah padaku," aku berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu maksudku." Aku mulai marah sekarang. Jungkook benar-benar bersikeras untuk terus berpikir negatif.

Jungkook mendengar perubahan pada nada suaraku. Tatapannya tajam. "Sepertinya aku tidak cukup kuat untuk berada cukup jauh darimu, jadi kurasa kau akan menemukan caranya... entah itu akan membunuhmu atau tidak," Jungkook menambahkan dengan kasar.

"Bagus." Meski begitu dia tidak berjanji, fakta itu tidak terlewatkan olehku.

Kepanikanku nyaris tidak terbendung, tidak ada lagi kekuatan yang tersisa dalam diriku untuk mengendalikan amarahku.

"Kau memberitahuku bagaimana kau berhenti... sekarang aku mau tahu kenapa," desakku.

"Kenapa?" ulangnya hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan racunnya menyebar? Saat ini aku akan sama seperti dirimu."

Mata Jungkook sepertinya berubah hitam, dingin, dan aku ingat kalau Jungkook tidak ingin aku mengetahui hal seperti ini. Jin pasti terlalu disibukkan oleh hal-hal tentang dirinya yang baru diketahuinya... atau dia sangat berhati-hati dengan pikirannya ketika ia berada di sekitar Jungkook,. Jelas Jungkook tidak tahu bahwa Jin telah memberitahuku tentang penciptaan vampir. Jungkook terkejut, marah. Mulutnya seolah dipahat dari batu. Ia tidak akan menjawan, itu sangat jelas.

"Aku akan menjadi yang pertama mengakui bahwa aku tidak berpengalaman menjalin hubungan," kataku.

"Tapi kelihatannya masuk akal... sepasang kekasih seharusnya sederajat... salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa selalu menghambur dan menyelamatkan yang lain. Mereka harus saling menyelamatkan satu sama lain."

Jungkook melipat tangan dan meletakkannya disisi tempat tidurku, lalu meletakkan dagunya disana. Raut wajahnya lembut, kemarahannya mereda. Sepertinya Jungkook telah memutuskan untuk tidak marah padaku. Kuharap aku punya kesempatan untuk mengingatkan Jin sebelum Jungkook menemuinya.

"Kau telah menyelamatkanku," katanya pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa selalu menjadi Lois Lane," aku berkeras. "Aku juga ingin jadi Superman."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau minta." Suaranya lembut, Jungkook menatap lekat-lekat ujung sarung bantal.

"Kurasa aku tahu."

"Taehyung, kau tidak tahu. Aku telah melewati hampir sembilan puluh tahun memikirkan hal ini, dan aku masih tidak yakin."

"Apakah kau berharap dr. Choi tidak menyelamatkanmu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak berharap begitu." Jungkook berhenti sebelum melanjutkan, "tapi hidupku sudah berakhir. Aku tidak menyerahkan apa pun."

"Kaulah hidupku. Hanya kehilangan dirimu yang bisa menyakitiku." Aku semakin baik dalam hal ini. Mudah rasanya mengakui betapa aku sangat membutuhkannya. Meski begitu Jungkook terlihat sangat tenang. Yakin.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Taehyung. Aku tidak akan melakukannya padamu."

"Kenapa tidak?" Tenggorokanku tercekat dan ucapanku tidak selantang yang kuinginkan.

"Jangan bilang padaku itu terlalu sulit untukmu! Setelah hari ini, atau kurasa beberapa hari yang lalu... setelah itu ,seharusnya bukan apa-apa."

Jungkook menatap geram padaku. "Dan rasa sakitnya?" tanyanya.

Wajahku memucat. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Tapi aku berusaha menjaga ekspresiku hingga tidak terlihat betapa jelasnya aku mengingat rasanya... api dalam nadiku.

"Itu masalahku," kataku. "Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Sangat mungin untuk bersikap berani hingga pada titik keberanian itu berubah jadi kegilaan."

"Bukan masalah. Tiga hari. Sama sekali bukan masalah."

Jungkook meringis lagi saat kata-kataku mengingatkannya bahwa aku tahu lebih banyak daripada yang mungkin diharapkan olehnya. Aku melihat Jungkook berusaha menekan amarah, memperhatikan saat matanya mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Ayahmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Ibumu?"

Waktu berlalu dalam keheningan saat aku berusaha menjawab. Aku membuka mulut, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Aku menutupnya lagi. Jungkook menunggu, kemudian ekspresinya berganti menjadi kemenangan karena tahu aku tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

"Begini saja, itu juga bukan masalah." gumamku akhirnya. Suaraku terdengar sama sekali tidak meyakinkan Jungkook seperti setiap kali aku berbohong.

"Ibu selalu membuat keputusan yang menurut dia benar, dia ingin aku melakukan yang sama. Dan ayah lebih fleksibel, dia terbiasa hidup sendirian. Aku tidak bisa menjaga mereka selamanya. Aku punya kehidupan sendiri yang harus kujalani."

"Tepat sekali," tukasnya. "Dan aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya."

"Kalau kau menungguku hingga sekarat, ada kabar baik untukmu! Aku baru saja mengalaminya!"

"Kau akan sembuh." Jungkook mengingatkanku.

Aku menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, mengabaikan nyeri yang muncul karenanya. Aku menatapnya dan Jungkook balas menatapku. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia setuju dengan pendapatku.

"Tidak," kataku pelan. "Aku tidak akan sembuh."

Kerutan didahinya semakin dalam.

"Tentu saja kau akan sembuh. Paling-paling akan meninggalkan satu atau dua bekas luka..."

"Kau keliru," aku berkeras. "Aku akan mati."

"Sungguh, Tae." Sekarang Jungkook terlihat cemas. "Kau akan keluar dari sini beberapa hari lagi. Paling lama dua minggu." Lanjutnya.

Aku menatap Jungkook geram.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan mati sekarang... tapi suatu saat. Setiap menit dalam hidupku aku semakin dekat dengan kematian. Dan aku akan menjadi tua."

Wajahnya merengut saat dia memahami arti ucapanku. Jungkook menempelkan jemarinya yang panjang ke dahinya, matanya terpejam.

"Itulah yang memang seharusnya terjadi, semestinya terjadi, dan akan terjadi seandainya aku tidak ada. Memang aku seharusnya tidak ada."

Aku mendengus kasar. Jungkook membuka mata, terkejut.

"Itu bodoh. Itu seperti mendatangi orang yang baru menang lotre, mengambil uangnya, dan berkata, 'Begini, kita kembali saja ke bagaimana segalanya seharusnya terjadi. Lebih baik begitu.' Dan aku tidak mempercayainya."

"Aku bukan hadiah lotere," geramnya.

"Benar. Kau jauh lebih baik."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya dan merapatkan bibirnya.

"Taehyung, kita tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Aku menolak mengutukmu mengalami malam tidak berujung, dan inilah keputusanku."

"Kalau kau pikir ini akhirnya, berarti kau tidak mengenalku," aku mengingatkannya. "Kau bukan satu-satunya vampir yang kukenal."

Matanya kembali kelam. "Jin tidak akan berani."

Dan untuk beberapa saat Jungkook tampak sangat mengerikan hingga aku tidak dapat mencegah untuk mempercayainya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada orang yang cukup berani untuk membuatnya marah.

"Jin sudah melihatnya, ya kan?" Aku mencoba menebak. "Itu sebabnya hal-hal yang dikatakannya membuatmu marah. Dia tahu aku akan jadi seperti dirimu... suatu hari nanti."

"Dia keliru. Dia juga melihatmu mati, tapi itu juga tidak terjadi."

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkanku bertaruh melawan Jin."

Lama sekali kami bertatapan. Suasana hening kecuali bunyi deru mesin, bunyi bip, tetesan, dan detak jam besar di dinding. Akhirnya ekspresinya melembut.

"Jadi bagaimana kesimpulannya?" aku bertanya-tanya.

Jungkook tertawa dingin. "Aku yakin itu namanya jalan buntu."

Aku mendesah. "Auw," gumamku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Jungkook sambil melirik tombol untuk memanggil perawat.

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku berbohong.

"Aku tidak percaya," kata Jungkook lembut.

"Aku tidak mau tidur lagi."

"Kau harus beristirahat. Semua perdebatan ini tidak baik untukmu."

"Jadi menyerahlah," aku menyarankan.

"Usaha bagus." Jungkook menggapai tombol.

"Jangan!"

Jungkook tentu saja mengabaikanku.

"Ya?" terdengar suara dari speaker di dinding.

"Kurasa Taehyung sudah siap untuk obat penghilang sakitnya," kata Jungkook tenang, tidak memedulikan kekesalan yang terpancar di wajahku.

"Aku akan menyuruh perawat ke sana." Suara itu terdengar bosan.

"Aku tidak akan meminumnya," aku berjanji.

Jungkook memandang kantong cairan di samping tempat tidurku. "Kurasa mereka tidak akan menyuruhmu meminum apa-apa."

Detak jantungku mulai memburu. Jungkook melihat ketakutan di mataku, dan mendesah putus asa.

"Taehyung, kau sedang sakit. Kau perlu tenang supaya bisa cepat sembuh. Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Saat ini mereka tidak akan memasang jarum lagi di tubuhmu."

"Aku tidak takut jarum," gumamku. "Aku takut memejamkan mata."

Kemudian Jungkook tersenyum simpul dan memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Jangan khawatir. Selama kau senang karenanya, aku akan di sini."

Aku balas tersenyum, mengabaikan rasa sakit di pipiku. "Itu berarti selamanya, tahu."

"Oh, kau akan melupakannya, kau cuma naksir aku."

Aku menggeleng tidak percaya, berakhir dengan membuatku pusing. "Aku terkejut waktu ibu mempercayai ucapanku itu. Aku tahu kau tahu lebih baik darinya."

"Itulah hal terindah menjadi manusia," Jungkook memberitahuku. "Segala sesuatu berubah."

Mataku menyipit. "Jangan kelewat berharap."

Jungkook tertawa ketika perawat masuk sambil mengacungkan suntikan. "Permisi," katanya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook bangkit dan pergi ke ujung ruangan, bersandar di dinding. Dia bersedekap dan menunggu. Aku terus menatapnya, masih was-was. Jungkook menatapku tenang.

"Nah, ini obatnya, Sayang." Perawat tersenyum saat menyuntikkan obat ke tabung infusku.

"Kau akan merasa lebih baik sekarang."

"Terima kasih," gumamku datar. Hanya sebentar. Aku langsung merasakan kantuk menetes-netes dalam aliran darahku.

"Kurasa sudah bereaksi," gumamnya, saat kelopak mataku mulai memejam.

Perawat pasti sudah meninggalkan ruangan, karena sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut menyentuh wajahku.

"Tinggallah."Kata itu nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Aku akan ada di sini," Jungkook berjanji. Suaranya indah, bagai nina bobo.

"Seperti kataku, selama ini membuatmu bahagia... selama ini adalah yang terbaik untukmu."

Aku mencoba menggerak-gerakkan kepala, tapi terlalu berat. "Itu tidak sama," gumamku.

Jungkook tertawa. "Sudah, jangan khawatirkan itu Tae. Kau bisa berdebat denganku saat kau bangun nanti."

Kurasa aku tesenyum mendengarnya. "Oke"

Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya di telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

"Aku juga."

"Aku tahu," Jungkook tertawa pelan.

Aku menoleh sedikit, mencari. Jungkook tahu apa yang kucari. Bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibirku.

"Terima kasih," desahku.

"Sama-sama."

Aku sudah nyaris tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi aku melawannya dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku. Tinggal satu lagi yang ingin kukatakan padanya.

"Jungkook?" aku berusaha mengucapkan namanya dengan jelas.

"Ya?"

"Aku bertaruh memegang Jin." gumamku.

Kemudian aku pun tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of this chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh yeaaaah… akhirnya selesai juga twilight ini… lega sekali rasanya…**

 **Ada satu chapter lagi sebenarnya, epilogue.. nanti aku update lagi…**

 **Ada pertanyaan, ini mau dilanjut ke seri berikutnya atau nggak?**

 **Kalau banyak yg minat, aku usahakan untuk edit yang New Moon nya.. Kalau nggak juga nggak apa-apa… XD**

 **Dan semua reader-deul… maaf banget kalau belum sempat balesin review an kalian.. *bow***

 **And… so many good news from Bangtan these days.. I feel so happy and proud of them.. Apartement mereka yg sekarang juga gila, luaaaaaasss banget… they deserve it..**

 **Oh ya, maaf banget kemarin editannya kayak gitu.. aku posting nya lewat app ffn , di copy paste. pas dilihat, titik titik nya pada hilang. Biasanya aku posting lewat PC. jadi maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan membaca kalian semua.. XD**

 **Ya gitu aja.. hehe… sampai jumpa di chapter epilogue… bay bay~~~**


	13. Epilogue

**TWILIGHT (KookV Version)**

 **-** **EPILOGUE : ACARA ISTIMEWA** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook membantuku naik ke mobilnya dengan sangat berhati-hati, takut jika ada gerakan yang membuat kakiku terasa sakit. Setelah aku duduk nyaman, Jungkook menyelinap ke jok pengemudi, dan melaju dari jalanan sempit dan panjang itu.

"Kapan tepatnya kau akan memberitahuku apa yang terjadi?" gerutuku. Aku benar-benar tidak suka kejutan. Dan Jungkook sangat tahu hal itu.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut kau belum mengetahuinya juga."

Jungkook tersenyum mengejek dan aku langsung tercekat. Apakah aku akan terbiasa dengan kesempurnaannya?

"Aku sudah bilang kau terlihat sangat tampan, bukan?" ujarku.

"Sudah."

Jungkook tersenyum. Aku belum pernah melihatnya mengenakan hitam. Warna itu sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat, membuat ketampanan seorang Jungkook meningkat berkali-kali lipat, benar-benar seperti mimpi. Itu yang tidak bisa aku sangkal, bahkan kalaupun kenyataan dirinya mengenakan tuksedo membuatku sangat gugup. Meskipun aku juga sama dengan Jungkook –memakai tuksedo berwarna putih dengan kemeja biru muda. Tetap saja, kata sempurna lebih cocok disematkan pada Jungkook.

Karena ada satu alasan yang membuatku tampak aneh, atasanku memang setelan jas tapi aku harus memakai celana pendek selutut berbahan denim. Aku juga hanya memakai satu sepatu karena kaki yang lain masih rapat terbalut gips. Maksudku, tidakkah gaya berpakaianku sekarang terlihat aneh?

"Aku tidak mau bertamu lagi kalau Jin akan memperlakukanku seperti Barbie percobaan," sahutku seraya mencengkeram jok kursi.

Oh yeah, ini adalah hasil karya saudara Jungkook, Jin. Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar hariku di kamarnya yang sangat luas, menjadi korban tidak berdaya saat dia berperan jadi penata rambut dan penata rias. Setiap kali aku merasa tidak nyaman atau mengeluh, Jin mengingatkanku bahwa dia sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia, dan memintaku tidak menghancurkan kesenangannya. Kemudian Jin memakaikan berbagai jas yang ada didalam lemarinya, dipadu padankan dengan… segalanya. Satu yang paling aku suka dari penampilanku adalah, rambutku. Jin membuat rambut coklatku yang agak panjang menjadi terlihat keren.

Perhatianku teralihkan karena dering telepon. Jungkook mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dalam jasnya, melihat sebentar ke layar sebelum menjawab.

"Halo, sir." sahutnya hati-hati. Mulutnya berkata 'ayahmu' tanpa suara.

"Ayah?" Dahiku berkerut.

Ayahku... agar sedikit kurang bersahabat sejak kepulanganku kembali ke Forks. Ayah menyikapi pengalaman burukku dalam dua sikap. Disatu sisi, ayah sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih. Di sisi lain, ayah sangat yakin semua ini salah Jungkook, karena kalau bukan karena Jungkook, aku tidak akan meninggalkan rumah. Dan hebatnya, Jungkook sama sekali tidak menentangnya. Belakangan ini ayah memberlakukan beberapa peraturan yang tidak pernah diterapkannya padaku sebelumnya yaitu jam malam dan jam berkunjung.

Sesuatu yang dikatakan ayah membuat mata Jungkook membelalak tidak percaya, kemudian senyuman langsung mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kau bercanda!" Jungkook tertawa.

"Ada apa?" desakku.

Jungkook mengabaikanku.

"Biarkan aku bicara padanya," saran Jungkook, kegembiraannya tampak nyata. Dia menunggu sebentar.

"Halo, Tyler, ini Jungkook." Suaranya sangat ramah, tapi hanya diawal. Aku mengenalnya cukup baik untuk menangkap kejahilan dibaliknya. Apa yang dilakukan Tyler dirumahku? Kebenaran mengerikan mulai terbentuk dibenakku. Sekali lagi aku memandang jas yang kukenakan atas paksaan Jin.

"Aku menyesal kalau ada semacam kesalahpahaman, tapi Taehyung sudah punya teman kencan malam ini." Nada suara Jungkook berubah, dan ancaman dalam suaranya tiba-tiba jauh lebih nyata saat dia melanjutkan katakatanya.

"Dan sejujurnya dia tidak akan punya waktu untuk siapapun kecuali aku, setiap malam. Jangan tersinggung. Aku menyesal malammu tidak menyenangkan."

Jungkook sama sekali tidak terdengar menyesal. Kemudian dia menutup telepon, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Wajah dan leherku merah pedam karena marah. Aku bisa merasakan air mata kemerahan menggenangi mataku. Jungkook terkejut melihatku.

"Apakah bagian terakhir tadi kelewatan? Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu."

Aku mengabaikan kata-katanya.

"Kau mengajakku ke prom!" teriakku.

Sekarang semua sudah jelas. Kalau saja aku memperhatikan sejak awal, aku yakin pasti bisa melihat tanggal di poster-poster di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka Jungkook akan mengajakku. Tidakkah Jungkook mengenalku sama sekali? Jungkook tidak mengira reaksiku bakal begitu, itu sudah jelas. Dia mengatupkan bibir dan matanya menyipit.

"Jangan mempersulit keadaan, Taehyung."

Aku menoleh keluar jendela, kami sudah setengah jalan menuju sekolah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanyaku cemas.

Jungkook menunjuk tuksedonya. "Sungguh, Taehyung, menurutmu apa yang kita lakukan?"

Aku merasa dipermalukan. Pertama, karena aku tidak melihat apa yang tampak jelas didepan mata. Juga karena kecurigaan samar, sebenarnya harapan, yang berkembang dihatiku seharian ini, mengingat Jin mencoba mengubahku jadi lebih stylish, benar-benar jauh melenceng. Harapanku yang setengah mengerikan kelihatannya sangat konyol sekarang.

Aku sudah menduga sesuatu sedang terjadi. Tapi prom, yang benar saja! Itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku. Air mata kemarahan menetes di pipiku.

"Ini benar-benar konyol. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jungkook kesal.

"Karena aku marah!"

"Taehyung." Mata keemasannya menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Apa?" gumamku, bingung.

"Ayolah," desaknya.

Tatapannya mencairkan segenap kemarahanku. Mustahil bertengkar dengan Jungkook kalau dia bersikap curang seperti itu. Aku menyerah.

"Baiklah." Bibirku mencebik, aku tidak mampu memelototinya segalak yang kuinginkan.

"Aku akan ikuti maumu. Tapi nanti akan kau lihat. Nasib burukku belum berakhir. Barangkali aku akan mematahkan kakiku yang lain. Kau ingin kakiku yang ini juga memakai gips!" Aku menjulurkan kakiku yang masih baik-baik saja.

"Hmmm." Jungkook memandangi kakiku lebih lama dari seharusnya. "Ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih pada Jin untuk hal itu nanti malam." Huh? Apa maksudnya?

"Jin akan datang?" ini sedikit menenangkan.

"Bersama Namjoon tentu saja, dan Jimin... dan Suga." Jungkook mengakui.

Perasaan tenang itu seketika lenyap, hilang, musnah, sirna. Hubunganku dengan Suga tidak mengalami kemajuan, meskipun hubunganku dengan pasangannya –Jimin maksudku- bisa dibilang baik. Jimin senang berada didekatku. Menurut Jimin, reaksi manusiaku sangat menghiburnya... atau barangkali kenyataan bahwa aku sering kali terjatuh itu membuatnya menganggapku sangat lucu. Sedangkan Suga bersikap seakan-akan aku tidak ada. Setelah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan pikiran itu, terpikir olehku hal lain.

Akhirnya kami sudah sampai disekolah sekarang, mobil Suga tampak mencolok dilapangan parkir. Sinar matahari yang cerah tampak jauh di sebelah barat. Jungkook keluar dan mengitari mobil untuk membukakan pintuku. Dia mengulurkan tangan. Aku tidak bergerak dari tempat duduk, tangan terlipat, diam-diam berpuas diri. Lapangan parkir dipenuhi orang berpakaian formal. Jungkook tidak bisa memindahkanku secara paksa dari mobil seperti yang mungkin dilakukannya seandainya kami hanya berdua.

Jungkook mendesah. "Saat seseorang akan membunuhmu, kau seberani singa, kemudian saat seseorang menyebut-nyebut soal dansa..." Jungkook menggeleng.

Aku menelan liurku. Berdansa.

"Taehyung, aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun melukaimu, bahkan tidak dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, aku janji."

Aku mempertimbangkannya dan tiba-tiba merasa jauh lebih baik. Jungkook bisa melihatanya diwajahku.

"Sudah, sudah," katanya lembut, "Percayalah, dansa tidak akan seburuk itu."

Jungkook membungkuk dan memeluk pinggangku. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang lain dan membiarkannya mengangkatku dari mobil. Jungkook tetap memelukku erat-erat, membantuku saat aku terpincang-pincang menuju sekolah. Di Phoenix, prom diadakan di ballroom hotel. Di sini, pestanya berlangsung di ruang gym. Barangkali itulah satu-satunya ruangan di kota ini yang cukup luas untuk pesta dansa. Ketika kami sampai di dalam, aku tertawa geli melihat balon-balon dan pita-pita krep pastel yang menghiasi dinding.

"Ini seperti film horor yang menunggu saatnya dimulai," olokku.

"Well," Jungkook bergumam saat kami pelan-pelan mendekati meja tempat penjualan karcis, meskipun dia praktis menggendongku, tapi aku masih harus melangkah tertatih-tatih. Aku melihat ke arah lantai dansa, bagian tengah lantai tampak lenggang, hanya ada dua pasangan berputar-putar anggun. Pasangan-pasangan lain merapat di pinggir lantai untuk memberi mereka ruang, tidak ada yang ingin tampak kontras di dekat kedua pasangan yang memukau itu. Jimin dan Namjoon tampak mengintimidasi dan tanpa cela dalam balutan tuksedo klasik. Jin tampak memukau dalam jas putih gading menutupi kaos merah muda berpotongan leher V yang memamerkan kulitnya yang putih. Dan Suga... well, ya Suga. Penampilannya sungguh di luar dugaan. Kemeja putih dibalut jas merah menyala, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih sewarna salju miliknya. Aku menghela napas, menyadari bahwa keluarga dr. Choi tampak memukau, semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.

"Kau mau aku mengunci pintu-pintu supaya kau bisa membantai orang-orang kota tidak berdosa ini?" bisikku penuh konspirasi.

"Dan apa peranmu dalam adegan itu?" Jungkook menatapku geram.

"Oh, tentu saja aku bersama kelompok vampir."

Jungkook tersenyum enggan. "Apa pun asal kau tidak perlu berdansa."

"Apa pun."

Jungkook membayar tiket kami, kemudian membimbingku ke lantai dansa. Kupeluk lengannya, dan menyeret kakiku.

"Aku punya waktu semalaman," Jungkook mengingatkan.

Akhirnya dia menarikku ke tempat keluarganya sedang berdansa elegan, boleh dibilang dengan gaya yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan musik masa kini. Aku memperhatikan mereka dengan ngeri.

"Jungkook." Tenggorokanku benar-benar kering, hingga aku hanya bisa berbisik.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berdansa!" Bisa kurasakan rasa panik bergejolak dalam dadaku.

"Jangan khawatir, bodoh," Jungkook balas berbisik.

"Aku bisa." Jungkook melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya, mengangkatku, lalu meletakkan kakinya di bawah kakiku. Kemudian kami pun berdansa.

"Aku merasa seperti berumur lima tahun," aku tertawa setelah beberapa menit berdansa waltz tanpa perlu bersusah payah.

"Kau tidak kelihatan seperti berumur lima tahun," gumamnya, sesaat menarikku lebih rapat, sehingga kakiku sedikit terangkat dari lantai.

Jin dan aku bertemu pandang saat kami berputar dan tersenyum menyemangati, aku balas tersenyum padanya. Aku terkejut menyadari aku menikmatinya... sedikit.

"Oke, ini tidak terlalu buruk," aku mengakui.

Tapi tatapan Jungkook kini terarah ke pintu, wajahnya tampak marah.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya keras-keras. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya, tidak fokus akibat berputar-putar, namun akhirnya aku bisa melihat apa yang mengganggunya. J-Hope, tidak mengenakan tuksedo melainkan kemeja putih lengan panjang dan dasi. Dia berjalan menghampiri kami.

Setelah kaget waktu mengenalinya tadi, kini aku merasa kasihan pada J-Hope. Dia jelas-jelas merasa tidak nyaman, teramat sangat tidak nyaman. Penyesalan terpancar di matanya saat kami beradu pandang. Jungkook mengeram sangat pelan.

"Jaga sikapmu!" desisku.

Suara Jungkook terdengar sinis. "Dia ingin mengobrol denganmu."

J-Hope sampai di tempat kami, perasaan malu dan menyesal makin jelas di wajahnya.

"Hei Tae, aku memang berharap kau ada di sini."

J-Hope terdengar seperti mengharapkan sebaliknya. Tapi senyumnya tetap hangat.

"Hai, J-Hope." Aku balas tersenyum. "Apa kabar?"

"Boleh aku meminjamnya?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, memandang Jungkook untuk pertama kali.

Wajah Jungkook tenang, ekspresinya hampa. Satu-satunya jawabannya adalah dengan hati-hati membiarkanku berdiri di atas kakiku sendiri, lalu mundur selangkah.

"Terima kasih," kata J-Hope ramah.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, menatapku lekat-lekat sebelum berbalik menjauh. J-Hope menaruh tangannya di pinggangku, dan aku mengulurkan tangan ke bahunya. Kami tidak benar-benar berdansa, mustahil dengan kondisi kakiku saat ini. Sebagai gantinya, dengan canggung kami bergoyang dari satu sisi ke sisi lain tanpa menggerakkan kaki.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa di sini?" aku bertanya tanpa benar-benar ingin tahu.

Melihat ekspresi Jungkook tadi, aku bisa menduga jawabannya.

"Kau percaya, ayahku memberiku dua puluh dolar supaya aku datang ke prom kalian?" ia mengakui, sedikit malu-malu.

"Ya, aku percaya," gumamku. "Well, kuharap setidaknya kau menikmatinya. Ada yang kau suka?" aku menggodanya, memberi isyarat ke sekelompok cewek yang berbaris di dekat dinding bagai sekumpulan gaun warna pastel.

"Yeah.." J-Hope mendesah. "Tapi dia sudah bersama seseorang."

J-Hope menunduk untuk sesaat melihat tatapan penasaranku, kemudian kami sama-sama berpaling, merasa jengah.

"Omong-omong, kau cantik sekali," ia menambahkan malu-mal.

"Mm, terima kasih. Tapi kau bisa menyebutkan tampan mungkin lain kali." Ketusku. J-Hope malah tertawa geli.

"Jadi kenapa ayahmu membayarmu supaya datang ke sini?" aku buru-buru bertanya, meskipun aku tahu jawabannya.

J-Hope tidak kelihatan senang karena topik pembicaraan kami berubah. Dia memalingkan wajah, sekali lagi merasa jengah.

"Katanya, di sini tempat yang 'aman' untuk berbicara denganmu. Aku bersumpah orang tua itu mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya."

Aku ikut tertawa, namun lemah.

"Lagi pula, katanya, kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu, dia akan membelikan master cylinder yang kubutuhkan," J-Hope mengaku sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, katakan saja padaku. Aku ingin kau bisa menyelesaikan mobilmu." Aku balas tersenyum.

Setidaknya J-Hope tidak mempercayai satu pun kegilaan ini. Itu membuat keadaan sedikit lebih mudah. Sambil bersandar di dinding Jungkook memandang wajahku, sementara wajahnya sendiri datar. Aku melihat cewek kelas sophomore bergaun pink mengawasinya malu-malu, namun sepertinya Jungkook tidak menyadari keberadaan cewek itu.

J-Hope berpaling lagi, merasa malu. "Jangan marah, oke?"

"Tidak mungkin aku marah padamu." aku meyakinkannya. "Aku bahkan tidak akan marah pada ayahmu. Katakan saja apa yang harus kau katakan."

"Well, ini bodoh sekali, maafkan aku Tae. Dia ingin kau putus dengan pacarmu. Dia memintaku untuk memohon padamu." J-Hope menggeleng jijik.

"Dia masih percaya takhayul, eh?"

"Yeah. Dia... seperti kebakaran jenggot waktu kau mengalami kecelakaan di Phoenix. Dia tidak percaya..." Dengan sadar J-Hope tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

Mataku menyipit. "Aku terjatuh."

"Aku tahu itu," J-Hope menyahut.

"Dalam pikirannya, Jungkook ada kaitannya dengan kecelakaan yaang menimpaku." Itu bukan pertanyaan, dan terlepas dari janjiku, aku merasa marah.

J-Hope tidak berani menatapku. Kami bahkan tidak lagi repot-repot bergoyang mengikuti musik, meskipun tangannya masih di pinggangku, dan tanganku melingkar di lehernya.

"Begini J-Hope, aku tahu ayahmu mungkin tidak akan percaya, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu" J-Hope memandangku sekarang, bereaksi terhadap ketulusan dalam suaraku

"Jungkook benar-benar telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Seandainya bukan karena Jungkook dan ayahnya, aku pasti sudah mati."

"Aku tahu," ujarnya. Sepertinya ucapan tulusku telah sedikit mempengaruhinya. Paling tidak, mungkin nantinya dia bisa meyakinkan ayahnya.

'Hei, aku menyesal kau harus datang dan melakukan ini, J-Hope." aku meminta maaf.

"Setidaknya, yang penting kau mendapatkan onderdilmu, ya kan?"

"Yeah," gumamnya. J-Hope masih tampak canggung... kecewa.

"Ada lagi?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Lupakan saja," gumamnya, "aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan menabung sendiri."

Aku memelototinya sampai kami bertemu pandang. "Katakan saja."

"Ini buruk sekali."

"Aku tak peduli. Beritahu aku," desakku.

"Oke.. tapi, hhh, ini kedengarannya buruk sekali." Ia menggeleng.

"Dia menyuruhku memberitahumu, bukan, memperingatkanmu, bahwa, dan ini kata-katanya, bukan aku", ia mengangkat satu tangannya dari pinggangku dan membuat tanda kutip, "Kami akan mengawasi." Dengan hati-hati ia menunggu reaksiku.

Kata-katanya terdengar seperti di film-film mafia. Aku tertawa keras-keras.

"Aku menyesal aku harus melakukan ini, J-Hope," olokku.

"Aku tidak terlalu keberatan." J-Hope tertawa lega.

"Jadi, haruskah aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak ikut campur?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tidak," desahku. "Bilang padanya aku berterima kasih. Aku tahu dia bermaksud baik."

Musiknya berhenti, dan kulepaskan lenganku dari lehernya. Tangannya masih dipinggangku, dan J-Hope memandang kakiku yang digips.

"Kau mau berdansa lagi? Atau bisakah aku membantumu bergerak ke suatu tempat?"

Jungkook menjawabnya untukku. "Tidak apa-apa, J-Hope. Aku yang mengambil alih."

J-Hope berjengit dan dengan mata terbelalak menatap Jungkook yang tahu-tahu muncul di sebelah kami.

"Hei, aku tidak melihatmu disitu," gumam J-Hope. "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu Tae." Dia melangkah mundur, melambai dengan setengah hati.

Aku tersenyum. "Yeah, sampai ketemu."

"Maaf," katanya lagi sebelum berbalik menuju pintu.

Lengan Jungkook telah memelukku saat lagu berikut mulai dimainkan. Iramanya sedikit cepat untuk berdansa lambat, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mengganggunya. Kusandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, merasa senang.

"Merasa lebih baik?" godaku.

"Tidak juga," katanya singkat.

"Jangan marah pada ayahnya J-Hope," desahku. "Dia hanya mengkhawatirkan diriku demi kebaikan ayah. Bukan apa-apa."

"Aku tidak marah padanya." Jungkook meralat tajam. "Tapi anak laki-lakinya membuatku jengkel." Aku menarik tubuhku agar bisa memandangnya. Wajahnya sangat serius.

"Kenapa?"

"Pertama-tama dia membuatku mengingkari janjiku sendiri."

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Jungkook setengah tersenyum. "Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melepaskanmu malam ini," Jungkook menjelaskan.

"Oh. Well, aku memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih. Tapi ada hal lain." Wajah Jungkook cemberut. Aku menunggu dengan sabar.

"Dia menyebutmu cantik,"

Mendengarnya aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku dan berkata "Benar, seharusnya tidak cantik. Tapi tampan. Keren juga lumayan."

"Nah, nah" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau memang cantik" ujarny "Tapi mengingat penampilanmu saat ini, itu bisa dibilang menghina. Kau lebih dari sekedar cantik."

Aku tertawa. "Kau bercanda? Dengan setelan seperti ini?"

"Kurasa tidak. Lagi pula, aku punya daya lihat yang sempurna."

Kami kembali berdansa, kakiku di atas kakinya saat ia menarikku lebih dekat.

"Jadi, apakah kau akan menjelaskan alasan untuk semua ini?" aku bertanya-tanya.

Jungkook menunduk menatapku bingung dan aku memandang pita kertas krep dengan penuh arti. Jungkook berpikir sebentar kemudian mengubah arah, memutar tubuhku melewati keramaian menuju pintu belakang gym. Sekilas aku sempat melihat Jessica dan Mike yang sedang berdansa sambil memandangiku penasaran. Jessica melambai, dan aku balas tersenyum padanya. Angela juga aga di sana, tampak luar biasa bahagia dalam pelukan si kecil Ben Cheney; Angela tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Ben, yang sedikit lebih pendek daripadanya. Lee, Samantha, Lauren, dan Conner menatap kami geram; aku bisa menyebutkan semua orang yang menari melewatiku. Kemudian kami sampai di luar, di bawah cahaya temaram matahari terbenam serta udara sejuk.

Begitu kami sendirian, Jungkook menggendong dan membawaku melintasi halaman yang gelap kebangku dibawah bayangan pepohonan madrone. Jungkook duduk disana, sambil terus memelukku erat di dadanya. Bulan telah muncul di langit, tampak jelas di antara awan-awan tipis, dan wajahnya bertambah pucat dalam cahaya putih. Mulutnya tegang, matanya resah.

"Intinya?" aku memulai dengan lembut.

Jungkook mengabaikanku, menatap bulan.

"Twilight, lagi," gumamnya. "Akhir yang lain. Tidak peduli bertapa sempurna sebuah hari, toh harus berakhir juga."

"Beberapa hal tidak perlu berakhir," gumamku setengah mendesis, langsung tegang.

Jungkook mendesah.

"Aku membawamu ke prom," katanya pelan, akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku, "karena aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan momen apapun. Aku tidak ingin kehadiranku menjauhkanmu dari segala peluang, kalau aku bisa membuatnya terjadi. Aku ingin kau menjadi manusia. Aku ingin hidupmu berjalan seperti seharusnya seandainya aku mati pada tahun 1918."

Aku bergidik mendengar kata-katanya, lalu menggeleng marah.

"Dalam dimensi paralel aneh manakah aku akan mau pergi ke prom atas keinginanku sendiri? Seandainya kau tidak seribu kali lebih kuat dariku, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu membawaku kemari."

Jungkook tersenyum sekilas, tapi senyum itu tidak menyentuh matanya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang ini tidak terlalu buruk."

"Itu karena aku bersamamu."

Beberapa saat kami terdiam. Jungkook menatap bulan dan aku menatapnya. Kuharap ada cara untuk menjelaskan betapa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada kehidupan manusia yang normal.

"Maukah kau memberitahuku sesuatu?" Jungkook bertanya sambil menunduk, menatapku seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Bukankah aku selalu melakukannya?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan memberitahuku," desaknya, tersenyum. Aku tahu aku akan langsung menyesalinya.

"Baiklah."

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui aku akan membawamu ke sini," Jungkook memulai.

"Memang," selaku.

"Tepat," Jungkook menyetujui. "Tapi kau pasti sudah punya teori lain... aku penasaran, kau pikir kenapa aku mendandanimu seperti ini?"

Benar sekali, aku langsung menyesal. Kucibirkan bibirku, ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak ingin memberitahumu."

"Kau sudah berjanji," tukasnya keberatan.

"Aku tahu."

"Apa masalahnya?"

Aku tahu Jungkook mengira perasaan malulah yang menahanku.

"Kurasa itu akan membuatmu marah, atau sedih."

Alisnya bertaut di atas matanya saat Jungkook memikirkannya. "Aku masih ingin tahu. Kumohon." Aku mendesah. Jungkook menunggu.

"Well... aku menduga itu semacam... acara istimewa. Tapi aku tidak berpikir ini kegiatan manusia biasa... prom!" ejekku.

"Manusia?" tanyanya datar. Jungkook memilih kata kuncinya.

Aku memainkan bagian bawah jas ku. Jungkook menunggu dalam diam.

"Oke," aku buru-buru mengaku.

"Aku berharap kau mungkin berubah pikiran... bahwa kau akan merubahku, akhirnya."

Berbagai emosi muncul bergantian diwajahnya. Aku mengenali beberapa diantaranya, amarah... sedih... kemudian Jungkook tampak senang.

"Kaupikir itu sejenis acara resmi, ya?" godanya sambil menyentuh kerah tuksedonya.

Aku cemberut untuk menyembunyikan rasa maluku.

"Aku kan tidak tahu. Setidaknya bagiku ini lebih masuk akal daripada prom."

Jungkook masih nyengir, menampilkan gigi kelinci nya yang menggemaskan.

"Tidak lucu tahu," kataku.

"Tidak, kau benar, ini tidak lucu," Jungkook menimpali, senyumnya memudar. "Meskipun begitu, aku lebih suka menganggapnya lelucon, daripada percaya bahwa kau serius."

"Tapi aku memang serius."

Jungkook menghela napas dalam.

"Aku tahu. Dan kau benar-benar menginginkannya?"

Kepedihan itu kembali tampak di mata indah Jungkook. Kugigit bibirku dan mengangguk.

"Kau siap mengakhiri ini semua," gumamnya, nyaris kepada dirinya sendiri,

"Siap menjadikan ini akhir hidupmu, meskpun hidupmu bahkan belum dimulai. Kau siap merelakan semuanya."

"Ini bukan akhir, ini baru permulaan," sergahku, suaraku berbisik.

"Aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya," katanya sedih.

"Kau ingat waktu kau bilang aku tidak melihat diriku sendiri dengan jelas?" tanyaku, satu alisku terangkat. "Kau sama butanya denganku."

"Aku tahu siapa diriku."

Aku mendesah. Tapi suasana hatinya yang berubah-ubah mempengaruhiku. Jungkook mengerutkan bibir dan matanya mencari-cari. Ia mengamati wajahku lama sekali.

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Mmm." Kutelan liurku. "Ya?"

Jungkook tersenyum, lalu perlahan-lahan menunduk hingga bibirnya yang dingin menyapu kulitku tepat disudut rahang.

"Sekarang juga?" Jungkook berbisik, napasnya terasa sejuk di kulitku. Tanpa sadar aku gemetar.

"Ya," bisikku, jadi suaraku tidak terdengar parau.

Kalau dipikirannya aku cuma menggertak, Jungkook akan kecewa. Aku sudah membuat keputusan ini, dan aku yakin. Tidak peduli tubuhku kaku seperti papan, kedua tanganku mengepal, napasku tak beraturan...

Jungkook tergelak misterius, lalu menjauh. Wajahnya memang kelihatan kecewa.

"Kau tidak mungkin benar-benar percaya aku akan menyerah semudah itu," ejeknya.

"Aku boleh bermimpi."

Alisnya terangkat. "Itukah yang kau impikan? Menjadi monster?"

"Tidak juga," kataku, cemberut mendengar pilihan katanya. Monster. "Aku lebih sering memimpikan bersamamu selamanya."

Ekspresinya berubah, melembut, sedih mendengar kepedihan dalam suaraku.

"Taehyung-ie." Jari-jarinya menyusuri bentuk bibirku.

"Aku akan tinggal bersamamu, tidakkah itu cukup?" Aku tersenyum di bawah jemarinya.

"Untuk sekarang, ya."

Wajahnya cemberut melihat tekadku. Tidak seorangpun akan mengalah malam ini. Jungkook menghela napas, dan suara yang dikeluarkannya jelas geraman.

Kusentuh wajahnya. "Dengar," kataku. "Aku mencintaimu lebih dari semua yang ada di dunia ini bila digabungkan. Tidakkah itu cukup?"

"Ya, itu cukup," jawabnya, tersenyum. "Cukup untuk selamanya."

Dan Jungkook pun membungkuk lagi, menekankan bibir dinginnya sekali lagi ke leherku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hohohohoho… rasanya lega banget bisa selesain cerita ini sampe epilogue…**

 **Mau mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya kepada semua readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita ini, terutama kepada semua yang sudah memberikan review untuk cerita ini. Maaf kalau aku sempat nekan buat komen atau gimana.. Maaf yaaa…**

 **Untuk seri berikutnya, akan aku buat. Masih dalam tahap editing. Semoga bisa cepet selesai dan segera dipublish.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan di close dulu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New Moon**

 **-00-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _These violent delights have violent ends And in_

 _their triumph die, like fire and powder, Which, as_

 _they kiss, consume._

Romeo and Juliet, Act II, Scene VI

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku merasa seperti terperangkap didalam mimpi buruk mengerikan. Didalam mimpi itu kamu harus berlari, terus berlari sampai paru-parumu terasa akan pecah. Akan tetapi kamu tidak sanggup memacu tubuhmu untuk bergerak cukup cepat.

Kakiku rasanya semakin lama semakin melambat sementara aku berjuang untuk menembus kerumunan orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Jarum di menara jam tidak juga melambat. Tidak peduli dan tanpa belas kasihan, jarum jam itu terus bergerak menuju akhir -akhir segalanya-. Tapi ini bukan mimpi, dan memang tidak seperti mimpi buruk, aku tidak sedang berlari untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku, melainkan berlari untuk menyelamatkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga. Hidupku nyaris tidak ada artinya bagiku hari ini. Menurut Jin tadi, besar kemungkinan kami akan mati disini. Mungkin hasil akhirnya akan lain bila dia tidak terperangkap cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Hanya akulah yang bisa berlari melintasi lapangan terbuka yang terang benderang dan padat ini.

Tapi aku tidak bisa berlari cukup cepat. Jadi tidak ada artinya bagiku, kami dikelilingi musuh-musuh kami yang luar biasa berbahaya. Saat jam mulai berdentang, bergetar di bawah sol

sepatuku yang terasa berat, aku mengetahui bahwa aku terlambat dan aku senang sesuatu yang haus darah menungguku di sayap bangunan. Karena jika aku gagal dalam misiku ini, aku tidak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk hidup. Jam kembali berdentang, dan matahari memancarkan cahayanya yang terik tepat dari titik di tengah langit.

 **-End-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaaaa…..**


End file.
